Löwin in Seide
by Saxas13
Summary: Hermione hat ein Geheimnis, welches niemand erfahren sollte, zu ihrem eigenen Wohl, aber durch einmalige Unvorsicht bekommt es gerade ihr größter Feind in Erfahrung. Nur ist er wirklich ihr größter Feind, oder vielleicht eher der Schlüssel zum Schicksal?
1. Prolog

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Hier seht ihr, was entsteht, wenn man mit ner Sommergrippe abends um zehn im Bett liegt. Es war so ne Laune und die möcht ich euch nicht vorenthalten ;)**

**Das erste Kapitel ist auch schon so gut wie fertig, da es schon vor dem Prolog da war °gg°**

**So und nun viel Spaß bei meiner neuesten Fanfic!****

* * *

**

Löwin in Seide

**Prolog**

Er blickte auf und sah sie.

Sein Herz schlug schneller als bei jedem Wettlauf und die Welt schien sich dagegen gar nicht mehr zu bewegen.

Auch ihre Augen ließen vom Boden ab und begaben sich auf seine Höhe.

Verwirrung stand in ihnen, bis sich ein reizendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, welches auch die Augen erreichte und damit verführerischer denn je erschien.

Und dann wandte sie sich ab und silberne Iris verlor goldene aus dem Blickfeld.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Das eben konnte nicht wirklich passiert sein, oder? Er war sich sicher. Aber warum quälte dann der kleine Teufel, oder war es der Engel(?), auf seiner Schulter ihn so?

„Welche Augenfarbe hat das Schlammblut?"

Die rage kam einfach raus, unerwartet und ohne Zusammenhang für sein Gegenüber.

Dunkelblaue Augen musterten ihn skeptisch, bevor die dazugehörige Stimme gelangweilt mit „Braun." antwortete.

Also doch nur Einbildung, kam ihm in den Sinn.

Er hatte es gesehen, ausgerechnet er. Sie wusste, dass er es gesehen hatte.

Eine innere Unruhe überkam sie, doch blieb sie ruhig über ihren Hausaufgaben sitzen. Die Gedanken hingegen rasten.

Würde es heraus kommen?

Was würden ihre Freunde von ihr halten, wenn sie es erfahren würden?

Aber würde er es überhaupt heraus finden?

Sie wusste, er war nicht dumm. Er war ein Arschloch, aber bei weitem intelligenter als manch einer hier in diesem Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wenn man sich bei ihm auf eines verlassen konnte, dann darauf, dass man durch ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten mit allem und jedem kam.

Ein Seufzer entkam ihr nun doch und ein Paar stechend grüne, sowie zwei Paar ehrliche blaue Augen betrachteten sie erstaunt. Schnell setzte sie wieder ein unbekümmertes Lächeln auf und machte sich abermals über ihren Aufsatz her.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr wollt, dass ich weiter daran arbeite.**

**Wenn ja, werde ich das nur über reviews erfahren, also bitte den kleinen lila Button drücken und mir ne kurze oder auch ewig lange Nachricht hinterlassen!**

**Büdde!**


	2. Die Sommerferien sind da!

**Hallo ihr Lieben, da bin ich auch schon wieder.**

**Ich hab euch doch nicht zu lange warten lassen, oder? Wenn ja tuts mir echt super leid, SORRY!**

**Ich hab mich angestrengt es länger zu machen, als die Chaps, die ich sonst so schreibe, also mal sehen.**

**Falls ihr das Gefühl habt, hey die Geschichte kommt nicht aus dem Knick, muss ich euch leider sagen, es wird vorraussichtlich bis Kapitel 3/4 keinen Rückblick auf den Prolog geben, wo auch ein kleiner Lösungsvorschlag angedeutet werden wird, und das heißt es geht erst aml langsam los.**

**Nur noch soviel: Der Prolog spielt ungefähr am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres von Harry, Draco und Co.**

**Bei Fragen stehe ich immer zur Verfügung ;)**

**So nun viel Spaß mit:****

* * *

**

Kapitel 01: Die Sommerferien sind da!

„Jetzt komm endlich, Mary wartet im Auto auf uns drei!" drängelte Mrs Granger am Bahnhof Kings Cross und schob ihre älteste Tochter sowie ihren Mann resolut durch die Menge an Reisenden.

„Aber sie hätte doch auch mitkommen können." meinte Mia genervt, sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal richtig von ihren Freunden verabschieden können.

„Du weißt, dass sie nichts von Hogwarts weiß, Schätzchen, also erspar dir diese Kommentare."

Ihre Mutter war gereizt, dass merkte sie nun doch, also verkniff sie sich die Antwort, die ihr auf den Lippen brannte und schluckte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu ihrem, ebenfalls unter dem Stress seiner Frau leidenden, Vater hinunter. Dieser lächelte gequält und ergab sich seufzend dem Regime seiner Angetrauten.

„Komm schon Jane, Mary wird schon noch fünf Minuten allein im Auto überleben."

Ein kläglicher Versuch die bereits kochende Frau zu einem Bleiben zu überreden.

„Nichts da, wir müssen sowieso los, du weißt die Meyers kommen heute noch vorbei und da möchte ich nicht, das überall die Koffer der Beiden rumstehen."

Augenrollend beugten sich Vater und Tochter dem Schicksal und liefen keuchend, denn die Koffer waren schon ganz schön schwer, wenn man nicht zaubern durfte, der aufgeregten Mrs Granger hinterher.

Kaum waren sie in Sichtweite des Autos gekommen, sprang die Tür des großen blauen Wagens auf und ein blondes Mädchen kletterte aufgeregt hinaus.

„MIA!" rief sie quer über den Parkplatz und kümmerte sich wenig um die alten Leute, die sie missbilligend ansahen und den Kopf schüttelten. Genauso wenig interessierte sie die nun peinlich geröteten Wangen ihrer Schwester, welche nun mit einem entschuldigenden Blick für die umstehenden Alten in die Runde blickte.

„Musste das sein, Mary?" flüsterte sie ihrer Schwester zischend zu.

Diese schaute ihre ein Jahr ältere Schwester bockig an, bevor sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme, welche nur Unheil anrichten konnte, wie Mia in ihren Gedanken vermerkte, sagte: „Ja, ich freue mich genauso dich nach einer _so _langen Trennung endlich einmal wieder zu sehen!"

Und schon war das schlechte Gewissen geboren. Also sah Hermione ihre Kleine reumütig an und nahm sie dann so fest in den Arm, dass diese sich wünschte, doch ein Einzelkind zu sein.

„Mmmh, meine kleine Mary, ich hab dich ja sooooo lieb. Ich hab dich schrecklich vermisst."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!"

Mia drückte ihre Schwester noch einmal ganz fest, bevor sie ihrem Vater half, ihre großen Koffer noch in den Kofferraum zu quetschen, der bereits mit den Taschen von Mary vollgeräumt war.

„Wie soll ich das alles denn da rein kriegen?" seufzte dieser und wünschte sich, es wäre schon ein Jahr später und seine Älteste würde auch privat zaubern können, ja das wäre jetzt echt praktisch.

„Soll ich helfen Paps?" fragte gerade da sein kleines Genie, doch da sie nicht zaubern durfte, konnte sie nur mit ganzem Körpereinsatz helfen die Koffer zu verstauen.

„Puh, endlich alles drin. Na dann kann's ja los gehen." verkündete das Familienoberhaupt und machte damit seine drei Frauen um einiges glücklicher.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon wir müssen hier übernachten!" scherzte Mary und spielte die versnopte Dame so verdammt gut, dass Hermione nicht mehr aus dem Lachen heraus kam.

„"Oh verzeiht MyLady, dass ihr warten musstet, es wird nicht nochmals vorkommen." näselte Mia als gekonnte Antwort und freute sich nun doch irgendwie darüber wieder zusammen mit ihrer Schwester wohnen zu müssen.

Die gesamte Autofahrt über waren die beiden dermaßen aufgekratzt, dass sie nicht einmal fünf Sekunden ruhig sitzen konnten.

Von Mary waren die Grangers das ja gewohnt, nur dass auch Mia so unausstehlich laut sein konnte, war ihnen neu.

„Kinder, Kinder, jetzt seid doch mal ruhig. Euer Vater kann sich ja gar nicht konzentrieren. Oder wollt ihr schon an eurem ersten Ferientag einen Unfall bauen?"

Die beiden erhitzten Gemüter hätte nicht mal ein Schneesturm abkühlen können, aber wie so oft war da dann doch das schlechte Gewissen und beide bemühten sich ruhig zu sein und hingen auch schon kurz darauf ihren Gedanken nach.

Hermione nutzte diese besinnliche Zeit um einmal ihre Schwester genauer zu betrachten.

Sie hatte sie über ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, da Mia schon Mitte der letzten Sommerferien zu den Weasleys gezogen war um Ron und Harry zu besuchen.

Mary war damals vierzehn gewesen und hatte gerade ihre Jugendweihe hinter sich gebracht, wie sie es gern nannte.

Irgendwie hatte Mia Mary kleiner und kindlicher in Erinnerung. Nun war das Gesicht nicht mehr so rundlich wie letzten Sommer und auch gesamt schien nun kein Pölsterchen am falschen Platz zu sitzen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hermione wurde nun doch ein klein wenig eifersüchtig auf die schlanke, ebenmäßige Figur ihrer kleinen Schwester. Mary war immer noch gut fünf Zentimeter kleiner als sie selbst, aber gerade durch ihre gerade mal ein Meter fünfundsechzig war sie dabei immer noch niedlich. Und Hermione befand, dass sie nicht nur die Libido mancher Typen anregte, sondern auch deren Beschützerinstinkt aktivierte.

Nur ein was hatte sich nicht geändert. Mary hatte immer noch blonde, glatte Haare und Mia wusste, wie sehr ihre kleine Schwester sie um ihre Locken beneidete. Wenigstens etwas, dachte sich Mia selbst zufrieden und wandte sich wieder der Landschaft, die draußen rasend schnell vorbei zog zu.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass nun Mary genau dasselbe mit ihr tat, wie sie nur Minuten zuvor.

Mary wusste, dass sie hübsch war. Das war auch nicht zu übersehen, doch sie war für die meisten Typen eben nur nett anzusehen. Vielleicht reichte es auch um angebaggert zu werden, aber keiner traute ihr mehr zu. Sie war nicht so ein dummes HollyWood-Blondchen wie Paris Hilton (A/N:Sorry an alle Fans von Paris, aber ich mag die Tussi nicht) und ließ sich Tag ein, Tag aus mit Alk voll laufen. Sie war immerhin zweitbeste Schülerin ihres Jahrganges an ihrem Internat und das sollte bei einer Hochbegabten Schule doch was heißen, oder?

Ja auf der Schule selbst, da sah man in ihr die Superschülerin, das Gehirn schlecht hin. Aber kaum vom Schulgelände runter war sie nichts mehr als eine geile „Wichsvorlage" für frühreife Jungs.

Sie war es leid.

Mia hingegen hatte noch nie solche Probleme gehabt. Irgendwie sah man ihr die Intelligenz schon von weitem an. Sie war doch auch hübsch.

Gut sie müsste sich etwas mehr ins Zeug legen, neue Klamotten, mal ein Buch weniger vor der Nase, dafür ein bisschen Wachs an den Beinen und eine Pinzette für die Augenbrauen, aber im großen war sie auch so schon eine kleine Schönheit.

Ihr Haar hatte von Natur aus sämtliche Farben von Goldblond bis Schwarzbraun und durch die Locken wurde daraus ein echter Blickfang. Gegen solches Haar hatte keine andere Farbe eine Chance. Okay, bis vor zwei Jahren waren sie noch ein heilloses Chaos gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, dass sie seidig schimmerten und glänzten, wie ihre leicht gebräunte Haut.

Gott, sie sah einfach hinreißend aus und sie hatte noch immer keinen Freund. Gut, männliche Freunde hatte sie, Harry und Ron und dann noch dieser Viktor, aber alles in allem waren das doch nur Freunde und nicht mehr. Obwohl ich mich an ihrer Stelle längst auf den rothaarigen Ron gestürzt hätte, der sieht einfach süß aus. Ich glaube Mia hat mal gesagt, dass er Schach spielt, ob er wohl mal ein Partie mit mir spielen würde?

Und so schwebten auch Mary's Gedanken auf eine andere Ebene.

**TBC

* * *

**

So und nun noch ein dickes DANKESCHÖN an all die lieben Reviews:

Trory: mein kleiner Engel, danke, ohne dich wär ich nichts

Monique: so das neue Kapitel ist da, bekomm ich wieder ein review? büdde °lieb guck°

Elphiel: das Kapitel ist länger als der Prolog °gg° mit der Lösung und dem Augenproblem musst du aber noch etwas warten

LuziNeko: und schon bin ich wieder da °tada°

Valpuri: ein treues Sternchen, ich hab dich ganz doll lieb °knuddel°, ich hoffe mal, meine mail hat alles geklärt

zan189: danke für die blumen, ich bin zu tränen gerührt, du findest ich schreibe poetisch °rot werd° DANKE

Sachmet: dein wunsch sei mir befehl

merle15: °umknuddel° Danke für das liebe und so lange review ;) schreib mir, wies dir gefallen hat, ja ?

So und nun bitte ich wieder ergebens um REVIEWS. Ich nehm wirklich alles, Lob, Kritik, und sämtliche sonstige Statments zu meiner Story, also her damit! °sich auf Kommis freu°


	3. Endlich wieder zu Hause!

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, außer diversen, die euch nicht bekannt sind, gehören JKR und den Leuten die auch noch davon profitieren ;) Die Idee und die Handlung sind allerdings auf meinem Mist gewachsen und wer dazu gerne was loswerdenmöchte, einfach reviewn!

**Hallöchen!**

**Da bin ich auch schon wieder und weil mein Betaleinchen (Trory ich hab dich ganz doll lieb!) so fleißig war, gibts heute schon das neue Chap.**

**Abgesehen davon, dass ich glaube, dass Samstags mehr bei vorbeischauen und ich dann wieder ein paar mehr reviews bekomme;)**

**Ganz herzlich danke ich natürlich meinen 4(!) Reviewern, ihr seid spitze Leute undfür die gibts jetzt auch das neue Chap.**

**Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur Hermiones Sicht schildern,aber da man mich so lieb gefragt hat in demeinen review, da hatsich dann doch meine Fantasie selbstständig gemacht und so ist dann dieses Chap entstanden.**

**Ja ich weiß, es ist wieder mal etwas kurz, aber was soll ich machen? Das hier lief wie von selbst, doch dann wollte nichts mehr kommen und da stell ich es lieber ein, als euh noch ewigkeiten warten zu lassen ;D**

**Also nun viel SPaß mit:**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 02: Endlich wieder zu Hause!

Allein und vollkommen verlassen saß Draco am Bahnsteig 9¾ und wartete auf die gewisse Person, die versprochen hatte ihn auch ja pünktlich abzuholen.

Oh, wenn er sie nur in die Finger bekäme. Aber wie hatte er auch so dämlich sein können und glauben, dass sie auch nur einmal, ein einziges mal, pünktlich wäre.

Aber nun war es eh zu spät.

Sein Vater würde schadenfroh und mit einer guten Portion Verachtung auf seinen Sproß, der sich Malfoyerbe nannte, hinuntersehen und mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen wieder einmal beweisen, wie wenig Draco doch von der Welt wusste.

Aber warum zur Hölle war sie auch noch nicht da?

„Wartest du schon lange?"

Erschrocken, weil er seinen Gedanken nachhing, schaute Draco auf und blickte in zwei blaue Augen, die so dunkel waren, dass sie beinahe ins Violette abdrifteten.

„Nein, nein!"

Er war selbst erstaunt, aber auf sie konnte er noch nie lange böse sein, also kam er etwas ungelenk aus seiner doch inzwischen unbequemen Sitzposition hoch und packte auch gleich darauf seine Koffer.

„Bekomm ich keine Umarmung?"

Ein bezauberndes Lächeln hatte sich auf dem Gesicht ihm gegenüber breit gemacht, welches ihn irgendwie an jemanden erinnerte, er wusste nur nicht wer genau, aber er musste die Person schon länger kennen, da war er sich sicher. Er nickte nur mit ernstem Gesicht, bevor er seine Koffer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes fallen ließ und sich in den Armen seiner Patin verbarg.

„Na, hast du mich so sehr vermisst?" scherzte sie und tätschelte ihm sanft und liebevoll wie eine Mutter seinen platinblonden Schopf.

„Pff!" war die einzige Antwort und schon machte er sich auch schon wieder aus der innigen Umarmung frei.

„Lass uns gehen, es ist spät und Vater sollte lieber nicht erfahren, dass du zu spät gekommen bist."

Das ließ sogar die bis dato grinsende Frau ernst werden und sie nahm, ebenso wie Draco, ein paar Koffer und den Eulenkäfig von Sir Henry, Dracos dunkelgrauer, fast schon schwarzen, Eule.

„Meine Güte, was hast du denn alles in diesem Ding, das sich Koffer schimpft. Der ist ja höllisch schwer!"

„Na ja, für _mich_ ist er zu schwer, aber für eine erwachsene _Hexe _wie dich dürfte das doch kein Problem darstellen."

Nun war das Grinsen nicht nur auf Dracos Gesicht zurück gekehrt.

„Du!" war das Letzte, was sie noch sagen konnte, bevor sie von ihrem Patenkind durch gekitzelt wurde und dabei sowohl Käfig als auch Koffer verlor, um sich zu wehren.

„Na warte Bürschchen, das bekommst du zurück, du kleiner Bengel!"

„Bengel hat mich keiner mehr genannt, seit ich nach Hogwarts gehe!" rief Draco entrüstet über die Wortwahl seiner Tante, was ihn allerdings unaufmerksam werden ließ, weshalb er auch blindlings in eine Person in schwarzer Kleidung und Gehstock mit Schlangenkopf hinein rannte.

„Entschuldigen Sie ich hab ..."

„**WAS** hat _das_ zu bedeuten?"

Die eiskalte Stimme Lucius Malfoys durchschnitt die bis dahin ungetrübte gute Stimmung wie ein Samurai-Schwert und zerstörte sämtliche positiven Gefühle. Seine wutverzerrte Maske, die sich Gesicht nannte, machte Draco Angst. Die Ferien hatten gerade erst angefangen und schon jetzt, gerade mal gut zwölf Stunden nach Ende des vergangenen Schuljahres war er schon wieder Zielscheibe der Wut des Familienoberhauptes.

„Lucius, es war nicht seine Schuld, ich ..."

„Aradena, Draco ist kein Kind mehr, er braucht sich nicht hinter ein Frau zu verstecken!"

„Aber ...!"

„Nichts aber, verschwinde Aradena. Und wehe du kommst mir noch mal in diesem Jahr unter die Augen. Wenn Narcissa denkt, dass sie dich sehen muss, dann soll sie das von mir aus machen, aber nicht auf meinem Grund und Boden, damit das klar ist. Haben wir uns verstanden?"Aradena war nicht ein Stück von Dracos Seite gewichen.

„Du kannst mir nicht verbieten mein Patenkind zu besuchen!"

„Und wie ich das kann. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wärst du nie, hörst du, NIE, seine Patentante geworden. Und solange ich noch der Herr im Haus bin, wirst du keinen Fuß mehr auf meine Ländereien setzen!"

„Wie du willst!" schrie sie ihm gereizt entgegen und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Patensohn.

„Schick mir eine Eule, wenn du mich in der Winkelgasse treffen willst, ja? Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst." damit drückte sie ihn nochmals fest an sich und verließ dann, ohne Lucius noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen, mit einem „Plopp!" den Bahnhof.

„Komm Draco, wir müssen los, schließlich habe ich schon viel zu viel Zeit mit dieser Frau vergeudet. Wir haben heute Abend Gäste und ich möchte sie nicht warten lassen. Also, wird's bald!"

„Ja Vater!" und damit beugte er sich und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Lass das, das kann Twinker machen, ich schick ihn dann her. Los jetzt!" und damit nahm er Dracos Oberarm in einen harten Griff, welcher Draco wohl noch massive Hämatome bescheren würde und apparierte mit ihm direkt ins Wohnzimmer von Malfoy Manor.

**TBC

* * *

**

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;)

Mehr Draco, dafür aber leider keine Hermione, bin kein Freund von mehreren Orten in einem Kapitel, das verwirrt mich beim schreiben zu sehr.

So nun zu meinen Reviews:

zan189: Sorry, dass ich dich etwas verwirrt habe, aber ich habe schon mehrere Fanfics gelesen, in denen Mia als Kurzform von Hermione stand und das hat mir so gut gefallen. Und diese Verwechslung mit Mary ist nicht beabsichtigt, aber wenn man selbst etwas schreibt, merkt man das nicht so. Ich meine ich weiß ja wer was zu wem sagt oder über wen denkt, deshalb stört mich das nicht, aber ich werd mich bemühen, es demnächst zu verbessern ;)

Danke für das Kompliment °rot werd° Das mit Ron und Mary überleg ich mir, aber gleich Schwigertochter? Mary ist doch grad mal 15(!) Aber lustig wärs schon, wenn Mary, immerhin hochbegabten Schülerin, Arthur erklären müsste wie so ein Kühlschrank funktioniert, etwa so: _Tja, wissen sie, das ist ein art wärmepumpe, sie entzieht der luft im inneren durch bestimmte chem. und pysikal. Vorgänge, pla, pla, pla _;)

Sachmet: Siehst du ich höre schon wieder auf dich, du hast mich ja förmlich so motiviert, dass ich schon zwei Tage eher poste. Hoffe es gefällt dir ;) und das mit Ron und Mary und der Schachpartie überleg ich mir noch ;)

merle15: Den Spitznamen Mia hab ich in diversen Fanfics hier gelesen und wer auch immer ihn zuerst benutzt hat, ich liebe dich dafür ;) (Mione war mir zu lang ;))

Zu der Sache, das Mary nichts von Hogwarts weiß, nur soviel: erinnere dich mal an Lily und Petunia Evans, na klingelts? Alles andere zu gegebener Zeit ;)

Jaja, Mary und Mia sind schon ein Geschwisterpaar. Ich bin ja von Haus aus die Jüngere, also kannst du meine Gedanken gerne mit denen von mary gleichsetzen, ich hab nie verstanden, warum meine sis erst jetzt nen Freund hat und in der Schule nie. Danke für das kompliment und ja, Mary ist ganz schön taff (was wieder nicht mit mir konfirm geht :()

Trory: dein review hab ich ja schon quasi erzwungen, als Beta bist du ja verpflichtet und dann kommt deins als letztes, bin aber froh, dass ich überhaupt ein bekommen hab ;)

So nochmal ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN an alle Reviewer und ich hoffe, ich bekomme bald wieder mehr Reviews ;)


	4. Ferien mit Mary 1

_Disclaimer: Nur die Storyidee gehört mir! Weder die Figuren, noch der Titel sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen :( die einen gehören JKR der Titel zu einem Buch, das ich nie gelesen hab und von dem ich auch nicht den Autor kenne ;)_

**Hallöchen!**

**Nach einer ewig langen Pause bin ich wieder daaaaaa!**

**Ja und ich werd mich bemühen noch mindestens ein Kapitel hier einzustellen, bis ich dann am 18.8. für ganze 4(!) Wochen nach hamburg ziehe und dann höchst wahrscheinlich PC und Internetlos sein werde ;)**

**Wie der Titel schon sagt, geht der Titel hier über mehrer Kapitel, aber ich will ein paar mehr Reviews, schließlich haben wir alle unsere Schwächen ;)**

**So nun viel Spaß mit :****

* * *

**

Kapitel 03: Ferien mit Mary(1)

Hermione wachte aus ihren süßen Träumen auf, als der Wagen der Grangers gerade in die weitläufige Einfahrt des Granger'schen Familiensitzes einbog.

Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen, blinzelte kurz, bevor sie sich im Anblick der blühenden Rosenbögen, die die Zufahrt zierten, verlor.

„Na, wieder aufgewacht!" kam es von ihrer linken Seite, auf der ihre kleine Schwester lächelnd mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch im Schoß saß.

„Was liest du da?" fragte Mia, während sie durch ein kurzes Nicken ein 'Ja' andeutete. Belustigt sah Mary sie an. 'Nein, Mia, du bist kein bisschen neugierig, nicht wahr? Du willst ja nur über alles informiert sein, das ist ja auch etwas völlig anderes.' Über ihre eigenen Gedanken grinsend, klappte Mary ihre Lektüre, nachdem sie ihr Lieblingslesezeichen, geflochten aus einem roten Samtband und je einer Haarsträhne von ihr und Hermione, hinein gelegt hatte, zu und deutete auf den Titel.

„Auf Befehl des Königs" las Mia laut vor. „Solchen Schund liest du doch nicht wirklich, oder!"

Hermione war entsetzt. Ihre kleine, so furchtbar intelligente Schwester sollte doch tatsächlich freiwillig (!) Liebesschnulzen lesen? Das war einfach nicht zu glauben.

„Warum denn nicht? Die ist wirklich gut. Sie ist sogar unglaublich spannend!" verriet Mary ihr mit einem verschlagenen Glitzern in den Augen, dass der Spott nur so heraus sprühte. Natürlich gehörte der Roman nicht ihr, für so etwas hätte sie nie im Leben Geld ausgegeben, er gehörte einer Freundin, Charlotte Summersby.

„Ach Quatsch, Charlie hat ihn mir bereits letzten Sommer geliehen und so wie ich sie kenne, will sie jetzt sicher wissen, wie ich jedes verdammte Kapitel fand. Also les ich es lieber. Sieh's als Allgemeinbildung, Sweety!"

„Charlie? Ja, zu der würde es passen dir so was anzudrehen." grinste Mia und war noch ganz in Gedanken an ihre einst beste Freundin, nach ihrer Schwester natürlich, als die Wagentür von Anthony, dem Hausdiener, schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und ihr Hogwartsrucksack, den sie während der Fahrt dagegen gelehnt hatte, einen uneleganten Abgang machte.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!" war das Einzige, was Hermione noch sagen konnte, denn mittlerweile war eine kleine Lache um den rot-schwarzen Rucksack entstanden. 'Hoffentlich ist es nicht das, was ich glaube, dass es das ist.'

Seufzend stieg sie aus, schnappte sich ihre inzwischen schon völlig durchnässte Tasche an den zum Glück noch trockenen Trägern und folgte der bereits im Haus verschwundenen Mary auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Anthony und Sally, das Hausmädchen, hatten zwischenzeitlich bereits die Taschen und Koffer der Beiden ebenfalls in ihre Zimmer befördert.

Als Mia oben ankam war ihre kleine Schwester auch schon fleißig am auspacken, nur leider nicht ihres Koffers.

„Mary, das da sind meine Sachen und das dort definitiv nicht mein Schrank!"

„Ich weiß! Aber du kannst ab sofort nicht mehr diese Sachen tragen!" antworte die kleinere der Beiden resolut.

„Wie bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört!" Entsetzen stand in Mia's Augen und hallte auch in ihrer Stimme wieder.

„Nein! Schau, du hast hier nur graue Pullunder, weiße Blusen, anthrazitfarbene Röcke und schwarze Mäntel und weiße Kniestrümpfe. Alles höchsten mit kleinen gold-roten Borten verziert. So willst du doch nicht allen Ernstes morgen auf Moms Sommerparty rumlaufen, oder!" Es war mehr ein Feststellung denn eine Frage, aber das kümmerte Mary nicht weiter, sie war schließlich ihrer Meinung nach im Recht.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, ich finde die Sachen hübsch. Und außerdem sind sie praktisch!"

„Pah, praktisch sind Jeans, aber doch keine Faltenröcke und außerdem, Süße, das hier sind deine Schuluniformen. Und sie heißen _Schul_uniform, weil man sie in der SCHULE und nicht in den FERIEN trägt, klar!"

„Wie Kloßbrühe!" hing Hermione trotzig an, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie gegen ihre Kleine nicht ankam. Nicht in diesem Punkt. Da war sie ihr schon immer meilenweit voraus gewesen.

„Aber ich hab doch nichts andres mehr, die andren Sachen sind zu klein." ein kläglicher Versuch sich vor etwas unausweichlichem zu bewahren.

„Du kannst gerne ein paar meiner Klamotten bekommen. Bin doch fast so gebaut wie du!"

„Wann hast du die denn bekommen?" Mia staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die neuen Jeans, Röcke und Tops ihrer Schwester entdeckte.

„Hab sie mir gekauft. Letztes Weihnachten."

„Ach, und wovon wenn ich Fragen darf? Ich dachte du bist auch im Internat geblieben?" Sie kam grad so gar nicht mit den Gedanken ihrer Sis mit, es wurde Zeit, dass die schule wieder losging, ihre Gehirnaktivität hatte schon beträchtlich abgenommen, stellte Hermione erschrocken fest.

„Vom Preisgeld, dass ich beim Wissenswettbewerb im Internat gewonnen hab."

-Stille-

„Und da hältst du es nicht für nötig mir mal nen Brief zu schreiben? Nicht ein einzigstes Wort davon in all deinen Briefen! Oh, du, du, du ..." „Ja, ich!"

„HILFE!" ein Kissen traf Mary volle Kanne am Kopf, die Frisur war ruiniert.

„NEIN!" kreischte es durchs Haus, denn ein weiteres Kissen, genau ins Gesicht, hatte Mary erwischt.

„HÖR AAAUUUUFFFFFFFF!" nun stürzte sich Mia persönlich in die Schlacht und auf ihre Schwester und begann sie gehörig durch zu kitzeln.

„MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" schon mit Tränen in den Augen, sich bereits nicht mehr wehren könnend, war es ein verzweifelter Hilferuf.

„Das ist die gebührende Strafe dafür, dass du mir sowas wichtiges verheimlicht hast." grinst Hermione und setzte auch gleich zur nächsten Krabbelattacke an.

„Mamiiiiiiiiiii!" war das Einzige, was man aus dem nun folgenden Quicken, Poltern und Lachen heraus hören konnte.

„Mary, Hermione, was soll das Theater? Könnt ihr euch denn nicht mal annähernd wie zwei erwachsene benehmen!"

Es kam kein Mucks von den Beiden, denn nichts war furchteinflössender als eine wütende, im Mittagsschlaf gestörte Mrs Granger mit Gesichtsmaske in einem seidenen Kimono und Schlafmaske im Haar.

„Entschuldige, Mom!" kam es nun einstimmig kleinlaut von beiden Mädchen, bevor Mary noch zu ihrer Mutter ging und wieder mit dieser Unheil verkündenden süßen Stimme flötete „Du Mommy, können Mia und ich noch mal eben zum B-Center? Unsere ganzen Sachen sind uns zu klein geworden!"

Resigniert sah Mrs Granger ihre beiden Töchter an. Das Mary nichts Passendes hatte, glaubte sie zwar kaum, aber genauso wusste sie auch, dass Mia nie von alleine Einkaufen gehen würde. Höchstens vielleicht in einen Buchladen.

„Also meinetwegen. Nehmt Sally mit, sie soll euch aber in spätestens fünf Stunden wieder hier abliefern, ist das klar?"

„Klar, wie Kloßbrühe Mom."

„Danke!" rief ihr Mary noch hinterher, als ihre Mutter schon längst wieder im zweiten Stockwerk verschwunden war.

Hermione hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Sie war ja nun so überhaupt nicht in Shoppinglaune, gut das war sie eigentlich nie. Gut eins musste selbst sie zugeben, ihre gesamte Garderobe des letzten Sommers passte wirklich nicht mehr. Um die Taille zu weit, am Po zu kurz und oben zu eng. Es war also echt mal wieder nötig, auch wenn sie sich lieber die Beine in der Winkelgasse als im B-Center vertreten hätte.

„Los hol deine Jacke und nimm auch noch deine schwarzen Sandaletten mit, dazu brauchst du unbedingt noch das passende Kleid!" grinste Mary und keine zwei Minuten später saßen beide wieder auf der Rückbank ihres blauen Wagens, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass diesmal nicht Mr. Granger, sondern Sally hinterm Steuer saß.

Im B-Center war Nachmittags um zwei wie an jedem Samstag die Hölle los. Doch nach etlichen Jobs als Kleiderständer waren die Hände voll mit Taschen und das Familienkonto um so einige Pfund ärmer.

Auf der Rückfahrt saß eine wirklich fix und fertige Hermione neben einer noch immer quietschfidelen Mary und hoffte nur noch möglichst schnell nach Hause zu kommen.

„Mussten wir denn wirklich all das kaufen?"

„Klar, du sahst darin einfach super aus. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen die Klamotten im Laden hängen zu lassen."

„Ja schon, aber ich werd sie doch eh nicht tragen, ..."

„Nichts da! Du ziehst alles an und zwar noch in diesen Ferien, verstanden! Zum Beispiel heute Abend , da kommen doch die Meyers zum Essen und die bringen doch tot sicher ihre beiden Söhne mit. Da musst du unbedingt den schwarzen Mini und das weinrote Shirt anziehen, dass wir grad eben gekauft haben."

„ich dachte, der Rock wäre für dich!" entsetzt schaute Mia ihre Kleine an, diese grinste nur wieder gerissen und meinte „Hättest du denn zugestimmt ihn zu kaufen, wenn er für dich bestimmt gewesen wäre?"

„Nie im Leben!"

„Siehst du!"

„Du kleines Biest, aber da hast du dir umsonst die Mühe gemacht, denn ich werde diesen Rock nicht anziehen."

„Ach komm schon. Deine Beine sehen klasse aus, wenn's das ist. Du hast keine Narben an den knien, wie manch andre Tussen und den kleinen Härchen wollte ich doch schon immer mal an den Kragen, bitte, bitte!"

„Aber weshalb soll ich ihn denn eigentlich tragen? Was willst du damit bezwecken, mh?"

„Du lebst im Internat wohl noch hinterm Mond, was? Hallo, die Meyer-Boys sind die mit abstand begehrtesten Junggesellen unserer Gegend und soweit ich informiert bin, bist du noch genauso vogelfrei wie ich, oder hab ich was bestimmtes verpasst?" Ein langsames, misstrauisches Nicken von Hermione folgte.

„Also, was soll die Frage?"

„Du willst mich mit einem der beiden verkuppeln?" entsetzt wollte Mia aufspringen, doch da kam ihr leider die Wagendecke in die Quere.

„Aua!"

Kaum vom Schmerz erholt, holte sie auch gleich zu einer Verteidigungsrede aus.

„Bist du denn verrückt? Die haben doch, so weit ich weiß, schon jede im Alter zwischen vierzehn und zwanzig flachgelegt, die sie bekommen konnten.!"

„Ja, alle, bis auf uns beide und die Baker-Twins, aber die sind ja auch im Sommer im Internat. Die beiden halten sich doch für die Casanovas schlecht hin, aber an uns können sie sich doch mal die Zähne ausbeißen und nicht wie sonst die Hörner abstoßen, oder?" wieder hatte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den manchmal so engelsgleichen Zügen nieder gelassen, welches Hermione dann doch ein kleines bisschen imponierte. Als Mary ihr dann auch noch kurz zuzwinkerte brach in Mia sämtlicher Widerstand zusammen und sie nickte ergeben, doch genauso verschlagen lächelnd.

„Du durchtriebenes Luder, aber okay, ich mach mit. Wollen wir den Herren der Schöpfung doch mal zeigen, wo der Hase im Pfeffer liegt!" Nur kurz durch lief Hermione noch der Gedanke 'Zum Glück wird nie jemand aus Hogwarts das hier erfahren, mein guter Ruf als Musterschülerin wäre dahin und der Traum von der großen _Schulsprecherin Hermione Granger_ passé'.

**TBC

* * *

**

**So und nun zu meinen geliebten reviewern, ich liebe euch!**

**zan189 **Jaja, die Länge, mein größtes Problem beim schreiben glaubs mir ;) und es sind nicht die Augen, sondern etwas anderes, was ihn sich erinnern lässt ;) und das mit Ron und Mary muss ich erst noch irgendwie reindenken, vielleicht mal in den Weihnachtsferien, aber so weit bin ich noch nicht mit Story planen, ich bin grad mal in der ersten Woche des 7ten Schuljahres angelangt und das auch nur in groben Zügen ;)

**Hexenlady **und schon bin ich wieder da ;)

**Trory **na, bist du mit mir zufrieden?

**merle15 **Ich liebe deine Reviews! So lang und so viele Fragen, die ich noch nicht gewillt bin zu beantworten, denn dannkann ich mir sparen die Geschichte zuende zu spinnen ;) Zu Aradena kommt später was und zu der ganzen schwesterngeschichte sag ich nur, Petunia war eifersüchtig darauf, dass Lili mehr hatte als sie selbst und somit quasi der Liebling der eltern war. Warum nun Mary nichts darüber weiß und warum die trotzdem von Harry, Ron und Viktor weiß, kommt alles noch ;) Ja ich finde auch meinen Lucius sehr gut gelungen und Draco wird auch wieder zum A-Loch wenn er erst wieder in Hogwarts ist, glaubs mir ;)

**Sachmet **Hoffe dir gefällt die Länge besser, ist echt schwer so viel zu schreiben, ich frag mich wie diverse Autoren dass hinkriegen ;) Sorry, dass erst jetzt was kommt, aber wenn man erst übers WE Berlin unsicher macht und dann noch einmal Hamburg und Zurück an einem Tag und ich komme schließlich aus Sachsen, dann ist man so fertig, dass glaubt man nicht, da blieb nicht mehr so viel Idee zum schreiben, ich hoffe, dass hier hilft ein bissel.

**Gwendolyn** Hoffe, diese Länge sagt dir mehr zu, ich hab ganze zwei Stunden gebraucht um es abzutippen. Ich schreib nie wieder auf normalem Papier, das waren immerhin mal 4 DIN A4 Seiten! Und zu Aradena enthalte ich mich noch, dass wird schon noch alles geklärt ;) Also schön weiter lesen!

**So und nun auf >>GO drücken und irgendwas reinschreiben. ich weiß, dass mehr diese Story lesen, als es zugeben. Bin ich so schlecht, dass ihr nicht mal zugeben könnt, dass ihr hier gewesen seit? Nur kurz hallo, oder weiter, oder hör bloß auf mit dem Scheiß schreiben, dann bin ich schon glücklich (okay, über letzteres zwar weniger)**

**Viel Spaß noch auf Saxas13**


	5. Einmal Malfoy Manor und zurück!

**Hallöchen da bin ich wieder!**

**Ja so schnell und dann auch noch sooooo viel. Ich finds viel. Immerhin 4 Seiten und ne Viertelste ;)**

**Also diemal bitte keine Beschwerden wegen der Länge, ich hab inzwischen echt Rückenschmerzen, Tipp an euch, schreibt nie, wirklich nie eine Geschichte,w enn ihr nebenbei den Chat anhabt, das wird nix, da wird man ewig abgelenkt, obwohl, meine Beta, mit der ich gechattet hab hat mir alle paar Minuten die Fragen "Hast du schon das Kapitel fertig?" gestellt.**

**Also auch noch ziemlich nervenrauben immer auszuweichen, also hab ich dass hier verzapft ;)**

**Ich hoffe ich konnte auf die Wünsche, Vorschläge und vorallem auf die Kritik, für die ich sehr dankbar bin, sonst kann ich ja nichts besser machen, genug eingehen und hab niemanden vernachlässigt ;)**

**Falls ihr euch fragt, wo ist denn Ferien mit Mary (2), dann müsst ihr euch noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel beherrschen ;)**

**Aber wenn ich wieder so liebe Reviews bekomme dann schreibich vielleicht auch schneller weiter °gg°**

**So und nun viel Spaß mit:****

* * *

**

Kapitel 04: Einmal Malfoy Manor und zurück!

„Plopp!"

Und schon erschienen zwei Gestalten im Foyer des Malfoy-Besitzes.

Die Jüngere von beiden machte sich nun hektisch von seinem Vater los.

„Was sollte das Vater?"

„Halt den Mund, und geh auf dein Zimmer! In zwanzig Minuten will ich dich in ordentlichen Kleidern im Schlangensaal sehen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater!"

Damit drehte sich Lucius Malfoy um hundertachtzig Grad, und verließ mit donnernden Schritten das Foyer in Richtung des grünen Salons. Er brauchte jetzt einfach einen Whiskey.

Draco starrte seinem Vater noch geraume Zeit nach, bis ihn das „Plopp!" eines Hauselfen wieder daran erinnerte, dass er nun mehr gerade noch fünfzehn Minuten hatte um zu duschen und sich Standesgemäß umzuziehen.

Merlin, wie er die Festroben verabscheute. Bei den Muggeln, so hatte er in Muggelkunde, ja er besuchte das Fach auf Befehl seines Vaters, seiner Meinung nach konnte man den Feind nie gut genug kennen, gelernt, dass solche Roben nur Frauen trugen. Er hatte auch die Bekanntschaft mit einer Jeans gemacht. Erstaunlich war, dass diese Hose nur einen einzigen Knopf, und sonst nur so ein Zipp-Dingsbums hatte, von dem ihm grad nicht einfiel, wie es wohl heißen könnte.

Gedankenverloren stieg er die Treppenstufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, welches sich so extrem von seinem Schlafraum in Hogwarts unterschied. In Hogwarts lebte er im Kerker, und Tageslicht kam nur spärlich durch die schmalen Fenster an der Decke. Hier auf Malfoy Manor besaß er ein Zimmer im obersten Stock, und dazu Fenster, die bis auf den Boden reichten. Sein Zimmer hier lag Südseite, und es kam immer genügend Licht in seine Räume. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Malfoy Manor und Hogwarts bestand darin, dass die gesamte Einrichtung in den selben Farben gestaltete war. Alles was Holz war, war schwarz, sämtliche metallische Verzierungen und Gegenstände silbern, und alle Stoffe von einem satten, dunklen grün.

Noch immer in Erinnerungen an sein zweites zu Hause gefangen, trat er durch die zweiflüglige Tür in seine Räume. Die zugezogenen Gardienen verdunkelten den großen Wohnraum, und er wirkte beinahe bedrohlich auf den Betrachter, doch Draco kannte sein Zimmer. Rasch wies er einen der Hauselfen an, die Gardienen zur Seite zu schieben, und die oberen Fenster zu öffnen, denn die abgestandene Luft hier war schlimmer als nach einer Kesselexplosion in Snapes Gewölben.

Noch im gehen öffnete Draco seinen Reiseumhang, und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen, während er sich bereits seinem weißen Hemd, und dessen silbernen Knöpfen widmete. Als auch da ein Knopf nach dem anderen aus seinem Knopfloch befördert worden war, landete auch dieses Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden. Nun nur noch aus den schwarzen Schnürschuhen schlüpfen, und gleich auch noch die Socken abstreifen, dann konnte er sich auch schon den verflucht kleinen schwarzen Köpfchen seiner Hose widmen. Wer auch immer auf die Idee mit dem Zerrzumacher, oder wie das Ding hieß, gekommen war, sollte diese auch mal in der Zaubererwelt etablieren. War es denn wirklich so schwer, mal eine Muggelerfindung in seiner Welt zu integrieren. Ja, denn sein Vater würde ihn schon allein für diesen absurden Gedanken enterben.

Aber auch diese Hürde hatte er nun geschafft, und nach dem auch die Pants gefolgt waren, ein Malfoy trug schließlich keine Boxershorts, wo kämen wir denn da hin, wies er noch schnell einen weiteren Hauselfen an ihm ein Handtuch ins Bad zu legen und stieg unter die Dusche.

Noch dreizehn Minuten, dann musste er schon wieder untern sein, da lohnte es sich nicht erst noch die Haare nass zu machen, die Aufbau- und Glanzkur würde schon allein zehn Minuten in Anspruch nehmen, und das Föhnen erst, nein, dazu blieb jetzt keine Zeit, also doch nur den Astralkörper mit Wasser benetzen, und sanft mit mildem Shampoo einschäumen. Mmh, wie das duftete, ja, dass war sein Duft. Sein ganz persönlicher. Denn er selbst hatte dieses Shampoo entwickelt. Wozu doch so eine Begabung in Zaubertränke alles gut sein konnte, kam ihm da in den Sinn. Merkwürdig nur, dass Snape noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, aber bei einer Person, wo bei den Haaren Hopfen und Malz verloren wären, sollte man sich da wohl lieber keine Gedanken drüben machen.

Die Mädels jedenfalls stehen drauf. Hab dieses Jahr mehr Weiber flach gelegt als unser Gigolo Zabini, und das will schon was heiß ... Ah, Scheiße, heiß, heiß, heiß ...

Draco hatte, da er sich und seine Beziehung zur Dusche kannte, die Wasserleitung magisch darauf eingestellt, ihn mittels Wechseldusche an die Zeit zu erinnern, und jetzt waren sieben Minuten um, das hieß nur noch sechs Minuten um sich abzutrocknen, sich anzuziehen und bis in den Schlangensaal zu hechten, Scheißtag.

Aber Draco, wäre nicht Draco, wenn er das alles nicht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bewerkstelligt hätte. Und so stand er pünktlich auf die Sekunde genau, sein Vater konnte da wie Snape sehr pingelig sein, vor den Flügeltüren zum großen Schlangensaal, und strich sich nochmals über die Haare, damit sie auch ja korrekt saßen.

Dann öffnete er leise, in einer fließenden Bewegung, die rechte Tür und trat auf leisen Sohlen ein.

„Lucius, du hast es mir versprochen!" hallte ihm da die Stimme seiner Mutter entgegen.

Lucius Malfoy hatte mal wieder Streit mit seiner Angetrauten. Nicht gerade ein besonders erbaulicher Ferienbeginn, aber Draco kannte die ganze Leier und am Ende würde Lucius Zorn wieder an ihm kleben bleiben, so ein verdammter Mist.

„Narcissa, wirklich, ich habe sie nicht angetroffen, also konnten wir das nicht besprechen."

„Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, dass wir diesen Sommer _gemeinsam_ nach Paris fahren, und du hast mir zugesichert, dass ich Draco bei Aradena unterbringen kann, und nun sagst du mir es ist nicht möglich?"

„Schatz, ..."

„Nenn mich nicht Schatz, Lucius. Das sagst du nur, wenn du deinen Willen durchsetzen willst, aber da bist du heute bei mir falsch. Du hast einen Vertrag unterschrieben, eine magischen Vertrag und du bist verpflichtet dich diesen Sommer nur mir, und damit meine ich nur mir, und nicht mir und dem dunklen Lord und zig deiner Todesserfreunde, habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt, Lucius?"

„Narcissa, ich habe doch gesagt, so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst ist es nicht. Gut, der dunkle Lord hat sich für den Sommer zurück gezogen, aber ich kann und will Draco nicht bei Aradena lassen, für die ganzen Ferien. Du weißt, dass sie mit diesen Muggeln befreundet ist. Draco wird durch sie noch mehr zu einem Weichei, als er es jetzt schon ist. So wird der Lord ihn nie in seine Reihen aufnehmen."

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass es mich überhaupt nicht interessiert, was der Lord von meinem Sohn hält, aber du wirst ihn nicht zu einem Besenstil erziehen, und dass meine ich ernst. Es kann ihm gar nicht schaden mal raus zu kommen, und frische Luft zu schnappen. Aradena, mein Lieber, ist vernünftig. Sie wird ihn schon nicht ohne Aufsicht auf Muggel loslassen und außerdem, wer weiß, ob es nicht mal für Dracos Zukunft besser ist, dass er mal unter Muggeln gelebt hat, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Frau."

„Was ist, wenn Potter es nochmals schafft? Er ist ihm jedes verdammte Jahr mehr auf die Pelle gerückt, und ich bin so frei zu behaupten, dass es dem dunklen Lord auch bewusst ist, dass Potter immer mehr an Kraft dazu gewinnt. Oder bist du wirklich im Glauben, der Lord mache nur so zum Spaß Urlaub?"

„Für was hältst du mich, ich weiß nur immer noch nicht, worauf du hinaus willst?"

„Wenn du es jetzt immer noch nicht weißt, dann tut es mir echt leid für dich, aber wir fahren in drei Stunden in den Urlaub, und du wirst deinem Sohn beibringen, dass er zu Aradena ziehen wird, und zwar noch vor unserer Abreise, ja Schatz!" Zuckersüß, und mit einem diabolischen Lächeln stand Narcissa auf, ordnete ihr Kleid und ging ein paar Schritte auf den stehenden Lucius zu, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, und verschwand durch eine Seitentür.

Draco war noch ganz perplex. Er hatte gewusst, dass sich seine Eltern oft stritten, aber dass nicht Lucius, sondern Narcissa die Siegerin war, war ihm unbekannt gewesen. Diese Tatsache erklärte allerdings immer Lucius Wut, wenn solch ein Streit vorbei war.

Er wartete noch ein paar Momente, bevor er sich räusperte und dann in den Saal eintrat.

„Ah, da bist du Draco. Warum warst du nicht bereits vor zehn Minuten hier?"

„Ich habe dich mit Mutter reden hören und wollte nicht stören!" antwortete er so unschuldig wie möglich. Er wäre kein Slytherin, wenn er unfreiwilliges Lauschen nicht doch zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde, und so dumm sich dem Zorn des eigenen Vaters auszusetzen war er nun auch nicht. Und er wusste, sein Vater konnte verdammt ungemütlich werden. Aber Draco war eine Schlange, und er konnte sich noch in jeder Situation herauswinden. Na ja, außer wenn Potter und sein Anhang mitmischten, dann blieb er immer auf der Strecke, aber hier war kein Potter, kein Wiesel und kein Schlammblut in Sicht, also warum darüber nachdenken. Jetzt waren erst mal zwei Monate Ferien angesagt. Keine dämlichen Mitschüler, und wenn er Glück hatte auch keine Eltern, man das Leben konnte ja sogar schön sein.

„Draco, was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Häh, hatte er was verpasst, warum sah ihn sein Vater gerade so komisch an? Ups, er hatte wohl über seine Gedanken das Gespräch ausgeblendet.

„Ganz deiner Meinung Vater!"

Nach dem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters zu urteilen, hatte er genau das gesagt, was sein Erzeuger hören wollte, denn der nickte nun noch mit einem Lächeln, und Lucius Lächeln sehen war sehr selten. Entweder man war danach tot, oder man war tot.

Draco knabberte nun echt an dem Thema, bei dem er Lucius so leichthin recht gegeben hatte, aber er sich konnte einfach nicht an den Gesprächsinhalt erinnern.

Lucius unterdessen ging zum Marmorkamin, der an der längsten Wand des Zimmers den Raum dominierte, und streute etwas Flohpulver in das prasselnde Feuer. Sofort erschien dort das Gesicht seiner Gemahlin, welche ihn erstaunt betrachtete.

„Würdest du so freundlich sein und nochmals zu mir in des Saal kommen?"

„Wenn du mich so darum bittest!" In ihrer Stimme war der Argwohn noch durch das knistern und rauschen des Feuers zu hören, aber Lucius lies sich dadurch nicht verunsichern, immerhin war er der Herr des Hauses, auch wenn es ursprünglich mal Narcissas Mitgift gewesen war.

Und schon im nächsten Moment stand sie im Zimmer, und lächelte ihr falschestes Lächeln, von dem sie wusste, dass Lucius erkennen würde, dass er sie nicht würde umstimmen können.

„Was gibt es denn Liebling!"

Merlin, das Liebling wurde von ihr in die Länge gezogen wie ein übler Kaugummi, und Draco kam es mehr wie ein Schimpfwort oder Beleidigung als ein Kosewort vor.

„Nun, Draco stimmte mir soeben zu, dass er gar keine Lust habe bei Aradena und Muggeln zu leben. Und erst recht nicht für ganze zwei Monate."

Ach darüber hatten sie gesprochen, gut zu wissen. Obwohl ihm jetzt auch klar wurde, warum Lucius so zufrieden mit ihm gewesen war, was so was von untypisch für diesen Mann war.

„Lucius, es tut mir Leid, aber ich werde dich nicht von dieser Reise entbinden. Schließlich sind wir bald zwanzig Jahre verheiratet, und ich habe nicht vor, meinen Hochzeitstag hier mit Regen, Nebel und dem Lord zu feiern, sondern ganz mit dir allein. Ob du nun willst, oder nicht. Und damit wir uns richtig verstehen. Keine Briefkontakte in dieser Zeit, auch nicht zu deinem Lord." Es blitzte gefährlich in ihren Augen, und Lucius kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich nie hätte ein Veela zur Frau nehmen sollen, sein Vater hatte recht behalten, das gab wirklich nur Machtspielchen und Probleme.

Narcissa wandte sich nun an ihren Spross.

„Und Draco. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich damit deine Ferienpläne zerstöre, aber du darfst nicht immer nur an dich denken. Die gute Aradena ist schließlich deine Patin, und falls deinem Vater und mir mal etwas zustoßen sollte", dabei schaute sie, warum auch immer, sehr scharf zu ihrem Mann, „dann ist sie dein Vormund. Und da finde ich, ihr solltet euch doch ein bisschen näher kommen. Also nimm's nicht so schwer, wenn du diese Ferien nicht hier auf Malfoy Manor, sondern bei London verbringen musst, ja mein Engel?"

Sie sah ihn an, wie nur eine Mutter ihr Kind ansehen konnte. Und solch ein Blick jagte diesem dann auch ein berechtigtes oder auch unberechtigtes schlechtes Gewissen ein, dass man automatisch alles für sie tun würde, und zwar nicht aus Angst, so wie es meist bei Vätern war, sondern aus tiefster Zuneigung, vor der keiner gefeit war, noch nicht einmal Draco Malfoy, Schuleisblock Numero uno.

Also nickte Draco brav und bekam dafür ein echtes Lächeln seiner Mutter. Ein Blick zu seinem Vater, und er wünschte sich, nie geboren worden zu sein, aber das ließ sich ja eh nicht rückgängig machen.

Demzufolge blieb Draco nur sich hinter dem unbeschreiblichen Charme seiner Mutter zu verstecken, schließlich konnte niemand einer Veela widerstehen und trat die Flucht nach vorn an, was so gar nicht slytherinlike war.

„Tja, dann werd ich wohl mal meine Koffer packen gehen, nicht wahr."

Narcissa nickte zustimmend, und auch sein Vater entließ ihn mittels einer Handbewegung aus der Unterhaltung.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, und sich versichert, dass in seinen Räumen kein Hauself war, seufzte er erst einmal erleichtert auf. Und dann, dann kam ein Freudenschrei, den keiner hörte, da in dies ein Kinderzimmer war und somit mit einem Dauersilencio versiegelt war. Somit hatte das absurde Ruhebedürfnis seines Vaters dann doch sein gutes, dachte Draco, während er sich über den Kamin ein paar Hauselfen kommen ließ, die ihm beim Packen behilflich sein sollten.

Es wurden ganze fünf große Koffer, aber schließlich würde er Kleidung für ganze zwei Monate brauchen, und dazu noch seine ganzen Schulsachen, denn wenn er richtig zugehört hatte, würden seine Eltern erst nach Schulbeginn wieder zurück kehren.

Nachdem alle Sachen per Flohnetzwerk in den Tropfendes Kessel befördert worden waren, umarmte Draco noch schnell seine Mutter und wünschte ihr einen erholsamen Urlaub. Bei seinem Vater ersparte er sich das, er hätte wohl eher mit einem Crucio als mit einem lieben Danke zu rechnen und er wollte eigentlich die Ferien nicht unbedingt im St. Mungos beginnen. Also nickte er ihm bloß ehrfürchtig zu, obwohl es Draco immer noch seltsam vorkam seinem Vater wie dem König selbst entgegen zu treten, aber was sollte man machen, wenn sonst der Crucio an der Tagesordnung war.

Und dann stand er auch schon mit einer Hand voll Flohpulver im Malfoyschen Kamin, und rief laut und deutlich, während er das Pulver ins Feuer schleuderte und es leuchten grün wurde, „Winkelgasse, der Tropfende Kessel" und schon spürte er das so vertraute ziehen um die Bauchnabelgegend, und bereits einen Moment später stand er ein klein wenig zerzaust und mit grau-schwarzen Rußflecken auf Wangen, Stirn und Schultern im Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels.

Sich sorgfältig abklopfend stieg er aus diesem, denn bereits eine Sekunde später kam der nächste Gast hindurch gestolpert.

„Da bist du ja, Draco!" rief ihn da eine ihm vertraute Frauenstimme, und er wandte sich ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln zu. „Ich dachte schon, Lucius überlegt es sich wieder anders." zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus, verkleinerte die Koffer so, dass sie alle in eine mitgebrachte Reisetasche, die stark nach Muggel aussah, gesteckt wurden, und deutete Draco dann an ihr zu folgen.

Draco war gespannt, wo es hingehen würde, denn er war noch nie bei Aradena zu Hause gewesen.

Verwirrt registrierte er, dass sie die Winkelgasse verlassen würden.

„Tante Aradena? Wohin gehen wir?" Argwohn schwang mit, und auch ein bisschen Angst. Er wusste, dort hinter der Mauer lag Muggellondon, doch war er noch nie in der nichtmagischen Welt gewesen.

„Wir fahren zu meinen Verwandten!" war das einzige was sie noch sagte, bevor sich die Mauer öffnete und sie in die Welt der Muggel eintraten.

Es sah alles so, so, so fremd aus. Keine Eulen, keine Kräuterlädchen, nein, nur graue Straßen, Asphalt, hieß es erinnerte sich Draco. In Gedanken dankte er gerade seinem Vater ihn in diesen verdammten Kurs gezwungen zu haben. Auch die wenigen Läden, die es hier gab sahen so anders aus. Aber was er sah erfreute ihn, er erkannte in dem Angebot eine Jeans. Doch er konnte seine Entdeckung seiner Patin nicht mehr zeigen, denn diese stand schon samt Reisetasche an der stark befahrenen Straße und winkte diesen merkwürdigen Blechkutschen, die sogar ohne Testrale auszukommen schienen. Und sie rief irgendetwas. „Taxi!" ob das eine Beschwörungsformel war? Er wusste es nicht, aber es schien doch magische Auswirkungen zu haben, denn auf einmal hielt eines dieser lauten Teile direkt neben ihr. Es war vollkommen schwarz, das würde Vater sicher gefallen, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, wenn es kein Muggelding gewesen wäre, hing er grinsend hintendran.

Seine Tante hatte inzwischen den Kutscher oder wer auch immer der fremde Mann war, dazu gebracht ihre Tasche in das Maul, welches sich hinten befand zu packen. Aradena drehte sich nun zu ihrem Patensohn um, und winkte ihn zu sich. „Komm schon Draco, wir haben noch ein ganz schönes Stück vor uns!" Sie lächelte schelmisch und Draco wurde gerade bewusst, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich gehörig von der magischen Welt entfernen würden, und auf einmal war er gar nicht mehr so begeistert von der Vorstellung mit seiner Patin den Sommer in der Nähe von Muggeln zu verbringen.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**So das wars auch schon wieder und es ist da längste Kapitel bisher!**

**Ich wünsche mir Reviews und ich hoffe ich bekomme auch wieder welche! Ganz viele, am besten von jedem Schwarzleser auch noch eins, dann wär ganz doll happy ;)**

**Nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern, ich liebe euch, °knuddel°**

**Trory** Jaja du und deine Ahnungen, du versaust mir dieÜberraschung mit deine Spekulationen Süße, aber deine Ideen sind manchmal Gold wert

**teddy172** nicht so ungeduldig, der Zusammenstoß ist doch quasi vorprogrammiert, oder ;)

**TryPepper** ich hab mir deine reviews sehr zu herzen genommen und versucht alle wieder etwas mehr nach JKR klingen zu lassen, aber ich finde Hermione ist auch nur ein Mensch und ein Mädchen sowieso und sie ist sechzehn, ich finde, da kann sie auch ein wenig mehr auf die Meinung anderer legen, auch wenn das bis dato noch nicht so war ;) hoffe Draco gefällt dir hier besser

**Sachmet** eine meiner treuesten Seelen, ich hab euch ja soooooo lieb, dich besonders ;) Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du wegen mir nichts zu lesen hattest, aber mich musste erst mal wieder die Muse in den Allerwertesten treten ;) Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden, wenn nicht einfach schreiben und ich bemüh mich ;) Vielleicht schaff ichs bis zum Ende der Geschichte auch auf ne kapitellänge von je 27 Seiten (da liest man dann ne Ewigkeit, ich frag mich immer noch wie Gugi28 das hinbekommt °grübel°) Ach und ich kenn das Ende des 6ten Bandes, aber der wird hier einfach mal ignoriert und gelesen hab ich das Buch noch net, weil ich stinkfaul bin und somit keine Lust habe mit meinen miesen Englisch-Kenntnissen so ein dickes Buch durchzulesen, obwohl es ja schon dünner ist als der fünfte Band ;)

**Gin** Und ich will ja nicht, dass du auf Entzug bist, also ist hier ein neues Kapitel und glaub mir, ab und an brauch ich wirklich sehr lange um neues Stoff zu produzieren ;)

**Vestia** Okay, ich werds mir für mein nächsten Kapitel merken, und dann werden die Peinlichkeiten folgen glaub mir. Und wenn Mary zu perfekt ist, dann wird sie halt noch ein kleines Geheimnis haben (shit, jetzt muss ich mir wirklich überlegen, wie ich sie menschlich kriege, so mit Fehlern, dass wird hart, aber was tut man nicht für seine lieben reviewer, nicht war?) Und ich hab mich echt bemüht ein bissel mehr mit den Gedanken der hauptakteure, heute wars draco zu arbeiten. Und ein bissel detaillierter wars glaub ich auch. Ich werd an mir arbeiten, versprochen ;)

**Privilege** Du bist keine Waschmaschiene, oder? Nein, gut, immer schön mit der Ruhe, ihr wollt ja alle, dass Draco und Hermione sich schon n den ferien treffen? Mmh, und dass am Besten auch gleich am ersten Ferientag, ihr seid echt fies, denen gegenüber. Die mögen sich noch nicht mal. Aber keine Bange, Fies ist mein zweiter Vorname, zumindest in der Beziehung und deshalb braucht ihr auch nicht mehr so lange warten ;) Die Mini-Geschichte teilt das Lager, aber freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich finde Miniröcke und Kleider allgemein sehr hübsch, deshalb werden sie ja auch bei mir verstärkt in den Sommerferien getragen werden ;) allerdings nicht nur von mir, sondern auch (oder erst Recht) von Mia ;)

**So und nun wartet der kleine quadratische lila Button/Knopf mit der Aufschrift "GO" auf eine kleine Streicheleinheit von euch. Seid bitte lieb zu ihm, er ist doch immer so allein. Also schön knuddeln und dann mir ein Kommi hinterlassen. Der Button beisst echt nicht. Wirklich, probierts aus, ich nicht schlimm ;)**


	6. Ferien mit Mary 2

**Ja, Hallo, da bin ich auch schon wieder!**

**Falls ihr euch wundert, dass ich jetzt schon wieder update, mhm, meine Muse/Beta fühlte sich durch euer Intresse derart gebauchmitzelt, dass sie mich seit heut Mittag damit genervt hat weiter zuschreiben und so wies aussieht, wird sie dass noch öffters tun ;)**

**Außerdem wurde in rekordzeit meine "Ich-schreib-weiter-Grenze" von mind. 5 Reviews zu einem Kapitel gebrochen. Ich glaub ich erhöh sie auf 10, mal sehen, ob ihr da überhaupt noch ein neues Kapitel zu sehen bekommt °zweifel°**

**So nun viel Spaß bei****

* * *

**

Kapitel 05: Ferien mit Mary (2)

Die Fahrt war lang und ihm war kalt und das war verdammt seltsam, denn Draußen, dass wusste er, waren fast dreißig Grad Celsius und hier drin schien die Arktis zu herrschen.

Draco schaute zu seiner Patin, welche seelenruhig in einem Buch las. Warum hatte ihn denn keiner vorgewarnt, dass es hier so kalt sein würde. Und langweilig dazu. Nur grün und das bereits seit fast zwei Stunden. Wie konnte England auch so viele Grünflächen haben. Er wünschte sich nun nichts sehnlichster als wieder durch die Stadt zu fahren, wie am Anfang dieser Reise. Aber es war ja wiedermal typisch, dass sein Vater Recht behalten würde. Er hasste diese Ferien jetzt schon, eigentlich konnte es gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden. (A/N: oho, Draco so was sollte man nie sagen) Er saß hier in irgend so einem Muggelding, das mit schlechter Musik versuchte die lauten Geräusche, die wahrscheinlich dessen Zerfall ankündigten, zu übertönen, in nichts als einer dünnen schwarzen Stoffhose, und einem Kurzärmligen, leider ebenfalls viel zu dünnen schwarzen Hemd und fror sich gerade bestimmt einige Körperteile ab. Und er hatte nichts zu tun, aber so überhaupt nichts. Und dieser Umstand nervte Draco extrem.

„Tante Aradena, mir ist verdammt kalt." zischte er nun doch. Scheiß auf den Malfoy-Codex und die Tatsache, dass er nie quengeln würde, aber hier und heute ging's einfach nicht anders.

Und anscheinend schien es sich gelohnt zu haben, denn Aradena lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und bat den Kutscher, oder wie sie sagte Fahrer irgendwas.

„Würden sie bitte die Klimaanlage etwas wärmer einstellen, mein Neffe friert bereits und ich möchte nicht, dass er eine Erkältung bekommt."

Der Taxifahrer brummte nur irgendetwas und spielte dann an irgend welchen Knöpfen und Reglern herum, wobei er die Straße jedoch nie aus den Augen ließ.

„Draco, wenn wir jetzt zu meinen Verwandten fahren, muss ich dir noch kurz etwas über sie erzählen."

„Ja, was denn?"

„Nun, wie soll ich sagen, du weißt doch sicher, dass ich mal verheiratet gewesen bin, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, dein Mann ist an irgendeiner Krankheit gestorben, glaub ich."

„Das ist so nicht richtig, er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen."

„Warum hat er sich denn nicht gewehrt?"

Draco stand heute wirklich auf dem Schlauch, wenn es darum ging Gedankengängen von Frauen zu folgen, aber vielleicht lag es auch schlicht und einfach an Unwissenheit.

„Nun er war nicht wie wir beide, sondern eben wie seine Verwandten."

„Nein, Aradena, bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, dass, dass, dass ..." Nein, er würde diesen Satz ganz sicher nicht beenden, denn solange etwas unausgesprochen war, konnte man es noch ignorieren.

„Ich fürchte schon." aber weder Tonfall noch Blick ließen Mitleid durch klingen, viel eher einen gehörigen Grad an Belustigung.

„Sie wissen nichts von Hogwarts und auch nichts von unserer Welt, du wirst dich also ebenso wie sie verhalten, ist das klar?" Sie sah ihn so erwartungsvoll an, dass konnte er nun gar nicht leiden. Aber er hatte sie so gern und doch, zwei Monate mit Muggeln, und nicht einmal durfte er sich anmerken lassen, dass er keine Ahnung von nichts hier hatte. Himmel, er wusste doch noch nicht mal, was sie hier da grad transportierte, wie sollte er denn damit Muggeln klar kommen?"

Aber wider seiner Gedanken nickte er nur stumm und ernst und wandte sich dann wieder dem Ausblick aus dem Fenster zu. Na toll, immer noch alles grün.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione und Mary kamen gerade, vollbepackt mit ihren Einkäufen in den Eingangsbereich ihres zu Hauses, als sie eine hitzige Debatte aus Richtung Küche wahrnahmen.

Schnell rannten beide nach oben um ihre Sachen zu verstauen und genauso schnell wieder nach unten um zu erfahren, was denn so schlimm war.

Als sie in die Küche einbogen sahen sie eine völlig aufgedrehte und einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe Mrs Granger, welche mit ihrer Köchin, welche im puren Gegensatz völlig die Ruhe in Person darstellte, heiß über das heutige Abendessen debattierte.

Mia und Mary konnten der aufgewühlten Unterhaltung nicht folgen, also schritt Hermione, trainiert durch zig Ausflüge mit einem ängstlichen Ron und einem todessehnsüchtigen Harry, mit ruhige Stimme ein.

„Mum, was ist denn schlimmes passiert?" sie konnte der Situation irgendwie noch nicht die Dramatik abgewinnen, wie es anscheinend ihre Mutter tat.

„Ich hatte so eben die Meyers am Telefon." begann sie zu erzählen, wurde allerdings von einer übereifrigen Mary unterbrochen.

„Kommen sie etwa nicht? Haben sie abgesagt?"

Sie handelte sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Hermione ein, die ihr deutlich zu signalisieren versuchte, endlich still zu sein.

„Nein, Gott, es ist viel schlimmer!"

Okay, hier wurde es Mia dann doch zu dramaturgisch und hier in der lagen ihr einfach zu viele Messer herum.

„Mum, Mum, „versuchte sie ihre völlig fertige Mutter wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Was ist geschehen?"

Mit Nachdruck in der Stimme und einem starr auf die Mutter gerichteten Blick versuchte sie Mrs Granger zu beruhigen. 'Ein Königreich für eine Valium' schoss ihr durch den Kopf, aber diesen Gedanken verdrängte sie lieber gleich wieder.

Ihre Mutter hingegen hatte sich nun auf einen der unbequemen Küchenstühle aus hellem Ahornholz gesetzt und ihren Kopf in ihre Hände gestützt.

„Sie bringen noch jemanden mit."

„Was!" Marys vorlaute Klappe verdammend, ließ sich Hermione neben ihrer Mutter nieder und strich ihr liebevoll über das kräftige rot-blonde Haar.

„Warum bringen sie denn auf einmal noch jemanden mit?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, es ist nur kurzfristig eine Person mehr geworden. Vielleicht möchte einer der Meyerjungs seine Freundin mitbringen!"

Kathleen Granger klang wirklich erschöpft. Aber ein Blick zu ihrer Köchin und Hermione war wieder guter Dinge, denn diese war die Ruhe selbst, was bedeutete, dass sie bereits eine Lösung gefunden hatte.

„Melinda, was schlagen sie vor, was wir machen könnten?" Melinda war wirklich eine gute Seele und ohne sie hätten Mary und auch sie selbst nie solche Kurven bekommen. In Hogwarts schmeckte das Essen und es war wundervoll, aber keiner kam an Melinda ran, deren Küche wie ein kleines Königreich für sie war.

„Nun, ich habe aus einer Ahnung heraus von allem etwas mehr eingekauft, das reicht sicher noch für den einen Gast mehr." „Melinda, sie sind ein Engel, wissen sie das?" „Jetzt schon, Miss Hermione!" zwinkerte Melinda und wandte sich wieder ihren Töpfen und Pfannen zu.

Mia widmete sich nun wieder ihrer Mutter, welche nicht mehr ganz so aufgelöst schien.

„Siehst du Mum, es gibt gar keinen Grund so zu verzweifeln, schließlich haben wir doch Spitzenpersonal." Dabei zwinkerte sie Melinda nochmals dankbar zu und folgte ihrer Mutter in den zweiten Stock zu ihren Zimmern. Mary war die ganze Tragödie bereits nach dem ersten Nervenzusammenbruch ihrer Mutter zu viel geworden. Sie war schließlich die Kleine, das Nesthäkchen, da hatte sie auch gar nichts dort zu suchen. Fakt war, dass nur noch ein Kerl zur zum Fang ausstand, und den würde sie sich holen. Es war schließlich ihr Plan gewesen und Mia hatte nur zugestimmt, weil sie es sich mit ihrer einzigen Schwester nicht verderben wollte. Also hier war nun ihre Chance und die würde sie ergreifen.

Gerade hatte sie sich ihre Sachen für das essen in anderthalb Stunden zurecht gelegt, als ihre Schwester erschöpft, doch glücklich lächelnd ins Zimmer kam. Mia beachtete sie bloß nicht großartig, sondern steuerte zielstrebig auf das Badezimmer, das an ihr Zimmer anschloss zu.

„Hey, ich wollte grad duschen gehen!" beschwerte sich die jüngere der beiden, worauf Hermione im Türrahmen kurz stehen blieb und sich nochmals zu ihr umwandte.

„Tja, Pech gehabt." und während sie im Bad verschwand, konnte man noch ein „Alter vor Schönheit!" heraushören.

Hermione war fertig, fix und fertig. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich bei dem heutigen Abendessen noch wach zu sein. Sie war nur froh, dass einer der Jungs seine Flamme mitbringen würde. Damit würde nämlich auch Mary plan von wegen Doppeldate ins Wasser fallen. Nur zu ihrem Vorteil, wie sie sich eingestand. Sie hatte so gar keine Lust gehabt in den Ferien einen Jungen aufzureißen. Das lag ihr nicht. Und worüber hätte sie denn mit ihm reden sollen. Über Zaubertrankzutaten? Sicher nicht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Boy in diese Gegend irgendwas mit der magischen Welt zu schaffen hatte, tendierte gegen Null.

Sie seufzte, als sie sich aus ihrer alten Jeans, der einzigen, die sie bis heute besessen hatte, schälte und auch gleich die Socken mit in den Wäschekorb stopfte. Das T-Shirt, dass sie schon seit sie fünf war besaß, eine Oma hatte es ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt, leider in der Größe XXL, folgte der Jeans, es war absolut nicht mehr tragbar. Nur noch in BH und Slip, erstaunlich, das waren die einzig neuen Kleidungsstücke an ihr, die nicht erst heute gekauft worden waren, sie hatte das Wäsche-Set von Lavender und Parvati zum letzten Weihnachten bekommen, stand sie vor dem großen Wandspiegel. Sie hatte sich riesig darüber gefreut und es passte wie angegossen. Leider musste auch diese absolute Traumwäsche mal gewaschen werden und somit landete auch sie im Wäschekorb. Splitterfasernackt, wie das nun mal so ist, wenn man duschen will, stieg sie in die Dusche, welche beinahe so geräumig war wie im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Sie stellte das Wasser langsam immer wärmer, wie sie duschen liebte. Baden war ja auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, aber duschen. Spüren wie das heiße Wasser erst hart auf der kalten Haut auftraf und dann in geschmeidigen Bahnen sanft, die Haut, die es berührte liebkosend, hinunter lief, bis es sich am Boden wieder sammelte. Es war immer wieder faszinierend und noch faszinierter war sie von ihrem fruchtigen Duschgel, welches unverwechselbar nach Minze und Himbeeren duftete. Klar, nicht viele mochten diesen Geruch, aber sie liebte ihn. Er war einfach himmlisch. Und genauso himmlisch fühlten sich die sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen an, welche nun das rosé-farbene Gel in weißen Schaum verwandelten. Sie atmete diesen Duft tief ein. In Hogwarts konnte sie sich nur selten so viel Zeit beim duschen lassen, es gab immer anderes zu tun. Aber hier, hier in ihrem Badezimmer, dass sie sich nur mit Mary teilte hatte sie endlich einmal alle Zeit der Welt.

Falsch kam es da von einer kleinen Stimme in ihrem Kopf gerufen, du musst dann noch zu einem Abendessen und deine Schwester muss auch noch unter die Dusche.

Verdammt, wenn man mal einmal seine Ruhe auskosten will. Aber na ja, konnte sie halt auch nichts dagegen tun.

Schnell shampoonierte sie noch ihr Haar und knetete eine Kur hinein, die es später kämmbar machen würde, während sie versuchte sich nicht von dem angenehmen Kribbeln ablenken zu lassen, dass ihre Haut durch den massierenden Wasserstrahl durchfuhr.

Kaum war der letzte Rest Shampoo aus dem Haar gewaschen stellte sie das Wasser ab und wrang ihr langes Haar aus. Schnell stieg sie aus der Dusche und schlang sich ein riesiges Handtuch um den Körper, abtrocknen konnte sie sich auch in ihrem Zimmer. Kaum kam sie aus dem Badezimmer, war auch schon Mary mit einem „Was hast du da drin so lange gemacht?" darin verschwunden.

Schnell wurde die Badezimmertür verschlossen und Mia befand sich wieder allein mit ihren Gedanken.

Mmh, was sollte sie jetzt anziehen? Der Mini fiel aus, der war nichts für sie. Na gut, eine Nummer größer schon, aber _so_ kurz, nein, das musste nicht sein.

Also begab sie sich, immer noch ihr kuschliges Handtuch gewickelt, zu den noch nicht ausgeräumten Einkaufstüten. Man oh man, hatten sie viel eingekauft. Und ein Teil sah besser aus als das andere. Da fiel die Wahl echt schwer. Doch letztendlich entschied sie sich für ein weißes Neckholdershirt und eine griffindorerote Hüfthose.

Das Abtrocknen nutzte Hermione nun nochmals um ihre Sinne zu sensibilisieren. Nur ganz leicht strich sie mit dem Handtuch über ihre Haut, so dass es sich wie ein Windhauch am Meer anfühlte, der sie zu trocknen versuchte. Als ihr Körper mittels dieser zärtlichen Liebkosungen endlich getrocknet war und sie sich bereits in einem ebenfalls roten Slip und ihre Kleiderauswahl geworfen hatte, begann sie damit ihr Haar mit dem Handtuch durchzukneten, damit es sanft getrocknet würde. Es war durch das heiße Klima schon fast wieder trocken, als sie endlich damit begann einen groben Kamm durch ihr Haar zu führen, bis die Strähnen sich in seidig glänzenden Locken wellten. Sie war gerade fertig geworden, als ihre Schwester wieder das Zimmer betrat. Sie war, ebenso wie Hermione, bereits angezogen und trug den schwarzen Mini, den sie ihrer Schwester hatte aufschwatzen wollen zu einem himmelblauen Spaghetti-Träger-Top, das Haar fertig gestylt in einem aufgesteckten Pferdeschwanz mit je zwei Strähnen an den Schläfen, die zu Engelslöckchen gedreht waren.

Und keine Minute zu früh wie sie feststellen konnten, denn gerade läutete die Glocke an der Haustür. Die Gäste waren da. Auf in den Kampf, dachten sich Mary und Hermione gleichermaßen, Mary, weil es bei ihr um einen Sommerflirt ging und Mia, weil sie den Abend ohne großes Trara einfach überleben wollte, ohne vor Erschöpfung umzufallen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco hatte inzwischen mitbekommen, dass das leuchtende etwas in der Mitte der Fahrerfront eine Uhr darstellen musste. Es war nun schon fast halb sechs Uhr abends und er wusste immer noch nicht, wo es nun eigentlich hingehen sollte. Seine Tante schwieg sich zu dem Thema ja beharrlich aus und hatte nicht mehr verraten, als dass sie nun unter Muggeln leben würden.

Na toll, zwei Monate ohne Magie. Gut, er hätte so oder so nicht zaubern dürfen, blödes Gesetz wie er befand, aber was sollte man machen, er hatte bereits drei Warnschreiben zu Hause noch einmal und er wäre seinen Zauberstab los und das nicht nur für die Ferien, aber er hätte es doch ganz praktisch gefunden, wenn wenigstens seine Tante hätte zaubern können. Aber nein, war ja auch zu viel verlangt, wenn man als Kind einer reinblütigen Familie damit gerechnet hatte, auch die Ferien in der Magischen und nicht der Nichtmagischen Welt zu verbringen. Tja, wieder mal zu früh gefreut.

Doch eins hatte sich nun verändert, denn es war nicht mehr annähernd so viel grün zu sehen, wie vorher. Er sah Häuser, tatsächlich, in dieser Einöde lebten Menschen und wenn er dass richtig einschätzte, dann waren das allesamt und ohne Ausnahme Muggel. Echt am Arsch der Welt, wie er befand. Nun ja, die Wiesen wären perfekt zum Fliegen gewesen, aber das ging ja auch nicht, denn dann würde man ihn entweder sehen oder er müsste sich mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber tarnen, und das ging genausowenig. So ein Mist. Schöne Ferien werden das werden.

Das Auto wurde langsamer und bog nun in eines der Grundstücke ein.

Man, also arm sind die hier aber auch nicht.

Die Häuser, die Draco nun zu Gesicht bekam waren keine Häuser mehr, es waren Villen. Und alles hatten ein riesiges Grundstück rundherum. Es kam schon fast an Malfoy Manor ran, aber eben doch nur fast. Die Villen hier waren schon groß, aber Malfoy Manor war riesig dagegen.

„Wir sind da Ma'm!" sagte der Fahrer, als auch schon der Wagen hielt. Er stieg zuerst und öffnete beiden die Türen, bevor er sich wieder den Koffern im Kofferraum widmete. Draco bekam, davon und auch vom späteren Bezahlen des Taxis nichts mit. Er war gefesselt von der Vorstellung, dass hier Muggel leben sollten. Die hatten doch gar keine Hauselfen, so wie er in Malfoy Manor. Wer hielt denn dann das Haus in Ordnung, und wer machte das Essen, wer den Garten? Alles war gepflegt und kein Hauself hätte hier mehr was zu tun gehabt, aber wer um alles in der Welt machte bitte schön freiwillig die Arbeit von Hauselfen? Das alles kam Draco doch sehr suspekt vor.

Aradena holte ihren völlig in seine Gedanken versunken Patensohn wieder in die Wirklichkeit, als sie ihren Arm um seine Schulter legte und ihn zum Eingang führte. Die Reisetasche der beiden stand bereits auf dem obersten Podest vor der Tür.

Aradena stieg, gefolgt von Draco, die drei kleinen Stufe zur Klingel und läutete. Kaum fünf Sekunden später öffnete auch schon ein Mann, der in Dracos Augen aussah wie diese possierlichen Tierchen aus der Antarktis, diese Vögel die zu doof zum fliegen waren. Er hatte sowieso die Nase viel zu weit oben, empfand der junge Malfoy.

„Guten Abend Mrs Stevenson!" Gott wie konnte man nur so bescheuert näseln, das klang ja schlimmer als wenn eine Stockente versucht hätte die englische Nationalhymne zu quaken. Und so was ließ man hier auf Gäste los, na dann gute Nacht.

„Guten Abend Burgley!" Und schon machte der steife Kerl einen Schritt zur Seite und während Draco seiner Patin noch immer schweigend folgte, spürte er den brennenden Blick des schwarz-weiß-gekleideten Typen im Rücken. Man das war echt lästig.

Merkwürdig kam ihm nun allerdings vor, dass dieser schräge Vogel den Namen seiner Tante kannte und sie dann auch noch ohne einen Aufstand zu machen einfach rein ließ. Aber vielleicht war das bei den Muggeln halt so üblich, überlegte Draco angestrengt und versuchte sich verzweifelt an die Stunde in Muggelkunde zu erinnern, in der sie Umgang der Muggel untereinander durch genommen hatten. Hätte er doch nur nicht gerade in dieser Stunde seinen Schönheitsschlaf gehalten, aber das war nun auch zu spät. Obwohl lieber spät als nie.

Aradena Stevenson war nun vor einer ziemlich massiv wirkenden Tür stehen geblieben. Draco war entgangen, dass sie vorher geklopft hatte, so machte er auch große Augen, als sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand öffnete und gleich im nächsten Moment eine ziemlich hässliche Schabracke seiner geliebten Patin um den Hals fiel.

„Aradena, Schätzchen, dich hab ich ja so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Schön dass du endlich mal wieder etwas Zeit mit uns verbringst. Gut siehst du aus, und das ist also dein Patenkind!" Oho, nein, nein, du dämonisches Etwas, dass ziemlich sicher in irgendeinem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zu Parkinson steht, komm mir nicht zu nahe, nein, nein, nein! Aber alles Bitten und Flehen zum großen Merlin blieb unerhört uns schon spürte Draco, wie er an einen viel zu fetten und freizügig bekleideten Busen gedrückt wurde und beinahe eines Erstickungstodes gestorben wäre, hätte seine Patin nicht so beherzt eingegriffen.

„Äh ja, Adele, das ist Draco Malfoy! Draco, das ist Adele Meyers, meine Schwägerin." Ahja, und mit sowas war Aradena verwandt. Falls Vater jemals in seinem Leben mit der Kuh vor ihm zusammen gestoßen war, dann konnte er sich sehr gut ausmalen, warum der Muggel so hasste und Aradenas Verwandtschaft noch dazu. Und seine Frisur war auch im Eimer, na toll.

Adele hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen Plausch mit ihrer Schwägerin gehalten und ihr anscheinen irgendetwas erzählt, was sogar sie aus der sonstigen Ruhe bringen konnte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Adele, ich meine Draco und ich, wir können auch hier bleiben und ..." „Nichts da, du warst ja sowieso eingeplant und als ich heute erfahren habe, dass du noch jemanden mitbringst, habe ich das an die gute Kati einfach weitergeleitet. Sie war richtig gehend davon begeistert noch einen Gast mehr bei Tisch zu haben."

Draco hatte nicht viel verstanden, aber anscheinend würde der Tag heute wohl noch der schwärzeste seines Lebens werden, denn so wies aussah, musste er sich dem Schicksal, oder wohl eher Adele unterordnen. Wirklich, ganz tolle Ferien.

Also folgte er der verzweifelt aufseufzenden Aradena in das Obergeschoss und ließ sich dort sein Zimmer für die nächsten zwei Monate zeigen. Na wenigstens mit eigenem Bad, wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mir das Klo und die Dusche mit Fremden teilen müsste. Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte es ihn kräftig, wie ekel erregende.

Sich der Welt, die es heute definitiv nicht gut mit ihm meinte ergebend, zog sich Draco abermals na diesem Tag um. Zum Duschen hatte er jetzt keine Lust, es war schon schlimm genug, dass er seine Haare wieder einiger Maßen in Form bringen musste, aber jetzt auch noch mal hübsch rausputzen, damit die alte Vettel das dann doch bloß wieder zerstörte, danach stand ihm heute wirklich nicht der Sinn, aber er tat es trotzdem und schlüpfte in ein paar stärkere schwarze Stoffhosen, die ihm vorhin seine Tante geschenkt hatte, mit dem Kommentar „Mit deinen Roben kannst du unmöglich bei meinen Verwandten rumlaufen, die glauben noch, du gehörst irgend einer Sekte an!" Er wusste zwar nicht, was eine Sekte war, aber irgendwie klang es nicht sehr freundlich. Und ein was gutes hatte die Hose, nämlich einen ... , Mist ihm fiel immer noch nicht ein wie dieses Zipp-Dingsbums nun wirklich hieß. Aber die Hose passte perfekt und betonte gekonnt seinen festen, kleinen und absolut durchtrainierten Knackarsch. Ja, in dieser Hose war er ein Blickfang für das weibliche Geschlecht und er war sich sicher, auch der ein oder andere Boy würde ihm nun nachschauen. Zu der Hose entschied er sich eines der neuen Shirts anzuziehen, die ihm auch seine Patin geschenkt hatte. Sie sahen zwar alle ein bisschen eng und klein aus, aber als er sich für ein tannengrünes T-Shirt entschieden hatte, konnte er feststellen, dass diese Teile mit irgend einem Zauber belegt sein mussten, denn sie weiteten sich an den Stellen, wo es normalerweise zu eng gewesen wäre. Auch sah man durch sie hindurch scheinend seine durchaus präsentablen Bauchmuskeln. Wofür so ein bisschen Quidditchtraining doch gut sein konnte.

Tja, die Klamottenfrage war nun geklärt, doch wie sollte es mit dem Chaos auf seinem Kopf weitergehen? Er hasste es nicht genügend Zeit für der Pflege seiner Haarpracht zu haben und heute hatte seine platinblonde Mähne stark gelitten. Doch für mehr als eine einfache Knetkur für trockenes Haar und ein bisschen Stylinggel war einfach keine Zeit, denn an seiner Zimmertür hörte er bereits das einzige Wesen, das schlimmer war als Pansy Parkinson, laut klopfen und nach ihm rufen und mit einem „Ja, ich komme gleich!" verließ er das Badezimmer nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und trat hinaus auf den Flur vor seinem Zimmer und den Räumen seiner Patin, welche ebenfalls gerade ihr Schlafzimmer verließ.

„Komm Draco, so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden, ich habe gehört, dass die Nachbarn, zu denen wir beim Essen eingeladen sind zwei sehr hübsche Töchter haben sollen, sogar in deinem Alter. Also, mach das Beste draus, ja?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Guten Abend Adele! Richard! Wie schön euch beide mal wieder zu sehen! Toby, Mark! Meine Güte, euch hätte ich ja beinahe nicht erkannt!"

Mrs Granger war bester Laune. Sie hatte sich schließlich schon sehr auf den Besuch ihres besten Freundes aus Kindertagen gefreut. Sie würde zwar nie verstehen, wie Richard solch eine unangenehme Person zur Frau hatte nehmen können, aber das war nicht ihr Problem und solange er glücklich war, sollte er das ihretwegen tun. Zwei hübsche Söhne hatten die beiden ja, dass musste man ihnen lassen.

„Kommt rein!" lud nun Mr Granger die Meyers ein und führte die Gäste ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wo sind denn eure beiden Töchter. Ich habe Mia und Mary schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen." Adele war gespannt zu sehen, ob die Gerüchte um die beiden hochbegabten Töchter stimmten, denn laut denen waren aus den unscheinbaren Mädchen junge, anziehende Frauen geworden. Die perfekten Partnerinnen für ihre beiden Söhne wie sie befand.

„Die kommen sicher gleich!" Kathleen konnte das rege Interesse an ihren Töchtern gar nicht nachvoll ziehen. Bisweilen hatte Adele nie etwas über die beiden wissen wollen und nun wollte sie sie sofort vorgeführt bekommen wie zur Fleischbeschau.

Und sie wusste, die Söhne der Meyers hatten es Faustdick hinter den Ohren. Toby war der Ältere mit 19 Jahren und ein Casanova sonders gleichen. Er sah gut aus, mit seinem halblangen goldblonden Haar, dass er wie diese Surfer locker im Nacken gebunden trug. Mark war zwei Jahre jünger als Toby, hatte aber die gleichen, tiefen dunkelbraunen Augen, wie sein Bruder und sein Vater. Nur hatte er dunkelbraunes Haar, welches in kleinen Spitzen hoch gegelt war.

„Ach ja und das hier sind Aradena, meine Schwägerin und Dra ..."

„Malfoy?" „ ... co."beendete Mrs Meyer ihren Satz.

„Granger?" Draco war fast vom Sessel gerutscht, in den er sich gesetzt hatte, als auf einmal Mary und hinter ihr Hermione ins Zimmer getreten waren. Hermione hatte ihren Augen nicht trauen wollen und ohne es zu merken ihren ersten Gedanken laut geäußert.

Um Merlins Willen, was macht Malfoy in meinem Wohnzimmer. Und warum ist er mit den Meyers hier? Und warum gibt er sich überhaupt mit Muggeln ab, oder sind die Meyers gar keine Muggel? Sind sie vielleicht wie diese Katzenfrau bei Harry auch Mitglieder des Ordens und sollen auf mich und meine Familie aufpassen? Aber was macht dann Malfoy bei denen? Der gehört doch zur anderen Seite, das ist alles ein bisschen verrückt, was heißt ein bisschen, das ist unglaublich!

Hermiones Gedanken rasten nur so durch ihren Kopf, aber Draco ging es nicht anders.

Ich wusste es, dass heute ist der schlimmste Tag meines gesamten verdammten Lebens.. Nicht nur, dass ich eine scheiß langweilige und eisige Fahrt mit einem dieser Muggelgefährte miterleben musste, nein, ich muss auch noch geschlagenen zwei Monate meine Kräfte vor Muggeln geheim halten, bei denen ich nun lebe und als wäre das noch nicht genug, wen treffe ich gleich am ersten Abend meiner Ferien? Miss-ich-weiß-alles-und-bin-sowieso-in-allem-besser-als-du-Granger! Merlin , was habe ich verbrochen, dass du mich so hart bestrafst? Ich meine ich habe sogar Muggelkunde besucht, und das obwohl mich dieses Fach mal kreuzweise kann. Also, warum?

Beide machten wahrscheinlich einen wirklich geschockten Eindruck, denn zwischenzeitlich war es totenstill im Wohnzimmer der Grangers und dass bei insgesamt zehn Anwesenden.

Zum Glück kam da gerade Sally mit der Nachricht, dass das Essen serviert werden könne, womit irgendwie ein Kippschalter bei Mrs Granger umgelegt wurde, sie wieder ihr obligatorisches Gäste-Lächeln aufsetzte und alle zum Essen bat.

Auch Draco und Hermione kamen der nachdrücklichen Aufforderung nach. Zu ihrem Leidwesen saßen sie sich direkt gegenüber.

Na, dass konnte ja ein schöner Abend werden.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**So und nun noch ein ganz liebes dickes _DANKESCHÖN_ an alle meine Reviewer!**

**Ich bin etwas platt vom vielen Schreiben und deshalb wirds jetzt auch "nur"eine kleine allgemeine Danksagung. Ich werd mich beim nächsten Kapitel ein bissel mehr damit beschäftigen ;)**

**Danke an:**

**Sachmet** (meine Muse hat dichsehr ernst genommen, autsch mir tutmein po weh ;)) **; merle15** (ich glaub ich hab alles in der mail geklärt, oder sind noch Fragen?)**; Trory** (du kennst den text doch inzwischen schon auswendig, oder!) **; teddy172** (schön dich mal wieder zu sehen) **; TryPepper **(hoffe Hermione ist kein Allerweltsmädel mehr) **; Vestia **(Danke für das Lob °rot wird°)

**So und nun wieder der Aufruf an euch : Dieser kleine wirklich handzahme Button braucht etwas Liebe und Zuwendung. Wer sich also um ihn kümmern will, der drücke einmal drauf und hinterlasse ein kleines Kommi, oder auch ein großes (da hab ich mehr zu lesen ;D)**

_**Thanxx **_

_**eure Saxas13**_


	7. Ferien mit Mary 3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 3 (?)

**So ich muss jetzt einfach nochmal was dazu schreiben:**

**cherade du hast die 10! vervollständigt , da hab ich ja jetzt was zum feiern °jippiee°**

**so jetzt wieder zurück zum Text °hüstel°**

**Hallöchen!**

**Und da bin ich auch schon wieder!**

**Ich hoffe ich überanstreng euch nicht mit meinen nun fast regelmäßigen Updates, aber was soll ich denn machen? Da gibt es eine Person, die mich nicht in Ruhe Internet surfen lässt, sondern mir ständig in den Ohren liegt und fragt "Schreibst du?"**

**Na und dann schreib ich halt, was bleibt mir auch andres übrig ;)**

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich übrigends meiner Muse Trory, für ihre ständige Quengelei, ohne die noch nicht ein weiteres Kapitel on stehen würde ;) , Sachmet, weil siemit schon seit Anbeginn derZeit, oder der Geschichte, brav reviewt und merle15, die mir immer so schön lange Reviews schreibt.**

**Und nun viel Spaß mit:****

* * *

**

Kapitel 06: Ferien Mit Mary (3)

„Mia, Mia!"

„Wasssss?" zischte Hermione ihrer kleinen Schwester zu ihrer Linken zu. Schon seit geraumer Zeit nervte sie diese nämlich bereits mit ihrer andauernden Fragerei. Konnte sie denn nicht begreifen, dass ihr nun so gar nicht der Sinn nach Reden stand. Anscheinend nicht, denn selbst Malfoy schien nun auf die Nervensäge neben ihr aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Und nur um seinem Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen, wandte sie sich nun doch ihrer Schwester zu.

„Nun sag mir doch endlich, woher du diesen echt endgeilen Typen her kennst?" Marys Augen leuchteten verdächtig, als sie von Malfoy sprach, aber Mia beschloss sich erst einmal schön dumm zu stellen. Das half ja meistens.

„Wen meinst du? Toby? Oder Mark? Und die kennst du genauso lange wie ich, falls ich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen darf!" Es war ein Versuch das Thema fallen zu lassen, aber irgendwie hatte Mary verlernt, wie das ging und auch ihr Gespür, Menschen nicht mehr Leiden zu lassen,als nun unbedingt nötig war, schien ihr abhanden gekommen zu sein. Oder sie hatte sich im letzten Jahr in eine Sadistin verwandelt. Ja, dass war die einzig plausible Erklärung.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht von den Beiden gesprochen habe, obwohl, Mark ist ja schon süß, oder? Aber woher kennst du Draco?"

„Ja, Mark sieht nicht schlecht aus!" Musste sie die zweite Frage denn unbedingt beantworten? War das wirklich nötig? Nein, eigentlich nicht und wenn Mary sich für Mark interessierte, dann konnte ihr doch Malfoy sowas von egal sein. Aber nein, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

„Komm schon, sags mir, bitteeeeeeee!" Nein, nein, nein, Mary nicht dieser Dackelblick. Oh das ist so gemein, du weißt, dass ich da als verantwortungsbewusste große Schwester nicht nein sagen kann, oh wie ich dich gerade hasse.

„Schule!"

So, dass musste jetzt aber auch reichen. Mit einem Blick, der Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte, versuchte sie ihre nervige Schwester zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber vergebens. Denn nun begann die Fragestunde erst so richtig. Mia konnte nur hoffen, dass keiner der anderen am Tisch ihnen zuhörte.

„So was läuft bei euch im Internat rum und du bist noch Single?" Echter Unglaube war in dieser Stimme zu hören. Was bitte sollte man denn jetzt darauf antworten, mh? Die ganze Häusergeschichte wäre zu lang und zu kompliziert und die Schlammblut vs Reinblut Debatte, die würde sie ohne den magischen Hintergrund auch nicht verstehen. Also was nun. Sackgasse kam ihr in den Sinn. Allerdings war hier auch kein Platz zum umkehren, verdammter Mist. Und sie hatte sich so auf ihre Ferien gefreut.

Um nicht antworten zu müssen wandte sich Hermione wieder dem Essen und den anderen Gästen zu. Allerdings schienen die sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Ja alle, sogar die beiden Meyerjungs. Sie sahen wirklich nicht schlecht aus, aber soweit sie informiert war, waren sie nicht wirkliche Leuchten und nur fürs Bett brauchte sie keinen Kerl, da war sie sich sicher.

Und sie hatte wiedermal falsch gelegen, denn nicht alle waren beschäftigt, nein, Malfoys Blick war stur auf sie gerichtet. Anscheinend versuchte er den Fragen der Frau, die neben ihm saß, genauso auszuweichen, wie sie es gerade mit Mary tat.

Ein komischer Gedanke, dass sie einmal in ihrem Leben Leidensgenossen sein würden.

Aber warum schaute er sie so finster an. Konnte sie etwa etwas dafür, dass er jetzt hier saß. Zwischen mehr Muggeln, als für einen reinblütigen Zauberer gut war? Nein, also warum dann dieser Blick. Sie war hier schließlich das Opfer. Sie war nach Hause gekommen, völlig fertig von der Reise und ihre Schwester hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sie mit zum Einkaufen zu schleppen. Dann noch ein Nervenzusammenbruch ihrer Mutter, den sie wiedermal überwinden musste und der, da war sie sich nun sicher, nur seinetwegen zu Stande gekommen war. Und als wäre das nicht genug sitzt dann auch noch ihr Hogwartsfeind Nummer eins in ihrem Wohnzimmer, auf ihrem Lieblingssessel. Sogar ihr Kuschelplatz wurde von ihm entweiht. So eine Gemeinheit, und der hatte nun den Nerv sie böse anzustarren. Aber bitte, dass konnte sie auch, und sogar noch viel besser, warts nur ab.

Hermione war so wütend über Draco und Marys Fragerei, dass ihr nicht auffiel wie unverschämt sie von den beiden Jungs der Meyers gemustert wurde. Allerdings konnte Draco, der ja direkt neben den beiden saß es nur schwer überhören, was ihn tierisch zu nerven begann. Hätte er doch bloß nicht seiner Patin versprochen freundlich zu diesen Muggeln zu sein, dann hätte er jetzt einen kleinen Aufstand anzetteln können, aber nein, das war ja nicht drin.

„Die mit den braunen Locken"

„Hermione!" half Mark seinem Bruder nach.

„Genau die, also die würd' ich schon ganz gern mal flach legen." Toby konnte sich sein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn sie sich noch mal zu den Kartoffeln beugt, dann musst du mal drauf achten, die hat doch tatsächlich keinen BH drunter."

„Echt, und das bei dem Ausschnitt!"

„Und der Oberweite. Man die ist echt heiß."

„Na hoffentlich kannst du dann noch aufstehen Toby, sonst wird's peinlich!" grinste Mark nun auch.

„Warum lässt die dich eigentlich so kalt? Stehst wohl auf die Kleine, mh?" wollte Toby mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen.

„Ne, die ist mir zu jung, ich fang doch nix mit Kindern an. Die hat doch noch nicht mal nen richtigen Busen. Aber du wirst bei der andren sowieso auf Granit stoßen." zwinkerte der Jüngere der beiden und fing sich eine verwirrten Blick seines Sitznachbarn ein.

„Wie meinst du dass denn jetzt?" Er war wirklich neugierig geworden, was sein Bruder mehr wissen könnte, als er.

Und während die Beiden sich in Theorien über die Grangermädchen ausließen, wurde Draco, der zu seinem Leidwesen daneben saß, immer wärmer, und das war definitiv nicht gut.

Warum mussten die beiden auch so laut über Grangers Oberweite diskutieren. Draco war nicht umhin gekommen, die Behauptungen Tobys nach zu prüfen und er hatte Recht. Granger trug keinen BH unter ihrem weißen Shirt. Meine Güte Draco, denk jetzt nicht über den Busen vom Bücherwurm nach, sonst hast du dann ein mächtiges Problem. Denk an, ja an was eigentlich. Ja genau, an die Begrüßung von vorhin, nein nicht an Granger in blutroten Hosen, die ihr irgendwie jeden Moment von den Hüften zu rutschen drohen, oho, ganz falscher Gedankengang. Draco, denk lieber nicht in dieser Richtung weiter. Nein, dass ist gar nicht gut. Granger nur in Slip, nein, nein, Draco konzentrier dich, mach schon. So ist's gut. Und jetzt denkst du nicht mehr an den scharfen Ausschnitt an Grangers Shirt, sondern wieder an das viel zu tief geschnittene Dekolleté dieser Frau, wie hieß sie gleich, ach ja Adele. Brrr. Mich schüttelst bei dem Gedanken an sie und oh, oh nein, dass war jetzt auch nicht der beste Gedanke. Ich spüre mein Essen wieder hochkommen und das ist definitiv genauso schlecht wie, oh Merlin.

„Wo bitte ist das Badezimmer?" kam es von einem schon reichlich grün um die Nase wirkenden Draco.

„Ähm, die dritte Tür link im Flur. Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Draco?"

Was für eine bescheuerte Frage, natürlich ihm ging es blendend. Wie bescheuert konnte man denn eigentlich noch sein, hä?"

Schnell nickt Draco Mrs Granger zu, um zu signalisieren, dass er verstanden hatte, bevor er auch schon auf der Toilette verschwunden war.

Naja, wahrscheinlich hätten beide Gedanken unweigerlich über der Kloschüssel geendet, schoss ihm kurz durch den Kopf. Angewidert über seine eigenen Gedanken schüttelte Draco seinen Schopf und drückte die Klospülung. Nach mehrmaligen ausspülen des Mundes war der grässlich-saure Geschmack endlich einigermaßen verschwunden und Draco fühlte sich wieder im Stande sich zurück in die Höhle des Löwen, Merlin wie passend, zu wagen.

Als Malfoy so unvermittelt aufgesprungen war und nach dem Klo gefragte hatte, hatte sich Hermione dann doch Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Woher kam dieses völlig absurde Gefühl. Naja, wahrscheinlich tat er ihr einfach nur Leid, dass er seine Ferien bei den Meyers verbringen musste. Hermione hatte die Familie nie leiden können und war überglücklich gewesen auf ein Internat zu dürfen. Hier in der Nachbarschaft waren die Meyers mit Abstand die Reichsten und das demonstrierten vor allem die Söhne des Hauses mit ihrer absoluten Untätigkeit. Für Hermione war nichts schlimmer als Stillstand. Sie brauchte immer neue Erfahrungen, etwas zum lernen und ausprobieren. Das Einzige, dass die beiden Nichtsnutze ihr schräg gegenüber wahrscheinlich ausprobierten waren neue Stellungen beim Sex und natürlich ein Mädchen nach dem anderen. Sie war wirklich nicht erpicht darauf ihren Sommer mit diesen beiden Typen gestalten zu müssen, aber so wies aussah bestand der Plan, zumindest der von Adele, genau darin. Es war zum Heulen, aber noch schlimmer als die beiden Gigolos würde wohl Malfoys Gesellschaft für den Sommer werden. Wie schade, dass sie gerade diesen Sommer Rons und Ginnys Einladung in den Fuchsbau abgelehnt hatte. Nun waren die Beiden in Rumänien bei ihrem Bruder. Hach irgendwie ging heute wirklich alles den Bach runter.

Das Essen war beendet, kurz nachdem Draco auf der Toilette verschwunden war. Alle Anwesenden hatten sich nun im Wohnzimmer einen Fleck zum Sitzen gesucht, doch Mary, Toby und Mark wurde in Gesellschaft der vielen Erwachsenen schnell langweilig und auch Hermione stimmte ihrer Kleinen zu, den Rest des Abends auf ihrem Zimmer zu verbringen. Zum Glück, so dachte sie, hatten sie ein separates Zimmer zum wohnen, lesen und arbeiten und brauchten somit die beiden Casanovas nicht mit in ihr Schlafzimmer, mit den noch teils nicht ausgepackten Koffern und vollen Einkaufstaschen, nehmen.

Sie hatten es sich gerade oben gemütlich gemacht, als Toby auch schon wieder nach unten in die Küche verschwand um etwas zu trinken zu besorgen. Doch er kam nicht mit einer vollen Flasche Baileys wie angekündigt wieder, sondern mit einer leeren, grünen Weinflasche und Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau.

Draco wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er war einfach aus dem Badezimmer gekommen und schon hatte er eine leere Flasche in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Als er sich nicht gerührt hatte, hatte ihn dieser große Typ, Toby war, so glaubte er, sein Name, einfach angewiesen ihm zu folgen. Völlig perplex war er hinter den breiten Schultern seines Vordermanns hinterher getrottet und hatte sich gefragt, was zur Hölle er hier machte. Er ließ sich doch tatsächlich von einem einfachen Muggel sagen was er zu tun hatte. Es war heute definitiv nicht sein Tag. Und nun saß er im Schneidersitz auf einem irgendwie rutschigen Kissen, dass mehr nach einem Sack aussah und versuchte nicht zu gelangweilt auszusehen. Nebenbei grübelte er noch, was er denn hier eigentlich sollte. Sie saßen hier alle fünf in einem verdammt kleinen Kreis und er saß seiner Meinung nach viel zu nah zwischen zwei Muggeln. Jetzt wäre ihm sogar Granger als Sitznachbarin lieber gewesen, als deren Schwester und dieser hormongesteuerte Toby. Aber ein Blick zu der ihm wiedermal gegenüber sitzenden Granger und er wusste, dass sie sich hier mindestens genauso fehl am Platz fühlte wir er. Wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr, schließlich war der ihr zweites zu Hause sicher nicht der griffindorsche Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern wohl vielmehr die riesige Bibliothek Hogwarts. Er kannte zumindest das Verhalten von Jugendlichen in Gruppen, vor allem unter Alkoholeinfluss. Es würde sicher Spaß machen zu beobachten, wie Granger sich hier bewährte.

Und Draco wusste gar nicht, wie richtig er mit seinen Überlegungen lag.

Hermione saß da in ihren kuschligen schwarzen Sitzsack gedrückt und fragte sich, was wohl Toby mit dieser leeren Weinflasche vor hatte. Sie hatte da zwar eine Ahnung, doch sie betete zu allen Göttern dieser Erde, dass sich ihre Vermutung als pure Hirngespinste erweisen würden. Naja, aber wie sie bereits im Laufe dieses Tages festgestellt hatte, so konnte es eigentlich nur noch schlimmer kommen, als es war. Dem zu Folge lag sie richtig und Toby verkündete strahlend, dass sie doch als _Zeitvertreib_ und um sich besser _kennen zu lernen_, dabei schaute er besonders Hermione sehr intensiv in den Ausschnitt, was bei dieser nicht gerade zu ihrem Wohlbefinden beitrug, Flaschendrehen spielen könnten. Leider war auch noch die Mehrheit dafür, denn Mary sah darin ihre Chance die beim Essen nicht einholbaren Informationen über den hübschen Draco endlich zu bekommen und natürlich wollte sie Mark ein bisschen heiß auf sich machen. Bei Toby wäre alle Mühe umsonst gewesen, der zog ja bereits ihre Schwester mit den Augen aus.

Da also Toby, Mark und Mary Hermione und Draco, der sich weder dafür noch dagegen ausgesprochen hatte, sondern vielmehr als stummer Beobachte sich unterhalten ließ, überstimmt hatten, wurde die Weinflasche nun auf den Boden gesetzt. Gerade wollte Toby beginnen dem Gefäß eine Schubs zu geben, als Mary doch noch Einhalt gebot. Hermione wollte bereits aufatmen, als ihre Schwester „Wahrheit oder Pflicht oder classic?" fragte. Um nicht gleich alles zu überstürzen entschied man sich für zwei Runden classic, was soviel bedeutete, dass jeder anwesende insgesamt zweimal an der Reihe war die Flasche zu drehen und dann die Person küssen musste. Hermione wurde bereits bei dem Gedanken einen der hier anwesenden Kerle küssen zu müssen schlecht, als sie abermals in den Vorbereitungen ihres Spieles gestört worden.

Sally kam mit einem Tablett und den Getränken herein. Sie stellte die Flasche Sangria und die fünf Gläser auf ein Tischchen, das neben Hermione stand und schenkte ein. Nur dass Toby sich einen Spaß macht und versuchte der zweiundzwanzig jährigen in den Po zu kneifen, was allerdings gänzlich misslang, Toby jedoch nach vorn kippen ließ, womit er Sally aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und diese die Kontrolle über die Wasserkaraffe, die bereits auf dem Tischchen gestanden hatte, verlor, welche sich auch sofort über Mia's gesamten Oberkörper ergoss.

„Iiihck!" und ein herzhaftes Lachen aller Unbeteiligten war zu hören, welches auch nicht abklang,als Sally bereits jammernd gegangen war. Mary hatte sie weggeschickt und gesagt, dass sie Hermione selbst trocken legen würde.

Auch Malfoy bekam sich kaum noch ein, doch als er im Lachen inne halten musste um Luft zu holen und um die schrecklich stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Bauchgegend zu besänftigen blieb sein Blick an Granger hängen.

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass ihr Brüste _so_ groß waren, musste er sich eingestehen. Das Wasser schien auch sehr kalt gewesen zu sein, wenn er die nun deutlich heraustretenden Brustwarzen richtig interpretierte. Bei Merlins Eiern, Granger sah so durchnässt richtig heiß aus. Unweigerlich drängte sich ihm das Bild einer völlig nackten Granger auf, welche sich unter der Dusche langsam und genüsslich einschäumte. Woher kam diese Assoziation denn auf einmal, schalt er sich, doch ein Blick auf ihren schlanken, leicht gebräunten Hals und die perlenden Wassertropfen, welche in ihren Ausschnitt rollten, und er war wieder bei dem Bild, welches er noch vor einer Sekunde aus seinen Gedanken verscheucht hatte. Langsam aber sicher spürte er nun auch ein deutliches Ziehen im Unterleib, welches sicher nicht mehr die Nachwirkungen seines Seitenstechens waren. Und ein Blick nach unten bestätigte seine Gedanken. Er war heiß auf Granger, wie tief konnte er denn eigentlich noch sinken? Nicht genug, dass er gleich gezwungen sein würde mindestens zwei der hier anwesenden zu küssen, nein, er musste ja schon vorher seine Gedanken auf Reise zu sexuellen Abenteuern schicken. Aber warum musste auch gerade Granger so einen geilen Körper haben. Warum trug sie auch nicht ihre Schulroben, die waren weit, schwarz und sehr dick, da konnte man durch ein bisschen Wasser nicht gleich den ganzen Körper bewundern. Scheiße, er musste hier raus, oder sie musste hier weg. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu den beiden anderen des männlichen Geschlechts und wenn seine Augen ihn nicht täuschten, dann hingen auch die beiden zusehend an Grangers Ausschnitt und hatten ebenso wie er ein mächtigen Problem in der Hose, welches in ein paar Minuten nicht mehr durch kaltes Wasser, sondern wohl vielmehr nur noch durch eigenes Hand anlegen beseitigt werden könnte.

Mia unterdessen war sich ihrer Wirkung auf die um sie sitzenden Jungs nicht wirklich bewusst. Ihr schoss nur ein Begriff durch den Kopf „Scheiße!" Das Shirt war nigelnagelneu und schon hatte sie es auf dem Gewissen. Das war aber auch so typisch für sie. Und das Wasser war verdammt kalt gewesen. Meine Güte sie hatte ja schon eine richtige Gänsehaut auf ihrem Dekolleté und das sah echt nicht schön aus. Flehend suchte sie Marys Blick, welche immer noch leise lachte. Diese verstand die stumme Bitte ihrer Schwester sofort und entschuldigte sie beide mit einem „Wir sind gleich wieder da Jungs!" und einem wissenden Zwinkern, welches Draco so sehr an Dumbledore erinnerte, an die noch sitzenden, welche peinlichst darauf achteten sich nicht zu viel zu bewegen und schob ihre Schwester durch die Verbindungstür ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer.

„Meine Güte! Da hast du den Jungs aber ganz schön eingeheizt!" grinste Mary, als sie auf dem Bett sitzend ihrer Schwester beim Ausziehen zu sah.

„Ach Quatsch, was soll denen denn bei dem peinlichen Vorfall grad eingeheizt haben, mh?" Hermione verschwand kurz ins Badezimmer, während sie dies sagte und kam auch sofort mit einem Handtuch um sich wieder trocken zu legen wieder.

„So und was ziehst du jetzt an?" Mary war gespannt, sie hatte da ja was ins Auge gefasst, aber ob ihre Schwester da mitspielte war eine ganz andere Sache.

„Keine Ahnung, mach einen Vorschlag!"

„Das hier!" grinste Mary schelmisch und warf Hermione einen kleinen schwarzen Haufen zu. Diese fing das Bündel geschickt auf und hätten Harry oder Ron sie so fangen gesehen, sie hätten sie glatt mit in ihr Quidditchteam genommen. Naja, aber wahrscheinlich hätten sie den Fang bei dem Ausblick auf ihren nackten Busen gar nicht registriert.

„Was um alles in der weiten Welt ist das?" Hermione versuchte vergebens bei dem Kleidungsstück ein paar Träger zu finden.

„Eine Corsage!" kam die lässige Antwort von Mary, welche sich damit einen entsetzten Blick von Hermione einfing.

„Komm zieh's doch wenigstens mal an, nur für mich, du kannst dann von mir aus auch dass T-Shirt von Oma anziehen, aber ich finde, du solltest sie wenigstens mal anprobiert haben. Bitteeeeeeee!" Sie versuchte wieder ihren Hundeblick und wieder konnte Mia nicht nein sagen und schon steckte sie in diesem erstaunlich geschmeidigen und bequemen Stück Stoff.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel und Hermione hatte sich in ihr Erscheinungsbild verliebt.

„Wow!" War auch Marys einzige Reaktion auf das Endergebnis. Sie war glücklich, ihre Schwester einmal in diesem Teil gesehen zu haben.

Das schwarze Oberteil passte aber auch zu gut zu der roten Hose und betonte Hermiones schmale Taille und ihre runden Brüste hervorragend. Die Entscheidung war definitiv für dieses Kleidungsstück gefallen.

„So und nun lass uns zu den Jungs zurück gehen, sonst stellen die uns noch die Bude auf den Kopf!" meinte Mia und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken ihrer Kleinen.

Unterdessen war die männliche Fraktion mehr oder weniger erleichtert über das zeitweilige Verschwinden des Reizobjektes Hermione.

„Man, wer hätte gedacht, dass die Süße so ein steiler Zahn ist!" war der letzte Kommentar, den Toby noch geben konnte, bevor er sich schwer fällig vom Boden erhob und mit einer deutlichen Beule in der Hose auf der nächsten Toilette verschwand. Auch Mark verabschiedete sich kurzzeitig und Draco fragte sich, ob es wohl noch ein freies Klo auf dieser Etage gab. Da er aber keine große Lust hatte sich in einem fremden Haus zu verlaufen, versuchte er all seine antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen und den kleinen großen Freund in seiner Hose wieder schlafen zu legen. Er fand die Vorstellung sowieso nicht gerade angenehm sich in einem fremden Haus einem runter zu holen, erst recht nicht mit Granger Bild vor Augen. Für einen Slytherin wie ihn war das mehr als pervers, aber zum Glück würden seine Gedanken vorerst sein Eigentum bleiben und er würde sie ums verrecken nicht verraten. Das war einfach zu peinlich.

Gerade als sich sein Problemchen wieder verflüchtigt hatte, kamen auch die beiden Typen wieder. Sie sahen verdammt befriedigt aus, meinte Draco und irgendwie war er nun doch neidisch, sich nicht auch einen von der Palme gewedelt zu haben, aber dazu würde er nun nicht mehr kommen, denn nun kamen auch die Mädels wieder ins Zimmer spaziert. Und wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, dann erschien ihm Granger nun nur noch auf- und erregender als mit durchnässten Top.

„Na, auch wieder da?" bemerkte Toby mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.

Eine wirklich dämliche Bemerkung, aber Mary und Hermione versuchten sie zu ignorieren. Allerdings brauchten sie dafür jetzt dringend etwas zu trinken und steuerten deshalb nicht die Sitzrunde, sondern das kleine Tischchen mit den Getränken an. Nachdem sich die anderen ebenfalls anderthalb Glas Sangria genehmigt hatten, machten es sich die fünf, nun leicht angeheitert, wieder in ihrer Sitzgruppe bequem. Die bis dahin in vollkommene Vergessenheit geraten Flasche wurde nun wieder Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit und in stillem Einvernehmen beugte sich Toby nach vorn und begann die Weinflasche zu drehen.

Und sie drehte und drehte und drehte und jeder fand es ungeheuer interessant, was da gerade passierte. Sie wurde langsamer und die Spannung in diesem Raum wurde immer greifbarer.

Toby-Mia-Mark-Mary-Draco-Toby-Mia-Mark-Mary-Draco-Toby-Mia

Nein, nein, alles, bloß bitte bleib jetzt nicht stehen, bitteeeeeeee!

„Mark!" rief Mary begeistert und Hermione atmete hörbar auf, wofür sie einen belustigten Blick ihrer Schwester einfing, die Kerle hatten sie anscheinend nicht bemerkt, die waren zu beschäftigt. Sie sollten sich küssen. Toby und Mark mussten sich nun küssen und sie hatten es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Mia konnte sich bei diesem Gedanken ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und als sie rein zufällig zu Draco schaute sah sie, dass dieser wahrscheinlich genau den gleichen Gedanken hegte wie sie.

Aber Toby kam nicht rundrum und somit beugte er sich sichtlich zögernd zu seinem Bruder und gab ihm einen kurzen Schmatzer auf die Lippen, welche der andere fest zusammen gepresst ließ, um ja keinen Speichel seines Bruders abzubekommen.

Nun war die Reihe an Hermione, welche all ihren Griffindoremut zusammen nahm und der Flasche einen Schubs gab. Diese drehte sich abermals und blieb wie schon einmal an Mark hängen. Dieser schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, war das Teil verzaubert, oder warum war immer er der auserwählte. Aber Hermione zu küssen würde sicher angenehmer sein, als das, was gerade er und sein Bruder abgezogen hatten, also beugte er sich ohne großen Aufwand, schließlich saß sie ja direkt neben ihm zu der jungen Frau und gab ihr einen kurz, sanften Kuss auf die wundervoll geschwungenen Himbeerroten Lippen.

Draco konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von dieser Szene wenden. Es brannte sich förmlich in seine Netzhaut ein und warum auch immer war da ein unglaublich flaues Gefühl im Bauch, was er nur kannte, wenn Griffindore wiedermal den Hauspokal nebst Quidditchmeisterschaft gewann. War es nun Wut oder Eifersucht, dass konnte er nicht deuten, nur fand er beides reichlich unangebracht in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es sich hierbei um Schlammblut Granger und einen einfachen Muggel handelte.

Hermione hingegen wusste nicht, was sie nun eigentlich fühlen wollte. Sie hatte den neidischen Blick ihrer Schwester bemerkt, welche wahrscheinlich alles für einen Tausch jetzt in diesem Moment getan hätte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, Hermione wusste nicht ob sie sich nun gut oder schlecht fühlte. Irgendwie fühlte sie im Bezug auf Mark so rein gar nichts. Sie war nicht abgeneigt, aber es machte sich auch kein warmes Gefühl in ihr breit, wie sie das von den Küssen mit Viktor kannte. Es war ihr irgendwie einfach egal. Ihr Körper reagierte überhaupt nicht, in keinster Weise. Und das überraschte sie nun doch sehr.

Aber nun war auch schon Mark dran, zum dritten Mal in dieser Runde, nur diesmal selbst für sein Schicksal verantwortlich, drehte er die Flasche.

Und diese blieb, zur Freude der Auserwählten bei Mary hängen. Wieder beugte Mark sich leicht zur Seite, diesmal nur zur anderen und gab Mary ihren wohlverdienten Kuss. Als er auch schon wieder vorbei war, was Mary nur mit einem kleinen Seufzer kommentierte. Nun war sie an der Reihe und Hermione kam es so vor, als würde sie der Flasche einen Namen zu flüstern, als sie sich zu ihr beugte um sie in Rotation zu versetzen.

Und auch diesmal schien das Schicksal es gut mit Mary zu meinen und die Flasche landete wieder bei Mark. Mary gab diesem nun strahlend ihren zweiten Kuss, welcher, wenn Hermione es korrekt einschätzte, wesentlich länger andauerte als der erste.

Hoffentlich bleibt mir dieser Mark erspart, dachte Draco als auch er der Flasche einen Schups gab. Diese drehte sich nun und blieb wider erwartend nicht bei Mark, sondern bei Mary kleben. Diese lächelte nur verzückt und lies sich einen kurzen, wirklich sehr kurzen Kuss geben.

Nur Hermione schien dieser Kuss nicht zu passen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber es gefiel ihr nicht, dass ihre kleine Schwester mit diesem Slytherin rummachte. Das war definitiv nicht gut für sie. Was sie dabei allerdings irritierte war die Tatsache, dass sie die Küsse zwischen Mark und Mary keineswegs gestört hatten.

Nun war Toby wieder an der Reihe und diesmal hatte Hermione nicht solch ein Glück. Die Flasche blieb genau vor ihr stehen und es blieb kein Raum für Interpretationen, tja, da musste sie jetzt wohl durch. Also ließ sie diesen Kuss über sich ergehen, und wenn sie dass so dachte, dann meinte sie das auch so, denn nichts hätte sie in dem Moment lieber getan, als Toby so richtig eine zu Kleben. Es war schon merkwürdig, solch eine tiefe Abneigung gegenüber einer Person zu verspüren, die man gerade küsste.

Und Draco sah mit Befriedigung, dass Hermione alles andere als begeistert über die Wahl des Schicksal war. Diesmal war das Gefühl zwar auch wieder da, nur machte es ihn nun nicht nur irgendwie unruhig, sondern auch irrsinniger Weise glücklich.

Hermione war an der Reihe und das Schicksal schien es nun wirklich nicht gut mit ihr zu meinen. Nun gut, sie brauchte nicht nochmals diesen Toby küssen, aber ihre Schwester war auch nicht grad die beste Alternative. Obwohl, immer noch besser als Mark. Sie hatte noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst. Und auch wenn es ihre Schwester war, mit der sie aufgewachsen war, so war sie aufs Äußerste gespannt, wie dieser Kuss sich anfühlen würde. Und dann spürte sie auch schon die weichen Lippen ihrer Schwester auf den ihren und irgendwie war es nicht anders als bei Mark. Es war nicht schlecht, keinesfalls, aber es war nun nicht gerade etwas, was sie unbedingt wiederholen musste, so gestand sie sich ein. Es war eben nur ein Kuss unter Schwestern und nicht ein Funken mehr. Tja Jungs da könnt ihr lange auf eine Wiederholung warten, sagte sich Hermione im Geheimen, denn irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass seit dem Kuss zwischen Mark und Toby alle nur darauf gewartet hatten.

Draco saß mit ziemlich großen Augen vor den sich küssenden Schwestern. _Das_ hätte er Granger gar nicht zugetraut. Und sie sah noch nicht mal annähernd so leidend aus wie bei dem Kuss mit Toby zuvor. Stand sie vielleicht auf Frauen? Oder hatten sie und ihre Schwester das bereist öfters gemacht? Eigentlich konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen und irgendwie wollte er das sich auch nicht vorstellen. Er hatte nichts gegen Homosexuelle, nein, ganz sicher nicht, schließlich war Millicent auch mehr an Frauen interessiert, als an seiner Spezies, aber bei Granger konnte er sich das nun so gar nicht vorstellen, aber vielleicht fehlte ihm dazu auch nur die nötige Fantasie.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch das klirrende Geräusch, welches ein Anhänger an Glas machte wieder auf die sich drehende Flasche gelenkt. Mark war am Zug gewesen, oder? Aber ihn konnte es egal sein, denn anscheinend hatte das Schicksal beschlossen Mark und Mary an den Lippen zusammen zu tackern, denn schon wieder war Mary die Auserwählte.

Zu seinem gänzlichen Erstaunen, oder wohl eher seine Erwartungen voll ausschöpfend, hielt die Flasche beim darauffolgenden Dreh bei, na, na, war ja klar, bei Mark. Und schon wieder ein Kuss zwischen den beiden. Es war ja kaum noch auszuhalten, so viel ausgeschüttete Hormone konzentriert neben sich sitzen zu haben. Draco beschloss dieser Runde Classic-Flaschendrehen schnell ein Ende zu bereiten und begann die Flasche zu drehen, noch bevor Mary und Mark sich wieder getrennt hatten.

Und hatte er heute nicht bereits mehrmals bewiesen, dass dieser Tag absolut der Tiefpunkt seines Lebens war, so konnte er mit dem nun folgenden Erlebnis sicher jeden Rekord in „Anzahl beschissener Ereignisse an einem einzigen Tag" brechen.

Alles wäre nur halb so schlimm gewesen, wenn er wieder Mary gezogen hätte. Auch mit Mark, oder zur Not auch noch Toby hätte er umgehen können, schließlich hatte er auch schon den ein oder anderen Jungen geküsst, nur aus Neugierde versteht sich.

Aber noch nie, und damit meinte er wirklich und wahrhaftig noch nie in seinem ganzen verdammten Leben als reinblütiger angehender Zauberer hatte er jemals Lippenkontakt mit einem Schlammblut. Über Muggel ließ sich ja noch verhandeln, die wussten es halt nicht besser, aber Schlammblüter, die sich anmaßten auf der gleichen Stufe wie Reinblüter stehen zu können, so etwas konnte und wollte er auch gar nicht an seine durchaus liebevoll gepflegten Lippen lassen.

Doch das hier war ein Spiel und es hatte, zu seinem Leidwesen auch noch Regeln und hätte der Regelbruch nicht bedeutet sich als Feigling zu outen, dann hätte er in glänzender Slytherinmanir diese Regeln gebrochen, aber er wollte genauso wenig die nächsten zwei Monate von den beiden Söhnen, dieser Schabracke einer Mutter, damit aufgezogen werden, sich nicht getraut zu haben ein Mädchen zu küssen. Noch dazu so ein wirklich ansehnliches Subjekt, wenn man mal von der Blutslinie absah.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich Granger zu stellen und sie hier und jetzt und unter Zeugen zu küssen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass kein Slytherin und vor allem nicht sein Vater davon je Wind bekam.

Okay, Merlin, was habe ich getan, dass du mir das antust? Ich bin eine gute, fleißige Schülerin, immer ehrlich, naja im zulässigen Rahmen versteht sich und ich habe nie Streit mit meinen Eltern oder meiner Schwester gesucht. Ich bin lieb, nett, einfühlsam und ordentlich, also warum bitte schön muss jetzt ausgerechnet ich dieses Frettchen da vor mir küssen. Ich meine, wurde ich denn nicht schon hart genug mit Toby bestraft? Musste ich da denn noch nicht genug leiden? Was hab ich bloß verbrochen, dass das Schicksal es so schlecht mit mir meint?

Hermione war noch immer total geschockt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte, denn gerade das Fühlen stellte sich in dieser Konstellation als äußerst verwirrend dar.

Sie hätte auf Lavender am Ende des Schuljahres hören sollen, als diese ihr prophezeit hatte, dass sie einen Ereignisreichen Sommer mit vielen Überraschungen erleben würde. Und sie hatte sich noch darüber lustig gemacht. Naja und nun saß sie hier und war so kurz davor ihren größten Feind, nach Voldemort versteht sich, zu küssen. Und das war alles seine Schuld. Schließlich hatte sie nur einfach dagesessen. Er hatte die Flasche gedreht und ihr halt zu wenig Schwung gegeben. Aber was nützte es ihr jetzt darüber zu philosophieren, wer warum auch immer hier dran Schuld trug. Sie musste nun halt eine Griffindore durch und durch sein und es über sich ergehen lassen. Es würde schon nicht _so_ schlimm werden. _Ja, red dir nur noch mehr ein Mädchen_. Kam diese Stimme aus ihrem Kopf? Naja, darüber nachzudenken blieb nun auch keine Zeit mehr, denn gerade hatte sich so ein merkwürdig entschlossenes Glitzern in den Augen von Malfoy eingefunden. Hilfe, warum half ihr denn niemand. Dieses Funkeln kannte sie sonst nur von Harry, wenn er mal wieder wild entschlossen war Voldemort in den Arsch zu treten oder von Ron, wenn er seiner Schwester wieder die neueste Beziehung verbieten wollte. Ja, es passte zu einem Griffindore, aber so überhaupt nicht zu einem Slytherin und schon gar nicht zu dem Slytherin schlecht hin. Es war einfach so, so ...

Und dann war das Denken erstmal Geschichte, denn Draco hatte sich nun endgültig zu ihr hinüber gelehnt und ihr nun ohne jede Vorwarnung seine Lippen auf ihren Mund gedrückt. Und Himmel, hatte der weiche Lippen, da konnte °frau° ja wegschmelzen, wenn es sich nicht um eben Draco Malfoy gehandelt hätte. Aber der Gedanke war nicht haltbar, denn irgendwie machte ihr da die konfuse Gefühlswelt in ihrem Bauch einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Eigentlich hätte sich doch jetzt ein Brechreiz oder zumindest dieses „Ihm-eine-Scheuern-Bedürfnis" einstellen sollen, aber entgegen aller Vernunft fuhren in ihrem Magen die Endorphine und Hormone Achterbahn und zwar nicht nur so ein läppisches Kinderkarussell, nein, sie fuhren definitiv Silver Star und dass fühlte sich verdammt _wow_ an. Es gab einfach nicht die richtigen Worte dafür. Sie wusste nur, dass sie eigentlich bei einem Kuss mit ihrem Erzfeind nicht diese Gefühle hätte haben dürfen. Aber er würde es ja nie erfahren, nicht wahr.

Doch Draco war in dem Moment, als er Hermiones Lippen spürte, völlig gleichgültig geworden, was sein Gegenüber jetzt gerade von diesem Kuss halten könnte. Er selbst war viel zu beschäftigt damit diese schrecklich aufdringlichen Glücksgefühle, die er sonst nur beim Fliegen und in Zaubertränke verspürte, gerade dann, wenn Snape mal wieder den Griffindores Punkte abzog, aber noch nie bei einem Kuss und erst Recht nicht bei einem Kuss mit dem größten Feind, loszuwerden, aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen. Also blieb nur noch sich von den wirklich verführerischen Lippen zu trennen, auch wenn sein ganzer Körper und zu seinem Leidwesen auch sein Geist nach einer ewigen Verbindung schrieen. Sein Entschluss stand fest, er musste diesen Kuss jetzt sofort beenden, bevor er noch mehr seiner Slytherinprinzipien untreu wurde. Also löste er sich langsam von ihr, öffnete seine Augen und erstarrte.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Reviewantworten **

**Sachmet**

Nö ich bin nicht sauer, nur was machst du, wenn ich aufgrund von höllischen Schmerzen auf meinem besten Stück nicht mehr vorm PC sitzen kann?

Nein, mir geht's gut und die Abdrücke der Pfennigabsätze meiner Muse sind auch kaum noch zu sehen.

Ich hoffe das hier hat dir wieder so gut gefallen und ich bekomm wieder ein Review von meiner Stammreviewerin

**merle15**

wieder so ein langes review, fast so lang wie mein Kapitel

Freut mich, wenn das Kapitel lustig war, ich hab nicht umsonst das Genre geändert

Und um ehrlich zu sein, °rotwerd° ich habs es noch nicht mal selbst gelesen, bevor ichs on gestellt hab

Das hier allerdings hab ich selbst überarbeitet und dann noch auf bitten und flehen einer kleinen nervigen Muse sogar noch um eine Seite verlängert

Die Klimaanlage, ja, da war was, ach ja, ich sitz immer hinten im Auto und frier mir alles ab und wenn ich dann mal meine Jacke, so als Vorsichtsmaßnahme mitnehme, gucken mich erst alle schief an und während der Fahrt wird sie mir dann von meiner Schwester abgeluchst, das sind einschneidende Erlebnisse, die ich hier einfach verarbeiten musste

Tjaja, da Ministerium ist auch nicht mehr, was es mal war aber nur 3 Verwarnungen in bisher 6 Jahren, die er nen Zauberstab hat, dass ist doch schon verdächtig, nicht

Ich weiß auch nicht, aber die Reißverschlussfrage find ich immer wieder genial, vor allem haben mich da verdammt viel Fanfics drauf aufmerksam gemacht, wo sich diverse Damen beim Sex immer beschweren, dass die Kleidung der Herren so verdammt kompliziert ist mit den abertausend Knöpfen

Jaja Inhalt und Verpackung haben das Prädikat „besonders wertvoll" erhalten

Ja, die Pinguine aus Madagaskar, die hatten auch ihre Flügel im Spiel, ich hab wirklich an diese kleine Mafiosobande gedacht beim schreiben, ich war ja letzte Woche in diesem absoluten Hammerfilm und da waren die einfach so knuffig und doch irgendwie zum Angst kriegen

ich weiß nicht was bei der Ente in mich gefahren ist, zumal ich die englische Nationalhymne nicht mal kenne °pfeiff°

okay, ich habs beim lesen dann auch bemerkt, dass sich die Küche verselbständigt hatte, aber da waren meine Gedanken wahrscheinlich wieder schneller als meine Finger --

die Klamotten hab ich halb selbst im Schrank, die andre Hälfte hat meine Freundin, die wie ich langsam bemerke immer mehr herhalten muss als Hermione die hat dieses wahnsinns weiße Top wirklich und die Geschichte mit dem V-Ausschnitt ist nicht reine Fantasie

naja, ich sag mal, beides Zahnärzte und dann ziemlich Außerhalb von London gelegen, ich find schon, dass sie sich auch ein etwas größeres Haus zu legen konnten und die sind ja jetzt nicht die Oberprotzer Ich mein Adele ist viel schlimmer

ich hab die idee auch gehabt, aber des passt nicht zu Draco Aber die „bösen Jungs" spielen schon eine beachtliche Rolle

oh man jetzt ist die Antwort so lang wie das Review

**Trory**

Dir hab ich ja des ganze hier zu verdanken

Meine süße Muse hat einen Namen und nutzt es verdammt oft aus, dass ich so leicht zu überreden bin, nicht wahr

Aber bitte das nächste mal keine Pfennigabsätze wieder, ja

**teddy172**

soso, du bist also so ein Schwarzleser, mhm? Naja du meldest dich zumindest ab und an und zeigst, dass ich oder zumindest die Story dir nicht ganz egal sind.

Ich hoffe du hast dir beim Campen vorm PC keine Verenkungen zugezogen, also ich stell mir das ziemlich unbequem vor deshalb gibt's ja auch schon wieder ein neues Kapitel, damit du nicht so lang leiden musst

Bekomm ich dann auch wieder ein Review ? Büddeeee!

**TryPepper**

ich bin idr nicht böse, es ist sogar gut, wenn mal jemand sagt, wenn ihn was stört, sonst klann ichs ja nicht richtig machen, nicht

und solange du brav reviewst, bin ich dir auch gar nicht böse

**Vestia**

Danke für das Kommi und die Vorwarnung ich zähl dich dann immer mit, wenn ich noch auf ein Review warte

Schönen Urlaub wünsch ich Wo geht's denn hin?

**Nigtmare**

oh, ich hoffe du stehst noch und bitte keine Harakiri Androhungen wenn du fertig mit lesen bist ich hab sonst Angst, dass das Kapitel so schlecht ist, dass du freiwillig Harakiri begehst, ich brauch dich doch noch als Reviewer

**Schattenengel**

Klar schick ich dir ne mail, für liebe Reviewer doch immer

Und ein dickes Danke für dein Kommi °knuddel°

**So, dass waren glaub ich alle, oder?**

**Jaja, es sind „nur" 9 und ich hab gesagt, erst bei 10, aber ich halts ja selbst kaum aus euch das Kapitel hier zu posten, denn ich warte sowas von sehnsüchtig auf eure Reviews und freu mich dann immer und hüpf wie so ein Flummi quer durchs Zimmer, dass alle aus meiner Familie mich am liebsten ins St. Mungos (geschlossene Abteilung) stecken wollen **

**Also bitte schreibt mir Kommis, ja?**

**Ich weiß ja, dass über 100(!) Leute diese Fanfic lesen und es noch nicht mal ein zehntel schafft es zu reviewen °heul° °in Tränen ausbrech°**

**°schnüff°**

**Tja ich warte mal wies diesmal ausgeht **

**Eure Saxas13**


	8. Ferien mit Mary 4

_Disclaimer: HP und seiner Freunde und auch Feinde gehören nicht mir sondern JKR.; Romeo und julia ist von William Shakespeare und somit erst recht nicht meiner wenigkeit entsprungen und wem Ich will keine Schockolade gehört weiß ich nicht, es ist nur auch nicht von mir, wird aber von Trude Herr interpretiert -_

**_So, da bin ich wieder !_**

**_Es tut mir wirklich und wahrhaftig Leid, dass ist nicht früher gepostet hab, aber erinnert ihr euch an die Hitzewelle letzte Woche? Ja? Gut, da lag nämlich meine Kreativität irgendwo in der Sonne, nur nicht bei mir und ich war so was von platt durch die Hitze, das glaubt ihr nicht. Und dann war ja am Samstag dieses tolleUnwetter und da durfte ich nicht an den PC. Naja und meine Ideen waren auch nicht gerade prickelnd. Ich hab dieses Kapitel, nicht wie sonst in einem Zug, sondern in mehreren Stationen geschrieben. Aber ich find es nichteinmal so schlecht._**

**_Ich warne nur mal vor: meine Charas werden, auch wenn ich mich bemühe, immer mehr OOC, in dem heutigen Kapitel gibt es außerdem einen Textauszug aus einem deutschen Schlager und aus Shakespeares Werk Romeo und Julia. Und auch wenn es nicht so erscheinen mag, ich liebe das Stück _**

**_Das Kapitel umfasst sage und schreibe 11,5 Seiten und das mit Zeilenabstand 0,5 und Schriftgröße 12 _**

**_Ich hoffe es ist noch einigermaßen gelungen und ihr schreibt mir ein Review _**

**_Nun viel Spaß mit:_****

* * *

**

Kapitel 07: Ferien mit Mary (4) oder Flaschendrehen und Shakespeare

Gold.

Draco blinzelte kurz, es konnte einfach nicht stimmen. Nochmals öffnete er seine silbergrauen Augen und sah in die seines Gegenübers. Nein, sie waren braun, haselnussbraun, um genau zu sein. Er musste sich geirrt haben. Vielleicht hatte sich das Licht ja bloß merkwürdig gespiegelt und er hatte deshalb diese Erscheinung gehabt. Draco wusste es nicht, er konnte mit dem Erlebten nichts anfangen, aber ihm blieb auch keine Zeit sich großartig Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn schon hielt ihm Toby ein Glas Sangria unter die Nase, welches Draco stumm annahm.

Auch Hermione hatte nun ein Glas in den Händen und nippte zaghaft daran. Noch einmal solch ein Gefühlschaos in ihrem Inneren wollte sie nicht riskieren. Es hatte sich sehr gut angefühlt, aber es war Malfoy und das war einfach falsch. Es war wieder einmal typisch, dass gerade das Falsche die ganze Geschichte umso reizvoller machte. Merlin, Harry und Ron würden sie für ihre Gedanken verachten. Es war aber auch einfach unglaublich. Das würde in Hogwarts nicht eine Person glauben. „Slytherinprinz küsst Schlammblut" ja das wäre die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten und es klang wie in Aschenputtel, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass in Aschenputtel alles ein gutes Ende nahm und der Prinz nett war und nicht , naja, eben Malfoy.

Es war einfach zum verrückt werden. Um von ihren Grübeleien weg zu kommen trank sie den Rest des Inhalts in ihrem Glas auf Ex, nur dass das nicht unbedingt so gut gewesen war, denn nun drehte es sie gehörig, zum Glück saß sie noch immer in ihrem Sitzsack.

Die Meyerbrüder hatten von den verwirrenden Gefühlen der Beiden nichts mitbekommen und diskutierten nun heftig über die Fortführung des Spiels, wobei sie sich auch schon die ein oder andere gemeine Frage bereit legten.

„So habt ihr euch nun von eurem Lippenbekenntnis erholt? Ja? Gut! Dann können wir ja jetzt endlich mit dem eigentlichen Spiel beginnen." grinste Toby die Übrigen an und begann die Flasche zu drehen.

Und als wäre das Schicksal heute wirklich darauf aus Hermione zu quälen, war sie wieder die Auserwählte.

Warum eigentlich immer ich? Ein Satz den sie heute schon öfter als die gesamten letzten Jahre zusammen verwendet hatte.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" kam nun die Standardfrage. Hermione überlegte, was für sie besser ausgehen würde. Fragen, die sie mit Wahrheit beantworten musste konnten verdammt peinlich werden, aber wenn sie Tat nahm, wer wusste, was sich Toby so für sie ausgedacht hatte.

Allen Griffindoremut zusammen nehmend antwortete sie „Wahrheit!" Jetzt würde sie sicher nur irgend so ne bescheuerte Frage, wie ob's sie auch mit dem Mund machen würde oder so was erwarten, hoffte sie zumindest.

„Okay, Hermione, wir alle konnten uns ja vorhin davon überzeugen, dass du keinen BH anhast." Gott, wie peinlich konnte es eigentlich noch werden. Mia wurde schon bei diesem einleitenden Satz so rot wie ihre Hose.

„Nun würde ich doch gern wissen, ob sich das auch auf deinen Slip ausweitet? Kurz, trägst du einen Slip, oder nicht?"

Hermione schluckte. Was war denn das für eine Frage. Aber sie musste Wohl oder Übel antworten.

„Ja, ich trage einen Slip!" So jetzt wars raus, und es war noch nicht mal so schlimm gewesen. Sie wollte schon zur Flasche greifen, als Toby ihr diese vor der Nase wegschnappte.

„Das kannst du ja behaupten, aber ob's stimmt? Beweis es uns!" Merlin, wie gerne würde sie ihm dieses dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht hexen, aber ersten war zaubern in den Ferien ja verboten und unter Muggeln ja leider sowieso. So ein verdammter Mist aber auch. Was bitte schön sollte sie denn jetzt tun, hä, sie konnte ja schlecht, oder wollte er genau das? Toby, wenn ich dich je in die Finger bekomme, wenn ich eine ausgebildete Hexe bin, dann werde ich mich rächen und du brauchst gar nicht so fies zu grinsen Malfoy, falls du von der Flasche ausgesucht wirst, werd ich mir schon was schönes für dich überlegen.

„Bitte, hier ist der Beweis!" und damit zog sie den Bund ihrer Hose um zirka vier Zentimeter nach unten und emblößte damit ihren leuchtend roten Stringtanga. „Zufrieden?"

Granger trug also Tangas in Griffindorefarben, wie passend. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass sie Wahrheit nehmen würde. Aber bei Toby hätte er an ihrer Stelle wohl auch nicht anders gehandelt. Dieser Typ war einfach zu pervers, selbst für seinen Geschmack, und er vertrug wirklich viel.

Nun war die Reihe an Hermione die Flasche zu drehen, und sie landete bei Mary.

Na zum Glück blieb er noch verschont. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern, aber genausowenig stand ihm der Sinn nach verdammt dämlichen Mutproben. Merlin, er war nun mal Slytherin, da passte es einfach nicht ins Bild, wenn er seinen Mut herausforderte, obwohl, damit würde er sicher Granger so richtig verwirren können. Und so stand fest, Draco Lucius Malfoy würde, sofern ihn das Schicksal wieder einmal auserkoren hatte zu leiden, all seinen nicht vorhandenen Griffindoremut zusammen nehmen und Tat wählen.

Aber jetzt war erst einmal Mary dran. Draco war gespannt, wie weit Geschwisterliebe wohl gehen würde. Er versuchte schon seit er angekommen war das Verhältnis der beiden Schwestern zueinander zu analysieren, aber er war noch nicht zu einem schlüssigen Ergebnis gekommen. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, ob sie sich tief und innig liebten, und ihre Kabbeleien nur Spaß waren, oder ob es wohl plazierte Spitzen waren, die hübsch dosiert und vor den Eltern versteckt ausgeteilt worden. Nun er selbst schätzte Granger nicht als das letztere ein, sie war eine Griffindore, viel zu anständig und ehrlich um solch kleine Machtspielchen zu bestreiten, aber Mary war ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, er wusste nicht wie sie war. Gut er wusste, dass sie verdammt neugierig war, aber sonst, er kannte sie ja noch keine sieben Jahre wie ihre Schwester.

Und während Malfoy grübelte überlegte Hermione, was sie wohl ihrer Schwester für eine Aufgabe stellen konnte. Diese hatte natürlich Tat genommen, war bei ihrem Wesen auch irgendwie vorher zusehen, aber was sollte Mia nun tun. Ihr eine Aufgabe zu geben, die sie glücklich machte, dass würde Mary nicht wollen, denn er wäre keine Herausforderung, aber Hermione konnte und wollte auch nicht all zu bösartig sein. Das lag ihr nicht, nicht bei Personen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, denn bei Malfoy würde es ihr höllischen Spaß machen und bei Toby, so fand sie, wahrscheinlich noch um ein vielfaches mehr. Schließlich hatte Malfoy nicht versucht ihr seine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Auch so schien der Slytherin heute erstaunlich ruhig und gelassen. Nicht so aufgesetzt, versnobt und so, naja, hochnäsig, ja hochnäsig war wahrscheinlich das richtige Wort. Aber sie ließ sich ja ablenken. Was sollte sie Mary denn nun tun lassen? Sie hatte echt keine Ahnung, bis ihr blick auf die Stereoanlage hinter Malfoy fiel. Ja, sie hatte definitiv etwas gefunden, dass ihre Schwester auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. - Schlager. - Naja, Mary sang an sich sehr gerne, nur eben die Schlager, die ihre Mutter so furchtbar gern höre um so richtig weg zu schmachten, die konnte sie nicht ertragen. Tja, aber welches Lied, ja da fiel ihr eins ein, und es entsprach sogar, zumindest in manchen Punkten, der Wahrheit.

Geheimnisvoll lächelnd stand Hermione auf und ging zu der blau-grauen Stereoanlage und suchte dort. Malfoy, an dem sie vorbei gemusst hatte drehte sich nun um 180° um ihr beim Suchen zuzusehen. Was auch immer sie vor hatte, er hatte das Gefühl, es wäre nicht all zu klug, sie in ihren Vorbereitungen zu stören.

Hermione hatte in der Zwischenzeit gefunden, nach was sie gesucht hatte. Ein Mikrofon. Mary sah es und wurde blaß, das Lächeln war von ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Was um Himmels Willen hatte Mia da vor?

Nun verschwand sie auch noch aus dem Zimmer, mit den Worten „Ich bin sofort zurück!" und einem unglaublich Angst einflössenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Alle im Raum sahen sich verwirrt an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten. Draco schwirrte zudem noch die Frage im Kopf herum, was das eigentlich dort für ein Ding war, dass an einen langen schwarzen Strippe hing und so nen komischen Netzartigen Knauf hatte, der an etwas befestigt war, dass weder Metall noch Holz sein konnte. Und das Teil, an dem das Ding befestigt war, war ihm auch nicht geheuer. Wer wusste schon, was jetzt gleich passieren würde, schließlich schaute das andre Granger-Mädchen das Teil an, als wäre es ein Dementore, der sie jetzt und sofort Küssen würde. Oh, das würde ja mal wieder zu diesem Spiel passen kam ihm da in den Sinn und irrwitziger Weise musste er sich nun ein paar Dementoren beim Flaschendrehen vorstellen. Die Vorstellung war zuviel für sein sowieso benebeltes Gehirn und Draco begann augenblicklich wie verrückt zu kichern, weshalb er von den drei Muggeln im Raum auch nur komisch angeguckt wurde. Wusste er vielleicht, was jetzt kommen würde?

Nein, wusste er nicht, aber da kam auch schon Hermione wieder mit einem Stapel CDs in der Hand.

Mary las „Schlager Bild" und ihr wurde übel. Sie hätte doch besser Wahrheit nehmen sollen, aber wer hätte denn wissen können, dass Mia heute auf Kriegskurs war. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ja sowas vorgestellt wie ein Fünf-Minuten-Kuss mit Draco oder Mark oder von ihr aus auch noch Toby, obwohl der ihr etwas unangenehm war. Aber nein, Hermione ließ sie einen alten deutschen Schlager singen, das war so fies, sie wusste doch, dass sie diese Lieder verabscheute. Aber da half nichts, also nahm Mary seufzen das Mikrofon und stellte sich so, dass sie den Fernseher, auf dem gleich die Texte zu lesen sein würden, sehen konnte. Mia legte die CD in die Karaoke-Maschine und schon begann die Musik zu dudeln. Und Mary sang mit ihrer noch manchmal recht kindlichen Stimme.

_Ich lebe unerhört solide und habe nie ein Rendezvous,_

_ich gehe höchstens mit den Eltern ein Stück spazieren ab und zu._

_Mein Vater sagt, so muss das bleiben und darum schenkt er mir Konfekt,_

_doch neulich platzte mir der Kragen, weil mir Konfekt nun mal nicht schmeckt._

Würden Blicke töten können, so wäre Hermione bereits zum Ende der ersten Strophe durchlöchert und tot gewesen, aber da das ja leider nicht ging, begann Mary nun mit dem Refrain. Mia hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Sie kannte das Lied und in der Zeit vor Viktor Krum hatte sie es immer und immer wieder gehört und auch mitgesungen. Es hatte ihr seinerzeit so aus der Seele gesprochen, dass es ihr egal gewesen war, ob es nun der neueste Nummer eins Hit oder eben nur ein uralter deutscher Schlagersong war, sie hatte es geliebt.

Während dessen hingen die Jungs an jedem Wort, dass über Marys Lippen kam. Sie fanden es einfach zu komisch, es war wie ein Geständnis und Draco fand, dass Mary unter Veritasserum bestimmt genau diesen Text aufsagen würde, wenn man sie zu ihrem Liebesleben befragte, warum, nun er hatte eben gute Augen und genau beobachtet, wie sie sich gegenüber den Vertretern seines Geschlechts verhalten hatte.

_Ich will keine Schokolade, ich will lieder einen Mann._

_Ich will einen der mich küssen und um den Finger wickeln kann._

Das Lied ging noch zwei weitere Strophen lang und nach jeder einzelnen war Hermione sicher Abertausende Tode gestorben zu sein, die Jungs hatten ihren Spaß gehabt und Mary, ja Mary hatte angefangen mit ihrer Tat Frieden zu schließen und hatte begonnen im Takt langsam die Hüften zu schwingen und sich lasziver als gewöhnlich zu bewegen.

Aber auch diese Pflicht nahm ein Ende und glücklich endlich ihren aufgestauten Frust über diese Aufgabe loswerden zu können, drehte Mary die Flasche.

Und sie landete bei Draco.

Mary sah Draco an. Er war ihr sympathisch, aber er war so etwas wie das rote Tuch für ihre Schwester. Und wenn sie richtig beobachtet hatte, so konnten sich die beiden durchaus nicht gut leiden. Es war perfekt, denn auch Draco nahm nun Tat. Ja, sie hatte die perfekte Rache gefunden. Draco tat ihr schon Leid, aber sie wusste nicht, wie lange das Spiel noch gehen würde und ob sie je ihre Schwester erwischen würde. Nein, da ging sie lieber auf Nummer sicher.

Draco bekam nun doch etwas Angst, denn Mary trug nun diesen zu allem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und lächelte teuflischer als es Voldemort wohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt schaffen würde.

Mary stand auf und verschwand, wie Hermione nur Minuten zuvor kurz aus dem Zimmer. Genauso schnell war sie auch wieder da und hielt ein kleines, blaues Taschenbuch in der Hand, mit dem Titel „Shakespeares gesammelte Werke". Zielstrebig blätterte sie noch im Stehen darin herum, während Hermione schon böses schwante.

Shakespeare war ihre wunde Stelle. In der Grundschule wurde einst eines seiner Stücke von den Schülern aufgeführt und sie hatte sich so bemüht beim Vorsprechen die Rolle der Julia zu ergattern, aber sie hatte gepatzt. Sie hatte ihren Text doch tatsächlich vergessen, ein Erlebnis, das sich tief in ihr Bewusstsein gebrannt hatte. Von diesem Vorsprechen an hatte sie alles mehr als notwendig gelernt, nur um nie wieder dieser Schmach ausgesetzt zu sein, den Text nicht mehr zu wissen. Es half auch nicht, wenn ihre Eltern ihr versicherten, dass das jedem im Alter von acht Jahren mal passieren konnte und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass sie ja sogar eine Hauptrolle bekommen hatte. Doch gerade die Hauptrolle, die sie nun gespielt hatte, war noch deprimierender gewesen als wenn sie gar nicht hätte mitspielen dürfen. Ja, sie wurde damals gelobt für ihre tolle Leistung als Romeo. Ja Romeo, sie war Romeo und sie war das einzigste Mädchen, das einen Jungen verkörpern musste. Es hatte ihr weh getan, als man ihr sagte, sie sehe eben sehr burschikos aus und würde einen wirklich niedlichen Romeo liefern. Sie hatte dazu nichts gesagt. Zu stolz waren ihre Eltern, dass ihre Tochter eine Hauptrolle bekommen hatte und zu sehr genoss sie die Bewunderung ihrer kleinen Schwester, die doch selbst so gerne mitgespielt hätte. Es war zum verzweifeln gewesen, aber sie hatte ihren Grundsatz, nie wieder bei einem Test, sollte es auch nur ein Theaterstück sein, nicht alles zu wissen, und somit lernte sie hart für die ihr so verhasste Rolle. Und sie war perfekt gewesen, ja sogar die Schülerzeitung hatte sie gelobt und nicht nur erwähnt. Aber was brachte es ihr. Sie hatte in diesen Tagen gelernt das Stück „Romeo und Julia" zu hassen.

Und nun ahnte sie, was kommen würde. Und es kam.

„Also" begann Mary die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken „Ich habe hier das wohl berühmteste Stück des großen William Shakespeare vor mir und ich stelle hiermit die Aufgabe, dass Draco und meine liebe Schwester die Schlüsselszene, also die uns wohl allen bekannte Balkonszene, dieses Stückes spielen sollen. Mit der Auflage, dass es wirklich Herzanrührend gespielt sein muss. Und dass Draco die Julia verkörpert."

Es wurde zeitweilig still im Zimmer. Mark schaute Toby leidend an, denn auf Kultur hatte er heute Abend wenig Lust. Da wäre ihm ein Strip eines der Mädels lieber gewesen.

Auch Draco war ein bisschen verwirrt. Es war seine Aufgabe und er sollte sie allen ernstes mit Granger absolvieren? Er schaute zu Mary und sah, dass ihr Blick fest auf Hermione geheftet war. Es galt also nicht ihm, sondern vielmehr als Rache an Granger. Das er noch einmal erleben durfte, dass er benutzt wurde, um Granger eins auszuwischen. Er grinste innerlich. Es musste ja ein ziemlich bedeutungsschwangeres Stück sein, wenn Granger so einen, ja beinahe leidenden, Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Aber hatte er richtig gehört? Er sollte ein Mädchen spielen? Er, Draco Malfoy, Slytherinprinz von Hogwarts sollte ein Mädchen spielen. Also wirklich das ging zu weit.

Draco wollte schon zum Protest ansetzten, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ja selbst Tat gewählt hatte um Granger zu zeigen, dass er allem trotzte, aber nun kamen ihm doch tatsächlich Zweifel. Da drückte ihm Mary aber auch schon das Textbuch in die Hand mit den Worten: „Hier, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du es nicht auswendig kennst." dabei schaute sie fast wie selbstverständlich zu Hermione und fing sich einen mörderischen Blick ein.

Draco öffnete das Buch an der markierten Stelle und las die ersten Zeilen des Romeo. Merlin, Hilfe, das war ja eine Liebesszene und das mit Granger. Jetzt wusste er, worin bei der Aufgabe die wirklich Tat bestand. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Er sollte nicht nur ein Mädchen spielen, nein, er sollte Granger auch noch anschmachten und sie küssen und das mehrere Male, das konnte doch nur ein blöder Scherz sein, das konnte und wollte er nicht wahr haben. Aber es war wahr und er hatte bereits zugestimmt als er das Textbuch in die Hand genommen hatte.

Hermione schaute kurz zu Malfoy, er schien mit sich zu kämpfen. War ja klar, dass er eine Mädchenrolle nicht mit seinem Ego in Einklang bringen konnte, er war ein Slytherin, das würde er doch sicher nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, oder? Hoffnung stieg in Hermione auf, sie hatte nur leider nicht mit dem Malfoy-Stolz gerechnet, denn schon stand Draco aus seiner Sitzposition auf und begann wie in Gedanken stumm den Text zu sprechen. Na super, er würde also die Tat begehen. Aber warum sie? Das war, ja klar, das war Rache. Oh Mary, das zahl ich dir noch heim, wenn die Jungs weg sind, das schwör ich mir. Aber nun blieb für sie keine Zeit mehr um sich noch großartig aufzuregen. Sie würde halt nochmals ihre Hassrolle spielen und dann würde sie ihr Leben lang einen großen Bogen um Shakespeare machen.

„Also nun fangt schon an, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" maulte da auch schon Toby, der ebenso wie sein Bruder bei „Tat" eigentlich etwas mehr an die sexuelle als literarische Ebene gedacht hatte.

Draco atmete nochmals tief ein und aus und setzte sich dann auf den Schreibtisch zu seiner Linken.

Na toll jetzt wird auch noch mein Schreibtisch zum Balkon , super, wirklich. Hermiones Laune war bereits bei siebzig unter null, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nicht das noch jemand hier im Raum auf die Idee kam sie Shakespeare vortragen zu lassen.

Auch Hermione atmete nochmals tief ein und aus und besann sich dann auf ihren Text. Den konnte sie, auch nach fast neun Jahren, immer noch auswendig.

Mary kündigte an: „Meine Herren" dabei verneigte sie sich spielerisch und zwinkerte den beiden Meyerjungs zu „Ich darf ihnen heute etwas ganz besonderes präsentieren. Die Balkonszene aus Shakespeares Romeo und Julia! Applaus" und tatsächlich klatschten die beiden Jungs in die Hände, als würden sie sich tierisch auf die nun kommende Szene freuen.

Hermione trat nach dieser für sie absolut bescheuerten Ansage ein paar Schritte in den Raum und begann mit klarer, sanfter Stimme ihren ersten Part als Romeo:

_Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt._ Hermione fühlte im Augenblick genau wie ihre Figur. Mary wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie sich damals gefühlt hatte, sie wusste nur, Mia hatte es gehasst, dass es aber weniger um das Stück als um die Rolle ging, hatte sie nie verstanden.

_Doch still, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort? Es ist der Ost und Julia die Sonne! - Geh auf, du holde Sonn! Ertöte Lunen, die neidisch ist und schon vor Grame bleich, dass du viel schöner bist, obwohl ihr dienend. _Ja Draco sah der Sonne doch ein kleines bisschen ähnlich, so mit dem hellen, blonden Haar, welches, oh Wunder, erstmals nicht in Gel ertränkt worden war. Er konnte wirklich hübsch aussehen, wenn er es nicht bemerkte. Merlin, hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht. Der Romeo schien ihr ja den Kopf zu vernebeln.

_Oh, da sie neidisch ist, so dien ihr nicht. Nur Toren gehen in ihrer blassen, kranken Vestalentracht einher: wirf du sie ab! Sie ist es, meine Göttin! Meine Liebe! O wüsste sie, dass sie es ist! - Sie spricht, doch sagt sie nichts: was schadet das? Ihr Auge redt, ich will ihm Antwort geben. - Ich bin zu kühn, es redet nicht zu mir. Ein Paar der schönsten Stern am ganzen Himmel wird ausgesandt, und bittet Juliens Augen, in ihren Kreisen unterdes zu funkeln. _Ja Shakespeare hatte Recht, seine Augen sind Sterne, silberne Sterne, die heller als alles andere strahlen. Ach Mensch, Hermione komm wieder zu dir, Literatur zur reinen Unterhaltung tut dir und deinen Gehirnwindungen so überhaupt nicht gut, komm wieder zurück zu der Tatsachen, dass das dort auf dem Tisch nicht eine entzückende unschuldige Julia ist, sondern Schleimbolzen Nummer eins aus dem Hause Slytherin, klar?

_Doch wären ihre Augen dort, die Sterne in ihrem Antlitz? Würde nicht ihr Glanz von ihren Wangen jene beschämen, wie Sonnenlicht die Lampe? Würd ihr Aug aus luft'gen Höhn sich nicht so hell ergießen, dass Vögel sängen, froh den Tag zu grüßen? O wie sie auf die Hand die Wange lehnt! Wär ich der Handschuh doch auf dieser Hand, und küsste diese Wange! _Ach was, Wange, wer brauchte schon die Wange, wenn er bereits die himmlisch süßen Lippen ... Komm wieder zu dir Mädchen, die Szene ist noch reichlich lang, als dass du jetzt ins Träumen geraten könntest und außerdem, Memo an dich, dass da ist immer noch Malfoy!

Nun war Draco mit seinem ersten Einsatz an der Reihe. Er hatte andächtig zugehört. Eigentlich hatte er ja mitlesen wollen, doch Grangers Stimme hatte ihn mehr und mehr abgelenkt. Sie sprach den Text so sicher, als ob sie gerade bei Snape einen Test schreiben würde. Und alles was sie sagte klang aus ihrem Mund wie Wirklichkeit, als würde sie nicht ihre Rolle spielen, sondern wirklich ihm jetzt in diesem Moment eine heimliche Liebeserklärung machen. Gut wenn man eben die ganzen Betonungen auf das Weibliche ausließ. Aber es war sowieso ein ziemlich dummer Gedanke, schließlich war das dort Granger, die Besserwisserin von Griffindore, Schlammblut und ein drittel des Goldenen Trios um Potter. Also warum sich Gedanken machen. Lieber weiter im Text, sonst würde er nie mehr zum Zug an der Flasche kommen.

_Weh mir!_

_Horch! Sie spricht. O sprich noch einmal, holder Engel! Denn über meinem Haupt erscheinest du der Nacht so glorreich, wie ein Flügelbote des Himmels dem erstaunten, über sich gekehrten Aug der Menschensöhne, die sich rücklings werfen, um ihm nachzuschaun, wenn er dahinfährt auf den trägen Wolken, und auf der Luft gewölbtem Busen schwebt. _Shakespeare, das war nun doch etwas zu viel. So ein rumgeschleime. Wirklich, Romeo kann froh sein, dass bis dato die gute Julia noch keine Notiz von ihm genommen hat, denn würde sie das hören, sie hätte sich schon längst übergeben, glaub mir.

Draco war wieder an der Reihe, kurz las er sich seinen Text durch, bevor er leise und betont freundlich versuchte eine nette Julia darzustellen.

_O Romeo! Warum denn Romeo? Verleugne deinen Vater, deinen Namen! Willst du das nicht, schwör dich zu meinem Liebsten, und ich bin länger keine Capulet! _Draco ließ sich die Zeilen wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Diese Frau verlangte ganz schön viel von diesem Romeo. Wer glaubte sie denn, wer sie ist, dass der Kerl seinen Namen ablegen würde, nur um bei ihr sein zu können. Er wusste sowieso nicht, was diese ganze Heimlichtuerei der beiden sollte. Warum gingen die denn nicht einfach zu ihren Eltern und regelten das geschäftlich? Draco wusste ja nicht, dass der Zwist zwischen den Eltern der beiden Hauptfiguren vergleichbar mit der Streitfrage um Voldemort war.

_Hör ich noch länger, oder soll ich reden? _Hermione war der unverständliche Blick in Dracos Gesicht nicht entgangen. Sie fragte sich bereits, ob er den Stoff um Romeo und seine Julia eigentlich kannte. Shakespeare war kein Zauberer gewesen, sondern ein Muggelautor, und somit konnte Draco, der sich ja nun so gar nicht für Muggel interessierte, ihn und seine Werke eigentlich auch nicht kennen. Er würde also den Konflikt nicht verstehen. Ob sie ihm den erklären sollte? Nur wie und warum sollte ihn dass eigentlich interessieren. Er hatte in Muggelkunde schließlich geschlafen, als sie berühmte englische Muggelautoren durchgenommen hatten. Wie Malfoy den darauffolgenden Test mit einem 'A' bestehen konnte, war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel. Entweder hatte Lucius Malfoy seine Finger im Spiel oder er hatte von der kleinen Huffelpuff, die leider neben ihm sitzen musste abgeschrieben, anders war es echt nicht zu erklären.

Draco hatte die beinahe analysierenden Blicke von Hermione noch nicht bemerkt und fuhr unbeirrt und in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen mit dem Textvortrag fort.

_Dein Nam ist nur mein Feind. Du bliebst du selbst, und wärst du auch kein Montague. _Was soll denn das heißen, hä? Also wirklich, das Mädel muss schon sehr naiv sein. Die kann doch nicht wirklich davon ausgehen, dass einen der Name nicht prägt. Man sieht das doch an unserem großen Wunderkind Potter. Wenn der nich vom dunklen Lord angegriffen worden wäre, dann würde den niemand beachten. Aber nein, der Lord muss sich ja gerade an dem Idioten die Finger verbrennen und sich selbst ausnocken. Also, bitte ja, der Name ist wichtiger als alles andere, nicht umsonst achtet Vater auf die Familien, mit denen wir verkehren.

_Was ist denn Montague? Es ist nicht Hand, nicht Fuß, nicht Arm noch Antlitz, noch ein andrer Teil dem Menschen eigen. _Nein, es ist aber Blut und Blut ist bekanntlich dicker als Wasser, also hör auf mit dem Gejammer.

_Oh, so heiße anders! - Was ist ein Name? Was uns Rose heißt, wie es auch hieße, würde lieblich duften; so Romeo, wenn er auch anders hieße, er würde doch den köstlichen Gehalt bewahren, welcher sein ist ohne Titel. _Naja gut, diese Feststellung kann ich nicht widerlegen, aber das kann man doch nicht mit einem Menschen vergleichen. Ich meine Pflanzen sind halt Pflanzen, alles mehr oder minder harmloses Grünzeug, vor allem das der Muggel. Aber man kann doch nicht ein Schlammblut Reinblut nennen, nur weil's auf den Titel nich ankommt. Dann könnte ich ja demnächst behaupten ich wäre Hogwarts Quidditchmeister, weil's ja auch nur ein Name ist, also purer Humbug.

_O Romeo, leg deinen Namen ab, und für den Namen, der dein Selbst nicht ist, nimm meines ganz. _Na das war doch mal ein Angebot, wäre er jetzt dieser Romeo, er würde ohne Umstände das Angebot annehmen.

Hermione machte sich darüber weniger Gedanken, sie konnte diese Szene schon so lange auswendig, und doch hatte sie nie verstanden, wie sich zwei so junge Menschen in so kurzer Zeit so haltlos in einander verlieben konnten. Na gut, damals bei Viktor, da hatte sie auch einmal die Vision von der einzig wahren großen Liebe, aber was mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und einem wirklich wundervollen Weihnachtsball begann hatte sich schon zu Beginn der Ferien in eine seichte Freundschaft verwandelt, die nicht einmal annähernd an das heran kam, was sie über die Jahre mit Harry und Ron zusammen geschweißt hatte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, aber vielleicht fehlte ihr dazu auch einfach die romantische Ader, die bei Lavender oder Parvati ja so stark ausgeprägt war.

_Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Nenn Liebster mich, so bin ich neu getauft und will hinfort nicht Romeo mehr sein. _Und das war doch nur eine Lüge. Man konnte nicht das Sein ablegen, ja vielleicht konnte er den Namen wechseln, aber sein Wesen? Nein, das war unmöglich, das zeigte doch auch der Kampf später noch. Romeo war ein Montague und auch die Liebe konnte das nicht ändern, das war nun einmal so, und es würde sich auch nie ändern. Das wäre ja, als würde Malfoy von heute auf morgen nie wieder Schlammblut zu einem Muggelgeborenen sagen und sich zudem auch noch bei allen, die er je dumm angemacht hatte, entschuldigen würde. Nein, das war nicht zu schaffen. Ein Malfoy blieb ein Malfoy, und ein Romeo ein Romeo, das stand für sie fest.

_Wer bist du, der du, von der Nacht beschirmt, dich drängst in meines Herzens Rat? _Jetzt hatte Julia Romeo entdeckt und ebenso hatten nun Dracos sturmgraue Augen die rehbraunen von Hermione gefunden. Er blickte sie mit einem so intensiven Blick an, dass sie beinahe ihren Einsatz verpasst hätte. Himmel, was war nur mit ihr heute los?

_Mit Namen weiß ich dir nicht zu sagen, wer ich bin. Mein eigner Name, teure Heil'ge, wird, weil er dein Feind ist, von mir selbst gehasst. Hätt ich ihn schriftlich, so zerriss ich ihn. _Ja, Romeo war richtig melodramatisch, aber Hermione fiel es schwer dem Blick stand zu halten, den Draco ihr zusandte und dabei zynisch über Shakespeare herzuziehen. Es wollte ihr irgendwie nicht beides gleichzeitig gelingen. Merlin, Hermione, jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen, ja. Was willst du denn im Endkampf machen, wenn Malfoy dich so, so, so sanft, ja sanft trifft es ziemlich am besten, also sanft anschaut, mh? Willst du dann auch so erstarren, vergessen deinen Zauberstab zu halten und einfach in diesen silbernen Meeren ertrinken? Nein! Also wende schon den Blick ab. Ja, auch wenn deine reizende Schwester eine rührselige Inszenierung wollte, das hier geht definitiv zu weit, wirklich. Schau dir Malfoy doch mal gesamt an, der hat die Ruhe weg und weiß wahrscheinlich trotzdem, was sein Blick bei dir anrichtet. Er ist ein Slytherin, wäre unlogisch, wenn er dich nicht leiden lassen würde.

_Mein Ohr trank keine hundert Worte noch von diesen Lippen; doch es kennt den Ton. Bist du nicht Romeo, ein Montague? _Mensch Mädel, du kennst den Typen erst so kurz? Ich mein hundert Worte hab ich schon bei ner einfachen Konversation hinter mir. Und dem willst du so mir nichts dir nichts hinterher rennen, ne also wirklich, was dieser Shakespeare sich da zusammen reimt, das kann echt nur ein Märchen sein, wer würde denn so schnell alles für jemanden anderen hinschmeissen? Draco konnte seine Rolle wirklich nicht verstehen.

_Nein, Holde; keines, wenn dir eins missfällt. _Ja so nen Typen will ich mal kennen lernen, der gleich seinen Namen für mich ändert. Mia hatte wirklich schwer damit zu tun einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, denn irgendwie kam ihr dabei immer wieder etwas spezifisch graues in die Quere und schon durchbrach der Gedanke den imaginären Staudamm.

_Wie kamst du her? O sag mir, und warum? Die Gartenmauer ist hoch, schwer zu erklimmen; die Stätt ist Tod, bedenk nur, wer du bist, wenn einer meiner Vettern dich hier findet. _Ja, der Typ, dieser Romeo muss schon verrückt sein.- Läuft freiwillig in den Tod. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das nur wieder typisch für die Muggel. Wenn ich mich richtig an die letzte Stunde Muggelkunde erinnere, dann haben Muggel ja ein sehr ausgeprägtes Bedürfnis sich selbst und andere umzubringen. Wenn ich schon jemanden Schaden zu fügen wollen würde, dann würde ich mich doch nicht auch noch mit erledigen, dann hab ich doch nichts mehr von dem leid der anderen. Also die Muggel sind echt merkwürdig, Verstand scheinen die keinen zu haben, kommt mir zumindest so vor. Meine Vermutung wird doch bloß bestätigt, wenn ich mir die beiden Volltrottel bei Grangers Schwester anschaue. Die gucken wirklich, als wäre ich ein ausgewachsener Drache. Hallo, hören die uns eigentlich zu. Anscheinend nicht, nur dieses verdammte Grangermädchen hat die Ohren gespitzt. Aber warum musste es denn auch unbedingt eine Liebesszene mit Granger sein? Und die guckt mich auch schon die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig an. Als wäre sie nicht wirklich geistig anwesend. Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würd' ich glatt auf Imperio tippen, aber das ist eigentlich unmöglich. Sie guckt aber wirklich definitiv abwesend.

_Der Liebe leichte Schwingen trugen mich; kein steinern Bollwerk kann der Liebe wehren; und Liebe wagt, was irgend Liebe kann: Drum hielten deine Vettern mich nicht auf. _Draco hatte sich nun kurzzeitig abgewandt und Hermione aus ihrem Tranceartigen Zustand geholt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er bei ihr anrichten konnte. Sie blinzelte kurz und wartete nun auf ihren nächsten Einsatz. Ja, das Schmachten hatte sie damals sehr gut gelernt. Sie hatte es mit acht Jahren so überhaupt nicht leiden können von Liebe zu sprechen, aber noch weniger wollte sie damals ein Mädchen anhimmeln. Es war ihr nicht angenehm gewesen. Na gut, das hier war nun auch nicht gerade angenehmer, gestand sie sich ein, aber was sollte sie denn machen. Sie hätte eben nicht mit den Schlagern anfangen dürfen, aber es war einfach zu schön gewesen, Mary mal wieder ärgern zu können. Sie hatte es vermisst. In Hogwarts war sie die Vernünftige des Goldenen Trios. Sie kannte die Schulregeln auswendig und hielt sie immer jedem vor. Sie war Vertrauensschülerin und nahm ihren Job verdammt ernst. Obwohl auch sie ab und an den Drang verspürte etwas zu tun, dass vielleicht nicht korrekt war. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte Ron sie nur gefragt, ob sie krank sei und sie würde wieder nur als Streberin dastehen. Sie hatte eben ihre Rolle im ersten Jahr eingenommen. Harry der Held, Ron, der beste Freund des Helden und immer für gute Sprüche zu haben und sie, sie war das Lexikon, ohne das der Held und sein Freund nicht eine einzige Heldentat hätten überleben können. Es war nicht, dass sie vielleicht undankbar war, nein, sie war froh, dass sie diese Beiden zu ihren besten Freunden zählen konnte, aber dennoch, sie wussten beide so wenig von ihr, wo sie doch die Lebensgeschichte der Jungs auswendig kannte.

_Wenn sie dich sehn, sie werden dich ermorden. _Draco starrte auf das Textbuch, stand das wirklich dort. Man, was war denn das für eine Gesellschaft? Obwohl, es erinnerte ihn an das Vorgehen seines Vaters, wenn fremde Gäste auf dem Malfoyanwesen erschienen. Erst einmal der Cruciatus und dann erst die Frage, was wollen sie hier? Ja, sein Vater, der würde, wenn er hiervon wüsste, ihn und seine Patentante wohl erstmal gehörig zusammenstauchen. Er durfte nie erfahren, dass er nicht nur unter Muggeln, sondern mit Muggeln hier lebte. Das wäre eine Katastrophe ohnegleichen, das wusste er jetzt schon.

_Ach, deine Augen drohn mir mehr Gefahr als zwanzig ihrer Schwerter; blick du nur freundlich, so bin ich gegen ihren Hass gestählt. _Ja, blick du nur freundlich. Mia, wach wieder auf, das dort ist der Silberblick deines Feindes, der würde dich umbringen, wenn er von deinen Gedanken wüsste. Nein, erst würde er sich wohl übergeben müssen, weil es ihn anekelt, wie du gerade dahin schmachtest. Erinner' dich Hermione, das hier ist deine Hassrolle, du kannst die Rolle des Romeo nicht leiden und du kannst Malfoy noch weniger leiden, also reiß dich zusammen, ja?

_Ich wollt um alles nicht, dass sie dich sähn. _Eher das er mich so sieht, stellte Draco kurz fest. Granger schaute ja schon wieder so komisch. Hatte er was im Gesicht? Doch nicht etwa Soße vom Abendessen, oder, nein, das konnte nicht passiert sein, das durfte nicht passiert sein, er konnte doch nicht etwa einen Pickel bekommen haben? Draco fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand übers Gesicht, tat dabei so, als wäre ihm heiß, was noch nicht einmal so arg gelogen wäre. Nein er hatte definitiv keinen Pickel, seine Haut war rein wie kristallklares Wasser, also warum schaute Granger immer noch so. Er hatte doch alle Einsätze eingehalten und alles korrekt abgelesen. Also was sollte das?

_Vor ihnen hüllt mich Nacht in ihren Mantel, liebst du mich nicht, so lass sie nur mich finden: Durch ihren Hass zu sterben wär mir besser, als ohne deine Liebe Lebensfrist. _Hermione wusste wirklich nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie legte mehr schauspielerisches Können an den Tag, als für diese Aufgabe notwendig gewesen wäre. Aber sie konnte nicht anders, nicht bei Malfoy. Malfoy war als Julia verdammt noch mal zu gut. Er sollte als Frau nicht so sicher im Betonen sein. Er kannte doch den Text nicht, warum zum Donnerwetter verhaspelte er sich nicht, hä? Es war zum verrückt werden. Er spielte hier eine Rolle zum ersten mal und das besser als sie es je bei einem Mädchen gesehen hatte. Es war zum Heulen.

_Wer zeigte dir den Weg zu diesem Ort? _Und wer zeigt mir wie ich hier endlich wieder weg komme? Wie lang geht die Szene denn noch, ich kann nicht mehr lange dieses Geschmachte ertragen. Langsam versteh ich Grangers geschockten Ausdruck, als sie das Textbuch gesehen hat. Ich hätte wohl doch lieber Tat genommen. Tja, zu spät. Du hast hier erstmalig wie ein Griffindore gehandelt, unbedacht, mutig und viel zu spontan. Grangers Gegenwart tat ihm anscheinend nicht all zu gut.

_Die Liebe, die zuerst mich forschen hieß. Sie lieh mit Rat, ich lieh ihr meine Augen. Ich bin kein Steuermann, doch wärst du fern wie Ufer, von dem fernsten Meer bespült, ich wagte mich nach solchem Kleinod hin._ Nein, das würde ich nicht, ich würde dich auf der Insel verrotten lassen, denn dann hätte ich das nächste Jahr endlich meine Ruhe vor deinen Attacken. Warum war sie eigentlich auf einmal so wütend auf ihn? Hermione verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. War sie denn wirklich so erfolgsorientiert, dass sie Malfoy nichts gönnte, in dem er besser war als sie selbst. Und woher sollte sie wissen, dass er besser war, wenn sie doch selbst noch nie die Rolle der Julia inne gehabt hatte? Sie wusste es nicht, sie wusste nur, sie hasste ihn und sie hasste diesen Sommer und sie verfluchte den Tag an dem sie Ron und Ginny für die Ferien im Fuchsbau abgesagt hatte.

_Du weißt, die Nacht verschleiert mein Gesicht, sonst färbte Mädchenröte meine Wangen, um das, was du vorhin mich sagen hörtest. Gern hielt ich streng auf Sitte, möcht gern verleugnen, was ich sprach: doch weg mit Förmlichkeit! Sag, liebst du mich? Ich weiß, du wirst's bejahn, und will dem Worte traun; doch wenn du schwörst, so kannst du treulos werden; wie sie sagen, lacht Jupiter dem Meineids der Verliebten. O holder Romeo, wenn du mich liebst: Sag's ohne Falsch! Doch dächtest du, ich sei zu schnell besiegt, so will ich finster blicken, will widerspenstig sein, und Nein dir sagen, so du dann werben willst: sonst nicht um alles. Gewiss, mein Montague, ich bin zu herzlich; du könntest denken, ich sei leichten Sinns. Doch glaube, Mann, ich werde treuer sein als sie, die fremd zu tun geschickter sind. Auch ich, bekenn ich, hätte fremd getan, wär ich von dir, eh ich's gewahrte, nicht belauscht in Liebesklagen. Drum vergib! Schilt diese Hingebung nicht Flatterliebe, die so die stille Nacht verraten hat. _Julia, o Julia. Draco schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. So gestand man doch einem Jungen nicht seine Liebe. Er hätte bereits nach den ersten beiden Zeilen das Weite gesucht. Selbst wenn Romeo Julia über alles liebte, das hier war Folter und würde wohl jede Liebelei im Keim ersticken. Genau solchen Quark hatte Parkinson immer gequasselt als er noch in Hogwarts gewesen war, bis er ihr klar und deutlich verständlich zu machen versuchte, dass ihre Liebeshymnen bei ihm auf taube Ohren stießen und keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch sondern Brechreiz erzeugten. Aber wie er Parkinson kannte, hatte sie das bis nach den Ferien sicher wieder vergessen. Und wenn er wirklich bis zum Ende der Ferien hier bei den Meyers und in direkter Nachbarschaft zu Granger leben musste, dann würde er wahrscheinlich sogar zu schwach zum kontern sein.

_Ich schwöre, Fräulein, bei dem heil'gen Mond, der silbern dieser Bäume Wipfel säumt ... _Warum, oh warum, warum verwendest du ständig silbern in deinen Texten Shakespeare? Warum nicht rot, gold, von mir aus auch grün, aber nicht silbern und auch kein grau. Es ist die Hölle und ich bin noch nicht mal so unschuldig daran. Hermione schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über ihre Gedanken. Nein, sie war nicht Schuld. Schuld war einzig und allein Malfoy. Er musste ja unbedingt den Griffindore raushängen lassen und konnte nicht in guter alter Slytherinmanir Wahrheit nehmen und dann Lügen. Ihn würde doch nie jemand Fragen, ob er Unterwäsche trägt oder nicht. Na gut, Mary wäre es zuzutrauen gewesen, nur hätte sie die Frage nie gestellt, weil es sie bereits gegeben hatte und Mary war zu stolz als dass sie eine bereits gebrauchte Frage stellen würde. Noch dazu zu Beginn des Spiels. Sie hätte als unkreativ dagestanden, etwas, was zum Erobern von Mark sicher nicht hilfreich gewesen wäre. Aber was nützte es ihr in der Vergangenheit zu wühlen, sie war nun einmal hier und über die Hälfte der Szene hatten sie schließlich schon hinter sich, also frisch ans Werk und das alles nur noch schnell hinter sich bringen.

_O schwöre nicht beim Mond, dem wandelbaren, der immerfort in seiner Scheibe wechselt, damit nicht wandelbar dein Lieben sei! _Das musste er sich merken. Zwar hatte ihm noch nie ein Mädchen beim Mond die Liebe geschworen, doch es war hilfreich solch blumige Ausreden auf Lager zu haben.

_Wobei denn soll ich schwören? _Hermione schaute Draco nun wieder direkt in die Augen, hatte sich sogar etwas näher zu ihm gelehnt. Es sah schon merkwürdig aus, wie so ein durchaus gutgebauter Kerl, wie Draco nun mal einer war, auf der Schreibtischkante saß und die Beine baumeln ließ und dicht daneben stand Hermione, nun leicht zu ihm geneigt. Sie kannte den Text und die enthaltenen Regieanweisungen und wenn sie sich auch dagegen wehrte, in ihrem Inneren entstand bereits so etwas wie pure Vorfreude auf das bald Folgende.

_Lass es ganz. Doch willst du, schwör bei deinem edlen Selbst, dem Götterbilde meiner Anbetung! So will ich glauben. _Ja, das hörte sich gut an, Götterbilde meiner Anbetung. Würde ein Mädchen je so von ihm schwärmen, er würde ihr zumindest ein nettes Lächeln schenken. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er sie noch nicht bei sich im Bett gehabt hatte, sowas brachte nur Probleme. Apropos Probleme, bilde ich es mir nur ein, oder kommt Granger mir, mit jedem verdammten Satz den sie spricht, näher?

_Wenn die Herzensliebe ... _Zum Glück werde ich hier unterbrochen. Es ist schon fast peinlich solchen Schund herzubeten. Shakespeare soll ja ein Meister in Liebesgedichten gewesen sein, doch mir ist er einfach eine Spur zu heftig. Lavender und Parvati wären bestimmt schon jetzt Wachs in Romeos Händen. Schade eigentlich, dass sie das Stück nicht kennen.

_Gut, schwöre nicht. Obwohl ich dein mich freue, freu ich mich nicht des Bundes dieser Nacht. Er ist zu rasch, zu unbedacht, zu plötzlich; gleicht allzu sehr dem Blitz, der nicht mehr ist, noch eh man sagen kann: es blitzt. _Und nun war es offensichtlich, Hermiones Kopf war wirklich näher gekommen und das nicht ohne Grund. Sie wusste was jetzt kam und Draco, der ebenso gerade die Regieanweisung gelesen hatte, musste nun für einen Moment schlucken. Ein Kuss, er sollte jetzt Romeo, äh Granger küssen und das auch noch von sich aus. Er dachte das hier wäre so ein klassisches Stück, indem immer alles vom Mann ausgeht. Da hatte er sich hierbei wohl gehörig vertan. Naja, obwohl Besetzungsmäßig gesehen kam es ja von einem Mann. Und da hatte er auch schon seine weichen Lippen sanft, fast unschuldig auf die roten Hermiones gelegt. Es war nur ein hauch von einem Kuss und trotzdem musste Hermione sich am Tisch mit beiden Händen abstützen. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Innereien tanzen Tango oder Rock'n'Roll oder beides gleichzeitig, sie wusste es nicht. Durch den Kuss und den nötigen Halt danach stand Hermione nun direkt zwischen den leicht geöffneten Beinen Dracos an den Tisch gelehnt.

Auch an Draco war der Kuss nicht Spurlos vorbei gegangen. Er hatte ihn begonnen und beendet, wie es im Buch stand, obwohl es ihn innerlich dahin zog, sie nochmals zu küssen. Ihre Lippen waren weich und samtig, wie die Blätter mancher Pflanzen. Doch er wusste, dass er nicht nach seinen Gefühlen handeln konnte. Erstens war er ein Malfoy und Malfoys ließen sich nie von ihren Gefühlen zu unvernünftigen Handlungen hinreißen, zweitens befand er sich gerade mitten in einer Art Wette und musste haargenau nach Buch spielen, wenn er nicht noch eine Aufgabe bekommen wollte und drittens das Mädchen, nachdem es ihn verlangte war nicht nur eine Griffindore und Besserwisserin, nein, sie war ein Schlammblut.

_Schlaf süß! Des Sommers warmer Hauch kann diese Knospe der Liebe wohl zur schönen Blum entfalten, bis wir das nächste Mal uns wieder sehn. Nun gute Nacht! _Und wieder stand im Buch 'ein Kuss' und er hielt sich daran. Er beugte sich wieder kurz vor und bemerkte noch wie Granger ihm entgegen kam, bevor sich ihre Lippen zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag begrüßten.

_So süße Ruh und Frieden, als mir im Busen wohnt, sei dir beschieden. _Langsam aber sicher machte sich die Sangria im Kopf bemerkbar. Er verstand nicht ein Wort von dem, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

_Ach, du verlässt mich so unbefriedigt? _Romeo sprach ihr aus der Seele. Hermione sehnte sich doch irrsinniger Weise nach den warmen Lippen ihres größten Feindes. Es war zum verzweifeln und doch wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als das er sie jetzt sofort wieder küssen würde und diesmal nicht so zart und sanft, sondern tiefer und länger als zuvor. Doch sie war sich bewusst, dass Malfoy es nie erfahren würde und somit ahnte sie, dass es an der Umsetzung gehörig hapern würde.

_Was für Befriedigung begehrst du noch? _Dieser Dialog gefiel ihm. Er war wieder in seiner Standardrolle als begehrenswertester Junggeselle Hogwarts und mit einem Mädchen, das ihn geradezu anhimmelte. Nur das Granger das Mädchen war, war ihm ein gehöriger Wermutstropfen.

_Gib deinen Liebesschwur für meinen. _Nein, ich will keinen Schwur von dir ich will, dass du mich wieder küsst, verdammt noch mal Hermione war schon am verzweifeln. Sie schob ihre momentanen Gefühlsirrungen, denn anders konnte sie sich ihre momentane Sehnsucht nach Dracos Lippen nicht erklären, auf das letzte Glas Sangria, welches sie ja unvernünftiger Weise auf Ex hatte trinken müssen. Merlin, sie war wirklich bescheuert.

_Ich gab ihn dir, eh du darum gefleht; und doch, ich wollt, er stünde noch zu geben. _Falsch, ich würde nie einen Liebesschwur abgeben. Aber diese Julia ist schon fast verrückt nach diesem ganzen Schwurkram, ich versteh nicht, warum die solange brauchen. Reicht ein 'ich liebe dich' denn nicht einfach? Merlin, das erinnert mich so an den ersten Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts. Es war einfach zum totlachen, wie Potter und das Wiesel damals so um die Mädels rum geschlichen waren und dann sich einfach nicht trauten sie einzuladen.

_Wollt'st du ihn mir entziehn? Wozu das, Liebe? _Hermione wurde langsam mulmig. Das Rauschen in den Ohren, dass sie nach diesen Küssen gehört hatte, klang langsam ab und nun wurde ihr doch tatsächlich etwas übel und das war definitiv nicht gut.

_Um unverstellt ihn dir zurückzugeben. Allein ich wünsche, was ich habe, nur. So grenzenlos ist meine Huld, die Liebe so tief wie das Meer. Je mehr ich gebe, je mehr auch hab ich: beides ist unendlich. _Die Regieanweisung war eindeutig, ein Kuss musste her, einer der leidenschaftlichen Sorte sogar, nur Hermione war gerade nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für so etwas. Doch es war zu spät um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, bereits hatten sich ihre Lippen mit Dracos vereinigt, der nicht einen Moment gezögert hatte sie zu küssen. Und ja es war um einiges intensiver. Viel länger spürte sie nun seine süßen Lippen. Ihre Augen hatten sich von selbst geschlossen und die Übelkeit wich einem Jahrmarkt in ihrem Magen. Sie hätte ewig so stehen können und sich so von ihm Küssen lassen und sie hätten es vermutlich auch getan, hätte es nicht genau in diesem Moment an der Tür geklopft.

Hastig lösten sich beide wieder und Draco stieß Hermione ein Stück von sich weg. Nun stand sie wieder frei und ihr Kreislauf musste selbst für ihr Gleichgewicht arbeiten.

„Ja bitte?" Mary war aufgesprungen und zu Draco gegangen, der noch gerade vom Tisch rutschen konnte, eh auch schon Aradena ihren Kopf ins Zimmer steckte.

„Jungs macht euch langsam mal fertig, wir wollen bald gehen!" Sie nickte den beiden Mädchen noch einmal kurz zu und schloß dann die Tür wieder. Drinnen atmeten drei Personen hörbar erleichtert aus. Das hätte Ärger gegeben, wenn die beiden beim Knutschen erwischt worden wären.

Mary drehte sich nun wieder den beiden Akteuren zu und grinste verschmitzt. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit und die Szene ist nicht mehr all zu lang, also los, spielt weiter!" Und das taten sie.

_Ich hör im Haus Geräusch; leb wohl, Geliebter!_

„Noch fünfzehn Minuten ihre da oben!" hörten sie von unten Mrs Meyer rufen.

_Gleich, Amme! _Rief Draco etwas lauter als er sonst normal sprach und wandte sich wieder mit freundlichen und sanften Blick Hermione zu, welche sich ihm bereits wieder soweit es eben ging genähert hatte.

_Holder Montague, sei treu! Wart einen Augenblick: ich komme wieder. _Draco wusste nun wirklich nicht was er nun machen sollte, aber er vertraute auf seinen Instinkt und sprang einfach vom Schreibtisch und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

_O sel'ge, sel'ge Nacht! Nur fürcht ich, weil mich Nacht umgibt, dies alles sei nur Traum, zu schmeichelnd süß, um wirklich zu bestehen. _Ja das ist es, ein Traum. Aber dann würde ich ja davon träumen Draco, nein, Malfoy zu küssen. Dann ist es wohl ein Albtraum, nur warum habe ich dann keine Angst? Hermione war zum ersten mal in ihrem leben wirklich absolut ratlos, ihr wollte einfach keine rationale Erklärung für ihre konfusen Gefühle ihrem Mitschüler gegenüber einfallen.

Draco hatte natürlich mitgelesen und hatte sich pünktlich für seinen Einsatz wieder auf die Tischplatte geschwungen.

_Drei Worte, Romeo; dann gute Nacht! Wenn deine Liebe, tugendsam gesinnt, Vermählung wünscht, so lass mich morgen wissen durch jemand, den ich zu dir senden will, wo du und wann die Trauung willst vollziehn. Dann leg ich dir mein ganzes Glück zu Füßen und folge durch die Welt dir als Gebieter. _Draco wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte, es war verrückt. Es zog ihn zu diesem Schlammblut, zu dieser Besserwisserin, dieser Vertrauensschülerin durch und durch, die Privat so gar nicht nach der Hermione Granger aus Hogwarts aussah. Sie war nicht mehr wie ein Mäuschen angezogen und ohne Bücher in ihren Armen sah man erst einmal, was für große Brüste sie hatte. Als er bemerkte, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken wanderten und er sich an das Ergebnis des letzten Males erinnerte ,zwang er sich, so verlockend auch das Bild ihrer durch das durchnässte Top scheinenden Brüste war, nun an die schrecklich aufdringlichen Annäherungsversuche von Parkinson zu denken und mit Erfolg, wie er feststellte, löste sich seine Denkblockade.

„Jungs, noch fünf Minuten!" rief erneut Mrs Meyer, anscheinend war sie zu faul, die fünfundzwanzig Stufen bis in die nächste Etage zu gehen.

_Ich komme gleich! _Rief Draco diesmal so laut, dass selbst Mrs Meyer ein Stockwerk tiefer es gehört haben musste.

_Doch meinst du es nicht gut, so bitt ich dich ..._

„Jungs!"

_Im Augenblick: ich komme! - ... Hör auf zu werben, lass mich meinem Gram! Ich sende morgen früh. _Draco lächelte liebevoll auf Hermione herab, als er sich dessen gewahr wurde, gefror dieses Lächeln allerdings zu Eis.

Mary war während der letzten Minuten stehen geblieben und entschied, auf Grund der permanenten Störungen nun das Spiel abzubrechen.

„So ich glaube das reicht jetzt. Ich weiß, die Szene ist noch nicht zu Ende, aber wenn Mrs Meyer ständig dazwischen ruft, nichts gegen euch Jungs, dann würden wir nie zu einem Ende kommen. Am Besten wir verschieben das Spiel auf ein andermal, ja? Und dann darfst du zuerst die Flasche drehen Draco."

Als allgemeine Zustimmung kam standen auch die beiden Brüder auf und leerten noch schnell ihre Gläser. Draco glitt wieder von der polierten Tischplatte und streifte Hermione mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick.

Alle fünft verließen schweigend das Zimmer und gingen hinunter zu den Erwachsenen, die gerade bei der Verabschiedung waren. Schnell wurden von Mrs Meyer alle Grangers gedrückt und dann war diese auch schon mit ihrem Mann im Schlepptau aus der Haustür raus. Toby ließ es sich nicht nehmen und tat es seiner Mutter gleich, in dem er die beiden Mädchen zum Abschied umarmte. Als er bei Mary angekommen war fragte er noch: „Und es bleibt bei morgen, um zehn?" Als diese nur kurz nickte, grinste er Hermione nochmals kurz an und verließ mit seinem Bruder, der jedem nur die Hand gereicht hatte, das Haus. Auch Aradena und Draco folgten den beiden, und schon waren die Grangers wieder unter sich.

Um peinlichen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, verschwanden Mary und Hermione mit einem „Wir gehen ins Bett! Nacht Mum, Nacht Dad!" in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. Oben angekommen stellte Hermione sich in den Türrahmen zum Bad, als Mary gerade hinein wollte. Fragens sah diese ihre große Schwester an. War sie etwa wirklich so sauer, dass sie sie hatte Romeo spielen lassen?

Doch dem war nicht so, Mia beunruhigte etwas gänzlich anderes.

„Was bleibt bei morgen um zehn?"

**TBC

* * *

**

So und nun noch ein dickes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!

Trory, Schattenengl, BlackAngel8, Sachmet, dramine, Nigtmare0, cherade _(Sorry Süße, dass du denkst, ich hätte dich vergessen, aber du warst genau die 10te beim 6ten Kapitel und ich hab dein review bekommen, als ich das Kapitel grad on gestellt hab. Da hab ichs gleich wieder rausgenommen und du müsstest ganz oben, gleich unterm Disclaimer stehen ),_ zan189, milkaQ und Mealla

Diesmal auch ein Dankeschön an die Leute, die mich auf ihrer Alertliste stehen haben

Jessy Black, merle15, Nigtmare0, Trory, Vestia und zan189

Und zum Schluss noch ein Megathanxx an die, diemeine Storyauch noch zu ihren Favoriten gemacht haben:

blackecat, Jessy Black, just-my-soul, merle15, Nigtmare0und Trory

Ich liebe euch und ich bedanke mich ganz lieb und brav bei jedem, der diese Story liest und mir reviewt

Eure Saxas13, die versuchen will mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller zu sein, wenn ihr schneller auf 10 Reviews zu einem Pitelchen kommt


	9. Charlotte Summersby

So, ja, öhm, tja, also, wie soll ich anfangen

Ah, ich weiß: Hallo erstaml, ich weiß gar nicht ob ihrs wusstet, aber mich gibt es noch

Ich wurde nicht von einem Bus überfahren und bin auch nicht einem Attentat zum Opfer gefallen, mir war lediglich die Zeit ausgegangen --

Ich hatte jetzt drei ganze, lange Wochen Praktikum und ich fand sie wunderbar aber durch das, für Abiturienten, ungewohnte arbeiten, war ich doch jedes Mal, wenn ichnach 30 minuten Busfahren dann nachhause kam, einfach nur noch fertig

Mein bett war meinbester Freund und mein PC, tja,wer selbst schreibt und dessen Geschichten ich lese, der weiß,was ich in der Restzeit gemacht habe ich habe geschmöckert wie ne blöde und mich inspirieren lassen naja und nun heute hab ich dann das vor fast vier Wochen begonnene Kapitel wieder herausgekramt und angefangen zu lesen und dann natürlich weiter geschrieben. Es ist nicht wirklich so fliesend geschrieben, wie die anderen Kapitel, kein Wunder, bei einer so langen Pause und ich entschuldige michschonmal, wenn es ziemlich langweilig odervorhersehbar und klischeebeladen ist, aber ich wollte euch einfach mal wieder was neues liefern.

So und nun viel Spaß

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 08:Charlotte Summersby

Es klopfte!

Draco, der gerade dabei gewesen war, sich für die Nacht umzuziehen, warf sich schnell wieder sein Hemd über und öffnete die Tür.

„Was willst du?" fuhr er seine Patin an, als diese mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Zimmer trat und hinter sich die Tür verschloss.

„Mit dir reden, was sonst!" sie versuchte so unschuldig wie nur irgend möglich zu schauen, doch es wollte nicht gelingen. „Nun, wie gefällt es dir denn bis jetzt, hier bei den Muggeln?" ihr Blick war warm und Draco hätte es nie im Leben übers Herz gebracht ihr wirklich böse zu sein, und doch antwortete er mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme, im eiskalten Ton: „Wie es eben ist, wenn man unter unterbelichteten Individuen leben muss." Er wusste, dass Aradena seine Aussage enttäuschen würde, aber er wollte nicht lügen. Er konnte doch nicht lang und breit beteuern, dass er sich nichts schöneres vorstellen konnte, als hier zu leben.

„So schlimm?"

„Tante, es ist nicht nur, dass ich hier nur unter Muggeln leben muss, nein, es ist vielmehr, dass ich hier nicht die Möglichkeit habe, etwas über Magie zu lernen. Du weißt doch selbst, dass Snape immer zu Jahresbeginn einen Wiederholungstest schreibt und wann soll ich bitte schön lernen, wenn ich hier nichts mit Magie machen kann?" „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du schon zu Ferienbeginn mit dem lernen anfängst!" Aradena hob eine Augenbraue, was sie verdächtig nach Snape aussehen ließ.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber immer spätestens zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn! Und außerdem, ich kenne nichts von diesem Muggelkram. Was ist bitte schön Fußball? Und was ist eine Talkshow?" „Ich dachte du gehst in Muggelkunde, Draco, da lernt man, was diese Sachen sind." Aradena konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. „Draco, kann es sein, dass du diese Hermione Granger schon kanntest?" „Wie kommst du darauf?" nun versuchte Draco einen auf unwissend zu spielen, aber auch er konnte diese Maske bei seiner Patin nicht aufrechterhalten. „Nun ja, sie kannte immerhin deinen Namen!" Nun grinste sie über das ganze Gesicht und Draco wurde, warum auch immer, er konnte es sich wirklich nicht erklären, rot. „Ja, verdammt. Granger geht auch nach Hogwarts!" platzte es nun aus ihm heraus. „Na also, dann hast du doch wenigstens eine Person, mit der du über die magische Welt diskutieren kannst." „Nein kann ich nicht, ich werde garantiert nicht freiwillig mit Granger reden." zischte nun Draco. Er war wütend auf das immer noch lächelnde Gesicht seiner Tante, die schon wieder ihre Augenbraue hob.

„Das sah aber vorhin ganz anders aus."

„Was meinst du?" Draco war verwirrt, sie war doch erst reingekommen, als sie bereits wieder getrennt waren.

„Na ihr habt euch doch geküsst."

„Was? Wieso, wie, wie hast du das denn erfahren?" Draco war nun Leichenblass, er konnte nicht mehr stehen und setzte sich erst einmal auf sein Bett.

„Oh, ja, das hast du ja gar nicht mitbekommen. Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch dreien Bescheid sagen, dass wir bald los wollten und es war so ruhig im Zimmer und da hab ich halt einfach die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet und nun ja, da saßt du auf dem Tisch und hast sie geküsst. Ich wollte euch beiden nicht stören, da ich dachte, ihr beiden seid allein" hier grinste sie verschmitzt „Aber als ich in den anderen Zimmern die Jungs und Mary nicht finden konnte, wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr wisst, wo sie sind. Naja und den Rest kennst du ja." Das Lächeln war geblieben, während sie erzählt hatte.

Draco hingegen sah immer entsetzter drein. Seine Patentante traute ihm zu etwas mit einem Schlammblut zu haben. So etwas gabs doch gar nicht.

Aradena sah, dass es ihrem Patenkind nicht gerade gut ging und wollte ihn wieder zum sprechen animieren, als sie fortfuhr.

„Ach, dann bist du gar nicht mit Hermione zusammen?"

Draco horchte auf.

„Was, natürlich nicht. Aradena, die ist kein Reinblut wie wir!" Aradena sah Draco geschockt an. Das also hatte Lucius Erziehung aus ihm gemacht. Er hasste nicht nur Muggel, nein er hasste ebenso muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen. Es war eine Schande, wie so ein lieber Junge, denn er war ein richtiger Sonnenschein als Baby gewesen, so hart werden konnte. Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Er konnte doch nicht so wie sein Vater werden. Und er war auch nicht so, da war sie sich sicher. Er hatte diese Hermione geküsst und er hatte die Augen dabei geschlossen. Er hatte so entspannt und sanft gewirkt, dass sie die Beiden nicht hatte stören wollen. Sie hatten so schön zusammen ausgesehen, ja sie waren ein perfektes Paar. Und wenn Aradena den Geschichten der Grangers glauben durfte, dann war sie Jahrgangsbeste neben Draco.

Aradena wurde aus ihren Gedanken geholt, als Draco sich rücklings auf sein Bett warf und dort liegen blieb. Sie setzte sich behutsam neben ihn und strich ihm mit ihren schlanken, langen Fingern durch das seidige, weiche, platinblonde Haar.

„Naja, wenn das so ist. Aber sie ist trotzdem eine Hexe. Und wenn du nicht ganz verstauben willst, dann kannst du doch immer noch mit ihr über den Unterricht reden. Ich habe gehört, sie ist gar nicht so schlecht." Sie musste wieder lächeln, als sie sah, wie Dracos sturmgraue Augen noch oben blickten.

Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber sie hatte recht und er wusste das. Warum war sie nur so wundervoll? Warum so verständnisvoll? Wäre sein Vater in die Szene mit dem Kuss gekommen, er hätte ihm einen Cruciatus (ich hab an dich gedacht und nicht wieder Crucio geschrieben) auf den Hals gehext, noch ehe er es bemerkt hätte, das jemand im Zimmer war und Hermione, sie wäre wahrscheinlich nicht lebend davongekommen. Merlin, jetzt dachte er schon von ihr als Hermione, aber warum auch nicht. Niemand wusste, was er dachte, hier zumindest nicht und immerhin, er hatte sie heute so oft geküsst, er wusste schon nicht mehr wie viele Male er ihre Lippen hatte spüren dürfen. Draco schloss seine Augen und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine aristokratischen Züge, als er an die vergangenen Stunden dachte. Sie konnte gut küssen, dass musste er ihr zugestehen, obwohl er glaubte, dass sie noch nicht allzu viele Freunde gehabt hatte. Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich gewesen. Ihr Atem hatte leicht nach der Sangria gerochen, die sie alle getrunken hatten. Und ihre Augen, immer wenn ein Kuss beendet war, hatten sich ihre Blicke tief ineinander verflochten und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Augen gestrahlt hatte. Sie hatten geglänzt und waren sehr hell gewesen, ein leuchtendes Ocker war aus dem eigentlichen Haselnussbraun geworden. Ob sie wusste, dass sich ihre Augenfarbe mit ihren Gefühlsregungen änderte? Er wusste es nicht. Er hoffte bloß, dass seine Augen nicht auch so verräterisch gesinnt waren, sonst wäre das jahrelange harte Training umsonst gewesen um eine eiskalte Miene stets zur Schau tragen zu können.

Noch während er seinen Gedanken nachging schlief er ein. Sanft schob Aradena ihren Patensohn ganz auf das Bett, nachdem sie ihm seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Danach deckte sie ihn mütterlich zu und gab ihm einen Gute Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn. Lächelnd verließ sie sein Zimmer und ging ebenfalls zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermione durch ein penetrantes wegziehen ihrer kuscheligen Decke aus dem Reich der Träume gerissen. Von niemand geringerem als ihrer nervtötenden kleinen Schwester Mary.

„Was willst du? Ich will noch ein bisschen schlafen!" murmelte Mia vergeblich, denn bereits hatte Mary die Decke von ihr gezerrt und diese auf ihr eigenes Bett geschmissen. Ohne auf die Widerworte ihrer Schwester zu hören ging die jüngere der Beiden nun auch noch zu den hohen Fenstern und zog mit einem „Wusch!" die dicken Vorhänge zur Seite.

„Argh!" war das einzige, dass die nun vollends geblendete Hermione noch sagen konnte, bevor sie von ihrer, in Hermiones Augen vollkommen durchgedrehten, Schwester aus ihrem Bett befördert wurde.

Hermione war diese Prozedur langsam leid und rappelte sich nun verärgert über die frühe Ruhestörung auf. Zu schnell, wie sie bemerkte, als ihr beim Aufstehen schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie nur gerade so noch auf der Bettkante zum sitzen kam.

„Also, was um alles in der Welt ist in dich gefahren, mich um so eine gottverdammte Uhrzeit zu wecken!" schnauzte Mia ihre Kleine an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, griff nach dem Wecker und hielt diesen Hermione direkt vor die Nase.

„Was? Es ist bereits dreiviertel zehn?" Hermione war nun putzmunter und verschwand schneller als ein Schnatz im Badezimmer.

Wie hatte sie nur so lange schlafen können? Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr, sie war eine Frühaufsteherin, sie war in Hogwarts immer als erste im Schlafsaal aufgewacht und angezogen und hatte immer nur wegen den Jungs beinahe das Frühstück verpasst. Es lag in ihrem Naturell bei Zeiten aufzuwachen. Aber warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie heute so verdammt lange geschlafen?

Hermione pellte sich aus ihrem kurzen dunkelblauen Nachthemd und stieg unter die Dusche. Sie brauchte dringend einen klaren Kopf. Irgend etwas musste doch ihr Verschlafen verursacht haben, anders war es nicht zu erklären.

Als sie spürte, wie das heiße Wasser sich seinen Weg über ihren nackten Körper suchte, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Malfoy! Er war an allem Schuld. Genau, nur weil er unbedingt in ihren letzten Ferien einen auf muggelliebend machen musste, hatte sie gestern ihren Abend nicht nur mit ihrer Schwester, Hormonschleuder von Beruf, und den beiden Meyerjungs verbringen müssen, nein, sie hatte auch noch das verdammte Pech gehabt ihren Erzfeind in ihrem zu Hause willkommen heißen zu müssen. Das war nicht fair. Und dann diese Geschichte mit dem Flaschendrehen. Gut, es hatte Spaß gemacht, aber es war nun einmal nur solange lustig, wie man nicht selbst involviert war. Sie wollte sich gar nicht an das Ende des Abends erinnern. Romeo und Julia. Es war doch wirklich die Krönung allen Übels gewesen. Und trotzdem hatte sie den Gedanken, dass es doch nicht so schlimm gewesen war, diese Szene zu spielen.

Entsetzt riss Hermione die Augen auf. Nein, sie konnte nicht wirklich, sie hatte nicht, nein, dass hätte er nie und nimmer ... weiter kam sie nicht in ihren wirren Gedanken, weil gerade in diesem Moment die Türglocke erklang.

Auch Draco wurde an diesem Morgen unsanft geweckt. Nicht durch eine Schwester, die ihm die Decke klaute, sondern durch einen viel zu lebhaften Traum, der ihn doch tatsächlich aus dem Bett beförderte.

Nun lag er noch reichlich verschlafen und völlig perplex mit seiner dünnen Decke verknotet am linken Pfosten seines Bettes.

„Aua!" stöhnte er und rieb sich beim Aufstehen stetig die Kehrseite. Als er stand blickte er auf sein Bettlaken und erkannte, dass es mehr als zerwühlt war, es steckte schon kaum noch an irgend einer Seite unter der Matratze. Noch völlig übermüdet versuchte er ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was ihm allerdings reichlich misslang und versuchte anschließend durch seine nun leicht wässrigen Augen die Anzeige des Weckers zu entziffern.

„Sechs Uhr drei" na super dachte Draco und schmiss sich samt seiner Decke wieder auf das Bett. Doch nach unzähligen Wendungen und Wiedereinschlafversuchen gab er schließlich auf und tapste ins Bad. Hatte er wenigstens mal genügend Zeit um sich fertig zu machen. Wer wusste schon, was heute so auf ihn zukommen würde. Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser ersteinmal ganz kalt. Er musste schließlich ersteinmal so richtig wach werden und er wusste, seine Nerven würden durch das eisige Nass wieder aktiv werden. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute stellte er das Wasser allerdings wieder schrittweise wärmer. Nun waren seine geliebten Haare dran. Er angelte sich sein mildes Shampoo und massierte beim einschäumen der Haare auch gleich seine Kopfhaut mit. Es entspannte ihn jedesmal einzigartig und er konnte sich anschließend immer besser auf alles kommende konzentrieren. Nach dem seine Haare gespült wurden waren, begann er nun mit seiner Pflegekur. Diesmal massierte er die milchige Flüssigkeit nicht ein, sondern verteilte sie lediglich in Strichrichtung. Nachdem er auch diese gründlich und mit reichlich warmen Wasser herausgespült hatte, machte er es sich nochmals mit etwas heißerem Wasser unter der Dusche gemütlich, so dass bereits die Spiegel im Bad beschlugen. Als er sich, nun fertig mit der morgendlichen Wäsche, in sein weiches Handtuch kuschelte, sah er erst, dass er bereits eine dreiviertel Stunde unter der Dusche verbracht hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, es war immer noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, wen sollte es da schon stören, war ja nicht so, dass er unter der Dusche gesungen hatte, wie Goyle es immer zum Leidwesen sämtlicher männlicher Slytherins unter der Gemeinschaftsdusche tat.

Nochmals gähnend, rieb er sich über die Augen und sah in den langsam wieder freien Spiegel. An seinem platinblonden Haar tropften kleine Wasserperlen hinab und fielen sanft auf seine hellen Schultern. Es war inzwischen verdammt kühl auf seiner noch immer erhitzten Haut und begann eine Gänsehaut herauszufordern. Schnell wischte er den entstandenen Rinnsal mit einer Ecke seines Handtuches fort. Nun begann er doch zu frieren und versuchte sich schnell abzutrocknen, wobei ihm seine inzwischen etwas längeren Haare stets einen Strich durch die Rechnung machten, indem sie immer wieder kleine Tröpfchen über die Haut sandten. Nun reichte es ihm aber und er begann verzweifelt mit dem schon feuchten Tuch durch seine Haare zu wuscheln um endlich diese nervtötenden Tropfen zu vertreiben. Als er danach in den Spiegel schaute, musste er zu seinem vollen Entsetzen leider feststellen, dass er nun eine verdammte Ähnlichkeit zu einem berühmten Narbengesicht hatte. Verdammter Potter, immer musste er sich in alles einmischen, nun sogar in meine Gedanken und mein Aussehen, als wäre seine pure Existenz auf Erden nicht schon unerträglich genug. Er schüttelte wüst den Kopf um seine Haare wieder etwas in Form zu bekommen, bevor er versuchte erst mit den Fingern und schließlich doch mit einem groben Kamm es wieder zu ordnen. Nach etwas hundert Strichen durch sein weiches, inzwischen beinahe trockenes Haar legte er den Kamm beiseite und griff sich sein Haargel. Eine neue Erfindung, die sogar bei den Muggeln verkauft wurde, wie er auf der Fahrt durch London gesehen hatte. Es brachte die Haare wunderbar in Form, klebte aber nicht und war auch nicht sichtbar. Es wirkte wie ein gut plazierter Frisurzauber. Noch einmal überprüfte er seine Erscheinung und mit einem zufriedenen Nicken zu seinem Spiegelbild und dem Gedanken 'Gar nicht mal so schlecht Junge' verließ er das Bad und begab sich wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

Die Uhr stand nun auf sieben Uhr zwölf. Noch recht früh, wie er sich eingestehen musste, vor allem an einem Sonntag Morgen. Aber seinem Magen waren diese Fakten egal und er begann in unregelmäßigen Abständen sich knurrend und brummelnd zusammen zu ziehen, so dass es schon schmerzhaft wurde. War ja auch kein Wunder, wenn er daran zurück dachte, dass er gestern Abend nur wenig bei sich behalten hatte.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als jede Etikette zu übertreten, sich in frische Klamotten zu schmeißen, die er wahllos aus dem Schrank gezogen hatte, schließlich waren es eh bloß Muggelsachen, und dann die Küche zu suchen. Die war auch nicht all zu schwer zu finden, man musste nur der Nase folgen, die ihn untrüglich nach unten durch das Esszimmer, wie er erkannte, in einen ziemlich warmen Raum brachte, der den bratenden Gerüchen nach zu urteilen tatsächlich etwas mit Essen zu tun hatte. Unschlüssig sah er sich um. Da stand ein Korb mit Obst auf der kleinen Anrichte neben der Tür, aber Obst auf nüchternen Magen, Draco wusste nicht, ob er das schaffte. Nein, er brauchte dringends sein Brötchen mit Rührei, so wie jeden Morgen auf Hogwarts.

Doch nirgends war jemand zu finden. Halt, da kam ja grad eine recht robust gebaute Frau, so um die fünfzig würde er sie schätzen, in die Küche, beladen mit einem Beutel voll frischer, warmer Brötchen und einem Laib Brot unterm Arm.

Sie beachtete den Eindringling in ihr Refugium vorerst nicht, sondern leerte den Beutel und stapelte die Brötchen in einen hübsch geflochtenen Korb. Dann Schnitt sie das Brot in centimeterdicke Scheiben und legte sie drapiert auf einen flachen Teller. Dann schritt sie resolut an ihm vorbei und schlug neben ihm mehrere Eier in eine Pfanne, und gleich noch ein paar in eine ziemlich riesige Rührschüssel. Während die Eier in der Pfanne langsam vor sich hin brutzelten, fügte sie zu den Eiern in der Schüssel noch etwas Milch und Salz hinzu und schlug alles mit ihren kräftigen Armen zu einer homogenen, orange-gelben Masse.

Draco war zu perplex gewesen, um sich überhaupt zu rühren. Er beobachtete gebannt, wie da Stück für Stück sein Frühstück entstand und sein Magen schlug schon vor Vorfreude Purzelbäumen. Als dadurch wieder ein Knurren entstand, schaute die Köchin den jungen Mann neben ihr erstmals richtig an. Als sie das hübsche Gesicht und die leicht verlegene Röte auf seinen Wangen sah und dazu das Knurren addierte, stahl sich ein mütterliches Lächeln auf seine Züge, während sie die Pfanne mit dem inzwischen fertigen Rührei von der Feuerstelle nahm und die Hälfte der lockeren Masse auch gleich auf einen Teller schaufelte und zu den Brötchenkorb auf den Küchentisch stellte. Schnell holte sie noch für den stummen jungen Mann Messer und Gabel und forderte ihn mit einem liebevollen „Nun setz dich schon und iss, sonst verhungerst du mir ja noch!" und einem verschmitzten Grinsen dazu auf endlich zu Essen. Draco, noch immer viel zu verwundert über die Fürsorglichkeit einer wildfremden Frau, noch dazu Muggel, folgte nur schweigend ihrem Befehl und setzte sich vor sein Frühstück. Kaum dass der herrliche Duft der frischen Brötchen gemischt mit dem des Eis sich mit seinen Geschmacksnerven bündelte ging es seinem Magen auch gleich viel besser und während er weiterhin beinahe, als hätte er schon ewig und drei Tage nichts mehr zu sich genommen, das leckere Essen in sich hinein schaufelte, beobachtete er die gute Frau, die ihm diese Gaumenfreuden beschert hatte, ohne große Worte darüber zu verlieren. Sie musste ein Engel sein. Oder eine getarnte Hauselfe, die einem jeden noch so geringen Wunsch von den Augen ablas.

Als er fertig mit essen war, bedankte er sich artig, bei der immer noch lächelnden Frau und ging. Wie hatte sie gesagt, wenn er mal wieder Hunger hätte, solle er nur wieder in die Küche kommen, die alte Betty würde ihm dann schon was köstliches zaubern. Er musste bei ihrer Ausdrucksweise grinsen. Sie war zwar bloß ein Muggel, aber das Essen hier war fast besser als in Hogwarts.

So völlig in Gedanken stieg er wieder die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Es war bereits neun Uhr durch, das hatte er an der Wanduhr in der Diele gesehen, aber anscheinend schlief das ganze Haus noch, naja abgesehen von ihm und Betty.

Aber weit gefehlt mit seiner These, denn als er sich nun nichts ahnend wieder still und heimlich in sein Zimmer zurück ziehen wollte, saßen da auf seinem Bett Mark und Toby und grinsten ihn an, wie früher die Weasley-Zwillinge Filch, wenn sie wieder ein tolles Ding gedreht hatten. Es verhieß also nichts gutes.

„Hast du Badesachen mit?" kam da auch schon die verhängnisvolle Frage. Nein er hatte keine Badesachen mit, wie auch, er hatte überhaupt nichts mit, das alles hier war von seiner Patin. Was wusste er schon, ob sie ihm eine Badehose eingepackt hatte.

Sein zweifelnder Ausdruck ließ beide zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er die wohl vergessen hatte, aber da war Mark auch schon bei ihm und hielt ihm ein zu seinem Leidwesen, äußerst knappes Stück Stoff vor die Nase. „Du kannst meine alte haben." grinste dieser und drückte das Nichts in Dracos Hand.

„Was soll ich damit?" Und schon war ihm klar, dass er diese Frage lieber nicht gestellt hätte, denn schon wurde ihm der Verlauf des heutigen Tages voller Enthusiasmus erklärt. In dem folgenden Wortschwall konnte er allerdings nur Worte, wie Grangers, Baden, See, Mary, Hermione, Bikinis, heraushören, die ihm so ganz und gar nicht passten. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken, Granger im Bikini ertragen zu müssen drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Er war bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal mit einem Mädchen schwimmen gewesen, und wenn er an Pansy im Triangel-Bikini dachte, wollte das so gut schmeckende Frühstück gleich wieder raus. Und während er so darüber nachgrübelte, wie er sich wohl noch aus dieser Situation erretten könnte, zogen ihn die Beiden bereits, mit für ihn fertig gepackten Taschen, zu Toby Wagen, stopften ihn auf die Rückbank und fuhren, ohne dass er es wirklich registrierte die paar Meter bis in die Einfahrt der Granger.

Hermione trocknete sich schnell ab und schlüpfte in frische, Klamotten, bestehend aufgrund der zunehmenden Hitze aus schwarzen Top und hellblauen Caprijeans. Hastig band sie ihr noch feuchtes Haar mit einem Gummi zusammen und stand schon kurz darauf vor ihrer, schon seit fünf Minuten zeternden Schwester.

„Himmel, Mia, was hast du denn so lange da drinnen gemacht?" Mary war aufgeregt und wütend, sie hatte so den Verdacht, dass es Hermione Spaß machen musste sie zu ärgern und warten zu lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast, ist ja nicht so, dass wir mit irgendwem verabredet ..." weiter kam sie nicht, als ihr auf einmal ein paar dicke Schuppen von den braunen Augen fielen, die gerade böse anfangen wollten zu funkeln, als sie auch schon stolpernd hinter Mary hergezogen wurde, welche sich stumm noch ein paar Taschen schnappte und schleunigst die Treppenstufen hinunter spurtete. Hermione hatte gerade mal noch Zeit ihr Schlappen anzuziehen, als sie auch schon weiter nach Draußen und in das bereitstehende Auto verfrachtet wurde. Sie hörte noch, wie sich Mary von ihren Eltern verabschiedete und ihnen die beiden einen schönen Tag wünschten, während Hermione verzweifelt versucht, sich von dem Gurt zu befreien, der sich wie eine Schlingpflanze um sie zu ziehen schien.

Als dann auch Mary im Wagen saß, war alles verloren und Hermione ergab sich ihrem Schicksal seufzend, bis ihr klar wurde, dass da zwischen ihr und ihrer teuflischen Schwester noch jemand saß. Mit einem Blick, der jeden in den Suizid treiben wollte, schaute sie auf und blickte in sturmgraue Augen, die ihren Unmut zu hundert Prozent widerspiegelten.

Der schon wieder. Na das war ja eigentlich klar, dass der wiedermal mit von der Partie ist, wenn es hart auf hart kommt.

Hermione versuchte sich irgendwie so zu setzen, dass sie Draco weder ansehen, noch berühren musste, doch trotz aller Bemühungen blieb ihr ein Körperkontakt mit ihm nicht erspart. Das alles wäre ja nicht das Problem gewesen, wenn die Klimaanlage in diesem verdammten Auto funktioniert hätte und sie nicht ununterbrochen Hitzewellen durch ihren Körper jagen gefühlt hätte. Es war unerträglich so dicht neben ihm zu sitzen und sich seiner Körperwärme mehr als bewusst zu werden. Und nicht nur die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte vernahm ihre zunehmend sensiblere Haut, nein, sondern auch diesen unvergleichlichen Duft, der sie irritierender Weise an gestern Abend erinnerte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete unbewusst diesen Duft noch tiefer ein. Er verankerte sich in ihrem Kopf und wollte sich nicht mehr vertreiben lassen. Vollkommen mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt merkte sie gar nicht, wie ihr Kopf langsam nach links kippte und auf Dracos rechter Schulter zu liegen kam.

Dieser hatte Hermione bereits seit ihrem Einsteigen heimlich beobachtet. Sie hatte genauso aufgebracht ausgesehen, wie er sich fühlte. Sie hatte leise geflucht, nur hatte er nicht ganz verstanden worüber. Nun saß er eingekesselt zwischen den beiden Schwestern und fühlte sich ehrlich gesagt, schrecklich. Hermiones Schulter berührte seine nur ganz sacht, doch da er nur ein Muskelshirt trug und somit keine Ärmel hatte, spürte er jede kleine Berührung wie einen Blitzschlag. Es fühlte sich an wie Brausepulver, das quer auf der Zunge prickelte und einfach nicht aufhörte, es brannte zwar ein bisschen, aber es war so süß und angenehm, dass man gleich eine neue Geschmacksrichtung ausprobieren musste. Genauso war Hermiones glatte, warme Haut auf seiner. Es war unangenehm und gleichzeitig misste er jedes mal ihren Körper, wenn sie sich wieder von ihm entfernte. Es war zum verrückt werden und er wollte nicht so über dieses Schlammblut denken, doch sein Körper und sein Verstand schienen heute einen Kampf zu führen, der nicht zu gewinnen war.

Auf der anderen Seite saß vollkommen entspannt Mary und betrachtete die Landschaft oder alternativ das Profil von Mark, der direkt vor Hermione saß. Ab und an entkam den Lippen des Mädchens ein kleiner Seufzer, doch so richtig verstehen konnte er nicht wieso.

Und nun auf einmal spürte er diesen leichten Druck auf seiner rechten Schulter und als er seinen Kopf in diese Richtung drehte, versperrten ihn braune, seidig glänzende Locken den Blick. Es war Hermiones Wange, die sich vertrauensselig an seine Schulter schmiegte und seelenruhig schlief.

Als er mit verwirrten Blick zu Mary blickte, die ihre Schwester schon bemerkt hatte, sagte sie achselzuckend „Sie konnte nicht ausschlafen!" und damit schien alles erklärt.

Draco gab sich innerlich zwar nicht mit diesem Statement zufrieden, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, dass diese Höllenmaschine endlich diesen See, von dem die beiden Jungs gesprochen hatten, erreichen würde.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken beendet, da stoppte auch schon der Wagen mit einem Ruck und hielt an. Von dem heftigen Bremsen war Hermione wieder aufgewacht und saß nun mit leicht geröteten Wangen neben einem immer noch schweigenden Draco.

„Los kommt, aussteigen!" rief ihnen Toby durch den Kofferraum zu, aus dem er gerade, eine Kühltasche, einen Picknickkorb, Decken, einen Sonnenschirm und diverse andere Taschen hervor holte. Gehorsam folgten beide den Anweisungen des Älteren und trotteten ziemlich mürrisch den drei viel zu fröhlichen anderen Jugendlichen hinterher.

Als sie endlich an dem Platz angekommen waren, den Toby und Mark für ihr Lager auserkoren hatten, musste selbst Hermione zugeben, dass es hier wundervoll war.

Vor ihnen lag ein azurblauer See, in den ein Sandstrand flach hinein führte, sich aber nach anderthalb Metern bereits durch einen Steinstrand ablöste, der das Wasser klar bleiben ließ. Es gab keine Algen oder andere Gräser, die den Grund bedeckten, sondern nur kleine Fische, die geschäftig in dem Wasser herum tobten.

Der Strand, um den See herum, war nur etwa zehn Meter breit und von beiden Seiten durch Waldstücke geschützt, welche Schatten spendeten und den kalten Wind, der ab und an blies fern hielten. Die Wiese auf der gerade vier riesige Decken ausgebreitet wurden, war kurz gehalten und reinster Rasen, nicht ein Unkraut war zu sehen, was Hermione schon stutzig werden ließ.

Nachdem die Jungs mit Marys Hilfe alles aufgebaut hatte, gingen zuerst die Jungs und dann die Mädchen in die nahe gelegenen Umkleiden um sich umzuziehen.

Als Mia die Kabine gefolgt von Mary verließ, erkannte sie, warum ihr das Fleckchen so unbekannt vorgekommen war. Es handelte sich um eine Art Privatstrand, den die Meyers sich an dem künstlich angelegten See errichtet hatten, denn gleich hinter dem Wäldchen sah sie Unmengen von Menschen, die schon beinahe aufeinander lagen bei dem Versuch sich in der Sonne zu verbrennen.

Und da sie gerade dabei war, fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich noch gar nicht vor der Sonne geschützt hatte.

Gut, sie wurde eigentlich selten rot, sondern eher schnell braun, aber sie war stets geschützt und hielt sich sowieso lieber im Schatten als in der Sonne auf.

„Haben wir eigentlich Sonnencreme mit?" fragte sie Mary lieber, als diese nickte, lief sie ihr beruhigt hinterher und verschluckte sich bald an ihrem eigenen Speichel, als sie Draco so fast ohne alles in der Sonne stehen sah, wie er sich langsam und mit genüsslich geschlossenen Augen die Sonnencreme auf seinen Armen und seinem Oberkörper verteilte. Die Stellen, die er bereits eingecremt hatte, glänzten in der Sonne und seine helle, fast weiße Haut, hatte einen Touch von Marmor. Nur, so wusste sie, war seine Haut alles andere als so kühl wie Marmor, sondern eher so siedend heiß wie Lava.

Mary hatte sich unterdessen Mark geschnappt und ließ sich von ihm den Rücken eincremen, während sie dasselbe bei Toby machte.

Hermione schaute zweifelnd an sich herunter. Sie trug einen Tankini, zu einem Bikini hatte sie keine Meinung, sie fand, da könne sie auch gleich in Unterwäsche schwimmen gehen. Der Tankini war dunkelgrün und hatte im Oberteil ein eingearbeitetes Bustier, dass ihr zumindest Schutz vor den Blicken neugieriger Jungs bot und gleichzeitig ihre doch recht vollen Brüste ein Stück weit stützte. Auf dem Top an sich waren in passenden Pink- und Grüntönen ein Sonnenuntergang mit Palmen zu sehen. Sie liebte dieses Kleidungsstück, hatte es aber noch nie in Gegenwart von Hogwartsschülern angezogen. Wenn sie mit Ron, Ginny und Harry schwimmen gewesen war, dann stets in einem blauen Badeanzug mit Schwimmerrücken, damit auch wirklich nichts peinliches passieren konnte. Bei diesem Tankini allerdings waren die Träger nur wie bei einem Top und der Ausschnitt trotz Bustiers recht tief. Sie würde es sich wohl zweimal überlegen müssen, ob sie wirklich mit schwimmen ging, oder ob sie nicht doch nur im Schatten ein Buch lesen oder einfach nur dösen würde. Nur dazu brauchte sie ausreichenden Sonnenschutz, denn selbst im Schatten vertraute sie lieber auf Sonnencreme. Sie hatte sich bereits so in Gedanken versunken ihre Arme und ihre Beine eingecremt und wurde sich dabei gar nicht bewusst, dass Draco und Toby mit ihren Augen geradezu an ihr klebten.

Es sah aus, als würde sie sich sanft streicheln und ihre Fingerkuppen die Haut ihres Körpers liebkosen. Nur wie ein Hauch fuhr sie über ihre in Dracos Augen, erstaunlich langen Beine und wieder hinauf. Als sie sich wieder etwas Sonnenmilch auf die Hand gab und diese schließlich auf Dekolleté und Hals verteilte, entrang sich Tobys Kehle ein heiseres Keuchen, welches mit einem belustigten Blick aus Marys Augen quittiert wurde. Schnell verabschiedete sich Toby und sprang zur mentalen und körperlichen Abkühlung ins dreiundzwanzig Grad kühle Wasser.

Hermione schaute sich unterdessen nach jemandem um, der ihr wohl den Rücken eincremen könnte. Toby war bereits im Wasser, wieso eigentlich, die Creme musste doch erst noch einziehen, und Mary und Mark waren mehr als beschäftigt miteinander. Ihre kleine Schwester lag halb auf ihrem Nachbarn und versuchte verzweifelt ihre und seine Zunge miteinander zu verknoten, zumindest schaute es so aus. Tja, da blieb eben nur noch Draco.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer näherte sie sich, die Sonnenmilchflasche in der Hand, ihrem Erzfeind auf anderthalb Meter, bis ihre Augen auf seiner glänzenden, unbehaarten Brust hängen blieben und das faszinierende Zusammenspiel der ganz tüchtig ausgebauten Bauchmuskeln beim ein und ausatmen beobachteten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Quidditch so eine Körper schaffen konnte (ja ich weiß, das steht in jeder zweiten Draco FF, aber mal ehrlich, woher sonst kommt ein heißer, durchtrainierter Körper, wenn nicht vom Sport, und da ich mir Draco nicht mit Handeln vorstellen kann und keinen anderen Zauberersport kenne, und mir sonst bloß noch Sex als Trainingsmethode einfällt, bleib ich mal bei dem Klischee ).

„Na gefällt dir was du siehst?" bemerkte Draco mit gehobener Augenbraue und irgendwie machte es ihn nur noch unaus- und widerstehlicher.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dazu war ihr Mund auf einmal zu trocken, drückte sie ihm die Flasche in die Hand und drehte sich langsam um. So konnte sie Dracos erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht sehen, der deutlich aussagte, dass er es schade fand, ihren Blick nicht mehr auf seinem Körper fühlen zu können und ebenfalls nicht mehr die atemraubende Aussicht auf ihren Brustansatz zu haben. Hermione hörte nur das typisch furzende Geräusch der Plastikflasche, das entsteht, wenn man sich etwas der Creme auf die Hand gab und spürte auch kurz darauf die kühle Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Schultern. Jedoch nur kurz, denn dann drang durch sie die unerträgliche Hitze der erstaunlich großen Handflächen (kennt jemand die Regel mit großen Händen ) auf ihrem sich zunehmend verspannenden Nacken. Das schien auch Draco zu merken, aber anstatt aufzuhören die Creme zu verteilen, begann er nun sie mit leichten Druck direkt ein zu massieren. Das ging auch nur, weil Hermione wesentlich kleiner als Draco war. Als er spürte, dass sie sich langsam wieder entspannte und die Muskeln lockerer wurden, hörte er schlagartig auf und hielt nun Hermione als Gegenleistung die Flasche hin.

Diese verstand, doch als sie ihren Blick über den großen Slytherin schweifen ließ, zweifelte sie daran, überhaupt bis zu seinen Schultern kommen zu können.

„Leg dich hin, dann komm ich besser überall hin" bat sie und deutete auf die rot-grün-karierte Decke, die unter dem Sonnenschirm platziert war.

Gehorsam wie noch nie legte sich Draco auf den Bauch und wartete auf die kühle Flüssigkeit. Er erschrak allerdings tierisch, als er auf einmal ein Gewicht auf seinem, zugegeben kaum bekleideten, vier Buchstaben spürte.

„Was soll das Granger?" fauchte Draco Hermione an, welche ihn allerdings zu ignorieren schien. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch ihre Sitzposition auf seinem Hinterteil, verhinderte beinahe jede Bewegungsmöglichkeit. Er konnte sich lediglich auf die Ellenbogen stützen, um dann den Kopf wie ein Uhu um hundertachtzig Grad zu drehen, oder zumindest fast hundertachtzig Grad.

Da sah er allerdings nicht nur Grangers wohlgeformte Beine neben seinem noch besser geformten Körper, sondern zwei käseweiße, hässliche Stelzen von Beinen in quietschpinken Sandaletten. Er dachte er müsse erblinden, was von dem Wunsch zudem noch taub zu werden bald vervollständigt wurde.

„Mia, Süße, schön dich auch mal wieder zu sehen! Als ich letzten Sommer bei euch zu Gast war, warst du ja leider schon wieder weg! Das war tragisch, wo ich doch damals so dringend deine Meinung zu Gregory gebraucht hätte, aber als du dann nicht da warst, da musste ich ihm einfach den Laufpass geben, wenn ich ihn nicht vorher mit jemanden analysieren konnte. Warum warst du eigentlich schon so früh wieder weg, deine Ferien waren doch sicher noch nicht zu Ende, nicht wahr? Oh, oder warst du bei deinem Freund? Du hast doch inzwischen auch endlich mal jemanden gefunden, oder? Ich meine, natürlich bist du nicht so hübsch wie ich, und wahrscheinlich gibt's auf deiner Schule eh bloß blinde Typen, aber selbst du müsstest doch mal jemanden abbekommen. Schau dir Mary an, selbst sie, und sie ist anderthalb Jahre jünger als du, hat sich einen Typen geangelt. Also was ist dein Problem? Schau, wenn ich jetzt du wäre, dann würde ich zu Toby gehen und ihm anbieten seinen Rücken einzucremen und ... ich meine schau ihn dir doch mal an, er sieht doch wirklich zum anbeißen aus. Ich meine, gut, er hat die Schule abgebrochen, aber er hat verdammt noch mal viel Geld und auf deiner Hochbegabtenschule kann's doch eigentlich gar nicht solche heißen Typen geben, ich meine du weißt doch, dass die wirklich intelligenten immer diese hässlichen Langweiler mit Nickelbrille sind, und ehrlich Mia, dass wäre selbst unter deiner Würde, also schnapp dir schon Toby, der ..." weiter kam Charlotte nicht in ihrem Redeschwall, weil sie gerade eben registriert hatte, dass Hermione nicht allein auf der Decke im Schatten, sondern auf dem Knackarsch eines wahnsinnig heißen Typen saß, der mit verdächtig funkelnden Augen zu ihr aufblickte.

Draco hatte, nachdem sich sein Trommelfell an die viel zu hohen Frequenzen gewöhnt hatte, belustigt mit angehört, wie das kleine besserwisserische Schlammblut da von ihrer Freundin, die ihn in ihrer Eigenschaft zu Reden ohne Luft zu holen stark an Lavender Brown erinnerte, so richtig nieder gemacht wurde. Es war ja schon fast gemein, wie sie ihr durch die Blume vorhielt keinen abzubekommen und noch als alte Jungfer zu verrotten. Erst als sie versuchte, sie zu Toby zu drängen, wurde seine Freude etwas gedämpft, klar Toby war scharf auf Granger, bei dem Körper, das musste er sich eingestehen, kein Wunder, aber die Höhe war es, als dieses Weibsbild doch tatsächlich behauptete, in Hogwarts wären vor allem die guten Schüler, und er war Zweitbester des Jahrgangs alle hässlich wie die Pest. Er war nicht eingebildet, kein Stück, aber er war sich seiner Wirkung auf Mädchen vollkommen bewusst und noch keine, wirklich keine, hatte es je gewagt ihn als hässlich zu beschreiben.

„Aber Hallo, wer ist denn der Süße?" kam es da auch schon mit klimpernden Augen auf ihn zu geschossen und sollte wahrscheinlich hocherotisch wirken.

Und während Hermione noch ziemlich paralysiert von dem Redeschwall von gerade eben war, antwortete Draco in teuflische Slytherinmanir und höchsten Selbsterhaltungstrieb, gelassen, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.

„Hey, ich bin Draco, Mias Freund."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Erstmal nun noch ein herzliches Danke an die 13! Reviewer, die mich so tatkräftig unterstützt haben Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen

**Trory** Ich hab dich ganz schön vernachlässigt in letzter Zeit, Sorry Süße, wird nicht wieder vorkommen! Und naja, du hattest schon irgendwie Recht und Unrecht

**zan189** Naja wie du siehst, konnte ich es diesmla nicht wirklich von der Anzahl der Reviewer abhängig machen Sorry, dass du unnötig warten musstest, aber wenn die beiden patout nicht spielen wollen, ich kann sie zu nichts zwingen aber ich werd mir deine Bitte zu Herzen nehmen und sobald ich was neues hab, bekommst dus auf dem Silbertablett versprochen

**Sunnylein** Danke für das überschwenglische Lob musst dich eigentlich bei diversen Reviewern bedanken, die mich gebeten haben, doch etwas detailierter auf die Gefühle der beiden einzugehen aber ist ist immer schön für mich zu wissen, wenn es euch gefällt bekomm ich wieder eins?

**teddy172** Na was denkst du, wie ich mich fühle ich mag Draco ja ziemlich, das merkt man, wenn ich seinen Körper erwähne , aber ich kann manchmal nicht anders als ihn zu quälen naja, er hat sich heute ja selbst in etwas hinein manövriert, was er nur seinem Stolz zu verdanken hat Und das Mary nicht wie Hermione ist, das war doch eigentlich von Anfang an klar, obwohl ich hoffe, dass sie keine Mary Sue wird schauder

**Nina-issaja** Ach ja, das waren ja gleich ziemlich viele Reviews auf einmal Aber schummeln gilt nicht und du weißt doch, wie ich zu Reviews stehe, ich bin süchtig Tja und nun müsstest du wissen, was Morgends um 10 in Deutschland passiert äh nein, quatsch, wir sind ja in England also kein Knopers, sondern siehe Geschichte Aja, eine R&J Hasserin ich geb zu ich vergöttere dieses Stück, weil ich eine geniale Inszenierung hiervon auf DVD hab und dazu mal die Julia in Originalsprache spielen durfte zwar nur ca. 20 zeilen, aber ich war Julia happy ist Ich hab R&J ja auch auf die Schippe genommen, weil gerade dieses Stück in jedem zwiten Teeniefilm die Charas zusammenbringt Und ich brauichte den, was ist ein name text, damit Draco ein bisschen ins Grübeln über seine prioritäten kommt, sonst würde er sich nie ernsthaft mit Julia ähm Hermione einlassen Und du wirst schon noch sehen, was sie alles bei dem armen Kerl heilen müssen du kannst ja mal langsam ne Liste machen, beginn mal mit freundlich, nachdenklich, blind, taub, impulsiv, ...

**Nigtmare0** bitte gern geschehen, du bist schließlich treu

**D.V.G.M.1** Naja, du warst erst die , aber dass ist ja bekanntlich eine magische Zahl in der Märchenwelt ich darf gestehen, dass ich hier begonnen hab, das Kapitel anzufangen, aber es hörte irgendwann auf zu fließen und naja, ich hoffe du hast die lange Durststrecke überlebt

**Gipsy**hallöchen meine Süße, na du hast ja jetzt die erste hier vollendet und ich finde sie einfach hammergeil Danke, dass du meine auch gut findest, nur bei mir ist es noch ein ziemlich langer Weg, weil ich die Ferien ja eigentlich gar nicht so ausbauen wollte, aber da der Wunsch nach mehr Draco bestand, konnte ich einfach nciht anders naja und nun haben die Beiden sowieso ein Eigenleben entwickelt, aber das kennst du ja aus eigener Erfahrung

**dramine** naja, schnell ist was anderes aber weitergeschrieben hab ich ich hoffe, ich bekomm wieder so ein liebes Statement

**Tinuviel Morgul** himmel ist das ein komplizierter Name da musst du noch oft reviewen, bis ich den aus dem ff kann und nicht dreimal hin und her gucken muss , aber es freut mich, mal jemand neues hier begrüßen zu dürfen Ja, wegen diesen Paralellen ab ich ja auch das Stück genommen und weil es in jedem zweiten Teeniefilm verwendet wird ebenso kommt ja auch Flaschendrehen in jeder zweiten FF vor, aber ich hab noch nirgends diese Aufgabe gesehen naja, normal wäre sie wahrscheinlich auch zu lang. Und nun zu den Jungs, stell dir doch mal vor, wie witzig es aussieht, einen Kerl zuzugucken, der ein Mädchen spielen muss und dann addiere zu dem ganzen die Kussszenen und die Libido der Kerle Ich hätte vielleicht auch schreiben sollen, wie es von außen ausgesehen hat, obwohl ich glaub das hab ich mit Aradena beraits geschafft die Typen haben so was von gespannt

**Nelinett** Danke für dasLob, ich hoffe, es bleibt bei der Einstellung

**LadyEvelyn** Nein, Hermione wird kein Monster, naja, zumindest sieht sie wie keins aus nein, die goldenen Augen werden schon noch eine tragende Role spielen, aber alles zu seiner Zeit wir wollen doch nicht die eigentliche Geschichte vorwegnehmen aber merk dir mal, dass goldene Augen nichts gewöhnliches sind, nicht mal in der Zaubererwelt ;-) Achja, du bist eine der wenigen, die das mit den Augen eigentlich mitbekommen und erwähnt hat, großes Lob

**schattenengl** Und wenn ich bedenke, dass du das Stück nicht magst und trotzdem reviewst, könnt ich dich glatt zu tode knuddeln, was ich natürlich nicht mache, weil ich dich ja noch als Reviewer brauche Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, es wird (zumindest vorerst, ich weiß noch nicht, was später kommt) soabld kein R&J mehr geben versprochen ich brauchte es nur, um Draco ein bisschen nachdenklich zu stimmen, hoffe es hat geklappt

So ich hoffe, die die es bis hierher überlebt haben haben jetzt noch die Kraft auf den lila Button zu drücken und zu reviewen

**Liebe Grüße und ein dickes Danke an alle Reviewer **

**Und wer immer wissen will, wann es mal wieder weiter geht, der sollte diese Geschichte einfach unter Alert Story List aufnehmen, dann wisst ihr immer, wann es weiter geht **

**Eure Saxas13**


	10. Geheimbündnis

Hallöchen

Diesmal ein ziemlich kurzes Kapitel, was heißt kurz, es sind immerhin etwas mehr als 4 Seiten.

Ich würd ja eigentlich noch mehr schreiben, aber es hängt ein bisschen in meinen Hirninternen Schaltkreisen und da ich am Samstag für 4 Wochen weg bin und dann nicht ans Internet komme, wollt ichs halt gerne jetzt schon reinstellen, damit ihr was zum schmöckern habt.

Vielleicht sind eure Revies ja so mitreißend, dass ich bis Freitagabend noch ein Kapitel schreibe, ich weiß es echt noch nicht.

So und nun viel Spaß!**

* * *

**

Kapitel 09: Geheimbündnis

_Und während Hermione noch ziemlich paralysiert von dem Redeschwall von gerade eben war, antwortete Draco in teuflische Slytherinmanir und höchsten Selbsterhaltungstrieb, gelassen, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt._

„_Hey, ich bin Draco, Mias Freund."_

„Oh!" war das einzige, was Charlotte da noch über die kirschroten Lippen kam. Sie starrte völlig gebannt erst Draco und dann Hermione an, bevor sie sich, unwirsches Zeug stotternd, umdrehte und zu Toby schwankte. Denn Laufen konnte man das hin und her torkeln wirklich nicht mehr nennen.

Mary hatte das ganze natürlich mit regen Interesse verfolgt. Sie kannte ihre Schwester und sie kannte diesen Blick, wie kein zweiter. Mia war heillos überfordert und das sah man nun mal nicht alle Tage. Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen stahl sich auf die manchmal engelsgleichen Züge und Mark, der seinen momentanen Ferienflirt eigentlich küssen wollte, wurde auf einmal ganz mulmig zumute. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses lächeln nicht ihm galt. Nein, es galt nicht ihm, es galt eine immer noch reichlich verwirrt drein schauenden Hermione, sie mit Sonnencremeflasche in der Hand auf Dracos Hintern saß und immer noch ungläubig auf Charlie blickte, die nun dazu übergegangen war, Toby den Rücken einzucremen, obwohl das in Anbetracht ihrer langen, falschen Nägel, wohl ein ziemlich schwieriges Unterfangen darstellte.

Mary setzte sich unterdessen auf und schielte immer noch zu ihrer Schwester, bevor sie diese mit unglaublicher Unschuldsmiene ansah.

„Ihr beiden seid also ein Paar?" stellte sie dann so kühl wie möglich fest und machte sich schon auf ein temperamentvolles 'NEIN' ihrer Schwester gefasst, doch dem stechenden Blick von Mia kam ein „Ganz recht!" von Draco in die Quere. Mark hatte sich nun ebenfalls aufgesetzt und schaute etwas irritiert zwischen den Schwestern und Draco hin und her.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, als wir gestern zum essen waren?"

Die Fragestunde war eröffnet und mit dieser Frage schien selbst Draco, Eisberg in verfahrenen Situationen, überfordert zu sein, doch da war auch schon Charlie wieder im Anmarsch und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben freute sich Mia über deren Existenz auf Erden.

„Na ihr Turteltauben, was haltet ihr von einer Partie Wasserball? Na was meint ihr? Das Wasser ist herrlich, zumindest findet das Toby! Und schaut mich nicht an wie die Eichhörnchen, das Wasser wird euch schon nicht zu sehr trennen und von mir aus können wir auch Päärchenweise spielen. Mark, ist Toby eigentlich momentan solo? Was für eine Frage, er wird schon nichts gegen einen Sommerflirt haben, nicht? Na also was ist nun, kommt ihr endlich, oder soll ich mir hier noch die Beine in den nicht vorhandenen Bauch stehen?" Damit drehte sich das Wunder, wenn es um reden ohne Luftholen ging, auf dem Absatz um und stiefelte ins Wasser. Mark zog Mary mit sich hoch und mit einem bettelnden Hundeblick, ließ auch Mary sich zu einer Partie Planschen überreden.

„Kommt ihr beiden auch, oder wollt ihr im Schatten versauern?" Brüllte nun Charlie, die bereits mit Wasserball bewaffnet und bis zu den Knien im Wasser zu ihnen schaute, die Augen dabei von einer Hand vor der Sonne geschützt.

„Nein, wir bleiben noch ein bisschen hier! Vielleicht später!" rief Draco 'Oder gar nicht!" fügte Hermione in Gedanken an.

„So und nun zu dir!" Hermione war gerade erst einmal klar geworden, was Draco da überhaupt behauptet hatte. Sie und er, ein Paar, das war lächerlich, unglaubwürdig und überhaupt das schlimmste Klischee, dass sie je in Teeniefilmen gesehen hatte. Und würde Draco auch nur zwei solcher Filme kennen, so würde er jetzt nicht diesen 'Was-ist-dein-Problem-Blick' aufsetzen.

Draco wollte sich nun zu ihr umdrehen, aber da sie immer noch auf ihm saß und sie ihn nun mit mehr Kraft, als er ihr zugetraut hätte, zu Boden drückte, hatte er dabei keine Chance.

Und während Hermione nun begann langsam und gemächlich die Sonnenmilch auf seinem glatten Rücken zu verteilen, beugte sie sich soweit vor, dass sie ohne weiteres Flüstern konnte und Draco sie trotzdem hundertprozentig verstehen würde.

„Was um alles in der Welt hast du dir dabei gedacht dich als meinen Freund auszugeben? Das glaubt dir doch niemand. Nicht mal Charlie ist so beschränkt, spätestens wenn sie hört, wie der Abend gestern verlaufen ist, wird sie nicht mehr an dieses bescheuerte Märchen glauben. Also noch mal zum Kern meiner Aussage, warum noch mal hast du diesen Mist verzapft?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast! Ich hab mich nur gewehrt, das ist alles. Und sei doch froh, wenn sie glaubt, dass ich dein Freund bin. So was heißes wie mich würdest du normal ja eh nicht abbekommen, also reg dich ab und genieß die Zeit."

Zum Glück sah Hermione nicht das süffisante Grinsen, das Dracos Worte begleitete. Aber schon allein der hochnäsige Ton seiner Worte lies bei ihr sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrennen.

„Mich zu beschützen, das hätte ein Griffindore getan, aber du bist so wenig Griffindore, wie ich reinblütig, also was zum Teufel hat dich dazu gebracht solchen Mist zu behaupten? Und lenk ja nicht wieder mit einer deiner Hasstriaden ab, die kenn ich schon auswendig und glaub mir, sie sind mir langsam egal."

Der zischende Ton ließ Draco hart schlucken, sie klang wie Snape an seinen schlechteren Tagen und wenn sie so eine Stimme auflegte, konnte es eigentlich nur noch um seinen Kopf gehen.

„Was willst du denn hören?"

„Die Wahrheit wäre ganz hilfreich, findest du nicht?"

„Okay, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Erinner' dich doch noch mal an den Monolog, den die gute Charlotte da vorhin gehalten hat. Es war ja wirklich witzig mit anzuhören, wie du nach Strich und Faden fertig gemacht wurdest und das auf so süße und liebenswürdige Weise, aber erinner' dich mal an den letzten Gesprächsteil. Na klingels?"

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich immer noch nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, außer mich weiterhin ständig vorzuführen."

„Sie hat nicht nur dich, sondern sämtliche männlichen Schüler Hogwarts verbal angegriffen. Gut auf die meisten trifft es ja zu, dass sie hässlich wie die Pest sind, was man ja an Potter und Wiesel sieht, aber ich bin auch Hogwartsschüler und niemand, wirklich niemand, wagt es mir auch nur ansatzweise zu unterstellen, ich würde schlechter aussehen, als dieser Toby mit seinem grellen Wasserball."

Gut, da musste sie Draco recht geben, Toby sah wirklich reichlich bescheuert aus, wie er da gerade versuchte einen tollen Aufschlag zu starten, und das mit einem neonpink-grün-gelben Wasserball der übelsten Sorte. Und auch wenn sie Dracos Meinung über Harry und Ron so gar nicht teilte, konnte sie den Slytherin sehr gut verstehen, dass er sich gewehrt hatte. Nur verstand sie nicht, warum gerade auf diese Art. Wahrscheinlich wusste Charlie noch nicht einmal, dass Draco auf die selbe Schule ging wie sie. Also was brachte es ihm, außer vor ihren Annäherungsversuchen sicher zu sein, auch wenn sie das bezweifelte, Charlie schreckte sicher nicht davor zurück, ihn ihr auszuspannen, wären sie wirklich zusammen. Und je mehr Mia über Charlotte nachdachte, umso wütender wurde sie auf dieses Biest und genauso heftiger freundete sie sich mit dem Gedanken an, Draco als Freund vorhalten zu können. Er sah ja nun wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Es hätte sie schlimmer treffen können, gestand sie sich ein. Aber was sollten sie nun machen.

„Und was jetzt?" kam es da auch schon über ihre Lippen.

„Zuerst gehst du jetzt mal endlich von meinem Arsch runter, ist ja ganz angenehm, aber auf die Dauer schnürt dein Gewicht die Blutzufuhr zu bestimmten, äußerst wichtigen Organen der männlichen Anatomie ab."

Mit hochrotem Kopf stieg Hermione hastig von dem blonden Slytherin runter und setzte sich neben ihn. Draco, froh wieder ein Gefühl in seinem Allerwertesten zu spüren, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und musterte Hermione eingehend.

Glänzende Locken, in einer unaussprechlichen Farbe, die weder das eine noch das andere sein wollte, braune Augen, die momentan so dunkel wie Herrenschokolade waren, aber auch hell schimmern konnten, wie es ihre Stimmung gerade zu ließ. Leicht gerötete Wangen, wohl weniger wegen der Hitze als auf Grund seines intensiven Blickes. Leicht geöffnete dunkelrosane Lippen, die gerade von einer pinken Zunge befeuchtet wurden. Ein schlanker Hals, die Haut überhaupt war glatt und matt glänzend, ein leichter Braunschimmer ließ sie golden strahlen. Ein wie er wusste beachtlich anregender Busen und eine schmale Taille. So wie sie vor im saß, wie eine Meerjungfrau, nur ohne Flosse, wirkten ihre Beine unendlich filigran und lang. Sie war hübsch, zu dem Schluss kam sein Verstand, nachdem es alle Bilder und Eindrücke, die Dracos Augen hatten einfangen können, verarbeitet und zusammengefügt hatte.

Ja sie war hübsch, wenn auch ihr Erscheinungsbild in Hogwarts nicht mit diesem hier vereinbarbar war, so musste er zugeben, dass sie Intelligenz und Schönheit in sich vereinte. Genau wie er, fiel ihm da die Stimme seiner reizenden Patin wieder ein und eine Idee machte sich in seinem Köpfchen breit, welche in verschlagen Lächeln ließ.

„Was bastelst du dir da gerade in deinem Schädel zusammen, Malfoy?"

„Draco!"

„Was?"

„Du musst Draco sagen, sonst kauft dir niemand ab, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, Granger!"

„Dann musst du aber auch Hermione sagen, Draco!"

Als sie seinen Namen so provozierend aussprach, lief Draco ein kalter, angenehmer Schauer durch die Glieder. Aus ihrem Mund und mit ihrer Stimme klang sein name nicht wie der Schrecken höchst selbst, wie wenn Pansy ihn mal wieder vergewaltigte. (A/N: Den Namen, nicht ihn )

„Gut, Hermione, oder noch besser ich schließ mich deiner Schwester an und sag gleich Mia zu dir, okay, also, Mitte des letzten Schuljahres haben wir uns ineinander verliebt, schau nicht so, sowas werden deine Eltern, und wenn nicht die, zumindest deine nervtötende Schwester wissen wollen. Also noch mal."

„Also wir sind seit einem halben Jahr ein Paar. Schön, und weiter?"

„Lass mich doch mal ausreden. Also wir sind aus verschiedenen Häusern, deshalb die Sache mit den Nachnamen."

„So geht das nicht, Mary und alle anderen hier ahnen nicht einmal, dass es eine magische Welt neben ihrer hier gibt, das Häusersystem kennen sie nicht. Sagen wir, du bist einfach aus einer Parallelklasse und unsere Klassen mögen sich nicht besonders und da haben wir es lieber geheim gehalten. Das wir uns mit Nachnamen anreden ist ein weiteres Problem."

„Wieso?"

„Das ist bei den Muggeln halt nicht so üblich. Man redet sich bis zu einem bestimmten Alter immer mit dem Vornamen an, egal ob man sich mag oder nicht."

„Dann ist da ebend bei uns anders, und damit basta. Was mich vielmehr interessiert ist, was eine Parallelklasse sein soll?"

„Draco, hast du überhaupt in Muggelkunde mal aufgepasst?"

„Nö, wieso fragst du?"

„Weil du das dann wüsstest. Erst vor anderthalb Monat haben wir das Schulsystem der Muggel, ihre Fächer und ihre Ähnlichkeiten zu unserem Schulsystem durchgenommen. Warum belegst du dieses Fach, wenn es dich kein Stück interessiert?"

„Weil meine Patentante das gern wollte."

„Du meinst die junge Frau, die gestern mit beim Essen war?"

„Aradena, ja!"

„Okay, wieviel weiß sie noch über dich und mich?"

„Sie sieht in dir die perfekte Partnerin für mich, aber das steht hier nicht zu Debatte."

„Das wollte ich eigentlich auch nicht wissen, aber weiß sie, dass wir nichts mit einander haben, oder glaubt sie das nur?"

„Sie glaubt eher, dass wir etwas miteinander haben." maulte Draco, den der Verlauf des Gespräches so gar nicht behagte. Mia sollte nicht mehr über seine Familienverhältnisse wissen, als unbedingt nötig.

„Na, eine Hürde weniger. So also wir sind in Parallelklassen, ..."

„Das sagtest du bereits!"

„Unterbrich mich nicht! Und wir waren einfach nur überrascht, dass wir uns in den ferien begegnen würden, weil du ziemlich woanders wohnst. Wo wohnst du eigentlich genau?"

„Was soll die Frage? Malfoy Manor, oder macht dein Verstand gerade Urlaub?"

„Okay, aber Malfoy Manor wird keinem hier ein Begriff sein, also sagen wir du wohnst in Schottland, hoch im Norden."

„Schön, dann komme ich ebend aus Schottland, noch was?"

Draco wurde sichtlich genervt.

„Naja, was isst du denn gerne und was gar nicht? Auf was reagierst du allergisch?"

„Warum zur Hölle willst du das wissen?"

„So was weiß man eben, wenn man fast ein halbes Jahr miteinander geht."

„Na dann erzähl doch mal!" grinste nun Draco und freute sich schon insgeheim ihr in Hogwarts den gesamten Sommer heim zu zahlen.

„Ich liebe Erdbeeren und Trinkschokolade, hasse diesen schrecklichen Punsch, den es immer zu Halloween gibt, und Reiscracker, damit kann man mich jagen. Ich reagiere auf nichts essbares allergisch. Zufrieden? Dann bist du an der Reihe."

„Man bist du langweilig Granger. Ich ess gern Schokopudding und bin abhängig von Kaffee, schwarz, ohne Zucker. Bei gehacktem wird mir übel und von Kamillentee bekomme ich Ausschlag."

„Na bitte geht doch, jetzt weiß ich dass ich dir zumindest keinen Kamillentee servieren lassen sollte."

„Aber wehe du verrätst auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen an Narbengesicht oder das Wiesel, dann jage ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, dagegen sind die Unverzeihlichen Babyspielzeug."

Die gelockte Griffindore sah ihren „Freund" milde lächelnd an und erwiderte nichts auf seine Drohung. Sie würde ihn nicht verraten, nicht solange er nicht ihre Schwäche zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen würde.

„Wenn wir dann fertig sind, ich geh schwimmen."

Draco stand auf und bewegte sich raschen Schrittes auf den Teich zu. Hermione folgte ihm, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum sie nun bei ihm bleiben sollte, sie tat es einfach. Irgendwie hatte sie eine Ahnung, dass es merkwürdig aussehen musste, wenn ihr 'Freund' alleine schwimmen ging und sie, ohne eines Blickes oder Kusses zu würdigen einfach abrauschte. Wie frisch verliebte sahen sie sowieso nicht aus. Zumindest fand sie das und wenn sie sich schon selbst nicht überzeugen konnte, wie sollte dass dann bei ihrer Familie und ihren sogenannten Freunden klappen?

Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und verhieß ein wahres Vergnügen an solch einem heißen Sommertag. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken schwamm sie Draco hinterher, der sie noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben schien und ihre Gegenwart erst registrierte, als sie ihn bereits eingeholt hatte. Er hielt an und war erstaunt, dass er soweit vom Ufer entfernt noch stehen konnte, so dass die Hälfte seiner trainierten Brust aus dem Wasser schaute. Auch Mia konnte noch stehen, doch bei ihre umspielte das Wasser in sanften Bewegungen ihren verführerischen Ausschnitt. Draco konnte seine Augen gar nicht mehr von diesem Anblick loseisen, bis ein gut gezielter Wasserball seinen Kopf traf.

„Was ist nun? Spielt ihr beiden mit, oder wollt ihr nur eure Hormone abkühlen?

„Wir spielen mit!" sprach Hermione für sie beide und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Draco ein. Anscheinend hatte dieser wohl keine große Lust wie ein kleines Kind hinter einem aufgeblasenen Wasserball in Farben, die die Augen schmerzten, in der prallen Mittagssonne, hinterher zu jagen, doch kaum das das Spiel begonnen hatte, erwachte in ihm dieser Jagdinstinkt, den Hermione auch schon in Hogwarts bei Harry und Ron entdeckt hatte. Draco hechtete durch Wasser, um auch ja jeden Ball zu fangen, und tatsächlich berührte keiner der Bälle, die ihm zugeworfen wurden die Wasseroberfläche.

Völlig aus der Puste, aber ausgelassen lachend verließen die sechs wieder das Wasser und machten es sich auf ihren Handtüchern und den Decken bequem.

Toby kniete sich neben den Picknickkorb und holte zahlreiche Plastikdosen heraus.

„Wer will ein Stück Wassermelone?" und schon wurde an alle eine süße Erfrischung verteilt. Draco schaute Mia gebannt zu, wie diese ihr Melonenstück verspeiste. Zuerst nahm sie es immer mit der Spitze zuerst in den Mund und zutschte den Saft, der sich um das Dreieckige Teil gebildet hatte, geräuschlos ab. Dann nahm sie nur kleine Bisse und wiederholte immer wieder zwischendurch den Teil mit dem Saft ablecken. Draco lief allein bei diesem Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammen und ohne großes Aufhebens verzehrte er sein eigenes Stück.

„Ich hab gehört ihr beiden seid ein Paar?" fragte nun Toby und schaute Mia, sowohl Draco mit einem 'Wieso-erfahr-ich-das-als-Letzter-Blick' an.

„Was du wusstest das nicht?" Charlie blickte vollkommen geschockt in die Runde und wäre es nicht die Lüge ihres Lebens gewesen, dann hätte Hermione auf Grund des dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruckes auf ihrem und Tobys Gesicht herzhaft gelacht. So begnügte sie sich mit einem Lächeln und hoffte, das jemand das Thema wechseln würde.

* * *

Und wieder ein dickes DANKESCHÖN an alle meine geliebten Reviewer. Ihr macht mir immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wo ich doch weiß, dass ihr so sehnsüchtig auf ein WEITER hofft und ich sitzt am PC und grübel nur so vor mich hin. Echt, es tut mir leid, wenn ihr ab und an so ewig warten müsst. Aber vielleicht könntet ihr mal Fanbriefe an Draco und Hermine schreiben, dann arbeiten die beiden vielleicht etwas kräftiger mit und sagen nicht immer "Och ne, muss das jetzt sein!"

BÜDDEEEEE!

So und nun zu den Reviews:

**Ninaissaja** Naja, ist nicht ganz so gekommen, wie dus gehofft hast, aber ich hoffe, du kannst damit leben Ich komm dich mal besuchen, bist du an jedem WE im Shop?

**Trory** Ich hab dich nicht all zu lang warten lassen, hoffe ich obwohl, du kanntest da hier ja eh schon

**LadyEvelyn** Ja, ich geb dir Recht, Fanfic sind zum träumen und fantasieren da und ja ich musste lachen, als ich von deiner Situation gelesen hab aber ich muss dich loben, für so viel Rücksichtnahme, ich bin da leider gnadenlos und kicher und kreische immer aus vollem Hals und meine Schwester steht dann in der Tür und fragt, was denn so komisch sei

**Sachmet** Bitte keine Rüge wegen der Länge, BITTEEEEE

**Gipsy** Was heißt hier endlich? Bei dir warte ich ja auch immer, bis ich schon fast vergessen hab, dass es dich noch gibt Nein, ich fre mich ja, wenns mal wieder weiter geht und da du gereviewt hast, setz ich das jetzt auch von dir vorraus

**teddy172** So da hst du ihre Reaktion, schade eigentlich, dass die beiden nicht allein waren, in einem Schalldichten Raum mit Zauberstäben ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich böse ausgegangen, wenn nicht so viele Muggel-Zeugen gewesen wären ...

**Severus4ever** Oi, na hoffentlich hat das nicht weh getan, hast du die Augen wieder abbekommen? Ich möchte ja nicht, dass bei der Geschichte bleibende Schäden auftreten, das wäre unverzeihlich, ich brauch doch jeden Leser als reviewer

**Nelinett** Danke, danke, danke ! °rot werd° So viel Lob in einem Satz das stärkt mein Ego aber gewaltig DANKE

**Silver Snake** So und glaub mir, Charlie bekommt noch ihr Fett weg sonst wäre das ganze ja nicht sinnvoll, ist ja schließlich ein großes "Opfer"

**schattenengl** DANKEEEE! Auch du pflegst mein Ego wie kein Zweiter und ich hoffe, ich konnte Mias Meinung zu diesem Dilemma gut darstellen. Leider kommen die "Ich-verplapper-mich-so-gern" Szenen erst etwas später, schließlich sind beide noch auf der Hut, was sie sagen, aber wie das so ist, solange etwas neu ist, geht man sorgsam damit um, wird es gewohnheit, wird man unvorsichtig und die Ferien haben erst begonnen

**milkaQ** ohja, glaub mir da gibts noch ein paar Szene in meinem Köpfchen ich weiß bloß momentan noch nicht, wie ich dort hin komme und wie ichs dann glaubhaft verpacke, aber sie sind da und glaub mir, ich hätte auch gern einen Slytherin, der sich angegriffen fühlt und dann so ne Aktion abzieht

**zan189** ich hoffe mal, dir hat auch das hier gefallen und Selbsterhaltungstrieb ist ein wirklich schönes Wort, findest du nicht , leider haben sowas Jungs nie in meiner Gegenwart °schief°

So und nun Drückt mich und das kleine lila Knöpfhcen und hinterlasst mir eure Gedanke zu dieser Geschichte Ich nem alles von Lob bis Kritik, will ja, dass sie euch gefällt

°euch umarm und knuddel°

Saxas13


	11. Ende eines Tages

_So, ja da bin ich auch schon wieder _

_Bei so viel resonanz, konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten und hab noch ein kapitel für euch geschrieben. Wie üblich gehe ich ja planlos an alles ran, deshalb machen bei mir Hermione und Draco eh immer, was sie wollen. Leider ist jetzt sogar meine liebe Aradena aufmüpfig geworden, und hat sich selbstständig gemacht, aber lest selbst _

_Ich werde in meinen 4 Wochen auf jeden Fall versuchen weiter zu schreiben, so dass ihr sofort was bekommt, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, bis Freitag schaff ich aber wirklich kein neues Kapitel mehr, da müsste ich durchmachen und da macht mein Geist nicht mit. _

_Aber reviewen dürft ihr trotzdem wieder so schön viel und schnell wie letztes Mal, da bekomm ich nämlich dann so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ihr warten müsst, dass ich mir immer und ständig Gedanken mach, wies nun weiter geht und dann schreib ich auch schneller weiter, weil mehr Ideen zusammen kommen. Also her mit den Reviews, auch wenn ihr jetzt ganze 4 Wochen Zeit habt, ich würd so gern noch welche vor meiner Abreise lesen, BÜDDE!_

_So und nun Viel Spaß mit:_**

* * *

**

Kapitel 10: Ende eines Tages

Das Lächeln, er kannte es, er selbst benutzte es nur zu gerne um nervtötenden Fragestunden aus dem Weg zu gehen, vor allem, wenn Pansy Parkinson die Talkmasterin war. Dieses Lächeln, das 'Vielleicht – Vielleicht auch nicht' besser ausdrückte als alles andere war allerdings eine Slytherinmanir. Er hatte noch keinen Griffindore gesehen, der dieses Lächeln beherrschte und doch so schien es, saß es bei ihr perfekt. Und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Toby, der bis dato nicht nur dämlich, sondern auch ungläubig drein geschaut hatte, blickte nun verdammt interessiert und gleichzeitig furchtbar enttäuscht in die Augen seiner 'Freundin'.

Ja er hatte diesen Blick richtig gedeutet, er verriet nichts, ließ Platz für allerhand Spekulationen und gleichzeitig sagte er aus, dass nichts darüber über ihre Lippen kommen würde. Zumindest nicht hier und jetzt.

Draco musterte Mia fast schon bewundernd, ja sie spielte hier doch tatsächlich die Kühle, doch in ihren Augen konnte er es genau sehen.

Jedes noch so kleine Gefühl flackerte über ihre Pupille und offenbarte sich. Sie war unsicher, verdammt nervös und wahrscheinlich betete sie gerade zu Merlin, dass irgend eine Naturkatastrophe kommen und alle von diesem Thema ablenken würde. Ja er konnte in ihren Augen die stille Panik sehen, die sich wohl auch langsam ihren Weg durch ihre Glieder bahnte und diese nachhaltig erzittern ließ. Er musste etwas unternehmen, sonst würden sie auffliegen, noch bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.

Er wusste nicht wieso es ihm so wichtig war, das perfekte Paar zu spielen, warum er überhaupt mit ihr zusammen sein sollte. Er war ein Hogwartsschüler, es hätte verdammt noch mal gereicht, wenn er Charlie das gesagt hätte. Charlotte wäre sicher bereits da schockiert abgedampft. Aber diese Alternative hatte sich zu spät in sein Hirn gepflanzt und nun, tja nun hatte er eben nicht nur eine 'Möchte-gern-Verlobte' namens Pansy Parkinson, sondern auch noch eine muggelgeborene Freundin. Tja, wenn das kein Glück für ihn war.

Langsam aber sicher bemerkte Draco, wie das Zittern und die Gänsehaut Hermiones immer offensichtlicher wurden. Er musste wirklich etwas unternehmen. Was also blieb ihm anderes übrig, als vor versammelter Mannschaft seinen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen und unschuldig zu fragen: „Ist dir kalt, Mia?"

Hermione, vollkommen erschrocken und geschockt von Dracos Aktion, konnte nicht wirklich reagieren, in ihr arbeitete das Gehirn auf Hochtouren, sie wollte sich die Blamage ersparen heute aufzufliegen. Wenn etwas Zeit vergangen wäre und dann jemand hinter dieses Bündnis kommen würde, würde sie es überleben, aber dieser Scham jetzt ausgesetzt zu sein, so viel Mut hätte nicht einmal Godric Griffindore höchstpersönlich zusammen gebracht. Also reagierte sie instinktiv und mit einem „Mhm!" lehnte sie sich an ihn und ließ sich zu ihm ziehen.

Mary betrachtete das Schauspiel amüsiert. Sie konnte sich noch nicht entscheiden, ob es nur eine Komödie oder eine herrliche Romanze war, allerdings, so war sie sich sicher, würde Mia, ohne Draco an ihrer Seite, heute Abend Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie würde schon heraus finden, ob das alles Wahrheit war.

Toby hatte unterdessen versucht aus Mias Reaktionen schlußfolgern zu können, ob alles nur Fake oder Realität war. Er dachte über den Abend nach. Dracos und Mias geschocktes Gesicht, als sie sich gesehen hatten sprach zumindest dafür, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, aufeinander zu treffen. Dass sie sich kannten stand dabei außer Frage. Doch schon beim Essen hatten sich die beiden ab und zu, immer wenn es keiner zu bemerken schien, Blicke zu geworfen, fragende, aber auch welche, deren Bedeutung er nicht kannte. Das Flaschendrehen hätte es ihm eigentlich deutlichst zeigen müssen, Draco hatte wirklich ziemlich böse drein geschaut, als er hatte Hermione küssen dürfen. Und auch Mia hatte einen merkwürdigen Blick drauf gehabt, als Mary und Draco sich geküsst hatten. Wenn die beiden ein Paar waren, würde das auch erklären, warum die beiden sich während der Spielszene auch kaum von einander lösen konnten. Deren Lippen hatten ja förmlich aneinander geklebt, zumindest, wenn der Text es verlangte.

Und während Toby so weiter nachdachte, überzeugte er sich immer mehr von der Idee, dass die beiden wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Paar waren. Man hätte eher drauf kommen können, hätte man die Signale mehr beachtet schalt er sich.

Mark schien das Ganze so gar nicht zu interessieren, er widmete sich lieber ausgiebig dem Anblick seines Flirts und verschlang geradezu Marys Erscheinung. Diese hingegen hatte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen weiterhin ihre Schwester im Visir, welche sich doch tatsächlich an diesen Draco lehnt und nun entspannter, als vorher die Augen schloß und wieder lächelte sie dieses Lächeln. Mary mochte es nicht. Es wirkte so undurchsichtig, und ihre Schwester war doch immer ein offenes Buch gewesen, keines mit dreizehn Siegeln.

Hermione und Draco bekamen von den Gedanken ihrer Mitmenschen nichts mit, denn schon schob sich Charlie wieder in den Vordergrund und lächelte die Beiden 'frisch verliebten' blöde an.

„Hach, ihr beiden seid schon zwei." sie grinste immer bescheuerter.

„Habt dem armen, armen Toby einfach nichts von euch beiden erzählt. Wie konntet ihr nur? Dabei sieht man euch ja schon von weitem an, dass ihr euch gar nicht von einander trennen könnt. Ihr seid wirklich süß!"

Damit aber nicht genug, auch wenn Draco hier am liebsten der guten Charlotte an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre (A/N: Wer nicht? ). Er hielt dich brav zurück, auch wenn sein Innerstes danach drängte wieder einmal ein bissiges, gemeines Kommentar los werden zu können, hier war es unangebracht, sie hätte es außerdem wahrscheinlich eh überhört.

„Wisst ihr was, Leute, ich schmeiß eine Party zu Ehren von euch zwei Süßen. Da kannst du deinen Schatz auch gleich all unseren Freunden vorstellen, findest du nicht auch, dass das eine supi Idee von mir ist, Mia-Schätzchen?"

Oh ja, eine super Idee, innerlich kochte Hermione schon über, äußerlich wahrte sie allerdings die Fassung und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Ein Blick zu Draco genügte und sie wusste, dass der Blonde Summersby am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte. Tja, sie war zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben auf seiner Seite und ganz seiner Meinung. Ein historischer Moment, ein Tag, der rot im Kalender markiert werden sollte. Sie musste trotz aller Wut, die in ihr brodelte bei diesem Gedanken erst Lächeln und dann bei Dracos verwirrten Blick herzhaft lachen, sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und kicherte nur noch vor sich hin, während alle fünf umsitzenden sie verständnislos ansahen. Doch leider war lachen nun einmal ansteckend und obwohl keiner der anderen wusste, warum, lachten sie alle mit und vergessen war die unheilvolle Situation von kurz zuvor. Nur bei Mary hatte sich das neue Pärchen ins Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Der Tag ging langsam aber sicher seinem Ende entgegen und durch den Tag an der frischen Luft, waren alle mehr oder weniger geschlaucht. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt und das kühle Nass herrlich genossen, doch es war bereits spät und die Grangers würden sich Sorgen machen, würden ihre Töchter nicht rechtzeitig zu Hause sein. Also packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen, verabschiedeten sich von Charlie, die mit ihrem Motorroller ab düste und fuhren schweigend zurück nach Hause.

Sie fuhren gerade in die Einfahrt der Grangers ein, als Aradena die Türklingel derselbigen betätigte.

Mary stieg schnell aus dem Auto aus, um sich noch von Mark verabschieden zu können, beobachtete allerdings aus dem Augenwinkel wie ein Habicht, wie Mia und ihr 'Freund' sich trennten. Mary spürte förmlich den Blick ihrer großen Schwester auf ihr liegen, als sie sich an Mark drückte und ihn kurz, aber intensiv küsste.

Kaum drehte sie sich nach beenden desselben allerdings zu ihrer Großen um, sah sie wie diese an Draco gelehnt dastand und ihn sanft und zärtlich küsste. Es war nicht mehr als ein zaghaft gehauchter Kuss und doch sah es einfach wahnsinnig innig aus, wie die beiden dort standen. Im Dämmerlicht, aneinander geschmiegt, wie eine Statue eines für die Ewigkeit geschaffenen Liebespaares. In der aufziehendes Dunkelheit verschmolzen sie beinahe miteinander und irgendwie machte es Mary neidisch, dass ihre Schwester, die angeblich nichts mit Jungen bis jetzt hatte, ihren Prinzen schon gefunden zu haben schien. Es war einfach nicht fair.

Auch Aradena, der gerade von Mrs Granger die Tür geöffnet wurde, hatte diesen stillen Moment der Einigkeit der beiden doch so grundverschiedenen Seelen beobachtet. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre schönen Züge und gab ihr einen Hauch mütterlicher Ausstrahlung.

„Aradena, schön sie zu sehen. Oh, da kommen ja auch schon meine beiden Mädchen." Und schon drückte sich Mrs Granger an ihrem Gast vorbei und nahm erst Mary und dann Hermione strahlend in den Arm.

„Kommt rein ihr beiden, ihr werdet sonst noch krank von der kalten Nachtluft."

Mrs Granger hatte recht. Die Nächte diesen Sommer waren erstaunlich kühl. Am Tag herrschten hohe Temperaturen, doch Nachts, wenn keine Wolken den Himmel zierten, verlor sich die Hitze schnell und es wurde schnell unangenehm draußen.

Schon wollte Toby das Auto wieder starten, um zurück zu ihrem Haus zu fahren, als Aradena den Wagen noch aufhielt.

„Halt, wartet kurz! Draco, steig bitte wieder aus, ich möchte noch etwas mit dir besprechen." Und schon stand Draco neben seiner Tante, während das Auto davon fuhr.

Ein leicht verwirrter Ausdruck schlich sich auf seine Miene, er wusste wirklich nicht, was es großartig zu bereden gab. Wenn es um den Kuss von vorhin ging, konnten sie das doch auch noch bei den Meyers ausdiskutieren. Oder hatte er etwas angestellt? Er war sich zwar keiner Tat bewusst und sie sah auch nicht wirklich böse aus, doch trotzdem machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen breit.

„Kommt, gehen wir rein und reden da weiter." sprach Mrs Granger und schob ihre Töchter hinter ihren Gästen durch die Tür und den Flur ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen schauten auch die Granger-Töchter reichlich verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Was wollte Dracos Patentante denn um so eine Uhrzeit noch bei ihnen? Und warum sollte Draco auch hier bleiben, er hätte doch viel einfacher mit zu den Meyers fahren können.

Hermione versuchte an der Miene, die Dracos Patin machte, zu erkennen, ob das Gespräch positiv oder eher negative Folgen haben würde. Sie konnte es nicht abschätzen und das bescherte ihr ein weniger angenehmes Gefühl im Bauch. Sie setzte sich, nach einem merkwürdigen Blick von ihrer Schwester und einem irritierten ihrer Mutter auf die Armlehne des Sessels, in den sich Draco nieder gelassen hatte und lehnte sich leicht an dessen Rückpolster. Draco hatte ihre Platzwahl sehr wohl bemerkt, und spielte seine Rolle perfekt, als er vorsichtig und nicht zu auffällig seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte und nun gedankenverloren mit einer der Gürtelschlaufen ihrer Hose zu spielen begann.

„Also, was gibt es so wichtiges?" wollte nun Draco wissen, schließlich war er müde, er wollte ins Bett und das am liebsten so schnell wie möglich. Außerdem wollte er endlich wieder er selbst sein können und nicht ständig den über beide Ohren Verliebten mimen müssen, er hasste diese Rolle, Pech, dass es ja seine eigene Idee gewesen war.

Aradena, die bis dahin beharrlich geschwiegen hatte, seufzte nun ausgiebig und wich Dracos Blick gekonnt aus. Dann begann sie zu erzählen.

„Nun, weißt du Draco, ich hatte dir ja eigentlich versprochen, die Ferien mit dir zu verbringen, es ist nur kurzfristig etwas wichtiges dazwischen gekommen und ..."

„Und ich darf wieder ins Manor zurück?" freute sich Draco schon.

„Nein, du weißt, dass deine Eltern ausdrücklich verboten haben, dass du allein im Manor lebst. Außerdem würden sie so sicher erfahren, dass ich meine Aufsichtspflicht, sozusagen abgeben muss."

„Und was wird nun aus dem armen Jungen, Aradena?" fragte Mrs Granger besorgt, sie mochte diesen jungen Mann, er war höflich und wie es aussah, verband ihn etwas besonderes mit ihrer ältesten Tochter. Die beiden wirkten wie für einander geschaffen. (A/N: Schade, dass die beiden das nicht bemerken )

„Nun deswegen bin ich hier. Die Meyers haben kurzfristig beschlossen, mit ihren Söhnen ab Montag eine kleine Schiffsreise zu unternehmen und da ich Draco nicht so gern allein auf dem Meer wissen will und ihn so auch schlecht erreichen könnte, wenn ich mich nach ihm erkundigen will, habe ich gehofft, dass ..." Aradena war immer leiser zum Ende hin geworden und ihr Blick drückte Bedauern und Traurigkeit aus. Sie hatte sich wirklich auf die Ferien mit ihrem Patensohn gefreut, aber nun war wieder etwas dazwischen gekommen. Wenn sie doch nur nicht in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums arbeiten würde, aber der Job war ihr ans Herz gewachsen und als Mitglied dieser Abteilung musste man auch im Urlaub auf Abruf bereit stehen. Es war schon ein Kreuz mit der Arbeit.

„Aber sicher kann er bei uns wohnen, das ist gar kein Problem, ich werde ihm das Gästezimmer fertig machen lassen, dann kann er Sonntag hier einziehen, und wenn du wieder Zeit hast, dann kannst du ruhig bei uns deinen Resturlaub verbringen." lächelte Mrs Granger versöhnlich und nahm damit Aradena die Angst, dass Draco auf der Straße landen würde. Was sie nicht ahnen konnte war, dass Aradena Draco sehr wohl bei den Meyers hätte lassen können, nur hatte sie gehofft, dass sich Draco mit seiner Mitschülerin besser vertragen würde, wenn sie die Ferien miteinander verbrachten. Dass die beiden ein Paar waren, hatte sie zwar überrascht, doch es machte alles etwas einfacher. Außerdem hatte er hier immer eine Hexe bei sich, die sich in der Muggelwelt auskannte, er würde also nicht Gefahr laufen, sich zu verplappern oder doch zu zaubern. Sie wusste, dass im siebten Schuljahr zauberstablose Magie auf dem Lehrplan stand und diese Kräfte gegen Ende der Pupertät begannen zu reifen. Leider konnten diese Kräfte in dieser Zeit auch schnell außer Kontrolle geraten, da ihre Besitzer nichts von deren Existenz ahnten. Es kam so schon im fünften und sechsten Schuljahr häufig zu merkwürdigen Begebenheiten an Zaubererschulen.

„Draco, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, deine Ferien hier zu verbringen, ich ..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, bestimmt haben die von deiner Arbeit wieder keinen Plan wenn du nicht da bist. Also musst du wieder alles gerade biegen, was diese Nichtsnutze angestellt haben." grummelte Draco. Ihm war es ganz und gar nicht Recht, dass er in knapp sechs Tagen bei einem Schlammblut leben musste. Er war förmlich von Hermione abhängig und das gefiel ihm so ganz und gar nicht, aber wenn Aradena ins Ministerium musste, dann würde sie müssen. Es gab keinen Weg dran vorbei, das wusste er. Und wenn er es sich richtig überlegte, war bei zwei Mädchen zu wohnen immer noch besser, als bei zwei Typen, die nur an das Eine und das mit möglichst vielen verschiedenen Exemplaren der Spezies Mädchen denken konnten. Er konnte dieses Gerammel nicht verstehen. Gut es machte Spaß, aber man musste es doch nun nicht zum Leistungssport ausarten lassen.

Mia hatte allem schweigend zugehört und langsam sickerte die Quintessenz des gesagten zu ihr durch, sie würde bald Tür an Tür mit Draco wohnen, und das ganze freiwillig, das war zu viel, aber ihre Mutter musste ja den heiligen Samariter spielen und versprach gleich alles. Aber sie musste sich ja dann auch nicht mit ihm beschäftigen. Nun würde dieses Spiel, dass sie seit heute Mittag spielten zu Arbeit ausarten und es würde verdammt kompliziert werden, sich vor Mary nicht zu verraten.

Na das konnte ja noch lustig werden.

**TBC (in 4 Wochen)**

**

* * *

**

**Und nun zu meinen geliebten Reviewern, die diesmal ganz besonders fleisig waren **

**zan189** Ich werd mir das mit dem Schottischen Akzent merken danke für den Hinweis, ich überleg mir was anderes, aber vielleicht komm ich ja um das ganze rund rum, ich werd mir das schon zurecht basteln, aber danke für den Hinweis, mir wär das jetzt nicht aufgefallen, dafür sind aufmerksame Reviewer einfach unbezahlbar, also nochmal DANKE °Knuddel°

**LadyEvelyn** Ja, aber er verdrängt diese erkenntnis leider immer wieder in die hintersten Eckn seiner grauen Zellensammlung, da fällt ihm lieber wieder der Unterichtsstoff aus Muggelkunde ein, als sich daran zu erinnern aber wir werden ihn schon noch bearbeiten, dass er diese Erkenntnis akzeptiert und sich bewusst macht

**Trory **Ich werd dich auch schrecklich vermissen, aber wozu gibt es diese tollen minimalen Telefönchen, die Textnachrichten versenden können

**Severus4ever **Kannst wieder aufstehen ich hab dih ja erhört und ja ich weiß was du meinst, aber ich finde Charlie musste einfach so sein, ich brauch schließlich auch eine nichtmagische Pansy Parkinson gekreuzt mit Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil und glaub mir, nicht nur du würdest das schamlos ausnutzen, aber wir beide kennen Draco ja noch nicht so lange und intensiv persönlich wie die gute Hermione, also sollten wir uns lieber zurück halten und die beiden machen lassen, ich hoffe, die wissen was sie tun und denken

**elblindo **Danke für dein outing und deinen Hinweis. Ja, ich bin auf ein stinknormales Gymi gegangen und kenne internate nur vom hören sagen und aus dem Fernsehen mein lieblings Vorbild ist da aber nun mal Schloss Einstein und da gibts halt nur Klassen. ich stell mir das auch merkwürdig mit den Häusern vor Von englischen Schulen kenne ich das mit den Punkten auch, aber nur, was die Jahrgänge angeht. Da weiß ich, dass es Wettkämpfe sportlicher Natur gibt, um den schulchampion zu ermitteln, aber ich wollt es mir halt einfach machen ich hoffe, du meldest dich wieder und falls ich wieder einen groben Schnitzer mache, drück mich mit der Nase drauf, manchmal übersieht man sowas aus versehen

**teddy172** und da ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel, mehr gibts leider erst in 4 Wochen

**Artemis-chan **Okay, ich habe nochmal geupdatet, zwar nur 4 anstelle von 20 Seiten, aber wenigstens etwas, oder Und danke für dein lob, bin richtig rot geworden, das lustigste ist ja, dass Stil und Storyline nur durch meine herzallerliebsten reviewer so geworden ist. Ansonsten wären wir schon wo anders und ich glaub kein Schwein würde meine geschichte noch lesen

**Seren **Und schon ist es da, das nächste aber leider erst in 4 Wochen

**xXAmberXx **Bitte schön und da gehts auch schon weiter

**hanna **DANKE! Ich bin begeistert von so viel komplimenten aber ich muss dich vorwarnen, auch ich werde noch nach Hogwarts kommen hoffe, du liest dann auch noch weiter nur fand ich, dass in Hogwarts das Umfeld sehr schlecht ist, um die beiden zusammen zu führen, Draco hätte zu viele Vorteile und Hermione würde eigentlich gar nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. also, was blieb mir anderes übrig

**°Nelinett° **MEIN 100. Review ich danke dir nochmal ganz doll, dass du meine Reviewanzahl jetzt dreistellig gemacht hast Na, gespannt, was noch passiert ich selbst weiß es auch nur schemenhaft

**Silver Snake** Naja zum Patin, haben wir ja dieses Kapitel und zum Kamillentee, ich wollte etwas, dass so banal ist, dass eigentlich jeder Muggel es als Beruhigungsmittel bei Bauchschmerzen verwendet und dann ist ein Zauberer, reinblütig, gegen so ein Naturheilmittel allergisch, ich weiß nicht, aber es kam so von selbst und irgendwie gefällt mir das Und danke für die Plätzchen, meiner Muse, sowie meinen beiden Hauptdarstellern haben sie wirklich gut geschmeckt

**Hexenlady **Bin wieder da und hoffe, du hast deinen Spaß, weiter gehts leider erst in 4 Wochen

**Sachmet **nein, du bist nicht so schlimm ich wusste nur, dass dieses kapitel zu den letzten im Vergleich richtig mickrig ist. Und ja, Draco ist ein aroganter Typ, aber wir lieben ihn trotzdem, oder

**claire black **So und schon schreib ich weiter Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir

So, ich glaub ich hab alle Momentan ist der Stand 14:145 also auf einen reviewer kommen knapp 10 Leser, da ist ja noch reichlich Potential vorhanden, dass seinen Senf bei mir anliefern könnte Und ich würde mich wirklich über alles freuen, auch wenns nur ein kleines HALLO wäre, dann wüsst ich ja schon, dass es dich gibt

Naja, ich warte also sehnsüchtig auf reviews und hoffe, dass ihr die 4 Wochen nutzt und ich dann ein volles Postfach hab es passen gut und gern noch 400 Stück rein, also nur keine Scheu, sondern auf den lila Knopf drücken und Hallo, ich will mehr oder was auch immer reinschreiben

°Knuddel°

Saxas13


	12. Abschied

_Hallöchen _

_Ja, ich weiß, ich hab angekündigt, erst in 4 Wochen zu updaten, aber da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass ich in Hamburg, wo ich halt für 4 Wochen bin, einen PC mit Internetanschluss haben würde _

_Naja, alles kein Problem hab ich da gedacht und angefangen was zu schreiben, aber dann kam ja die Arbeit und ich hatte echt abends keine Lust mehr, deshalb ziehe ich hier mal vor allen den Hut, die es schaffen neben ihrer Arbeit noch FF für uns zu schreiben _

_Naja und heute hab ich halt das Kapitel dann beendet und wollte es reinstellen, pah, ich habs ja auf einem PC geschrieben, der kein Internet hat, also ab auf Diskette damit. Tjaja, alles wäre nun einfach, wenn der PC mit Internet ein Diskettenlaufwerk hätte _

_Hat der aber nicht :(_

_Naja, also wieder an den anderen PC, den Text ausgedruckt und nun am anderen PC gescannt._

_Falls also totale Fehler auftreten, dann entschuldige ich mich hier schon mal, aber ich hatte echt nicht mehr den Nerv, das alles nochmal zu lesen._

_Und da ich jetzt auch wenig Zeit hab, werd ich die Reviews beim nächsten Mal beantworten, es waren schließlich schon ziemlich viele _

_So und nun wünsch ich viel Spaß mit:_

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 11: Abschied

Hermione lag schon seit Stunden wach in ihrem Bett. Noch sechs Tage, dann würde das Grauen los gehen. Sie wusste echt nicht, wie sie das verdient hatte, aber es war eine Tatsache, dass sie bald mit Draco in einem Haus wohnen würde. Sie hatte ja schon geglaubt, es wäre eine Laune des Schicksals, ihr ihren Erzfeind in die Ferien zu schicken, aber allmählich hatte sie echt das Gefühl, jemand wolle sie ernsthaft nachhaltig schädigen.

Womit sie zu dieser Ehre gekommen war, das war ihr nach wie vor rätselhaft. Und alles wäre nicht so schlimm, wäre dieses Frettchen nicht auf die hirnverbrannte Idee gekommen, sich als ihren Freund auszugeben. Zwei Monate mit seinem Erzfeind waren ja so schon anstrengend, aber dann auch noch das frisch verliebte Paar spielen zu müssen, das war der blanke Horror. Und sie hatte sich so auf diese Ferien gefreut. Es sollten die letzten gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester werden, schließlich würde sie nach ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr sofort studieren. Was, das wusste sie noch nicht, aber es sollte eigentlich in die Richtung alte Magieformen und Geschichte der Magie gehen. Nicht etwa dieser ganze Firlefanz, den ihnen Professor Binns immer auftischte, nein, vielmehr wie die Zauber entstanden und entwickelt wurden und weshalb so viele Zauber sofort wieder verboten wurde. Sie fand diese Seite der Zaubersprüche spannender, als sie zu gebrauchen, das konnte sie im Schlaf. Aber wie das mit Schule halt so war, das wirklich spannende wurde einem ja nicht beigebracht. Es war ein Jammer, dass die gesamten Werke, die es in der Bibliothek Hogwarts über dieses Thema gab, allesamt in der verbotenen Abteilung schlummerten. Warum, das wusste nicht einmal Madame Pince.

Mary drehte sich im Schlaf und begann leise vor sich hin zu murmeln. Mia wusste, dass es ihrer kleinen Schwester so gar nicht passte, dass ihr Freund segeln ging und sie hier versauern ließ. Das sie, Hermione, ihren Freund dabei bei sich wohnen haben würde, machte diese Sache nicht gerade erträglicher. Ständig durchbohrte sie der stechend neidische Blick ihrer Schwester und sie fühlte sich bei allem was sie tat beobachtet. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erlauben mit Draco zu streiten. Naja, wenigstens hatte Charlie eine Arbeitsstelle in London bekommen und hatte nur noch drei Wochen, bis sie zum ersten Mal für ihr Geld etwas tun müsste. Sie würde also nach London ziehen und es gab einen Störfaktor weniger. Wieder wälzte sich die blonde Schönheit auf eine andere Seite. Sie schlief ziemlich unruhig diese Nacht. Hermione machte sich Sorgen und es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihre Schwester, der sie eigentlich voll und ganz vertraute, so belügen müsste. Es war nicht nur diese Angelegenheit mit Draco, das war nur die Krönung des ganzen, nein, es begann schon mit der einfachen Tatsache, dass sie und ihre Eltern Mary verschwiegen, dass sie eine Hexe war. Seit sie Harry im ersten Schuljahr kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie sich stets davor gefürchtet, ihrer Schwester zu sagen, was sie war. Ihre Eltern hatten diesen Wusch respektiert und es für sich behalten, auch wenn es ihnen Leid tat. Aber als Hermione die Geschichte um Lily und Petunia Evans gehört hatte, hatte sie stets die Angst, ihre Schwester würde sie ebenfalls so verachten, wie Harrys Tante ihre Schwester. Sie wollte es ihr sagen, irgendwann, wenn sie sich nicht mehr so nahe stehen würden, das hatte sie sich damals geschworen, aber sie spürte mit jedem Sommer, dass es schwieriger wurde. Am liebsten würde sie jetzt in diesem Moment zu ihr hinüber gehen, sie wecken und ihr alles beichten. Angefangen von der Magie bis hin zu Draco. Aber das würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen. Wie auch, sie selbst wäre furchtbar enttäuscht, dass sie es erst jetzt erfahren würde. Es würde ihr weh tun, zu merken, dass alle es wussten, nur sie nicht, das man sie ausschloss. Ja sie hatte Angst, Angst ihre einzigste Schwester zu verlieren. Sie hatte sie im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr lieben gelernt, es wäre furchtbar, sie nun so schmerzlich enttäuscht zu sehen, das wollte sie einfach nicht. Eine kleine stumme Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Auge und floss still und kühl über die heiße Wange Mias. Sie würde sie wohl noch viel länger belügen müssen und wenn es je raus kommen würde, würde es genauso ablaufen, wie sie sich immer davor gefürchtet hatte. Undwenn das mit Draco schief lief, dann würde die Katastrophe schneller kommen, als ihr lieb war.

Draco hingegen plagte sich mit anderen Fragen. Er würde nun also nicht einfach nur mit Muggel leben müssen, sondern mit einem Schlammblut. Gut Hermione war wirklich intelligent und wenn sie auch nur Halbblütig wäre, er wäre glücklich seinen Sommer mit einem magiebegabten Menschen verbringen zu dürfen, aber so war es eine einzige Hölle. Er hasste sie und sie hasste ihn. Gut; sie hatten einen Deal, und er würde ihn nicht brechen. Er war vielleicht ein Arschloch, wenn es um die Häuserrivalitäten ging, aber er war immer noch ein Malfoy und Malfoys hielten ihr Wort, bis in den Tod. Ein Grund mehr, nie sein Wort zu geben, aber er hatte nun einmal diesen Fehler gemacht, jetzt musste er dafür büßen. Was ihn eigentlich mehr interessierte war Aradenas Auftrag. Er wusste nicht viel über die Arbeit in der Mysteriumsabteilung, aber noch nie war Aradena so Hals über Kopf zur Arbeit gereist. Sie hatte sogar vom Ministerium eine Sondererlaubnis bekommen um vom Haus der Meyers aus apparieren zu können. Es musste also wirklich wichtig sein und das zu Beginn der Ferien.

Schade, dass sein Vater mit seiner Mutter im Ausland war und die englische Zaubererregierung so geschickt darin, ihre Probleme zu vertuschen. Voldemort konnte es auch nicht sein, der war noch zu geschwächt.

Draco lies sich kopfschüttend ins Bett sinken. Es war zum verzweifeln. Niemand sagte ihm etwas. Es musste wichtig sein und er erfuhr wieder einmal nichts. Gut gefährlich war es wohl nicht, sonst hätte Aradena ihn längst ins Manor verfrachtet, dort war es für einen geborenen Malfoy immer noch am sichersten. Also, was konnte so wichtig und doch so ungefährlich für Zauberer sein, dass ein Mitglied des Ministeriums so schnell es konnte anrücken musste. Er konnte sich bei weitem nichts wichtigeres als Voldemort vorstellen. Er war der dunkle Lord, der Schrecken der englischen Gesellschaft der Zauberer und der Horror aller muggelgeborener Hexen und Zauberer. Er war das mächtigste magische Wesen ihrer Zeit und wurde von seinen Anhängern schlimmer gefürchtet als von seinen Feinden. Wer außer vielleicht der größewahnsinnige Potter könnte wohl gefährlicher und Aufmerksamkeit heischender sein?

Das war eine wichtige Frage und er hatte nichts und niemanden, der ihm das erklären würde oder auch nur könnte. Er bekam hier ja nicht einmal den Tagespropheten. Gut es stand hauptsächlich erdachter Schund darin, aber wenn man den richtigen Spruch wusste, konnte man selbst aus solch einem Schandblatt noch wahre Inforationen gewinnen. Er war hier definitiv am Arsch der Welt. Keine Magie im Umkreis von zig Kilometern, wenn man mal über Hermione hinweg sah.

Es klopfte, bestimmt war es Aradena, die sich noch von ihm verabschieden wollte. Und er

hatte recht..

Sie steckte zögernd ihren hübschen Kopf durch die Tür.

„Darf ich kurz rein kommen?"

„Klar!" Dracos Stimme war eisig. Sie sollte ruhig merken, dass er es hier absolut zum kotzen

fand, ganz zu schweigen von dieser Abschiebe Nummer zu den Grangers.

Aradena war nun mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck ein getreten und setzte sich

neben Draco auf dessen Bett.

„Draco, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich jetzt schon weg muss, aber vielleicht haben wir es ja

schnell erledigt und dann nehm ich dich wieder zu mir."

„Aber warum Grangers?"

„Sag bloß du wolltest noch mehr Zeit in Adeles Gesellschaft verbringen, als irgend nötig?"

Der witzelnde Unterton in ihrer Stimme lies auch Dracos starre Züge weicher werden.

„Was machst du eigentlich im Ministerium?"

„Draco, du weißt, dass ich darüber nichts sagen darf. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass es

verdammt wichtig ist."

„Na toll, jetzt weiß ich genauso viel wie vorher."

Aradenas Lächeln war traurig, als sie ihn in eine enge Umarmung zog.

„Ich hoffe, du arrangierst dich mit Mia und ihrer Familie, ich möchte keine Beschwerden

hören, wenn ich zurück komme."

„Wenn du zurück kommst, bevor die Ferien um sind."

„Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, du weißt, dass ich deinem Hundeblick nicht wiederstehen kann,

aber ich muss wirklich weg."

„Schon gut, du apparierst gleich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, na komm, lächeln mal wieder, dieser ernste Blick macht dich so alt. Die eine Woche bei

den Meyers wirst du auch noch überleben und mit Mia wirst du doch keine Probleme haben,

oder? Ihr beiden seid wirklich das perfekte Paar."

„Was du nicht sagst." Brummelte Draco immer noch verstimmt, aber bei weitem nicht mehr

so böse. Er wusste, dass Aradena ihnen dieses Spiel nie abkaufen würde, aber irgendwie

schien sie da die Hoffnung zu haben, dass aus dem Spiel tierischer Ernst werden würde.

„Also mach nicht zu viel Unsinn und vertrag dich mit allen, ja?"

„Ja Aradena, ich wird mich wie ein Musterkind verhalten, nichts sagen und alles tun, was man

von mir will."

„Jetzt wird nicht zynisch mein Kleiner."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte, um Aradena den Spaß vergessen zu lassen.

„Also ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Sag Adele und den anderen, ich wäre diese Nacht abgereist

und hätte niemanden wecken wollen, ja?"

„Wie du willst!"

Aradena nahm ihren Patensohn nochmals in die Armen, gab ihm einen kuss auf die

platinblonden Haare.

Ohne weitere Worte verlies Aradena Dracos Zimmer und apparierte von ihrem Zimmer aus

ins Ministerium.

Draco hingegen war auf hundertachtzig. Wütend schmiss er seine Kissen vom Bett gegen die

Tür und die Wände, zerriss beim ausziehen beinahe sein Hemd, so heftig hatte er daran

gezogen und seine Hose flog in hohem Bogen in Richtung Badezimmer. Am liebsten hätte er

laut geschrieen. Dieser Sommer war so was von die Hölle. Nichts lief wie es sollte und zum

größten Teil, dass musste er sich eingestehen, war es seine eigene Schuld. Und das machte ihn

nur noch wütender.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in der weichen

Seidendecke. Wäre er kein Malfoy, würde er jetzt hemmungslos losheulen, so aber blieb ihm

nur trocken zu schlucken und jedes aufkommende Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Um vier Uhr gab Hermione es auf einschlafen zu wollen und verlies leise das gemeinsame

Schlafzimmer. Sie musste sich jetzt ablenken und das ging am besten mit lesen.

Sie hatte es sich gerade in ihrem Eieblingssitzsack bequem gemacht, als es leise am Fenster

klackerte. Es klang wie, ja wie ein Eulenschnabel.

Sofort sprang Hermione auf und lief zum Fenster, um die hübsche Schneeeule einzulassen.

Sanft strich sie über ihr weiches Gefieder und goss ihr etwas Wasser aus der immer bereit

stehendes Karaffe in eine Schale, in der zuvor mal Gummibärchen gelegen hatten.

Dankbar kniff Hedwig Hermione in den Zeigefinger, bevor diese sich den drei Briefen

widmen konnte.

TBC

* * *

_Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein, aber hey, seht es positiv, ich hab trotz Praktikum die Zeit_

_gefunden ein paar Zeilen für euch zu tippen und an einem fremden PC ist das nicht so_

_einfach. Vor allem, wenn die Tastatur einen Tick hat und so ganz anders ist, als zu Hause._

_Ich weiß auch, dass es nicht viel ist, aber ich werd mich bemühen, damit schnell weiter zu_

_machen. Morgen hab ich zwar keine Zeit, aber vielleicht kann ich ja am Montag weiter schreiben _

_Mal sehen wann ich wieder was fabriziere._

_Ich hab euch lieb!_

_Saxas13_


	13. Countdown

_So, da bin ich nach öhm 5 Wochen wieder und hab sogar was im Gepäck._

_Erstmal muss ich mich natürlich bei all meinen treuen Lesern und Reviewern entschuldigen, aber ich war nach meinem Praktikum in Hamburg etwas down, weil ich die Lehrstelle nicht bekommen hatte und dann hatte ich nichtmal ein ganzes Wochenende zu Hause, sondern bin Sonntag Abend angekommen und am folgenden Morgen halb sieben nach Dresden gefahren. Im meine Studentenwohnung, ohne PC und Internet. Ich habe erst seit einer Woche einen PC in meinem Zimmer und Internet dann auch erst ein paar Tage später. Es war der Horror, aber inzwischen bin ich ja wieder mit Internet versorgt und da ich nun auch die Woche versäumtes Studium nachgeholt habe, kann ich mich wieder auf diese Fanfic konzentrieren und ich verspreche hier feierlich und absolut ernsthaft, dass ich versuchen will, wieder häufiger und vor allem mehr zu schreiben und das dann auch hoch zu laden. _

_So und nun viel Spaß mit:_**

* * *

**

Kapitel 12: Countdown

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Hermione an diesem Morgen in der Nase und weckte sie mit einem Niesen.

'Autsch' war ihr erster Gedanke, als sie versuchte sich aus dem Sitzsack, in dem sie eingeschlafen war, aufzustehen. Ihr Rücken war verspannt und schmerzte bei jeder noch so winzigen Bewegung und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, außer sich zu strecken und somit nur noch mehr zu massakrieren.

Seit wann war sie eigentlich so masochistisch veranlagt?

Ja, es fiel ihr wieder ein, es war der Tag, an dem dieser verdammte Troll das Mädchenklo zerdeppert hatte. Seit sie damals für Ron und Harry eingestanden war, schien sie von einem Unglück ins nächste zu stolpern, ohne groß etwas dafür zu tun zu müssen. Es passierte einfach. Und nun war es ja nicht mehr zu übersehen, ihr größter Feind würde schließlich ziemlich bald mit ihr unter einem Dach wohnen. Nun gut, in Hogwarts war das auch nicht anders, aber da waren ja auch so an die sieben Stockwerke zwischen ihm und ihr. Hier waren es keine Stockwerke, sondern nur eine nicht verschließbare Tür.

Zum wiederholten Male verfluchte sie ihre Eltern für den Spruch "Ihr wollt doch sicher auch mal allein sein!"

Ohja, sie wollte mit ihm allein sein, um ihm den Hals umzudrehen, oder was ihr sonst noch bis zu seinem Einzug einfallen würde.

Nun gut, das einzig Positive an dieser Situation war, dass Malfoy mindestens genauso litt wie sie, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. Oh ja, sie würde ihn mit diesem Spiel zum Verzweifeln bringen, auch wenn sie selbst dafür ziemlich über ihre Ekelgrenzen treten musste, es würde sich lohnen.

Ein gemeiner Plan wuchs in ihrem ausgefeilten Gehirn heran und nahm mit jeder vergehenden Minute an Details und Präzision zu.

Aber als erstes musste sie Harry, Ron und Ginny antworten. Was sollte sie schreiben?

Klar, es war eine abgemachte Sache gewesen, dass die drei sie die letzte Ferienwoche in den Fuchsbau holten. Und sie freute sich auch darauf, aber wie sollte sie dann das mit Draco regeln? Sie konnte ihn weder mitnehmen, Ron würde wahrscheinlich einen Herzkasper bekommen und Harry wäre ihm sicher schon im ersten Moment an die Gurgel gesprungen, noch konnte sie ihn ganz allein hier bei ihren Eltern lassen. Das würde sie nicht verantworten können.

Blieb nur, in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und abzusagen. Und wieder war Draco Schuld, dass sich ihre Ferien so unangenehm wie nur irgend möglich gestalteten. Sie würde ihn am liebsten in der ersten Nacht unter ihrem Dach erdolchen, verzaubern oder irgendwie anders außer Gefecht setzen, aber das ging ja leider nicht. Zu viele Zeugen, Zauberverbot und anderes standen da ja leider dazwischen.

Gedankenverloren saß sie vor ihren Briefen und bemerkte ihre Schwester nicht, die sich ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Nun lugte sie Mia über die Schulter und überflog schnell ihre Briefe. (A/N: Wen interessiert schon das Briefgeheimnis?)

"Warum lädst du sie nicht ein her zu kommen?"

"Himmel, Mary, hast du mich erschreckt!" Mia war nicht nur von der plötzlichen Stimme ihrer Schwester heftigst zusammen gezuckt, sondern auch noch seitwärts von ihrem Drehstuhl gekippt, auf dem sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch nieder gelassen hatte.

Nun saß sie auf dem Boden und funkelte ihre kleine Schwester böse an, welche wieder ihren Unschuldsblick übte.

"Warum sollte ich sie einladen?"

"Na weil du doch nicht hinfahren kannst! Ich meine, es wäre sicher unhöflich einfach noch jemanden mitzubringen, aber Draco allein bei uns lassen, wäre mindestens genauso unhöflich."

"Wie wäre es mit absagen?" In Hermiones Stimme klang ein herausfordernder Ton mit und hätte wirklich jeden das fürchten gelehrt, naja, Snape und Draco vielleicht nicht. Mary beeindruckte ihr Einwand ebenso wenig, sie kannte ihre Schwester schon so lange.

"Außerdem wollte ich sie auch mal kennen lernen!"

"Du willst was?"

"Du hast schon öfters von ihnen erzählt und ich will sie auch endlich mal treffen!" Mary zog ihren berühmt berüchtigten Schmollmund und machte große Augen, das blau schimmerte allmählich wässrig und machte den Anschein gleich in Sturzbächen über ihre rosigen Wangen zu fliesen, wenn sie nicht sofort eine Einladung an jeden ihrer Freunde verschickte.

"Was glaubst du, wie Mom und Dad reagieren, wenn noch mehr Leute hier wohnen wollen?"

Für Hermione war es nie in Frage gekommen ihre besten Freunde nach Hause einzuladen. Sie wussten weder von Mary, noch davon, dass sie ihr Hexendasein so ziemlich geheim hielt.

Sie konnte sich schon ausmalen, dass es sicher keine fünf Minuten dauern würde, bis Ron sich verplappert hätte und mehr Fragen als Antworten aufkommen würden. Sie war ja so was von im Arsch.

"Ich hab Mom schon gefragt und die hat nichts dagegen, sie würde deine Freunde auch gerne wiedersehen und etwas näher kennen lernen."

Marys triumphierendem Gesicht zu Folge schien, dass Kathleen wirklich einverstanden war. So ein verdammter Mist, fehlte ja bloß noch, dass ihre Mom auch schon die Einladungen verschickt hätte.

Und was soll man sagen, sie hatte es natürlich, denn schon zwei Stunden später kam wieder Hedwig angesegelt, nachdem sie sicher gestellt hatte, nicht gesehen zu werden und überbrachte ihr die Nachricht, vor der sie sich gefürchtet hatte.

_Hallo Hermione!_

_Eine gute Idee von deiner Mom, uns einzuladen, da du anscheinend nicht kommen kannst._

_Warum eigentlich nicht?_

_Naja, das kannst du uns ja auch noch sagen, wenn wir bei dir sind._

_Holst du uns vom Bahnhof Kings Cross ab?_

_Wir freuen uns schon wahnsinnig auf die Woche mit dir!_

_Liebe Grüße auch von Mom und Dad und den Zwillingen, sie wollten dir eigentlich ein paar ihrer neuesten Erfindungen vorführen, aber das geht ja nun nicht._

_Also bis in drei Wochen,_

_Ron, Ginny und Harry_

Noch drei Wochen, dann würde sie sich bestimmt freiwillig einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals hetzen, nur um das nicht miterleben zu müssen.

Obwohl, Draco würde da natürlich noch mehr leiden, als ohnehin schon. Wieder bildete sich ein abwesendes, diabolisches Lächeln auf den sonst so ehrlichen Zügen Hermiones und der am Vormittag gebildete Plan nahm neue Formen an.

Die Woche bis zu Dracos Einzug verging dann recht schnell. Kathleen Granger hatte von Aradena noch die schriftliche Bitte erhalten mit Draco doch einkaufen zu fahren, was diese auch mit Begeisterung gemacht hatte. Draco dagegen hatte nicht einmal etwas einwenden können, als Mrs Granger ihm sogar Shorts von Calvin klein kaufte. Er hasste Shorts, sie waren in enganliegenden Hosen nun einmal einfach unpraktisch und es gefiel ihm so gar nicht, dass die Mutter seiner "Freundin" seine gesamte Unterwäschegarnitur kannte.

Ihm war das alles mehr als peinlich und hätte er Aradena nicht versprochen lieb und nett zu sein, er hätte sie alle bis hinter den Pluto gehext.

Während Draco also mit Kathleen shoppen war, machte Mary es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich und lies Mia die gesamte Arbeit verrichten. Diese bestand im herrichten des Gästezimmers für Draco, inklusive Badezimmer und natürlich ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer.

Richtig, sie war von ihren Eltern quasi aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer mit ihrer Schwester rausgeflogen, sie sei ja nun fast erwachsen und bräuchte ihre Privatsphäre.

Jetzt fiel ihnen auf einmal auf, dass sie erwachsen wurde.

Schon vor zwei Jahren hatte sie um ein eigenes Zimmer gebeten, da hieß es noch, sie sehe ihre Schwester doch nur in den Ferien, da solle sie auch jede freie Minute mit ihr verbringen und nun. Tja, es musste wahrscheinlich erst ein Freund kommen, um zu zeigen, dass sie bereits sexuell aktiv und kein kleines Kind mehr war, obwohl sie das von ihrer kleinen Schwester auch nicht behaupten konnte.

Ironie des Schicksals, denn gerade jetzt wollte sie um nichts in der Welt ein Zimmer ganz allein bewohnen, dass eine direkte Verbindungstür zu Dracos Zimmer hatte. Ohne funktionierendes Schloss. Zu dem fehlten nämlich die Schlüssel, aber ihre Eltern befanden es ja nicht als gefährlich, sie und ihren "Freund" Tür an Tür schlafen zu lassen. Sie vertrauten ihr. Mein Gott, sie wünschte, sie würden ihr nicht trauen und sie auf Schritt und Tritt misstrauisch beäugen und ständig bewachen, zumindest solange sie einen Freund dabei hatte.

Aber nein, sie war ja die liebe, gute und so erwachsene Hermione, sie würde doch sicher nichts unüberlegtes tun. Noch nicht einmal ihr Vater, der bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr bei den Namen Harry und Ron spitze Ohren bekommen hatte und sie gleich wieder von der Schule hatte nehmen wollen, der saß nun gänzlich unbeteiligt in seinem Lieblingssessel und studierte seelenruhig das neueste Dental-Fachmagazin.

Es war so, so, so verdammt unfair. Anscheinend traute ihr hier niemand eine größere Dummheit zu. Okay, sie würde sowas auch nie begehen, aber es war doch nicht normal, wenn die eigenen Eltern, einen Sechzehnjährigen Teenager vorbehaltlos vertrauten, oder?

In Gedanken vor sich hinfluchend half sie Sally dabei, die drei Kissen und die immens große Bettdecke zu beziehen, Staub zu saugen, die Fenster zu putzen und Staub zu wischen. Als alles fertig war, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihr Werk zu bewundern. Das Zimmer war wirklich hübsch geworden. Es war sehr hell, schließlich besaß es vier riesige Fenster, die von pastellgrünen Gardienen umrahm waren. Das Holz von Schränken und Bett war helles Ahorn und passte perfekt zu der Pistaziengrünen Bettgarnitur. Naja, ein bisschen hell, aber das grün dürfte einem Slytherin gefallen.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich für diesen Gedanken selbst geohrfeigt. Wieso sollte sie wollen, dass sich Malfoy hier wohl fühlte?

Sie wusste es. Ihr verdammter Perfektionismus. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie etwas nicht richtig oder sogar falsch machte, dass passte nicht zu ihr.

Also musste sie sich wohl oder übel mit diesem wirklich hübschen und doch schlichten Zimmer begnügen und sich weiter ihren Pflichten widmen.

Die Woche verging wie im Flug. Sie putzte und dekorierte auch ihr eigenes Zimmer, welches ziemlich untypisch für sie gänzlich in weiß gehalten war. Nun hatte sie ihren Schreibtisch und ihren Blutroten Sitzsack in ihrem Zimmer stehen. Alles in ihrem Zimmer wirkte filigran, sehr weiblich und trotz des vielen Weiß kein bisschen steril oder klinisch. Indirekte Lichtquellen spendeten sanftes Licht, wenn die Dunkelheit anbrach. Über dem Bett thronte ein beinahe durchsichtiger Betthimmel, der wie ein Beduinenzelt über die Enden des Französischen Bettes floss. Es war ein Zimmer zum Wohlfühlen, durchatmen und relaxen.

In ihre Gedanken versunken lag Hermione ausgestreckt in ihrem weichen dunkelblauen Satinmorgenmantel auf ihrem kuscheligen Bett und betrachtete das Licht und Schattenspiel an den Wänden, welches durch die zahlreichen Kerzen in ihrem Raum entstanden war. Es war unheimlich und dennoch wirkte es seltsam beruhigend, so als wäre es ihr bekannt, vertraut um es genauer zu beschreiben. Eine ungewohnte Wärme erfüllte ihren Körper und ließ ihre Augenlider schwer werden. Sie wurde auf einmal so unendlich müde, ihr Körper fühlte sich plötzlich wie Blei an und sie vermochte nicht einen Finger zu bewegen.

Sie glitt ins Land der Träume und fand sich in einer anderen Welt wieder. Vertraut und doch beängstigend fremd. Sie durchflossen ungekannte Gefühle, intensiver als alles zuvor und wahrscheinlich jemals kommende. Schattengleiche Wesen umgaben ihre Gestalt, nicht deutbare Gesichter beobachteten sie, leuchtende Augen fesselten ihren Blick und der vermeintliche Duft von Kräutern stieg ihr in die Nase.

Eine Gänsehaut überlief ihren gesamten Körper, als Hermione schweißnass und keuchend aus ihrem Traum aufschreckte. Aufrecht saß sie in ihrem zerwühlten Bett, sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie geträumt hatte, aber nichts haltbares, nichts, was sie hätte deutlich identifizieren können, war in ihrer Erinnerung geblieben. Ihr Kopf war leer. Es machte ihr Angst, höllische Angst sogar. Sie war an Kontrolle gewohnt, sie führte sogar ein Traumtagebuch, auch wenn sie Lavender und Parvati immer schief ansah, wenn diese ihre Träume deutenden, sie wollte wissen, was sie beschäftigte. Wenn sie sich mit diesen auseinander setzte, dann nicht auf Grundlage irgendwelcher ominösen astrologischen Tendenzen, nein. Sie ging vollkommen logisch vor, mit bewehrter Fachliteratur. So hatte sie es immer gehalten. Und nun konnte sie es nicht, weil sie sich das erste mal in ihrem Leben nicht daran erinnerte. Was für ein verdammter Traum war das gewesen?

Grübelnd und frierend kuschelte sich die junge Griffindore wieder in ihre weiche Seidenbettdecke und schlief erneut ein. Diesmal traumlos.

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Draco damit sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Er, einer der wohl reinblütigsten und bestaussehensten Zauberer des Jahrhunderts, ausgerechnet er musste das verdammte Pech haben und in seinen wohl verdienten Ferien ihr begegnen. Die beste Freundin von Sankt Potter in der Schule erdulden zu müssen, war ja schon hart an der Schmerzgrenze, aber dass seine Tante ihn nun auch noch bei ihr einquartierte, das war wirklich die Krönung allen Übels. Das hatte er definitiv nicht verdient. So etwas würde er nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind zu muten. Nicht mit Charlotte als Freundin der Familie. Nicht mit den Meyers als Nachbarn. Und erst Recht nicht mit Hermione als Gastgeberin.

Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er über die kommenden Ferienwochen nachdachte.

Gut, Mrs. Granger und Mr. Granger waren wirklich akzeptable Muggel und auch Mary konnte ganz okay sein, zumindest so wie er sie bis jetzt einschätzen konnte. Und auch wenn Mary ungewöhnlich feinfühlig für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen zu sein schien, so schienen doch alle Grangers nichts davon zu ahnen, dass sich Hermione und er eigentlich spinne Feind waren.

Sollten sie wirklich keine Ahnung haben, was sich in der Welt, in der ihre Tochter größtenteils lebte, abspielte? Konnte es möglich sein, dass sie nicht einmal ahnten, dass Granger Freiwild in der magischen Welt sein würde, wenn der dunkle Lord je vollkommen an die Macht gelangen konnte? Und dass sie selbst dann wahrscheinlich schneller sterben würden, als ihnen lieb war? Sollte Granger in den sechs Jahren, die sie nun schon mit Potter gegen den dunklen lord ankämpfte, nie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren haben? Von ihm selbst ganz zu schweigen. Wie konnte sie es überhaupt wagen nicht von ihm zu erzählen?

Seine eigenen Eltern, auch wenn sie nicht so herzlich waren wie die Grangers, interessierten sich immerhin für seinen Schulaufenthalt. Wollten wissen, was im Jahr auf Hogwarts passierte, welche Ereignisse stattfanden. Sie wussten stets über Hogwarts und seinen Direktor genauestens Bescheid.

Draco war verwirrt und wütend, seine Gedanken liefen auf Kreisbahnen und schienen diese in nahe liegender Zeit nicht mehr verlassen zu wollen.

Resigniert seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Gästebett fallen. Die letzte Nacht im Haus der Meyers.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ein irrsinnige Vorfreude überkam ihm bei dem Gedanken, diese chaotische Familie endlich verlassen zu können. Nichts würde ihn jemals wieder hierher zurück bringen. Dann doch lieber Granger. Gegen Adeles Organ war sogar die Aussicht in Askaban umringt von Dementoren leben zu müssen verlockend. Und irgendwie freute er sich auch darauf wieder in der Gesellschaft der Granger-Familie zu sein.

Mit diesen recht verwirrenden Gedanken und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Draco ein und träumte von anregenden Augen, deren goldene Iris ihm so vertraut erschien und deren zorniges Funkeln im ungewohnte Schmerzen verspüren ließen, von sinnlichen Lippen, denen er sich zu entziehen versuchte, da sie ihn von seinem Weg abbrachten, wenn er nur an sie dachte, an das Gefühl sie auf den seinen zu spüren, auf seiner sich danach verzehrenden Haut und von einem Verstand, sprühend vor Intelligenz und verwinkelt und undurchdringlich wie ein finsterer, düsterer Irrgarten, in dem man nichts als den Tod erwarten kann. Dann verschwamm der Traum und wurde gelöscht von warmen karamellnen Augen, die ihn sanft und verschleiert betrachteten, weichen Lippen, die sich mit den seinigen vereinten und warmer Haut, die sich an seine schmiegte.

Vollkommen zufrieden und mit sich und der Welt im völligen Einklang wachte der blonde Slytherin auf. An seinen Traum der vergangenen Nacht konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, ja er glaubte sogar vielmehr vollkommen traumlos geschlafen zu haben, ein Zeichen vollkommener Zufriedenheit.

Mit diesen merkwürdigen Gedanken schälte sich Draco aus den weichen Laken und verschwand gähnend unter der Dusche. In zwei Stunden würde er diesem Haushalt ein für alle mal den Rücken kehren. Welch Wohltat für seine Ohren, wie er sich schmunzelnd unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl eingestand.

**

* * *

TBC **

Und nun ein **DICKES DANKE** an alle Reviewer der letzten beiden Kapitel! Ich bin eine schlechte Autorin, weil ich euch immer so warten lasse, aber ich werd versuchen mich zu bessern und nun die Antworten auf alle eure tollen reviews. (die machen mir immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich am PC sitze und alles andere mache, nur nicht FF schreiben )

Zu **Kapitel 10**:

**Moonsinger **Hoffe, du hast dich nicht verletzt beim Hüpfen Warst wahrscheinlich eh schon aus der Puste, bis das nächste Kapitel on war Aber ich dank dir für dein review drollig hat nämlich noch keiner meine Fanfic gefunden

**zan189** Wie gesagt ich war in Hamburg, hatte dort Praktikum auf Probe um vielleicht eine Lehrstelle zu bekommen, hat aber leider nicht geklappt, tja, kann man nix machen :( Momentan sitz ich in Dresden und bin „begeisterter" Student Hab seit letzter Woche auch Internet, also kann man hoffen Und danke für den Tipp, aber ich werd das mit dem Nachhaken wahrscheinlich vorerst sein lassen, die beiden haben schon genug Probleme Und ja, Schotten sind heiß

**Trory** Na wir haben es ja beide überlebt und ja es wird definitiv noch lustig für uns (Draco und Mia schauen mich schon ziemlich grollig an ob sie wissen, was ich noch mit ihnen vor hab?) HDL

**Hanna** Ja warten ist blöd aber unter druck schreiben ist echt schwer und diese „Spickzettelmails" bekommen alle, die mir ein review mit mail-adresse dalassen und ja, sie müssen sich noch verlieben, aber lassen wir den beiden noch etwas Zeit Unter Zeitdruck macht sich das mit dem verlieben nämlich noch schwerer als mit dem Schreiben Und wie es genau ausgeht weiß ich selbst noch nicht, ich kenn zwar die eigentliche Problematik, die ihr noch nicht kennt, aber wie es endet, tja das werd ich an Dracos Reaktionen und Aktionen herausfinden müssen

**Nelinett** Na, du bist ein bisschen schnell das mit dem auffliegen ist eine gute Idee aber das mit dem Zusammenfinden wird wohl noch etwas dauern, wir reden hier schließlich von Draco und Hermione

**LadyEvelyn** Mmh, was wird wohl passieren, wenn es Mary und Ginny auf der Bildfläche gibt Pures Chaos? Ich weiß nicht, aber du hast mich grad auf böse Gedanken gebracht

**teddy172** Das mit dem Megaschauspiel wirst du ab dem nächsten Kapitel zu lesen bekommen Freu dich ruhig drauf

**Drac0sGirl** Tja, wie das so ist im Leben, das offensichtliche bemerkt man immer zu letzt

**Pottili** Freu mich immer über neue Leser vor allem, wenn sie sich auch noch bei mir mit einem review melden DANKE!

**Sachmet** Hab ja eher was geschrieben aber jetzt hats doch wieder über 5 Wochen gedauert bis ich wieder was fertig hatte und es tut mir schrecklich leid, wirklich --

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell** Du kennst mich und meinen Größenwahn und dem entsprechend wird es noch ewig dauern, bis ich zu einem vernünftigen Ende komme

**Silver Snake** Deine Plätzchen sind super, nur irgendwie musst du noch welche für meine Muse backen, sonst macht die wieder so ewig Urlaub und lässt mich im chaotischen Studium allein

**milkaQ** °rotwerd° Danke für das Lob ich hoffe, du konntest die Wartezeit überleben

**Gipsy** ja, ich hab eine ausgeprägte Fantasie wenn ich bedenke, dass ich sowas noch nie selbst erleben konnte °schnüff° Aber danke für das Lob, so was baut auf

**xXAmberXx** Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl!

**HexenLady** Ich hab ja zwischen durch schon mal was hochgeladen, sonst würdest du wohl nicht mehr mit mir reden Aber wenn man in Hamburg um eine Lehrstelle kämpft, da muss man halt Abstriche machen und dabei hat es nix gebracht, naja, jetzt studiere ich ebend, hab damit jetzt hoffentlich mehr Zeit für LiS

**Nigtmare0** Freu mich über so treue Reviewer wie dich immer

_Und was bis jetzt alles so eingetroffen ist :_

**Gerd **(gleich 3x)Erstmal DANKE für deine lieben Reviews du bist das erste männliche Wesen, dass ich offiziell als Reviewer identifizieren kann und ich dachte immer, so was lesen nur Mädels jetzt fühl ich mich richtig gut, weil du nicht nur gelesen, sondern auch geschrieben hast ich bin dir wirklich dankbar und vor lachen fast vom Stuhl gekippt Und bitte, keine Angriffe mit Wattestäbchen, ich bekomm angst vor dir und das will ich nicht vor angst bibbernd macht sich immer so schlecht an der Tastatur

**Nigtmare0** DANKE! Du bist so eine treue Reviewerin, da muss ich mich einfach mal in den Staub werfen vor so viel treue

**Amazone** Auch mich stört das, aber ich bin ein kleiner perfektionistisch veranlagter Mensch und wollte ein bisschen Oberflächlichkeit reinbringen außerdem hat das alles noch ein bisschen tiefe kommt alles noch, das Problem liegt dann wirklich nicht mehr im Aussehen (obwohl, doch ein bisschen schon )

**Die Lady** Danke und ich bin dir nicht böse du hast dich ja schließlich noch gemeldet und da bin ich dir schon dankbar für dass du überhaupt was geschrieben hast und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wenn ich eine Story anfange reviewe ich auch meist nur am Ende, wenns nicht mehr weiter geht und dann zu jedem Kapitel, damit ich schneller weiterlesen kann Also nochmal DANKE!

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell** Und wie läufts bei dir und dem SCHWEIZER ich bin neugierig und ich will alles wissen. Ich versauere hier in DD beim Studium und vermiss dich schrecklich, brauch jemanden um ins Kino zu gehen ( und für vieles mehr)

**Trory** So die Woche ist rum, im nächsten Kapitel geht's ans eingemachte

**teddy172** das Kapitel ist immerhin wieder eine Seite Länger als das letzte ich hoffe, du schreibst mir wieder ein review

**LadyEvelyn** Naja, nicht so, aber fast du hast einen guten Riecher, was meinen roten faden angeht zum Glück kennst du nicht die Hintergründe, sonst könnt ich mir das mit der FF schreiben sparen, wenn ich dich nicht mehr überraschen könnte

**HexenLady** Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl

**milkaQ** Ich hatte ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich einfach nicht zum schreiben gekommen bin, aber hier meine Ehrenwort, ich werde versuchen wieder schneller etwas zu fabrizieren und vor allem auch mehr

**Silver Snake** Lustig, du bist die/der Einzige, dem das mit Aradena merkwürdig vorgekommen ist ja, es wird noch aufgedeckt, aber das dauert noch ein Weilchen es sind immerhin Ferien für die Hogwartsschüler Und Aradena arbeitet in der magischen Welt Und wie Mary auf das Hexe-sein reagiert, das werden wird bestimmt noch erfahren

**Nelinett** Danke und ich habe mich wirklich bemüht aber schneller war es wirklich nicht möglich °SORRY°

**Sachmet** Das mit deinem Chef tut mir Leid, ich helf da gerne aus, ich hoffe aber, dass du meine Kapitel nicht immer in dieser Verfassung lesen musst

* * *

_So und nun hoffe ich, dass ihr nicht zu enttäuscht von mir seid und mir wieder ein paar reviews hinterlasst, ich würd mich wirklich freuen _

_Also drückt das niedliche liala Go-Button und schreibt mir, was ihr wollt , mir reicht schon ein "MEHR" wirklich _

_Eure Saxas13_


	14. Tür an Tür

Man, ich trau mich ja kaum noch hier her _reinschleich_

ES TUT MIR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAS VON LEID; DASS IHR 2 MONATE NICHTS VON MIR GEHÖRT HABT!

Und da hilft es auch nicht, wenn ich da jetzt ein Problem mit einer Fastbeziehung und dann noch die Uni vorschiebe, ich bin eben eine gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz schlimme und dabei wart ihr alle sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lieb zu mir und habt mir massig an reviews gepostet. Aber da musste natürlich erst wieder jemand kommen und mir gehörig in den Arsch treten, damit ich mir mal die Zeit nehme um zu schreiben und dabei hab ich in den Vorlesungen zu Vermessungskunde _rotwerd_ so viele tolle Ideen entwickelt, was ich den beiden noch antuen werde

und nun hat sich mal wieder alles gegen mich verschworen, zumindest die Charas, die machen wirklich alles, nur nie das, was ich wollte. Und was soll ich sagen, dieses Kapitel hab ich garantiert drei bis vier mal angefangen und immer wieder verworfen. Ich hatte da so meine Probleme, wie ich Dracos Ankunft schildern sollund naja, die hier gefällt mir zwar nicht unbedingt am besten, aber diesmal hab ich angefangen und da kamen beim schreiben dann die Ideen.

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich euch so lang hab sitzen lassen. Ich hab, für euch zum Trost, oder auch zur Verärgerung zwischendurch mal ein Kapitel geschrieben. Es ist fertig und hat zudem noch 9 Seiten geballten Inhalt, nur leider spielt es erst knapp 2 Wochen nach diesem hier. Ihr müsst euch also noch etwas gedulden.

So und nun viel Spaß (heute weniger) mit:

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 13: Tür an Tür

Pünktlich zehn Uhr vormittags stand Draco vor der Haustür der Grangers und drückte mit einem leicht unruhigen Gefühl im Bauch auf die Klingel. Ein gällendes „Ding Dong" erfüllte die morgendliche Stille und ließ sein Trommelfell aufs äußerste vibrieren.

Er wollte schon ein zweites Mal auf den Klingelknopf drücken, als ihm die Tür vor der Nase aufgerissen wurde und eine sichtlich verschlafene Hermione in der Tür stand. Braune Augen, zornig funkelnd, musterten ihn abschätzig, bevor sie einfach kehrt macht und ihn stehen ließ. Sie selbst stapfte reichlich mürrisch die Treppen rauf, zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Draco, noch leicht verwirrt von dem zerzausten Bild, das Mia abgeliefert hatte, schnappte sich seine Tasche und folgte, die Haustür geräuschlos hinter sich schließend, Hermione kurzer Hand die Treppen hinauf. Ein Stockwerk, zweites Obergeschoss, drittes Obergeschoss. ‚Na endlich' dachte Draco, als er seine doch recht schwere Tasche neben das Treppengeländer fallen ließ, welche mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete.

Suchend sah er sich in dem Stockwerk um. Es gab keine weitere Treppe nach oben, nur an der Decke konnte man die Dachluke sehen, die vermutlich auf einen reichlich verstaubten Speicher führte. Den Gang entlang lagen drei Türen. Hinter einer dieser Türen musste Hermione verschwunden sein, denn sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Langsam setzte sich Draco wieder in Bewegung, nahm seine Tasche wieder auf und öffnete die erste Tür. Ein Badezimmer. ‚Gut zu wissen, das es eins auf dieser Etage gibt', nur Mia war nirgends zu sehen. Ein Blick auf die Klinke der Badezimmertür und Draco war auch damit zu Frieden, es gab ein Schloss mit Schlüssel der steckte. Ohne die Nasszelle weiter zu beachten öffnete Draco die nächste Tür und stand in einem hellen, leicht in Grüntönen gehaltenen Zimmer. Das musste dann wohl sein Zimmer sein. Das Nächste wäre wohl der ort, an dem er Hermione finden würde, nur wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er sie in derart verschlafenen Zustand nicht auch noch reizen. Sie wirkte reichlich gefährlich und angriffslustig. Schulter zuckend schmiss er seine Tasche auf das frisch gemachte Bett, und begann damit den Kleiderschrank einzuräumen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, da dieser bereits mit den abertausend Kleidungsstücken der Shoppingtour mit Mrs. Granger gefüllt war. Seinen Zauberstab und seine Lehrbücher der letzten Jahre verstaute er fein säuberlich sortiert in dem Schreibtisch, der vor dem riesigen Fenster stand. Anschließend stopfte er die Reisetasche unter sein Bett und ließ sich selbst darauf nieder. Kaum hatte er es sich bequem gemacht, klopfte es wie verrückt an seiner Tür, doch als er „Herein!" rief, öffnete niemand die Tür. Allerdings schien sich nun nebenan etwas zu regen, denn er konnte Marys Stimme hören.

Hermione lag total fertig in ihrem Bett. Eigentlich hätte sie schon vier zwei Stunden aufstehen sollen, um das Willkommen ihres Freundes in ihrem Haus richtig schön zu gestalten, aber nach der letzten Nacht, in der die kaum geschlafen hatte, wollte sie nun nichts weiter als im Bett liegen und träumen. Aber nein, ihr Körper verlangte etwas mehr Beachtung, also schälte sie sich immer noch hundemüde aus ihrer Decke und tapste schläfrig ins Bad. Den obligatorischen Blick in den Spiegel verkniff sie sich dieses mal lieber, sondern strebte sofort die Kloschüssel an. „Scheiße!" war das erste Wort, dass ihre an diesem Morgen über die Lippen kam. ‚Warum haben Monatsblutungen nur so ein beschissenes Timig' beklagte sich Mia in Gedanken, als es auf einmal lautstark läutete. ‚Auch das noch, mir bleibt heute nichts erspart' Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, zog ihren frischen Slip mit Einlage hoch und zerrte ungeduldig an ihrem Morgenmantel. Schnell wusch sie noch ihre Hände, nur um dann fast hektisch die Treppen zur Tür hinunter zu stürzen und diese dann schwungvoll aufzureißen. Dracos verdutztes Gesicht kam ihr da gerade recht. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, so als könne er etwas dafür, dass die wahnsinnige Bauchschmerzen hatte, bevor sie sich um hundertachtzig Grad drehte und wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer verschwand. Sollten ihre Eltern sie doch für unhöflich halten, dass sie ihrem Gast im Bademantel die Tür öffnete und ihn auch noch wortlos dort stehen ließ. Aber schon hörte sie ihn ebenfalls die Treppen hinaufkommen.

‚Nun nur kein Gespräch anfangen lassen' und mit diesem Gedanken beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf ihr weiches Bett fallen und vergrub sich wieder unter ihrer Decke. Wenn jemand glaubte, sie heute aus dem Bett zu bekommen, dann hatte der sich geschnitten. Heute war einfach ein grässlicher Tag.

Kaum war sie wieder etwas eingedöst, hämmerte es dröhnend an ihre Zimmertür, bevor diese einfach geöffnet wurde und eine quietschfidele Mary ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Und? Ist der schon da? Gefällt ihm sein Zimmer? Oder ist er etwa noch gar nicht hier und das war vorhin nur de Postbote? Mia? MIA! Nun sag doch endlich mal was!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" nuschelte Mia in ihre Decke und vergrub den Kopf noch tiefer darin. Zu den ohnehin unerträglichen Bauchweh, gesellte sich nun auch noch ein stechender, hämmernder Kopfschmerz.

Mary sah ihre Schwester fassungslos an. So unfreundlich hatte sie sie ja noch nie erlebt. Was war nur los? Mürrisch war sie ja schon, seit sie diese Sache mit Harry und Ron ins laufen gebracht hatte, aber das konnte doch nicht der Grund sein, dass sie kaum noch ein Wort mit ihr wechselte? Oder doch? Mary wollte gerade ansetzten, etwas zu sagen, als die Verbindungstür geräuschvoll geöffnet wurde und ein etwas verwirrter Draco Hermiones Zimmer betrat.

‚Es sieht aus wie das Turmzimmer einer Prinzessin' war sein erster Gedanke, bis er Mary am Bett ihrer Schwester sah und sich seine bis dahin offene Miene verfinsterte.

„Was ist los?"

„Hi Draco!" Mary strahlte Draco förmlich an. „Schön, dass du da bist. Wie gefällt dir dein Zimmer?"

„Gut!" war die knappe Antwort, wobei sein Blick weiterhin auf Mias zusammengerollten Körper geheftet blieb. „Was ist mit ihr."

Sein sachlicher Tonfall erschütterte Mary. Wie konnte er so ruhig dastehen, wenn seine Freundin zusammengekauert im Bett lag?

„Sie redet nicht mit mir, vielleicht bekommst du ja etwas aus ihr raus!" versuchte es Mary, doch weder von Mia noch von Draco kam irgendeine Reaktion. Beleidigt schauend schnaubte Mary : „Dann lass ich euch eben allein, wenn ihr nicht mit mir reden wollt, aber glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich euch zum Mittag holen werde! Von mir aus könnt ihr verhungern!" Damit schmiss sie die Tür zu Mias Zimmer mit solcher Wucht zu, dass Draco befürchtete, die Bilder würden von den Wänden fallen.

Nun war er allein mit Hermione. Diese rührte sich immer noch nicht, machte auf ihn auch nicht gerade einen lebendigen Eindruck. Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Bett, oder vielmehr dem weißen Haufen darauf.

Was er sah, ließ ihn scharf die Luft einziehen. Hermione lag zusammen gerollt wie ein Fötus da, eingekuschelt in ihre dünne Decke. Die rechte Hand wärmend fest auf den Unterleib gedrückt, die andere massierte in stetigen Kreisen ihre linke Schläfe. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Kreide, nur die Augen gerötet und geschwollen, als hätte sie geweint.

Sie war förmlich ein Bild der Schreckens. Er hatte schon Menschen gesehen, die unter einem Crutiatus seines Vaters zusammen gebrochen waren, aber stets waren es Männer gewesen, nie hatte er ein Mädchen so leiden sehen. Er kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was mit ihr los sei. Wenn sie nicht einmal mit ihrer Schwester reden wollte, dann würde sie mit ihm wohl noch weniger plaudern wollen. Leise seufzend verließ er ihr Zimmer wieder, schloss die Verbindungstür, so leise wie möglich und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Bei den Meyers hatte er sich bei Gelegenheit immer in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und aus purer Verzweiflung den Stoff der letzten sechs Jahre noch einmal wiederholt, nur um festzustellen, dass er alles noch wusste. Praktisch üben konnte er ja leider nicht. Zu Hause hätte er im Labor seines Vaters für Zaubertränke üben können, aber hier war das unmöglich. Allein sämtliche Zutaten würden fehlen, und abgesehen von Kesseln und den Phiolen, die fehlten, was wäre, wenn es eine Explosion gäbe. Im Tränkelabor seines Vaters lag ein Zauber auf allen sich darin befindlichen Personen, der sie beschützte, aber hier würde eher das Haus zusammen brechen.

Nun ja, erkonnte nur hoffen, dass Mary sich wieder mit ihm versöhnen würde, damit wenigstens sie beide etwas unternehmen konnten. Nun war er schon mal in der Muggelwelt, dann wollte er auch so viel wie möglich entdecken. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter ja Recht. Wenn der dunkle Lord besiegt wäre, wer würde ihn noch davor retten können, wie sein Vater nach Askaban zu wandern? Aber sein Aufenthalt unter Muggeln für ganze zwei Monate, noch dazu im Haus einer Muggelgeborenen. Es konnte nur von Vorteil sein, hier sich mit allem gut zu stellen. Wenn nur Granger nicht wäre. Sie kannte ihn, seine Boshaftigkeit. Aber solange sie dieses Spiel spielten, in dem er ihren Freund mimte, solange musste er sowieso nett sein. Draco fasste den Entschluss sich von nun an voll und ganz einzusetzen. Es würde sich schon zu seinem Vorteil entwickeln, dass er hier fernab aller Magie leben musste.

Um seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu können, verlies er auch sofort sein Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach Mary. Diese fand er auch, noch immer schmollend, auf der Terrasse im Liegestuhl, ein Buch demonstrativ lesend, die Augen von einer Sonnenbrille verborgen. Draco kannte diese ablehnende haltung von seiner Mutter, immer dann, wenn Lucius mal wieder seinen Kopf durch setzten musste. Langsam kam er in beinahe reumütiger Haltung näher und räusperte sich leicht, bevor er, sich ganz der Aufmerksamkeit Marys sicher, ein hauchdünnes „Entschuldige!" über Lippen brachte. Und auch wenn Mary noch immer starr in ihrer Haltung verharrte, nicht einmal den Blick von den Zeilen des Buches nahm, wusste Draco, dass der Damm bereits dabei war zu bersten. „Weißt du, ich war vorhin noch etwas verwirrt über diese Verbundstür. Gibt es zu der einen Schlüssel? Und dann, dann, Mias Auftritt heute Morgen, da war ich halt etwas durcheinander. Schlafen bei euch immer alle bis nach zehn?"

Mary konnte sich nun ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Sie klappte resolut das Buch zu, legte es auf das kleines Tischchen neben ihr und schob die Sonnenbrille nach oben in ihr Haar. Dann drehte sie den Kopf leicht, um Draco, der halb hinter ihr stand ansehen zu können. Ein warmes Lächeln zeigte perfekte, weiße Zähne. Ihre Augen blitzten schalkhaft. „Nein und Ja!" beantwortete sie Dracos Fragen, welcher diese wohl wieder vergessen hatte, denn er schaute schon wieder etwas verwirrt, also schwang Mary die Beine von der Liege, schlüpfte in ihre Schlappen und stand auf, dabei erläuterte sie ihre Antwort. „Also, Nein, es gibt keinen Schlüssel zu dem Türschloss in eurer Zwischentür. Meine Eltern vertrauen Mia, und sie scheinen auch dir zu vertrauen, wir werden ja sehen, ob ich dann in neun Monaten Tante werde, oder ob nicht." Dabei zwinkerte sie Draco derart kokett zu, dass er stark daran zweifelte, ob nicht Mia zuerst Tante werden würde. „Und Zweitens, ja bei uns ist es schon fast üblich etwas länger zu schlafen. Mittagessen gibt es bei uns erst gegen zwei Uhr, da wir in der Regel gegen elf Frühstücken. Mia ist da als einzige eine Ausnahme. Sie steht eigentlich immer schon um acht Uhr auf. Warum sie heute allerdings so ans Bett gefesselt ist, ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Sie sieht krank aus, weißt du." Versuchte Draco halbherzig Hermione zu verteidigen. Auf einmal riss Mary ihre Augen auf, wirbelte herum, schlug sich mit einem „Wie konnt ich das nicht bemerken!" mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, dass es laut klatschte, und verschwand für Draco, wirres Zeug murmelnd, im Haus.

‚Toll' jetzt war er wieder allein, na ja, es schien immerhin die Sonne. Seine Haut war ohnehin schon leicht gebräunt, etwas mehr Sonne konnte nicht Schaden. Also schnappte er sich Marys Liege, klappte sie ganz flach, so dass er bequem auf dem Bauch liegen konnte, angelte sich die Sonnenmilchflasche von dem Beistelltisch und begann lässig sich einzucremen, während er sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen ließ. Entspannt machte er es sich im Halbschatten gemütlich und begann ein bisschen zu dösen.

Mary war unterdessen in die Küche gestürmt, hatte sich die kuschlige Wärmflasche und eine Karaffe gekühltes Wasser geschnappt und sprintete ins Zimmer ihrer noch immer still vor sich hin leidenden Schwester.

„Mensch, Süße, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es dir so beschissen geht?" Damit löste sie Mias Hand von ihrem Bauch und platzierte dort sie wohltuende Wärmflasche, während sie einen Waschlappen im Bad nass machte und ihn ausgewrungen auf ihre Stirn legte, um die Schmerzen zu lindern. Als nach einer knappen viertel Stunde die Kopfschmerzen nicht besser wurden, holte sie aus dem Medizinschränkchen im Bad noch zwei Aspirin, die sie ihrer Schwester zusammen mit dem Wasser aus der Karaffe einflösste.

Mia ging es gegen Abend wieder besser, doch sie blieb im Bett, abgesehen von zwei Besuchen der Toilette, und schlief bereits gegen halb sieben Uhr abends ein.

Erschöpft, doch froh, dass es ihr wieder besser ging, ließ sich Mary am Abend an den Esstisch fallen und aß eifrig ihren Salat.

Auch Draco saß ruhig am Esstisch und aß brav den Salat. Er war überrascht gewesen, als nicht mehr als dieses Grünzeug den Tisch zum Abendessen zierte, hatte es doch zum Mittag so leckere Nudeln gegeben. Spagetti hatten die Grangers sie genannt. Ein wirklich köstliches Essen, dass die Hauselfen der Zaubererwelt ruhig übernehmen könnten.

Aber auch der einfach Salat schmeckte hervorragend und Draco machte sich insgeheim schon Sorgen, ob er nach diesen Ferien wohl noch auf einem Besen würde fliegen können.

Das Essen war schnell vorbei. Die Grangers unterhielten sich noch bei einer Flasche Rotwein im Esszimmer, während Draco und Mary es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten.

„Was machen wir morgen?" wollte Mary wissen und schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an.

„Keine Ahnung, ich kenn mich in der Gegend nicht aus. Und überhaupt, Mi ist doch krank, das wäre nicht nett, sie hier zu lassen."

„Keine Angst, Mia wird morgen hundertprozentig wieder fit sein, so wie ich sie kenne, wird sie nichts mehr im Bett halten können. Sie hasst es untätig zu sein."

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht Minigolf? Oder Bowling! Oder wir könnten auch ins Kino gehen. Morgen solls ja anscheinend wieder regnen und dann fällt Baden erst mal flach."

„Verstehe, such du dir was aus, oder lass Mia entscheiden, ich mach alles mit."

„Dann gehen wir morgen Minigolfen, Mia liebt dieses Spiel und du schau nicht so, das macht wirklich Spaß. Sag bloß du weißt nicht, was Minigolf ist?"

Draco schaute Mary nach wie vor ziemlich unsicher an, bevor er wortlos den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dann wirst du's morgen kennen lernen!" Und mit dieser Ansage verschwand Mary in ihr Zimmer. Sie war tierisch müde von dem anstrengenden Tag, freute sich aber auch schon irrsinnig auf den nächsten Tag.

Draco wollte ebenfalls ins Bett gehen, wurde allerdings von den Grangers abgefangen. „Draco, wir würden gern noch etwas mit dir besprechen!" sagte Kathleen in ihrer wohlklingenden Stimme und dirigierte Draco sanft aber bestimmt zurück zum Sofa.

„Professor Dumbledore hat uns, nun ja ..."

„Was meine Frau dir zu sagen versucht, Draco, ist, dass Professor Dumbledore eine Genehmigung vom Ministerium für Zauberei bekommen hat. Sie erlaubt euch, in einem gewissen Rahmen auch jetzt in den Ferien zu zaubern. Allerdings betrifft das nur die zukünftigen Siebtklässler Hogwarts."  
"Wow, das, das, wow, ..." Draco starrte fassungslos von Kathleen zu Paul und wieder zurück. Er konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Er würde zaubern dürfen, ganz offiziell und legal, Wahnsinn!

„Nun Draco, da ist nur eine winzige Beschränkung!" Setzte nun wieder Kathleen an. Dracos Blick klärte sich wieder und heftete sich ruckartig an die dunkelblauen Augen seiner Gastmutter.

„Und welche?" sein Mund wurde trocken und er versuchte zu schlucken. Irgendwie hatte sich sein Glücksgefühl von eben deutlich verringert.

„Ihr beide, ich meine du und Mia, ihr beide dürft nur an einem bestimmten Platz in diesem Haus und auch nur hier Magie anwenden. Ich weiß nicht, ob du den Speicher bereits entdeckt hast, aber dort oben lagern wir schon seit Mia nach Hogwarts geht ihre Utensilien. Dort lernt sie auch immer in den Ferien, denn Mary hat zwei Wochen eher wieder Schule als ihr. Der Speicher ist sicher nicht gerade geräumig, aber die größte Fläche, die wir zur Verfügung stellen konnten."

„Ab wann gilt die Genehmigung?"

„Seit beginn der Ferien. Professor Dumbledore hat uns eine Eule zukommen lassen. Allerdings wollten wir Mia nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzten, denn die Nutzung der Genehmigung setzt voraus, dass alles im Haus wohnenden Personen einverstanden mit dieser Regelung sind. Mary weiß nicht, dass Mia eine Hexe ist und wir wollen es Hermione selbst überlassen, wann sie es ihrer Schwester sagt. Deswegen ..."

„Schon verstanden. Aber wenn Mia es ihrer Schwetser sagen würde und Mary ihr Einverständnis gibt, könnten wir oben im Speicher zaubern soviel wir wollen?"

„Ja, so ist es."

„Wow!" Draco war einfach nur noch begeistert. Das einzige Hindernis waren nun nur noch Mia und ihre Schwester, aber es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er sich eine zusätzliche Übungsmöglichkeit was Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste entgehen ließe. Nein, er würde Hermione und Mary schon dazu bringen, ihm diese Chance nicht zu verderben.

Mit diesen Gedanken verabschiedete sich Draco ins Bett. Ein Bett in einem Zimmer, Tür an Tür mit einer friedlich schlafenden Hermione, die von den kommenden Tagen noch keine Ahnung hatte.

TBC

* * *

Glaubt mir die nächsten zwei Wochen der beiden werden hart, eine Zerreißprobe

Aber keine Angst, ich bin immer noch ein lieber Mensch und lass den beidne auch mal ihre Ruhe.

So, ich werd absofort bei allen registrierten Reviewern mit der Replyfunktion antworten, bei all meinen anderen Lesern, die mir ein Review hinterlassen und gern was von mir dazu hören wollen, mögen doch bitt ihre e-mail adresse mit angeben, dann kann ich euch antworten und euch, sofern ihr wollt, auch benachitigen, wenn es wieder weiter geht.

Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal!

Ich freu mich auf Reviews, denn eines hat mich erstmal wieder wachgerüttelt und mir gezeigt, dass ich euch sträflich vernachlässigt hab.

Eure Saxas13


	15. Minigolf

**Ja, steinigt mich, ich bin ein schreckliches Weib, aber bitte lasst mich noch soweit leben, dass ich eure reviews lesen kann und auch noch weiter schreiben Denn es ist Zeit für HOFFNUNG! Ich habe semesterferien und so was nutz ich jetzt um etwas vor zu arbeiten. Hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotz meiner absoluten unzuverlässigkeit treu beim lesen und reviewt mir, ja?**

**Nun viel Spaß:****

* * *

**

Kapitel 14: Minigolf ...

Der Morgen des nächsten Tages begann gewohnt chaotisch für Hermiones Familie. Alle saßen putzmunter und ausgeschlafen halb zehn am Frühstückstisch und ließen sich Toast, Brötchen, Marmelade, Kaffee und was es sonst noch so gab schmecken. Einzig Draco saß stumm und ein wenig übernächtigt wirkend an seinem Platz und rührte lustlos in seinem Müsli. Wie hatte Mrs Granger das Zeug genannt? Cornflakes? Naja, momentan wirkte das ganze eher wie Haferbrei. Kein Wunder, denn Draco stocherte schon an die zwanzig Minuten in seinem Frühstück herum.

„Wenn dir keine Cornflakes schmecken, Draco, dann musst du sie auch nicht essen. Hier gibt es genug anderes zur Auswahl und irgendetwas wirst du doch sicher finden, oder?"

Mrs Grangers Frage hatte ihn ersteinmal wieder wachgerüttelt. Er hatte die halbe Nacht über an dem Gedanken geknaubelt, wie er Hermione davon überzeugen könnte, Mary alles zu erzählen. Er hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu erpressen, dass, würde sie es ihr nicht sagen, er es machen würde. Aber dann kam ihm wieder Aradena in den Sinn, die ihn ja gebeten hatte, sich so gut wie möglich zu betragen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Er hätte erstmals die Chance auch in den Ferien zu üben und dann das. Das Schicksal hatte anscheinend wirklich etwas gegen ihn, ansonsten wäre er in diesem Sommer nicht hier gefangen. Seine Gedanken kreisten auch jetzt unablässig um dieses Thema, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er Hermione dazu bekommen sollte, Mary alles zu beichten. Er war nicht Sankt Potter oder das Wiesel, die sie immer zu sämtlichen Dummheiten rum bekamen.

Das Frühstück war beendet, ohne das Draco groß etwas zu sich genommen hätte. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er Mias Blicke gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Diese hatte seine stille Art an diesem Morgen zwar genossen, aber merkwürdig war es schon. Er hatte nur stumm an seinem Kaffee genippt, nachdem er das aufgeweichte Müsli von sich geschoben hatte, und versonnen gerade aus, an ihr vorbei gestarrt. Es war beinahe unheimlich. Und sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was er gerade dachte. Natürlich würde sie diese Frage nie aussprechen. Denn wenn sie es erst wüsste, würde sie sich bloß wieder die Frage stellen, warum er so daran zu kauen hatte.

Froh, den elterlichen Fragen bezüglich ihres Befindens endlich entkommen zu sein, da beide in die Praxis mussten um noch ein paar Abrechnungen zu prüfen, ging sie zu Mary und Draco, welche gerade irgendeine Talkshow im Fernsehen schauten, in der sich die Leute aus unerfindlichen Gründen anschrieen und an die Kehle gingen.

„Mary, nochmal, wieso schauen wir das?" Dracos irritierte Stimme ließ Mia lächeln, sie konnte diesem ganzen Kram auch nichts abgewinnen, aber Mary schaute Talkshows mit einer Begeisterung, die sie erschütterte.

„Ganz einfach, um die Zeit zu vertreiben und um noch das eine oder andere Schimpfwort zu lernen!" grinste Mary erst Draco und dann ihre Schwester an, als sie deren Gestalt im Türrahmen ausmachte.

„Mia!" quietschte sie dann auch gleich und sprang auf die Füße. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung der Fernbedienung schaltete sie den Fernseher aus und schnappte sich im gehen ihre Handtasche.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt los!" freute sie sich und war schon am Schuhe anziehen, bevor Hermione überhaupt fragen konnte: „Wohin?"

„Minigolf!" war Dracos Antwort, mit bei weitem weniger Elan vorgebracht.

„Wie Minigolf?"

„Du willst doch sicher nicht den ganzen Tag hier rum sitzen und Däumchen drehen, oder? Na also!" Damit hielt Mary ihrer großen Schwester die Schuhe hin.

„Und wie willst du in die Stadt kommen? Mum und Dad sind eben mit dem Auto weg."

„Dann nehmen wir eben den Bus. Gott, manchmal bist du wirklich schrecklich. Aber wenn du keine Lust hast, dann bleib halt hier. Ich werde mich jetzt jedenfalls mit Draco amüsieren gehen."

Die Entschlossenheit in Marys Augen und Sprache ließen Hermione einen kalten Schauer den Rücken herunter fließen. Sie hatte ja eigentlich keine Wahl, denn würde sie hier bleiben und Draco würde irgendetwas anstellen, wäre es ihre Schuld. Also schlüpfte sie sich ergebend in ihre Schuhe und verließ mit einem Gefühl im Magen, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte, das Haus.

Mia schaute Draco zweifelnd an. „Hast du schon einmal in deinem Leben bisher Minigolf gespielt?" „Nein, aber so schwer kann es doch nicht sein. Schau dir die Kleinkinder dort drüben an, die treffen das Loch doch auch, was soll daran also schwer sein?" Mia schüttelte ob dieser arroganten Haltung nur stumm den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, ihm zu sagen, dass es leichter aussah, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Diese Erfahrung mussten sie alle einmal machen. Lächelnd gestand sie sich ein, dass sie selbst auch nicht anders gewesen war. Mit ihren acht Jahren hatte sie das Spiel für unter ihrer Würde betrachtet und nie verstanden, warum ihre Eltern so ein Fan davon waren. Hauptsächlich lag es wohl daran, dass sie in den zehn Versuchen die man pro Bahn hatte, eben nie das Loch getroffen hatte. Doch der Perfektionismus, der ihr auch damals schon angehaftet hatte, hatte sie trainieren lassen und so war Minigolf eine ihrer besten Sportarten. Nur Mary war noch um einen Tick besser als sie. Das hatte sie akzeptieren müssen.

„Hier lies die Regeln, damit du dich dann nicht auch noch beschwerst, dass du von nichts eine Ahnung hattest."

Schon ein wenig genervt von Hermiones deutlich guter Laune, die sie im Laufe der Busfahrt bekommen hatte, griff Draco nach dem Faltblatt, mit dem sie vor seiner Nase herum wedelte. Wo blieb eigentlich Mary? Sie hatte doch bloß schnell die Bälle und die Schläger holen wollen. Draco schaute sich kurz die Bildchen der Broschüre an, nur um sie dann zusammen zu falzen und in die hintere Hosentasche zu stecken. Wer brauchte schon die Regeln zu können. Das hier war ein Muggelspiel. Was sollte daran schwer sein? Man schlug doch nur mit einem Schläger einen Ball und hoffte, den dann auch noch in ein Loch zu bekommen. Und das alles spielte sich auf dem Boden ab. Wenn er da an Quidditch dachte. Da saß man auf einem Besen, wurde von allen Seiten bedrängt durch verrückte Klatscher und gemeingefährliche Gegenspieler, von eigenen Teammitgliedern ganz zu schweigen und versuchte ein gewitztes, kleines, flinkes Ding, das noch kleiner war als so ein Golfball einzufangen. Und er war perfekt darin. Also warum sollte er das hier dann nicht auch können?

Und da tauchte Mary auch schon wieder auf und hinter ihr ein gutaussehender, kräftigerer Typ, der ihr die Ausrüstung trug. Draco zog bei diesem Anblick eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.

Anscheinend hatte diese Geste Mias Aufmerksamkeit erregt, denn diese folgte nun seinem Blick und schaute Mary etwas verzweifelt an.

„Hi Leute! Darf ich euch Henry vorstellen? Er war so lieb und hat mir geholfen die ganzen Sachen herzutragen." Damit stellte Henry die Schläger ab, legte die Bälle auf den Boden und reichte Mary mit einem lieben Lächeln den Bewertungsblock. Diese lächelte auf ihre sonnige Art zurück, stellte sich auf die Spitzen und gab ihm einen Schmatzer auf die glattrasierte Wange. „Danke Henry!" Mit einem leicht dümmlich-seeligen Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand der Platzwart dann auch wieder in seiner Ausgabehütte.

„Mary!" Hermiones Stimme konnte man das unterdrückte Lachen direkt anhören.

„Was? Darf ich jetzt nicht einmal mehr flirten?"

„Bist du nicht mit diesem Meyer zusammen?" klinkte sich nun auch Draco mit leicht desinteressierten Ton ein.

„War, trifft es eher." lächelte Mary versonnen. „Wir sind Freunde, darüber hinaus war es eine schöne Erfahrung. Aber Mark war dann doch nicht der Richtige!" schloss Mary, schnappte sich einen Schläger und einen blauen Ball und schlenderte zum ersten Parcours.

„Kommt ihr, oder wollt ihr warten, bis ihr Wurzeln schlagt?"

Kopfschüttelnd griff Mia nach einem der beiden Schläger und den beiden verbliebenen Bällen. „Welchen willst du?" Dabei spielte sie mit den beiden in ihrer Hand.

„Den grünen!"

„Warum hab ich eigentlich gefragt?" Doch man konnte Mia kein bisschen Spott ansehen. Vielmehr lag Schalk in ihren Augen, was Draco, der eigentlich einen abfälligen Kommentar erwartet hatte, in absolute Verwirrung stürzte. Reflexartig fing er den kleinen Ball auf, den sie ihm zuwarf und folgte ihr zu Feld Nummer eins.

„Also wer will anfangen?" fragte Mary, die bereits die Namen in die Liste eintrug.

„Hey nicht so stürmisch, es kann nur einer anfangen, aber gut, wenn ihr beiden nicht wollt, mache ich den Anfang, ja? Dann Draco und dann du, Mia, okay?"

„Wenn's denn sein muss." Draco schmollte. Er hatte sich eigentlich erst einmal darüber lustig machen wollen, wie Hermione den Ball versuchte zu treffen. Schließlich war sie grottenschlecht, wenn es um sportliche Leistungen in Hogwarts ging.

Doch zuerst musste er sich anschauen, wie Mary sanft den kleinen gummiartigen Ball auf einen weißen Punkt auf der Bahn setzte und sich in Position stellte. Konzentriert ordnete sie den Griff um den Schläger und fixierte den Ball und anschließend das Loch am anderen Ende des Parcours'. Ein wenig Schwung holend, schlug sie leicht gegen den Ball, welcher in gemütlichem Tempo etwas holprig über die ebene, gelbe Fläche der Bahn rollte und schließlich schon fast zum Stillstand gekommen in das Loch fiel. (A/N: So in etwa spielt meine eigene Schwester Minigolf. Unglaublich, das bei dem Tempo der Ball noch das Loch trifft und nicht vorher einschläft. Aber sie gewinnt immer ;))

Draco staunte nicht schlecht über Marys Leistung. Nun war er an der Reihe und irgendwie hatte er dann doch ein bisschen Angst davor etwas falsch zu machen. Anscheinend hatte das auch Mary bemerkt, welche ihm nun freundschaftlich auf das Rückgrad schlug und meinte: „Das schaffst du schon. Und wenn's beim ersten Mal nicht klappt, sieh's nicht so eng. Am Anfang hat jeder in dem Spiel so seine Schwierigkeiten."

Marys aufmunternde Worte noch im Ohr setzte Draco vorsichtig den Ball auf den weißen Punkt und stellte sich, wie Mary zuvor, in Position. Leicht nervös, knetete er den gummierten, weichen Griff des Schlägers, bevor er leicht Schwung holte und gegen den Ball stieß. Dieser setzte sich auch sofort in Bewegung Richtung Loch. Und ohne zu zögern fiel auch er in die kleine Kuhle.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, als hätte er soeben den Hauspokal in Hogwarts gewonnen, drehte er sich zu den beiden Mädchen um. Nur um festzustellen, dass beide die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und miteinander tuschelten. „Ist was?"

Dracos Frage holte beide Mädchen zurück. Mary trug gewissenhaft eine eins in die Schlagliste ein, bevor sie sich Draco mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu wand. „Nichts! Mia, du bist dran."

Damit nahm Hermione ihren Ball und ebenso wie Draco und Mary zuvor traf auch sie das Loch beim ersten Schlag. „Unentschieden!" freute sich Mary, und wanderte tänzelnd zum nächsten Loch.

„Was hat die denn geraucht?" fragte Draco Hermione mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Diese presste nur grinsend die Lippen zusammen und ließ einen verwirrten Draco stehen, während sie ihrer Schwester nacheilte. Kopfschüttelnd folgte der Blonde den beiden Mädchen und sah noch, wie Mary bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit einem Schuß das Loch traf. Die Bahn sah nicht großartig anders aus, als die erste, nur hatte sie in der Mitte eine Erhöhung. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass er wohl etwas mehr Kraft in den Schlag würde legen müssen, aber das 'etwas mehr' schienen seine Muskeln falsch verstanden zu haben, denn sein Schlag fiel etwas zu heftig aus, so dass sein Ball nicht geradeaus rollte, sondern wie ein Stein übers Wasser sprang und an der Bande nicht abprallte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter lief, sondern sie wie eine Schanze wirkte und der Ball in hohem Bogen im Gebüsch landete. Noch völlig perplex über das merkwürdige Verhalten des Balls, bekam er das herzliche Gelächter auf seine Kosten erst Sekundenbruchteile zu spät mit, so dass ein einfacher mörderischer Blick nicht mehr ausreichte um die Schwestern wieder zu beruhigen.

Noch mit Lachtränen in den Augen ging Mary zu dem Gebüsch, in das der Ball gefallen war und holte ihn wieder hervor. Dass sie von dieser Aktion nun Zweige und Blätter in den Haaren hatte, ließ bei Mia erneut einen Lachanfall entstehen. Draco hatte die beiden kichernden Mädchen ausgeblendet und konzentrierte sich nun ausschließlich auf den Ball und sein Ziel. Der Schlag war nun nicht annähernd so heftig, aber doch kräftig genug, um es über das Hindernis zu schaffen. Leider war der Ball vom Weg abgekommen und hielt noch weit entfernt vom Loch. Ein dritter gezielter Schlag, wieder so sanft wie beim ersten Parcours und der Ball rollte mit einem dumpfen „Klonk!" in des Ziel.

Hermione brauchte auch zwei Schläge, um den Ball an sein vorher bestimmtes Ziel zu bringen, doch da sie keinen Fehlversuch zu verbuchen hatte, stand sie nun mit einem Punkt in der Wertung vor Draco.

Das Spiel ging weiter. Parcours für Parcours und das Feld spaltete sich immer mehr. Mary, die unangefochtene Königin des Minigolfplatzes, schaffte die meisten Löcher noch unterhalb des Par, der vorgegebenen Schlaganzahl. Mia hatte den Dreh inzwischen ganz gut raus und es gelang ihr immerhin das Par zu erfüllen, oder höchsten mit einem Schlag darüber zu liegen. Draco hingegen, zu Beginn noch sehr stark, verhedderte sich je komplizierter der jeweiliger Parcours wurde, immer mehr. Seine Schläge waren entweder zu hart, oder zu sanft. Der Ball schaffte es nur im seltensten Fall, nämlich auf die zwölf Bahnen verteilt gerade drei mal, im Par zu bleiben. Viermal sprengte er sogar das Limit von zehn Schlägen. Natürlich hatte er die Regeln nicht gelesen und war entsetzt, als Mia ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seinen Ball von der Bahn nahm, ihren auf den Startpunkt setzte und mit drei Schlägen am Ziel war. Der darauf folgende Streit hätte wahrscheinlich ungekannte Ausmaße angenommen, wäre Mary nicht des lieben Friedens Willen dazwischen gegangen. Doch ab diesem Punkt war beiden Hogwartsschülern wieder klar, warum sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten.

Draco hätte es fast vergessen gehabt, dass Hermione Granger ihm schon seit Jahren den Bestenplatz streitig machte und auch bei Mia kam die Erinnerung wieder hoch, wie er sie die letzten Schuljahre behandelt hatte. Und nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihre Freunde.

Mary, die den Streit geschlichtet hatte, hatte sehr wohl die Veränderung im Verhalten der beiden bemerkt. Die Anspannung zwischen den beiden war aber auch gar nicht mehr zu übersehen. Es schien, als würden sich die beiden in diesem Moment von Grund auf hassen. Mary überzog eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, dass die beiden in Zimmern nebeneinander schliefen. Sie musste die beiden wieder miteinander versöhnen, sonst würde sie am nächsten Morgen entweder ohne Schwester oder ohne Hausgast aufwachen und irgendwie gefiel ihr keine der beiden Varianten besonders. Sie kannte Draco zwar noch nicht all zu lange, aber sie mochte ihn. Und er tat Mia gut. Bei ihm ging sie aus sich heraus und versteckte ihre Gefühle nicht immer hinter der Maske einer braven, lieben Tochter, die sie nun einmal nicht ausschließlich war. Es war schön, sie so offen zu erleben und das hier zwischen all den Menschen. Was ihr dabei weniger gefiel, war die Tatsache, dass sich die beiden nun so offen anfeindeten. Da musste irgendetwas schon vorher in der Beziehung der beiden kaputt gewesen sein, dass so ein kleiner Vorfall die beiden so mitnahm. Mary konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie kaputt die Beziehung ihrer Schwester zu Draco wirklich war.

Des Friedens wegen beschloss Mary auch nach Ende der ersten Runde das Spiel abzublasen. Sie hatte gewonnen, deutlich. Doch sie hatte keine Freude daran ihre Schwester oder Draco damit aufzuziehen. Irgendwie hatten die beiden es geschafft ihr ihr Lieblingsspiel madig zu machen.

„Kommt lasst uns ins Eiscafé gehen, ich brauch jetzt dringend einen großen Eisbecher."

Damit schlenderte sie ihre Handtasche schwingend voraus zu ihrem Stammitaliener der Promenade.

Zurück blieben eine verstimmte Hermione und ein aufgeladener Draco Malfoy. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wären beiden bereits mehrere Tote gestorben, so aber vergrößerte sich nur der Graben zwischen den beiden in eine tiefe Schlucht.

Erstaunlicher Weise hatte Mia das Bedürfnis mit Draco zu reden. Sie wusste nur nicht über was. Geschweige denn, wie sie hätte anfangen können. Irgendwie fühlte es sich merkwürdig an, wenn es einem Leid tat mit dem eigenen Feind kein Wort mehr reden zu wollen, oder vielmehr zu können. Aber sie traute sich auch nicht zu, den Blickkontakt wieder aufzunehmen. Es war ihr einfach unerträglich, wenn er sie so böse anstarrte. Einen kalten Blick, oder auch abschätzig, das war sie ja noch gewöhnt, aber dieser Blick rührte an ihrem inneren und ihr unverständliches Bedürfnis nach Frieden mit jedem schrie bei ihm auf, als würde es tausend Qualen leiden. Ihr ging auch der Gedanke im Kopf herum, ob es ihm wohl auch so ging. Sie konnte es sich irgendwie nicht wirklich vorstellen.

Hätte sie den Blick gewagt, hätte sie sehen können, dass auch Draco mit seinen inneren Dämonen zu kämpfen hatte. Diese schimpften ihn nämlich gerade aufs gehörigste aus.

„Toll hast du das wieder hinbekommen, super!"

„Kein Wunder, dass dein Vater dich als eine Blutschande ansieht!"

„Das verstehst du also unter freundlich und nett sein, ja?"

Drei innere Stimmen, eine lauter als die andere. Die erste, seine eigene, die in regelrecht zerfleischte und ihn in Selbstzweifel stürzte, wann immer sie nur konnte. Die zweite unterstützte die erste, sie klang wie sein Vater, nur noch brutaler, denn sie bestrafte ihn bei jeder Verfehlung, auch wenn sein Vater selbst davon nicht einmal etwas bemerken würde. Die letzte war die Stimme, die sonst immer für ihn Sprach. Aradenas Stimme half ihm sonst immer, wenn er ganz unten war, doch sie so enttäuscht zu hören, das tat mehr weh, als alles andere sonst. Er liebte schließlich seine Patin und er hatte es zudem versprochen. Er war wirklich ein Scheißkerl, gestand er sich mit bitterer Miene ein.

Sie hatten das Café erreicht und Mary suchte sich den Tisch aus. Ein Platz in einer recht ruhigen Ecke. Und hätte der Kellner das quirlige Mädchen nicht beim Betreten des Lokals gesehen, hätte man die drei leicht einfach übersehen können. So aber stand Jerry schon nach fünf Minuten bei den drei Teenagern und nahm die Bestellung auf.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz." Damit stand Draco, der mit seinen Augen immer noch überall hinstarrte, nur die beiden nicht anschaute, auf und verließ sie in Richtung Toilettenräume.

„Was ist? Los, geh ihm nach!"

„Was?" Mia schaute ihre kleine Schwester entsetzt an. Sie sollte ihm doch nicht wirklich aufs Herrenklo folgen.

„Meine Güte. Ihr beiden seid wirklich schwer von Begriff. Geh ihm nach und warte im Vorraum auf ihn. Ihr müsste euch wieder versöhnen. Es geht doch nicht, dass Draco grad mal achtundvierzig Stunden unter unserem Dach wohnt und ihr euch nur noch streitet. Also, klärt das endlich. Denn ich möchte meinen Zimtcappuchino gerne in entspannter Atmosphäre genießen, klar?"

Grummelnd erhob sich Hermione. Warum zum Teufel hatte diese kleine Göre eigentlich immer Recht. Sie strich sich nochmals eine imaginäre Falte aus ihrem Top und folgte Draco dann zu den Toilettenräumen. In dem kleinen Vorraum, in dem der Zigarettenautomat stand, war es ruhig. Nervös trat Mia von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Meine Güte, wieso braucht der Kerl so lange.

Endlich ging die Tür auf, sie wollte schon zu Sprechen anfangen, als sie erkannte, dass es nicht Draco war, der das Klo verließ, sondern ein älterer Herr, mit grauen Haaren und Schnauzer, der sie missbilligend anstarrte. „Rauchen ist nichts für so junge Dinger wie sie, Miss." Damit ließ er sie verwirrt stehen. Was war das denn? Weitere Gedanken verflüchtigten sich, als in diesem Moment tatsächlich Draco heraus kam.

Stille breitete sich zwischen beiden aus, als auch Draco realisiert hatte, wer da vor ihm stand.

Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Wie sollte er denn das nun verstehen? Dann fiel ihm wieder Mary und Charlotte und diese ganze verrückte Geschichte ein, die er sich selbst zu verdanken hatte.

„Es tut mir leid!" beiden gleichzeitig, wie auf ein Stichwort, rutschte dieser Satz heraus. Kurz schauten sie sich etwas geschockt an, dann siegte die Komik in dieser Situation und beide musste lachen. Und dabei war es doch zum heulen. Zumindest empfand es Hermione so, denn für sie würde es nun nur noch komplizierter werden Mary davon zu überzeugen, dass wirklich alles okay zwischen ihr und Draco war.

Draco hatte den Stimmungswechsel in ihren Augen mitverfolgt. Er ahnte, dass noch lange nicht alles ausgestanden war, schließlich gingen die Ferien noch sieben Wochen. Auch wenn Mary nur noch fünf davon miterleben würde. Wie in stiller Übereinkunft zog Draco Hermione beinahe liebevoll zu sich heran und nahm sie sacht in den Arm. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ob das hier der richtige Ort, die richtige Zeit und der richtige Mensch für solch eine Umarmung war, vergrub Mia ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, während Dracos Arme Halt gebend um ihre Schultern geschlungen waren.

Ob es der Situation zu Schulden kam, oder ob einfach die jungen Hormone mit ihnen durchgegangen waren, darüber hätte man auch später noch streiten können, doch die sprichwörtliche Magie des Augenblickes wurde zerstört durch die einzige Person, die man an diesem doch recht ungewöhnlichen Ort nun wirklich nicht erwartet hätte.

„MIA!" kreischte eine aufgekratzte Stimme an Dracos rechten Ohr.

„Charlie." Um Beherrschung ringend schloss Draco die Augen, denn am liebsten hätte er diese Tussi in die nächste Galaxie gehext. Innerlich widerwillig löste er die Umarmung und ließ Hermione mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl von Verlust frei. So ganz wollte diese den Kontakt zu ihm dann aber doch nicht abbrechen lassen und ließ ihre rechte Hand in seine Linke gleite, was er mit einem kleinen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln quittierte.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte nun Hermione, welche sich inzwischen von dem ersten Schreck erholt hatte. „Ich war mal für kleine Mädchen." grinste Charlie. „Was mich allerdings mehr interessiert, was habt ihr hier gemacht?"

Mia schaute kurz zu Draco, sein Blick verdeutlichte ihr, dass sie sagen dürfte, was sie wollte, nur um endlich wieder Ruhe vor ihr zu haben.

Allerdings brauchte sie das gar nicht, denn Mary steckte gerade eben ihren Kopf durch die Tür und meinte trocken: „Das Eis ist da!"

Schnell folgten beide der Jüngeren und waren froh über deren perfektes Timing. Leider war in ihrem Tisch noch ein Stuhl frei und Charlie ließ sich schnell darauf nieder.

„Hab euch ja ne halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ja." meinte Mary vage, die nach den Blicken von Hermione und Draco zu Folge, nicht wirklich erpicht darauf waren, mehr als nötig mit Charlotte zu sprechen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, morgen Abend zusammen auszugehen? Ich wette ihr sitzt abends immer nur zu Hause rum und schaut fern."

Nein, wirklich Lust, mit Charlie auszugehen, hatten alle drei nicht, aber da diese anscheinend ein 'Nein' nicht als Antwort akzeptierte, mussten sie sich in ihr unvermeidliches Schicksal fügen.

TBC

So, ich hab jetzt Semesterferien. Ein Grund euch zu freuen. Denn ich hab jetzt gute 1,5 Monate Zeit, diese Story weiter zu schreiben. Und an alle, die so ewig warten mussten: ES TUT MIR WAHNSINNIG LEID!

Reviewt doch trotzdem bitte, ja?

Eure Saxas13


	16. und andere Muggelmerkwürdigkeiten

**Kapitel 15: ... und andere Muggelmerkwürdigkeiten**

Müde und geschafft kamen die drei Jungendlichen an diesem Abend an. Eine Nachricht der Grangers sagte ihnen, dass die beiden ausgegangen waren, mit Freunden.

Ein Abend sturmfrei. Martha hatte bereits den Wunsch der Jüngsten umgesetzt und Pizza gebacken und nun saßen alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer, im Fernseher lief irgendeine Quizshow und jeder kaute auf einem Stück Pizza herum.

„Lecker! Mhm, ich weiß, es ist B!" durchbrach Marys Stimme das gemütliche Mampfen.

„Was?" Draco war etwas irritiert, wovon sprach Mary da?

„JA!" kam auch gleich der Freudenschrei und ein kleiner Schwall Cola landete auf Dracos hellem Shirt.

„Shit!" Das war verdammt eklig.

Gerade wollte er sich erheben, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen, doch Mary, die befürchtete, dass der Abend dann wohl gelaufen wäre, schaltete sich sofort ein.

„Bleib doch sitzen, es ist warm genug, dass du auch ohne Shirt hier sitzen kannst."

Noch vollkommen überrumpelt gehorchte Draco Mary und zog sich lediglich im Stehen das Hemd aus. Dieses landete dann auch ungeachtet hinter der Couch, auf der er und Hermione saßen, bevor er sich wieder setzte.

Mia, die das ganze stumm mit immer größer werdenden Augen beobachtet hatte, war instinktiv ein kleines Stück abgerückt, um nur nicht zu viel Körperkontakt herzustellen. Es war ihr noch schmerzlich bewusst, wie schwer es ihr gefallen war, sich im Café von ihm zu trennen und da hatten sie noch ein paar Lagen Kleidung getrennt, aber nun würde sie die wohltuende, tröstliche Wärme seines Körpers pur spüren und das wäre definitiv nicht gut für ihr Gefühlsleben. Denn obwohl sie sich strikt weigerte, Draco als Mann wahrzunehmen, taten die Hormone in ihr irgendwie alles, um sie genau das empfinden zu lassen. Zum Glück schien auch Draco nicht all zu erpicht darauf, sie mehr als nötig zu berühren, so dass die beiden reichlich verkrampft an den beiden Enden des Zweisitzers saßen und versuchten sich auf die laufende Sendung zu konzentrieren.

Nebenbei versuchte Draco immer noch zu ergründen, wie die Menschen in dieses kleine Kästchen passten? Es war wie in Wahrsagen und einer Kristallkugel, nur sah man hier alles um Meilen deutlicher. Aber wenn er Mary richtig verstanden hatte, als sie „Nicht der Quatsch schon wieder!" gesagt hatte, konnte man hier nur die Vergangenheit drin sehen und nicht die Zukunft. Aber als Denktarium gar nicht mal so übel.

Mary hatte die beiden reichlich amüsiert beobachtet. Sie wusste, dass Mia reichlich prüde im Bezug auf Jungs reagierte. Soweit sie wusste, war sie bei noch keinem über ein paar Küsse und ein bisschen Knutschen hinaus gekommen und so wies aussah würde das auch hier noch so seine Zeit brauchen. Sie verstand bloß nicht, wie lange der arme Draco wohl noch warten müsste, wenn die beiden doch bereits seit einiger Zeit zusammen waren? Denn sie verhielten sich nicht, wie die frisch verliebten, die sie kannte. Weder strahlte Mia über beide Ohren und erwähnte den Namen Draco in jedem zweiten Satz, noch schienen beide aneinander zu kleben. Vielmehr gingen sich beide zeitweilig aus dem Weg, um dann im nächsten Augenblick Blicke auszutauschen, die man nur schwer missdeuten konnte. Und schon einen Wimpernschlag darauf gifteten sich die beiden an, als wären sie seit Jahren verfeindet.

Aber vielleicht lag das alles ja wirklich nur an dem Verheimlichen ihrer Beziehung vor ihren Freunden. Doch so richtig verstehen konnte sie das nicht. Es war einfach zu verrückt.

Allmählich wurde ihr die Sendung zu blöd und sie krabbelte zum Videoschrank, um einen interessanten Film heraus zu suchen. Ihre Wahl fiel auf 'From Hell' sie hatte diesen Film bis jetzt nur ein einzigstes Mal gesehen und das Ende verschlafen. Nun wollte sie endlich wissen, wer der Täter war. Außerdem, wer konnte schon einem Jonny Depp widerstehen?

„Was dagegen, wenn ich nen Film rein schiebe?"

„Mhm?" Hermione war gerade am Eindösen gewesen und nun leicht orientierungslos. Draco, der gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift geblättert hatte, in der sich jeder dritte Artikel entweder um einen Star wie sie es nannten drehte oder von irgendeiner Wunderdiät berichtete, was auch immer das war, schaute nun ebenfalls auf. Seine Beine hatte er auf die Sitzpolster gezogen und ein Arm lag stützend auf der Armlehne.

„Welchen Film willst du schauen?" fragte die nun wieder etwas muntere Hermione?

„From Hell!" grinste Mary und auch Hermiones Augen begannen aufzuleuchten, was Draco dann doch etwas Angst machte, denn sonst war Mia nur für eins zu begeistern, ein Besuch in der verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwartsbibliothek.

Schon schon die Jüngere den Film in den Recorder und der Film begann.

Dracos erster Eindruck? Geschockt! Solche Filme schaute Hermione Granger? Ihr hätte er ja alles zugetraut, aber sicher nicht einen Horrorfilm, der sogar ihn in manchen Szenen gehörig einen Schrecken einjagte.

Allerdings schien Hermione es anders zu gehen, denn diese sank knapp anderthalb Stunde nachdem der Film begonnen hatte, leise atmend gegen seine Schulter. Er wollte sie schon reflexartig von sich stoßen, als er Mary sah, welche zwar gebannt auf die Flimmerscheibe schaute, aber sich sicher wundern würde, warum Mia sich nicht an ihn kuschelte, wenn sie müde war. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als sie dort zu lassen, wo sie war, auch wenn es reichlich unbequem war. Bei dem Versuch sich etwas umzuordnen begann Hermione unruhig zu murmeln, blieb aber im Land der Träume, und lag anschließend nicht mehr an seine Schulter gelehnt, sondern mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Schlüsselbein, ihre rechte Hand lag auf der Höhe seines Herzens, von dem viele immer noch behaupteten ein Malfoy hätte gar keines. Der deutlich spürbare Schlag gegen seine Brust belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Um irgendetwas mit seinem Arm zu machen, der bis dahin lässig auf seinen Beinen gelegen hatte, legte er ihn sacht, um Hermione bloß nicht aufzuwecken, auf ihren Rücken. Doch irgendwie schien die Wärme, die von Mias Körper ausstrahlte ihn immer mehr einzulullen und auch seine Augenlider sanken langsam aber sicher nach untern und bereits nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten hob und senkte sich seine Brust unter gleichmäßigen Atemzügen.

Mary, ganz gebannt von ihrem Film, hatte von alldem nichts mitbekommen. Erst halb zwölf, als der Film zu Ende war, drehte sie ihren Kopf soweit, dass sie das schlafende Paar sehen konnte. Leise, um beide nicht zu stören, schlich sie sich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer, löschte das Licht und ging in ihr Zimmer um es den beiden gleich zu tun.

Spät in der Nacht kamen auch die Eltern der Mädchen wieder nach Hause. Leicht angeheitert von ein paar Gläschen Rotwein polterten beiden etwas orientierungslos durch das Untergeschoss auf der Suche nach dem Lichtschalter. Kaum gefunden, erblickte Kathleen Jane Granger ihre Älteste auf dem Sofa.

„Schatz!" winkte sie ihren Mann heran. „Schau dir die beiden an, sind sie nicht einfach nur süß?"

„Erinnert mich an uns beide." Damit küsste Gerold seine Frau und umarmte sie liebevoll von hinten. Diese begann daraufhin zu kichern. Um seine Tochter nicht zu wecken und damit in eine peinliche Lage zu befördern, verschloss er den Mund seiner Gattin mit einem langen, liebevollen Kuss. Diese verstummte, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ sich von ihrem Mann die zwei Stockwerke zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer tragen.

Die Kirchturmglocke der Gemeinde schlug gerade zur dritten Stunde, als Hermione blinzelnd in den Armen ihres Erzfeindes erwachte. Der Griff seiner Arme war stark um ihre Taille und nur unter äußerste Kraftanstrengung schaffte sie es, sich heraus zu winden. Mit einem dumpfen Poltern landete sie zwischen Couch und Wohnzimmertisch und schlagartige Kälte umhüllte ihren Körper.

Die Terrassentür stand nämlich vom abendlichen Lüften immer noch offen und da es eine sternenklare Nacht war, hatte sich die Wärme des Tages verflüchtigt. Mit einer die Haut überziehenden Gänsehaut ging sie zum Fenster und schloss die Glastür. Das fahle, helle Licht des abnehmenden Mondes schien durch die geschlossene Terrassentür und tauchte den noch immer selig schlafenden Draco in ein mystisches Leuchten, das seine glänzende Haut förmlich strahlen lies. Kopfschüttelnd über sich und ihre abwandernden Gedanken angelte sich Hermione ihre Hausschuhe unter dem Tisch heran. Die Schlappen in der Hand schlich sie sich auf leisen Sohlen die Treppenstufen hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer.

Völlig aufgekratzt ließ sich Mia in ihr Bett fallen. Schlafen war irgendwie unmöglich. Warum das so war, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Sie wusste nur, dass unzählige Gedanken durch ihr ohnehin überlastetes Gehirn strömten. Der vergangene Tag mit dem verpatzten Minigolfspiel und der darauf folgenden Versöhnung wollte ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und der verabredete Abend mit Charlie konnte doch nur in die Hose gehen. Sie konnte sich schon bildlich vorstellen, wie sich der Abend immer mehr ins negative entwickelte und schon jetzt verlor sie immer mehr die Lust daran, den kommenden Abend auszugehen. Über diesen Gedanken schlief sie erschöpft ein.

Schweißgebadet wachte Draco knappe anderthalb Stunde nach Hermione auf. Er schaute sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in dem dunklen Wohnzimmer um. Der Mond war bereits untergegangen und die Sonne würde erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen aufzugehen. Noch etwas außer Atem fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das feuchte Haar. Dieser Traum verfolgte ihn nun schon seit einem knappen halben Jahr und nie schaffte er es, sich vollständig daran zu erinnern. Auch jetzt entzogen sich die Bilder, die er im Schlaf noch so deutlich vor Augen gehabt hatte, seiner Erinnerung und langsam aber sicher zweifelte er daran, dass es richtig gewesen war Wahrsagen ab zu wählen. Herzhaft gähnend stand er von der Couch auf und streckte sich. Merlin war so eine Couch unbequem zum schlafen. Sein Nacken schmerzte, seine Wirbel knacksten ungewöhnlich und auch sonst schien sein gesamter Körper „Aua!" zu schreiben, wenn er sich auch nur ansatzweise bewegte. Da sah er sein zerknülltes Shirt hinter dem Sofa liegen. Rasch hob er es wieder auf. Unter einem schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen richtete er sich erneut auf und nahm die Treppe in Angriff. Er hatte so das Gefühl, dass Minigolfen und auf der Couch schlafen nicht gut zusammen passten. Zumindest nicht bei ihm.

Immer noch in Gedanken über seinen schmerzenden Körper klagend ließ sich Draco auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Das über der Lehne hängende Hemd zog er sich rasch über die nackte Brust. Es war zwar noch nicht einmal fünf Uhr, aber er hatte irgendwie das untrügliche Gefühl, heute sowieso nicht noch einmal einschlafen zu können. Also zog er sich ein Pergament aus seinem Briefpapier und holte den Füller hervor, den Aradena ihm noch gekauft hatte, bevor sie gehen musste. Zum Glück hatte sie ihm gezeigt, wie man mit dem Ding und den anderen Schreibgeräten, zum Beispiel diesen Kulis um zu gehen hatte. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich sonst schon längst nicht nur blamiert, sondern auch verraten.

Nachdenklich kaute er auf dem Ende des Füllfederhalters herum. Eine ungesunde Angewohnheit, aber was sollte man machen, es lies sich eben nicht unterdrücken. Aber was sollte er Aradena nun schreiben? Er wollte ihr so gern schreiben, wie er sich wirklich hier fühlte, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war er sich selbst nicht einmal mehr sicher, wie es war. Fühlte er sich wirklich fehl am Platz? Oder fehlte ihm hier nur irgendeine Kleinigkeit? Verärgert über seine Gedankengänge raufte sich Draco die platinblonden Haare. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Eine Dusche war nötig. Vielleicht war er danach fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu formen.

Schnell schnappte er sich seine Wechselsachen und die bereit gelegten Handtücher und verschwand im Badezimmer. Schnell schaltete er das Radio an, er hatte es sich von Mary zeigen lassen, und zog sich dann zur Musik bewegend aus. Erst das Hemd, Knopf für Knopf glitt es schließlich von seiner Makellosen Haut. Ihm folgte die Jeans und die dunkelblauen Pants. Im Radio lief gerade „I'm too sexy for my love!" und Draco zwinkerte sich selbst im Spiegel angrinsend zu. Noch immer rhythmisch mit dem Po wackelnd stieg er schon beinahe mitsingend in die Duschkabine und schloss sie hinter sich. Vorsichtshalber nahm der den Duschkopf in die Hand, man wusste ja nie, in welcher Temperatur und Intensität das Wasser herausbrechen würde. Zu seinem Glück kam sehr schnell das Wasser in der gewünschten Temperatur durch die Leitung und er konnte den Duschkopf wieder in die Aufhängung hängen. Wie er die himmlische Wärme doch liebte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich seine verspannten Muskeln lockerten, die Schmerzen zurück gingen und sich sein Geist wieder klärte. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass nur eine wohltuende, beruhigende Dusche ihn wieder in seine alte Form zurück bringen würden. Sein Lieblingsduschbad gepaart mit genügend Zeit für seine langwierige Haarpflege taten ihr übriges, um ihn wieder aufzubauen.

Wie frisch geboren und aus dem Ei gepellt stieg er aus der Dusche und konnte sich nun abermals seinem Astralkörper widmen. Die Handtücher der Grangers waren aber auch eine Wohltat für Körper und Geist. Weich und mit einem unverkennbaren Vanillearoma nahmen sie die Feuchtigkeit federleicht von seinem Körper und hüllten ihn in einen angenehm entspannenden Duft.

Kritisch betrachtete er sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Zum Glück war in seiner Familie der Bartwuchs nicht all zu stark ausgeprägt, so blieb ihm am Morgen das entsetzte Gesicht mancher Mädchen erspart wenn sie neben ihm aufwachten, so wie es bei manch anderem in seinem Haus war. Doch auch bei ihm konnte man die blonden Bartstoppeln fühlen, wenn auch nicht sehen. Schnell suchte er in dem kleinen Hängeschränkchen, das man ihm zugeteilt hatte, nach seinem Rasiermesser. Er kannte zwar auch die Muggelvariante, den Rasierapparat, aber er fand, so ein Rasiermesser hatte wesentlich mehr Stil. In sicheren, geübten Zügen fuhr der kühle Stahl der Klinge über seine Haut und hinterließ das charakteristische Kribbeln auf der angespannten Haut. Das fast eisig wirkende Rasierwasser anschließend kühlte die gereizte Haut und machte sie wieder geschmeidig wie Babyhaut.

Zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen für diesen Morgen, strich sich Draco eine übermütige Strähne seines etwas länger gewachsenen Haares hinter sein Ohr. Anschließend zog er sich seine Jeans und ein sauberes T-Shirt über, um dann erstaunlich gut gelaunt, das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Es war bereits helllichter Tag. Ein Blick auf die CD-Anzeige seines Weckers sagte ihm, dass er knappe zwei Stunden im Bad verbracht hatte. Da es nun allerdings erst gegen halb acht war, schien sein etwas längerer Aufenthalt nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Die Tür zu Hermiones Zimmer war nach wie vor verschlossen und von innen waren keinerlei Laute zu hören, die angedeutet hätten, dass deren Bewohnerin bereits auf den Beinen war. Gelangweilt, weil ihm immer noch nicht so recht einfallen wollte, was er seiner Patin schreiben sollte und wollte, verlies er sein Zimmer. Er hatte Hunger und bestimmt hatte die Köchin noch was leckeres für ihn in der Küche übrig. Er hatte nicht mit einer bereits Putzmunteren Mary Granger gerechnet, die ihn nun quasi von der Seite ansprang, als er gerade an ihrer Etage vorbei kam. „Draco! Du bist auch schon wach? Super! Du ich brauch mal deine Hilfe!" und damit konnte Draco sein heiß ersehntes Frühstück abhaken, denn Marys fester Griff zog ihn geradewegs in die Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.

Momentmal, ihres Schlafzimmers? Bei Draco läuteten nun gehörig die Alarmglocken. Das Mädchen wollte doch nicht etwa was von ihm? Das wäre wirklich denkbar schlecht.

Doch Dracos Ängste blieben unbegründet. Gerade hatte Mary ihn in den weichen Sessel ihrer Sitzecke geschubst, da war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden, nur um fünf Minuten später mit einem unförmigen Päckchen wieder zu kommen.

„Was ist das?" Draco konnte in dem Gebilde aus Packpapier nicht wirklich erkennen, worum es sich handeln sollte.

„Das hier, Draco, ist, aber du darfst es nicht verraten. Das musst du schwören." Marys verschwörerischer Ton machte Draco etwas bedenken, doch letztlich siegte seine Neugierde und schon hatte er geschworen Mia nichts zu sagen.

„Also, das hier ist Mias Geburtstagsgeschenk." lächelte Mary und drückte Draco das Päckchen in die Hände. Dieser öffnete es mit ruhiger Gelassenheit und einem etwas skeptischen Blick, der ohne es zu bemerken Marys Nervosität noch um ein Vielfaches steigerte.

Zum Vorschein kam ein Berg aus weichem, leichten Stoff, der förmlich über die Hände zu fließen schien. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Kleid!"

„Ein Kleid?"

„Ja, ein Kleid. Sag bloß du findest es nicht hübsch? Oder glaubst du, Hermione könnte es nicht gefallen? Oh bitte sag nicht, dass es Mia gefallen wird."

„Sicher wird es ihr gefallen. Warum sollte es nicht?" Draco, der Mary bis dahin noch nie in solch einer Stimmung erlebt hatte, hätte in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich alles gesagt und getan, nur damit sie aufhörte so zu sein, wie sie eben gerade war.

„Was soll mir nicht gefallen?" Erschrocken fuhren Draco und Mary zusammen. Schnell versuchten beide das Geschenk unter dem Sessel zu verstecken, schafften es auch, so dass Hermione nur mit einem fragenden Blick beide taxieren konnte.

„Och öhm nichts. Nur dass es keine Cornflakes heute gibt? Die sind aus." lächelte Mary schief.

„Wirklich? Warum sollte mich das stören? Du weist, dass ich kein Müsli esse." Mias misstrauischer Ton wurde nur noch intensiver, doch schon ergriff Draco, der bis dahin stiller Beobachter gespielt hatte, die Chance und schnappte sich Mia.

„Was machen wir eigentlich heute? Ich meine heute Abend sind wir ja leider schon an diese Charlie verbucht, aber außer Frühstück steht doch noch nichts an, oder?"

Geschickt manövrierte er sie, einen Arm um ihre Schulter geschlungen, aus Marys Zimmer hinunter zum Frühstück. Dort saßen bereits Mr. und Mrs Granger beim Essen.

„Draco, Mia, na, habt ihr schön geschlafen?" begrüßte Jane die beiden Jugendlichen. Den Tritt ans Schienbein durch ihren Mann, ignorierte sie königlich.

Beiden antworteten fast synchron „Ja!" und setzten sich um sich ein Brötchen zu nehmen und zu essen. Auch Mary schlitterte grinsend ins Esszimmer um sich neben ihre Schwester zu setzen.

„Also schon eine Idee, was wir machen?"

„Mary, Hermione, ihr beiden kommt heute erst mal mit in die Praxis. Eure halbjährliche Vorsorgeuntersuchung ist mal wieder fällig. Und Draco, bei dir können wir ja auch mal einen Blick rein werfen, oder?"

„Blick worein werfen?" Hilfesuchend blickte Draco zu Hermione.

Diese lehnte sich zu ihm, als würde sie ihn küssen wollen und antwortete: „Sie wollen schauen, ob deine Zähne gesund sind. Schließlich sind die beiden Zahnärzte." Lächelnd trafen ihre Lippen seine Wange. Den leicht panischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen verpasste sie dabei allerdings.

Gegen zehn saßen alle drei im Wartezimmer der Arztpraxis.

„Mary, kommst du bitte?" fragte die junge Arzthelferin, die gekommen war, um den nächsten Patienten abzuholen und in das richtige Zimmer zu bringen.

Die jüngere der Schwestern stand auf und folgte der Sprechstundenhilfe.

„Also was genau haben deine Eltern hier mit mir vor?" fragte Draco, der in den zehn Minuten die sie nun schon hier saßen doch leicht verunsichert wirkte. Kein Wunder bei einem schreienden und kreischenden Kind, das von seinen Eltern förmlich in die Praxis gezerrt werden musste.

„Och die schauen bloß nach, ob du irgendwo ein Loch im Zahn hast und ob du auch schön regelmäßig putzt." lächelte Hermione. Irgendwie wirkte ihre sanfte Stimme und ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln dafür, dass Draco das flaue Gefühl allmählich verließ. Als Mia allerdings ins Behandlungszimmer geholt wurde und Mary noch nicht zurück gekommen war, überkam ihn dann doch wieder die Furcht vor dem Ungewissen.

Gerade öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal und die hübsche Sprechstundenhilfe Jody brachte Mary zurück, welche Draco kurz aufmunternd zulächelte, bevor dieser von Jody aufgefordert wurde mit ihr zu kommen.

Im Behandlungszimmer stand Mrs Granger am Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände. Auf der anderen Seite legte eine weitere Assistentin gerade neues Besteck auf ein weißes Tablett.

„Komm Draco, nur nicht so schüchtern. Oder vertraust du mir nicht." lächelte Jane den Freund ihrer Tochter an. „Setz dich auf den Stuhl da. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Damit besprach die Ärztin noch schnell mit Jody eine Akte und den Termin einiger Patienten, bevor sie sich auf ihren Drehstuhl neben Draco setzte.

„So jetzt schön aufmachen. Ja so ist gut. Du hast sehr schöne Zähne Draco, du putzt wohl regelmäßig? Sehr schön." Nach knappen fünf Minuten lehnte sich Mrs Granger wieder zurück und rollte die Gummihandschuhe von ihren Händen. „Du kannst den Mund jetzt wieder zu machen Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung." Damit wendete sich Jane Granger wieder den Akten einiger Patienten zu.

Das war alles? Deswegen hatte der kleine Junge vorhin so ein Theater veranstaltet? Schon sehr merkwürdig, diese Muggel.

TBC

So, eigentlich sollte heute ja schon der große Abend in der Disco kommen, aber das hab ich dann doch nicht mehr geschafft und nun hab ich auch keine Lust mehr weiter zu schreiben, also müsst ihr euch bis zum nächsten Kapitel, also nächsten Montag, warten. Tja, aber glaubt mir, das warten lohnt sich.

Glaubt mir!

Und nun würd' ich mich riesig über gaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews von euch freuen

Eure Saxas13


	17. Nightclub oder Charlies Engel

**Kapitel 16: Nightclub oder Charlies Engel**

Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er wusste ja, dass sich Muggel manchmal merkwürdig verhielten, aber was Mary und Hermione gerade abzogen war wirklich eine Studie wert. Seiner Meinung nach zumindest.

Die beiden Schwestern standen seit knapp zwei Stunden abwechselnd vor Marys und Mias Kleiderschrank, zogen Kleidungsstücke heraus, hielten sie sich gegenseitig an, nickten oder schüttelten den Kopf, schmissen es dann entweder auf eine Sitzmöglichkeit in der Nähe oder das Bett, oder stopften es zurück in den Schrank.

Gerade kam Mary zum wohl tausendsten Mal an ihm vorbei, auf ihrem Arm ein Berg an Oberteilen, Hosen und Röcken, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Und das ging so, seit sie aus der Zahnarztpraxis zurück waren. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er sich langweilte, nein, den Schwestern bei diesem merkwürdigen Verhalten zuzusehen und zu ergründen warum sie das alles veranstalteten war schon recht spannend, nur dass er langsam aber sicher unter dem Haufen an aussortieren Kleidern versank, machte das alles ein kleines Bisschen unangenehm.

Gerade schob er ein weinrotes Satinkleidchen von sich, das auf seiner rechten Schulter gelandet war, welches nun raschelnd auf dem Boden landete.

„Draco, du kannst doch nicht unser Ordnungssystem durcheinander bringen, heb das Kleid sofort wieder auf!" rief da auch schon eine leicht gestresst und aggressiv wirkende Mary. Gehorsam tat Draco, was sie verlangte, auch wenn ihm der Sinn hinter all dem noch immer schleierhaft war.

„Mary?"

„Wassssss?" fragte diese noch immer angriffsbereit.

„Was macht ihr hier eigentlich?" Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich sicherer gewesen wäre, diese Frage Hermione zu stellen, nur diese ignorierte ihn seit dem Zahnarzt königlich. Weshalb war ihm schleierhaft und teilweise sogar egal.

„Was wir hier machen, was wir hier machen? Wir versuchen ein nettes Outfit für heute Abend zu finden. Wie du so gelassen dasitzen kannst, ist mir auch schleierhaft, aber bitte. Wir gehen in den angesagtesten Club unserer Gegend, das momentane Szenelokal schlecht hin und wir müssen heiß aussehen." war Marys enthusiastische Antwort.

„Heiß? Vorhin waren wir noch bei nett."

„Ist doch egal, Hauptsache wir sehen gut heute Abend aus. Und ich bekomm meine Drinks spendiert. Mia muss sich ja nicht so ins Zeug legen, schließlich hat sie ja schon einen endgeilen Typ, nämlich dich. Guck nicht wie ein Eichhörnchen." Damit ließ sich Mary mit einem kläglichen Seufzen auf den in Kleider gehüllten Draco fallen, welcher nur noch Ächzen konnte, unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht.

„Also, stör mich nicht weiter, ja." Damit verwuschelte sie kurz Dracos Haare, nur um dann beinahe tanzend das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Endgeiler Typ also, mhm? Das tat seinem Ego wirklich gut. Noch immer selbstherrlich grinsend erhob er sich, stapelte die kürzlich auf ihm gelandeten Kleider wieder auf dem Sessel und schlenderte aus Hermiones Zimmer.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer setzte er sich wieder über den noch unangefangenen Brief an Aradena.

_Liebe Aradena,_

_du bist jetzt eine Woche nicht mehr hier und seit ich bei den Grangers wohne ist es schon fast lustig. Du weißt ja, dass ich hier nicht sein will. Vor allem, da Kathleen und Gerold mir erzählt haben, dass wir nun doch zaubern dürfen. Aber wie du sicher weißt, nur, wenn alle im Haushalt lebenden Personen damit einverstanden sind. Nur, wie soll ich das hier je hinbekommen? Mr. und Mrs Granger haben sicher nichts dagegen, aber wie soll ich von Mary die Zustimmung erhalten, wenn sie noch nicht einmal weiß, dass Hermione eine Hexe ist? Kannst du mir nicht einen Rat geben? Du bist schließlich auch eine Slytherin gewesen und wir sind doch berühmt für List und gute Ideen. Ich meine, es würde doch auch nicht nur mir nützen. Ich glaube fast, Hermione würde ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fallen, wenn sie es ihrer Schwester endlich sagen kann._

_Und ich weiß nicht, aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass Marys Coolness sich dann auch halten wird. Ach Tante, gib mir doch einen Rat. Ich weiß, mein Vater hat deine Ratschläge immer in den Wind geschlagen, aber ich brauche dich hier. Niemand sonst weiß doch, wie es mir geht und wo ich bin._

_Heute war ich das erste mal in meinem Leben bei einem Zahnarzt. Und was soll ich sagen, ich habe perfekte Zähne. Wenn Vater wüsste, dass es auch schlechte Zähne gibt, wäre er sicher stolz auf mich. Aber bitte, verrat ihm das nicht, ja?_

_Und wie geht es dir? Ich weiß, du willst und kannst mir auch nicht schreiben, weshalb du so schnell von hier fort musstest, aber es beschäftigt mich. Ich würde es so gern wissen. Aber ich weiß, dass wirkliche Geheimnisse von dir nicht verraten werden. Das macht dich in meinen Augen zu etwas wirklich besonderen, ich hoffe das weißt du._

_Und sicher möchtest du wissen, wie es den Grangers mit mir ergeht, nicht wahr? Ich weiß nicht, wie sie sich wirklich fühlen, aber wenn ich dabei bin, sind sie freundlich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Hermiones Gesellschaft und die ihrer Familie mir irgendwann mal angenehm sein würde, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Bis jetzt läuft also alles ganz gut, auch wenn ich immer noch wieder in Situationen gerate, in denen ich nicht so recht weiter weiß._

_Nun gut, ich sehe gerade, dass es langsam gegen sechs geht und ich mich noch umziehen muss, wir gehen heute Abend noch weg._

_Ich hab dich lieb und hoffe, dir geht es gut und du kommst recht bald zurück._

_Dein Draco._

Rasch legte er den Stift beiseite und steckte das Pergament in den bereit liegenden Briefumschlag, dann stellte auch er sich vor seinen Kleiderschrank. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er zielsicher ein schwarzes, kurzärmliges Hemd, eine knackige, enge schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelrotes Shirt heraussuchte. In drei Minuten war er umgezogen, sein persönlicher Rekord. Den Weg ins Badezimmer ersparte er sich, denn Bürste und Spiegel hatte er auch bei sich im Zimmer. So fuhr er mit straffen Strichen so lange durch seine blonden Haare, bis diese glänzten und half dann mit einer kleinen Menge Sprühgel nach, dass sie auch ja nicht ins Gesicht fielen. Mit sich und seinem Aussehen aufs höchste zufrieden, ging er hinunter zu Jane und Gerold um mit ihnen auf die Mädchen zu warten.

Bei den Töchtern des Hauses war das Chaos dagegen nun nahezu perfekt. Mary konnte sich noch immer nicht entscheiden, ob nun Rock oder Kleid, oder doch lieber Hosen? Vieles gefiel ihr, doch letztendlich siegte eine hautenge Hüftjeans, in einem hellen Blau, dazu schmale Riemchensandaletten mit einem drei Zentimeter Absatz und einem leuchtend gelben Bandeauoberteil, welchen in asymmetrisch angeordneten Rüschen über die Hüfte fiel. Die Haare trug sie nach einem Hin und Her mit ihrer Schwester locker hochgesteckt und mit zwei Asiastäbchen verziert. Hermione hatte sich dagegen nicht von der Partylaune ihrer Schwester anstecken lassen. Ihre Haare wurden nur von zwei kleinen Strass besetzten Haarklemmen aus der Stirn gehalten. Sie hatte sich für einen kurzen Faltenrock in Schwarz entschieden und trug dazu ein hellblaues raffiniert geschnittenes Top. An ihren Armen klimperten hellblaue Armreifen und ihre Ohren zierten kleine farblose Ohrstecker. Auch sie hatte sich für Sandaletten entschieden, nur mit weniger Absatz und kleinen aufgenähten, blauen und farblosen Glasperlen.

Arm in Arm kamen beide die Treppenstufen hinunter, um noch schnell zu Abend zu essen. Draco, der gemütlich im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte, wäre bei dem Anblick, den die beiden Schwestern boten beinahe vom Sessel gefallen, konnte sich jedoch noch retten und es als Aufstehen tarnen. Doch während des gesamten Essens konnte er den Blick nicht von ihnen wenden. Die beiden waren eine Gefahr für die männliche Spezies. Wie Gerold Granger seine Töchter in diesen Klamotten ausgehen lassen konnte, war Draco unbegreiflich. Aber er hatte auch noch nicht so ganz verstanden, warum die Eltern ihn genau neben ihrer Ältesten einquartiert hatten, abgesehen von der Annahme sie beide seien ein Paar.

Aber nicht nur Hermione hatte Eindruck gemacht, sondern auch Dracos Erscheinung hatte Spuren in den Gedanken der Mädchen hinterlassen. Schon oft war Hermione der Gedanke gekommen, dass Muggelkleidung Draco verboten gut stand. Es würde sicher nicht einfach werden, den Malfoyerben heute als ihren Freund auszugeben. Im Nightclub würden sicher außer Charlie noch andere alte Bekannte sein, Freundinnen und Feindinnen aus Schultagen, bei denen sie froh gewesen war, sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Draco sah gut aus, verdammt gut sogar. Und jedes dieser Biester, die sie mit Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatte, würde sich ihm so schon an den Hals werfen, ganz zu schweigen, wie begehrenswert er erst werden würde, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Draco ihr Freund war. Irgendwie machte es ihr Sorgen. Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass die anderen ihn ihr weg nehmen wollen würden, sondern vielmehr die Angst davor, wie es sein würde, wenn er auf den Flirt einginge. Schließlich war Draco auch nur ein Kerl. Wie würde sie sich wohl fühlen, wenn er sich in der Disco mit einer anderen vergnügte. Würde es nicht aussehen, als wäre sie ihm egal. Sie wusste, dass ihr momentanes Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht fair war. Sie ging ihm so gut sie konnte aus dem Weg und ignorierte ihn. Warum sie das ganze tat, so albern es auch in ihren eigenen Ohren klang, war ein Gespräch der Sprechstundenhilfen gewesen, die sich über Dracos zurückhaltende und schüchterne Art ausgelassen hatten. Die Art und Weise, wie sie gekichert und getuschelt hatten, als wäre Hermione nicht im Raum. Den beiden hätte bewusst sein müssen, dass sie sich in Gegenwart seiner Freundin verhielten wie dreizehnjährige, pubertierende Teenager vor ihrem ersten Date. Doch noch mehr als das Gehabe der jungen Frauen war ihr ihre eigene innere Reaktion aufgefallen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell sich das 'mein Freund' doch in ihr Denken eingenistet hatte. So schnell, dass es ihr bereits wirklich schon weh tat, wenn er anderer Frauen Aufmerksamkeit erlangte? Da hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, ihn nicht noch näher an sich heran kommen zu lassen. Es war eine Sache, verletzt zu werden und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können, aber eine ganz andere, wenn man still zu sah, wie man selbst sein Herz an jemanden hing, wo man doch die Macht hatte, es nicht geschehen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass sie auf dem besten Weg war, sich zu verlieben. Aber was Draco hier momentan ablieferte war eine Farce, ein Schauspiel. Das war nicht der wahre Draco Malfoy. Und je schneller ihr allmählich weich werdendes Herz die Warnungen ihres Verstandes akzeptierte um so eher würde sie den unvermeidlichen Schritt in den Alltag auf Hogwarts gehen können.

Draco ahnte nicht, wie weit Hermiones Gedanken geschweift waren. Er sah in ihr nicht mehr als ein hübsches Mädchen. Ein Mädchen, dass er so nie in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hätte. Aber ob es ihm gefehlt hätte diese Seite an ihr zu kennen? Sein Vater würde es nur als Last empfinden, da war er sich sicher. Denn solche neuen Sichtweisen gaben dem Gewissen Nahrung. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass das alles hier geplant war. Nicht von seinem Vater, nicht von Aradena oder sonst einer Person, aber doch von irgendeiner höheren Macht, die ihm was zeigen wollte. Nur konnte er momentan noch nicht sagen, worauf es hinaus laufen würde.

Zu weiteren Überlegungen kam er nicht mehr, denn Charlie war mit ihrem Auto vorgefahren und hupte kräftig.

„Also dann, viel Spaß heute Abend!" wünschten Mr. und Mrs Granger ihren drei Schützlingen.

Das also war eine Diskothek. Er hatte ja schon das ein oder andere darüber in Hogwarts gehört. Hauptsächlich von Muggelstämmigen. Es hatte immer nach tierisch viel Spaß geklungen, aber momentan empfand er das Ganze nur als zu laut und zu wenig Luft zum atmen. Die Luft stand förmlich, roch gemischt nach Tabak, Schweiß und verschiedenen Parfüms und brannte in den Augen. Es war beinahe unerträglich heiß hier drin, die Menschen auf der Tanzfläche schienen allerdings trotzdem die Nähe der anderen zu genießen. In einer etwas geschützten Ecke fanden die Vier eine noch nicht belegte Sitzbank mit Tisch und ließen sich großzügig darauf nieder. Sofort machte sich Charlie auf den Weg an die Bar um für alle eine Erfrischung zu besorgen.

Cola mit Kirschwasser war ihr, so meinte sie, Stammgetränk in dieser Disko und auch wenn Draco nun eigentlich kein Liebhaber dieser süßen, braunen Flüssigkeit war, musste er zugeben, das die leichte angenehme Schärfe des Alkohols gut mir dem Zuckergebräu harmonierte.

„Willst du tanzen?" fragte da auch schon Mary an Draco gewandt. Tanzen, zu dieser Musik, obwohl das Wort die Geräuschkulisse wohl nicht wirklich traf. „Nein, danke. Ich guck lieber zu."

„Was ist mit dir, Mia, kommst du mit?"

„Sicher, warte ich trink noch eben aus."

Damit rutschte Hermione nach vorn und verließ, von Mary an der Hand gepackt, die Nische in Richtung Tanzfläche.

Missmutig musste Draco mit ansehen, wie die beiden anscheinend Spaß hatten, während ihn eine völlig überflüssige Charlotte Summersby von der Seite zu laberte. Womit noch mal hatte er das verdient? Es stimmte, er war kein netter Mensch, aber war das schon Berechtigung genug, ihn so zu quälen?

„Charlieeeeeee!" kreischten da auch schon drei viel zu hohe weibliche Stimmen neben seinem linken Ohr, das sowieso schon durch die dröhnenden Bässe aufs äußerste beansprucht war.

„Nancy, Ella, Tilo, oh schön, dass es doch noch geklappt hat!" damit sprang eine zu Tränen gerührte Charlie in die Arme von drei bis in die Haarspitzen durchgestylten Mädchen.

„Wir konnten uns doch nicht Wuschelkopfs Freund entgehen lassen, wenn du schon sooo begeistert von ihm warst, muss er uns doch gefallen."

„Überzeugt euch selbst. Draco, das sind Tilo, Nancy und Ella. Mädels, das ist Draco!"

Daraufhin herrschte Schweigen. Ungläubige Blicke trafen auf ihn und forderten ihn förmlich heraus. Es war, als wäre er ein Kunstwerk, das man dem Künstler unmöglich zuordnen konnte, weil es einfach nicht seinem Stil entsprach.

„Tja, ähm, wir sind Charlies Engel." grinste Ella, lies sich schwungvoll neben Draco nieder und legte sofort besitzergreifend ihren Ellenbogen auf die Lehne der Sitzbank, während sie mit der anderen eine ihrer roten Strähnen um den Zeigefinger wickelte.

„Und du bist wirklich Mias Freund? Ohne Scheiß?"

Anscheinend eine ziemlich unglaubwürdige Tatsache, so wie die drei Weiber ihn ansahen. Gut, er selbst sah ja auch überdurchschnittlich gut aus, aber ihm wurde mit jeder Sekunde die er in der Nähe dieser aufgemotzten Mädchen verbrachte klarer, dass er lieber Hermiones Freund sein wollte, als von einer der Ladies vor ihm.

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?" fragte da wieder dieser ungemütlich süße Ton an seinem linken Ohr. Merlin, er hätte vor Schreck beinahe den Zauberstab gezogen. Wo ihm auffiel, dass er ihn gar nicht dabei hatte. So ein verdammter Mist aber auch. Nie hatte man das nötigste beisammen, wenn man es brauchte.

„Och Mia ist mit ihrer kleinen Schwester auf der Tanzfläche verschwunden!" irgendwie gefiel ihm Charlies Ton nicht und der Blick, den er daraufhin von drei Seiten zu spüren bekam, behagte ihm nur noch weniger. Es war, als würde er von einem Rudel hungriger, zähnefletschender Werwölfe umgeben, die sich nach seinem Blut sehnten, ach nein, das waren ja Vampire. Ach zum Teufel mit diesem ganzen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Kram. Das half ihm hier auch nicht raus. Warum nur fühlte er sich in Gegenwart dieser Weibsbilder auch als würden sie ihn am liebsten auffressen, die Kleider vom Leib reißen und in Besitz nehmen. Merlin, er wünschte Hermione und Mary wären bald zurück. Alles war besser, als das hier.

Das hier, war Dracos Beschreibung für Ellas Hand, die sich auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt hatte und spielerisch nach oben wanderte und einem weiteren Paar Hände, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben schienen, ihm seine Schultermuskeln zu erwürgen, oder sollte es tatsächlich eine verführerische Rückenmassage sein?

Auf der Tanzfläche schalteten unterdessen die beiden Schwestern völlig ab und ließen sich von der Musik führen. Sie waren gute Tänzerinnen und die knappe und Hautenge Kleidung tat ihr übriges, um die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Jungs auf sich zu ziehen.

Ohne zu zögern gingen die vier Typen, etwa in Hermiones Alter, auf die beiden lachenden und tanzenden Mädchen zu und kreisten sie mit ihren Tanzschritten langsam ein, wie ein Rudel Wölfe auf der Jagd.

„Na ihr Süßen, Bock zu tanzen?"

„Wären wir sonst hier?" Kam eine wenig begeisterte Antwort von Hermione. Sie kannte die Typen zwar nicht, aber sie gehörten nicht zu der Sorte Jungs, die sie an sich, geschweige denn an ihre Schwester lassen würde.

„Uh, das Kätzchen fährt seine Krallen aus." grinste ein andere dreckig und bekam zustimmendes Gelächter von seinen Kumpels.

Hermione verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Gott, so beschränkte Typen traf man selten. Gut, in Hogwarts gabs glatt zwei allein in ihrem Jahrgang, aber das war doch eher die Ausnahme. Aber anscheinend verstand die männliche Spezies ein Nein nicht, wenn sie es hörte.

Mary dagegen gefiel es im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit so vieler älterer Jungs zu stehen. Dass Mia dafür unempfänglich war, schrieb sie kurzerhand Draco zu, aber warum sollte sie sich nicht mit dem ein oder anderen vergnügen. Hermiones Blick allerdings ließ sie ihren Kommentar wieder herunter schlucken. Ihre Augen drückten pures Entsetzen aus. Sofort folgte Mary ihrem Blick und da sah sie Draco. Draco umringt von drei Mädchen, die mehr Haut zeigten als verhüllten. Allerdings sah sie auch, was Mia anscheinend zu entgehen schien. Dracos Gesicht spiegelte pure Abscheu und Ekel wider. So als hätte er sich am liebsten sofort übergeben und würde sich anschließend sofort mit Scheuermitteln reinigen, nur um das Gefühl ihrer Berührungen nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Wortlos ließen die Beiden die vier Typen stehen, die von dem Blickaustausch gar nichts mitbekommen hatten, und gingen mit straffen Schritten auf die Gruppe um Draco zu.

Sobald Draco Hermiones Gestalt in den Menschenmassen ausmachen konnte, entspannte sich sein Körper merklich. Als er jedoch ihren tödlichen Blick erkannte, lief ihm ein ungeheuerlicher Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie nicht zu seiner Rettung geeilt kam.

Kurz vor der Sitzgruppe hielt Hermione inne und verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Beinahe wäre Mary aufgelaufen, konnte aber gerade noch nach rechts ausweichen und stand folglich nun neben ihrer Schwester.

„Ella, Tilo, Nancy!" Ihre Stimme hätte wohl alles erstarren lassen, denn sie kam in ihrer unerbittlichen Schärfe schon sehr nahe an Snapes heran. Doch unglaublicher Weise schienen die drei Furien auf diese Stimme so überhaupt nicht zu reagieren, denn Ellas Hand wanderte unbeirrt weiter in Richtung seines Schrittes. Womit noch mal hatte er das verdient?

„Mia!" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen, aber es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Drei Augenpaare hefteten sich schlagartig auf Hermione.

Und wieder trat dieses unheilschwangere Schweigen zwischen die Anwesenden. Keiner fand einen Anfang. Jedem fehlten die Worte. Nur verständnislose Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Vor allem die drei Damen, die sich noch vor ein paar Momenten so hingebungsvoll um Draco bemüht hatten, schaute nun drein, als wäre ihnen der Leibhaftige erschienen. Es schien als könnten sie mit ihren sicher nicht einmal Erbsengroßen Hirnen nicht verstehen, was hier gerade vor sich ging. In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie Hermione nicht wieder erkannten. Und die Erkenntnis, dass nichts mehr so war wie früher. Er hatte zwar keinen Schimmer, wie sie früher mit ihr umgegangen waren, doch er hatte so das Gefühl, dass es nicht unbedingt die beste Freundschaft gewesen war.

„Setzt euch doch!" durchbrach Charlie die beinahe unheimliche Stille. Demonstrativ rutschte Ella noch ein wenig näher an Draco heran, welcher in gleichem Rhythmus versuchte anzurücken. Er mochte diese nach billigen Parfüm riechende Person nicht. Sie war noch schlimmer als Pansy Parkinson am Valentinstag und das war schon fast nicht mehr zu ertragen. Irgendwie schien da eine Sicherung bei Hermione durchzubrennen. Sie nahm ihr Glas, in dem die Eiswürfel noch ihren Freischwimmer in einem Rest Cola-Kirsch machten und kippte es der rothaarigen Rivalin mit einem diabolischen Lächeln über das sicher teure Designertop.

„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bist du verrückt! Das Teil ist Original aus Mailand von Armani! Weißt du wie teuer das war!" Mit Wuttränen in den Augen schnappte sich Ella ihre kleine, plüschige Handtasche, die sie neben sich auf dem Sitzpolster gehabt hatte und rauschte Richtung Damentoilette davon.

„Ups." War Hermiones einzigster Kommentar. Draco konnte sich ein daraufhin fröhliches Schnauben nicht verkneifen, kassierte dafür allerdings einen noch immer mörderischen Blick seiner 'Freundin'.

Diese ließ sich nun auch ganz entspannt neben Draco nieder und legte besitzergreifend ihren Arm auf die Rückenlehne seines Platzes. Gedankenverloren kreisten ihre Finger spielerisch über seine Schulter. Dieses Verhalten machte ihn ziemlich nervös. Es war nicht mehr als das Gefühl, einer Feder, es kitzelte und sandte doch brennend heiße Ströme durch seinen Körper. Aber auf jeden Fall war es um weiten angenehmer als das Gegrabsche der Mädchen vorher.

„Mia, du ... du hast dich ganz schön verändert." war nun der hilflose Versuch an Tilo Konversation zu machen. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit dem Irokesenschnitt blickte wirklich etwas betreten. Nervös spielte sie mit dem Zeigefinger an ihrer Unterlippe und malträtierte diese dabei ziemlich.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwand Charlie und kam unendlich lange, stille Momente später wieder, mit einer neuen Runde Cola-Kirsch.

Mit einem dieser Zahnpastalächeln, die eigentlich nur Lockhard in Perfektion drauf hatte, setzte sie jedem eines der Gläser vor und stumm nahmen alle einen Schluck.

„Ich guck mal wo Ella bleibt!" damit verschwand auch Tilo, an ihrer Hand zog sie Nancy mit, die damit wohl nicht ganz so einverstanden zu sein schien, wenn man ihrem empörten Aufschrei „Hey, ich wollt noch ein bisschen gucken!" richtig deutete.

Kaum waren die beiden ungebetenen Gäste verschwunden und Charlie in ein Gespräch über aktuelle Musikgruppen mit Mary verstrickt, holte Hermione ihren Arm hinter Draco hervor und hielt sich wieder an ihrem Glas fest.

„Danke." kam es da leise, in dem herrschenden Discolärm kaum wahrnehmbar, von seiner Seite. Verdutzt hob sie den Blick und schaute ihn offen an. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er sich dafür bedankte, dass sie die Mädchen vertrieben hatte.

„Schon gut. Du musst nichts sagen." Wand Draco schnell ein, als er ihren leicht irritierten Blick erkannte.

„Kommst du mit tanzen?" wich Hermione einer direkten Antwort aus. Wortlos erhob sich Draco und folgte ihr zur Tanzfläche. Er rätselte schon, wie er sich denn bitte vernünftig zu diesem Zeug, dass sie hier Musik nannten bewegen sollte, da schlug die Uhr des DJ's zwölf und es wurde Zeit für ein bisschen Stehblues. Gerade rechtzeitig empfand Draco, auch wenn Hermiones leidender Ausdruck in den Augen das pure Gegenteil verriet.

Diese hatte sich eigentlich ein wenig auf der Tanzfläche abreagieren wollen, denn innerlich war sie noch immer auf hundertachtzig. Sie hatte Ella und ihre beiden Hühner nie leiden können. Sie hatten sie in der Grundschule oft genug spüren lassen, was sie von ihr, ihrem buschigen Haar und ihren ein wenig zu langen Schneidezähnen hielten. Die Aktion heute war sicher nicht so gelaufen, wie es sich die Damen ausgemalt hatten. Zum Glück hatte Draco eine gewissen Zurückhaltung an den Tag gelegt, die nur wenigen Männern gelang, wenn sie so bedrängt wurden. Trotzdem hätte er sich ruhig etwas mehr wehren können. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie wirklich zusammen waren, aber er hatte behauptet ihr Freund zu sein, da sollte er sich gefälligst auch etwas mehr ins Zeug legen.

Dicht aneinander geschmiegt tanzten beide miteinander, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen.

„Eh Kleiner, Partnerwechsel!"

Damit wurde Hermione aus Dracos Armen gezerrt und landete in einem festen Klammergriff eines nach Alkohol und Tabak stinkenden Typen, den sie gerade so noch zu den vier Herren von vorhin zuordnen konnte.

„Hey, lass mich los! Hörst du schlecht? Nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von mir!"

Da der Kerl anscheinend schwer hörte, oder sie einfach ignorierte und nur noch dichter an sich zog, ergab sich Hermione kurzzeitig in ihr Schicksal. In ihrem Inneren brodelte derweil ein Vulkan, der mit jeder Minute drohte auszubrechen.

Gleichzeitig warf sich eine leicht angeheiterte Ella in Dracos Arme.

„Hallo!" kicherte sie übertrieben. Der Tonfall hatte wohl so etwas wie verführerisch klingen sollen, brachte bei Draco allerdings nur wieder das Gefühl hoch, sich übergeben zu wollen und sich die Haut mit einer ätzenden Flüssigkeit zu waschen.

„Lass mich los du kleine Schlampe!" damit machte er sich, zugegeben etwas heftiger als notwendig gewesen wäre, von der beschwipsten Ella los und stürmte mit einem wütenden Blick auf Hermione, die anscheinend seelenruhig den Tanz mit ihre Tanzpartner hinnahm, zurück zu Mary.

Noch immer schlecht gelaunt kam er in der Nische an und schnappte sich seine Jacke.

„Wir gehen!" Damit griff er nach Mary, die gar nicht wusste, was auf einmal passierte, verabschiedete sich von Charlie mit einem „Tschau!" und verschwand, Mary im Schlepptau, wieder in Richtung Tanzfläche.

Hermione hatte Dracos Abgang nur nebenbei mitbekommen. Vielmehr versuchte sie die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, die sie überkam, wenn sie auch nur versuchte ansatzweise durch die Nase zu atmen. Nun wanderte dieses Arschloch von einem Kerl auch noch mit seinen Händen auf ihrem Körper herum. Und an diesem Punkt reichte es Mia. Sie konnte viel ertragen und ließ viel mit sich machen, aber keiner, wirklich keiner, würde sie so berühren, wenn sie das nicht wollte. Damit stützte sie ihre Handflächen abwehrend gegen seine breite Brust um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen und zog schwungvoll ihr Knie nach oben.

„Scheiße du Hexe!" war das letzte, was ihr Tanzpartner noch sagen konnte, bevor er mit einem heiseren Stöhnen zu Boden ging und sich seine Weichteile hielt.

Diese Aktion hatte Draco gerade eben noch mitbekommen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und hätte es ihm einer erzählt, er hätte gelacht und es als Scherz abgetan, aber so.

Hermione hatte unterdessen Draco mit Mary in der Nähe des Ausgangs entdeckt und ging rasch auf die beiden, noch leicht geschockt wirkenden Personen zu.

„Lasst uns gehen, ich bin müde!" Damit nahm sie von Mary ihre Jacke entgegen und stiefelte immer noch auf hundertachtzig, aus der Disco.

Mary zuckte mit den Schultern, wer wusste schon, was der Typ angestellt hatte, dass Hermione ihn so zugerichtet hatte und folgte ihrer Schwester.

Draco ging mit ihr zum Ausgang. Er hingegen grübelte über etwas gänzlich anderes.

TBC

Tja worüber er wohl grübelt? Ich weiß es, ihr noch nicht, aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und ihr werdet es erfahren.

So, ich habe pünktlich geupdated. Bekomm ich da jetzt als Dankeschön ein Review?

BITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Eure Saxas13


	18. Kater danach

**Danke fürs warten! Ich wünsch euch frohe Ostern und viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!  
Eure Saxas13**

**P.s. Bitte schreibt mir ein Kommi/ Review, damit ich ein bisschen mehr Ansporn hab weiter zu schreiben, was ich zwar ohnehin tue, nur mit Reviews gehts dann doch schneller. **

****

**_Und noch vielen Dank an meine Beta Lady, die seit diesem Kapitel mir mit Rat und Tat und ihrem Rechtschreibkenntnissen zur Seiten stehen wird._**

**Kapitel 17: Kater danach**

Den kommenden Morgen verbrachte jeder für sich auf seinem Zimmer. Die Stimmung war seit dem Discobesuch drückend und nicht einmal Marys freundliches Wesen konnte diese aufhellen.

Betrübt saß diese nun auch vor ihrem PC und klagte einer Freundin per Messenger ihr Leid. Susi war ihre Zimmermitbewohnerin im Internat und ihre beste Freundin. Doch auch diese konnte ihr heute einfach nicht weiterhelfen. Seufzend ließ sie sich in ihren Drehstuhl zurück sinken und spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrem Kuli.

Hermione dagegen stand schon seit Stunden am geöffneten Fenster und starrte unbeteiligt in die Ferne. Warme Sonnenstrahlen strichen ihr über die Haut und gaben dem Tag ein fröhliches Antlitz. Doch sie nahm nichts davon war. Weder, dass es bereits Mittag war und sie immer noch im Nachthemd dastand, noch, dass sie trotz der Sonne eine nicht unerhebliche Gänsehaut hatte. Ihre Gedanken hingen noch immer am vergangenen Abend. Es war ein unglaublich befreienden Gefühl gewesen, diesem unbekannten Typen eins reingewürgt zu haben, doch wollte sie einfach nicht wahrhaben warum sie so in Rage gewesen war. Den Gedanken, dass es mit Ella und Draco zu tun haben könnte, verscheuchte sie sofort wieder in die hintersten Ecken ihres Geistes. Ella hatte damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Diese eingebildete, aufgebrezelte Tussi hatte rein gar nichts mit ihrer miesen Stimmung gemein. Nein, es lag nur an diesem miesen Typen und an dem Frettchen. Bei dieser Idee musste sie unweigerlich lächeln. Ganz sanft, kaum merklich. Allerdings verging es ihr auch sofort wieder, als sie sich klar darüber wurde, dass sie eifersüchtig gewesen war. Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass Ella und die anderen Draco angemacht hatten. Wenn die drei Furien nicht gewesen währen, dann sicher eine andere. Aber Draco hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, seinen in Hogwarts so berühmten Charme einzusetzen und sie wie Pansy einfach eiskalt abblitzen zu lassen. War es denn zu viel verlangt, dass er sich auch in den Ferien wenigstens ein bisschen wir der Draco Malfoy aufführte, den sie aus sechs vergangenen Schuljahren so gut kannte? Hätte er gestern Abend nicht auch so gemein, hinterhältig und ätzend auftreten können, wie er es sonst Harry und Ron gegenüber war? Bei näheren Überlegungen stieß sie sogar darauf, dass sich Draco stets selbst die Mädchen ausgesucht hatte, mit denen er über kurz oder lang im Bett gelandet war. Mädchen, die ihm nachgelaufen waren, wie Pansy Parkinson, hatte er mit eine Gleichgültigkeit zum Teufel geschickt, die sie nun erschaudern ließ. Was hatte sich geändert, dass er förmlich wie eine Eissäule, reglos, zugelassen hatte, dass Ella ihm so auf den Pelz rückte. Es war so überhaupt nicht seine Art.

Im selben Moment fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich anmaßte ihn zu kennen. Ihn einschätzen zu können. Das war wohl ihr Fehler letzte Nacht gewesen. Sie hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass er so sein würde, wie sie ihn kannte, dabei kannte sie Draco doch in Wirklichkeit gar nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was er dachte, wie er dachte und vor allem in welchen Bahnen sich sein Denken abspielte. Es stimmte, sie konnte Ron an der Nasenspitze ansehen, auf wen er stand, welche Hausaufgaben er noch immer nicht erledigt hatte und ob er sich sicher war, bei einem Spiel, egal ob Schach oder Quidditch, zu gewinnen. Auch Harry konnte sie in diesem Maße einschätzen. Seine Augen verrieten Schmerz, Hoffnung, Freude. Sie wusste, was ihre Freunde, wann in welcher Situation dachten und dies hatte ihr und ihnen schon oft den Hals gerettet. Nicht zuletzt da sie vor allem Rachefeldzüge gegen Slytherin hatte noch im Keim ersticken können, bevor es katastrophal endete. Nun war da Draco, den sie so lange kannte wie ihre beiden besten Freunde, doch im Gegensatz zu Ron und Harry, war er ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, in einer verschlüsselten Geheimsprache geschrieben.

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd wand sie sich endlich vom Fenster ab, schloss es und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch. Nun konnte nur noch eins ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen: Lesen.

Auch Draco hatte den Tag mit Grübeln verbracht. Nur hatte ihn ein Brief von seiner Tante schon am Vormittag wieder auf den Boden geholt.

Nun las er das Schreiben wohl schon zum zehnten Mal, aber er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich verstehen und glauben.

_Lieber Draco,_

_es freut mich, dass du mal hast von dir hören lassen und dass es dir anscheinend im Haushalt der Grangers ganz gut geht. Natürlich habe ich auch von der Sondergenehmigung erfahren, von der du geschrieben hast. Es scheint ja wirklich ein Problem darzustellen, dass Mary von dem ganzen keine Ahnung hat, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du und auch Hermione, dass ihr beiden das schon hinbekommen werdet. Aber habe ich richtig verstanden, dass auch Hermione noch nichts von dieser Genehmigung weiß? Ich kenne sie zwar nicht so gut, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie die Chance zu Hause zu zaubern durch aus verlockend finden würde, wenn sie davon wüsste. Ich rate dir deshalb, es ihr zu sagen, je schneller desto besser. Doch würde ich verschweigen, dass es ihre Eltern waren, die dir diese Neuigkeit erzählt haben. Ich habe extra ein Schreiben beigelegt, in welchem ich dir von diesem Beschluss des Ministeriums berichte, falls sie dir nicht glauben sollte. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt musst du dann darauf vertrauen, dass sie wie erhofft reagieren wird. Du als Gast hast leider nicht die Befugnis das Einverständnis einzuholen. Diese Last muss Hermione leider alleine tragen._

_Im Ministerium geht momentan vieles durcheinander, eigentlich wie immer, doch hab keine Sorge, ich denke, in ein bis höchstens zwei weiteren Wochen bin ich wieder bei dir. Und du hast recht, ich kann dir wirklich nichts über meinen Fall berichten, aber lenke dich doch mit etwas Geschichte ab. Die Sagen Großbritanniens sind sehr lehrreich. Sie können dich nicht nur unterhalten, sondern sind auch eine hervorragende Grundlage für dein letztes Schuljahr und dein neuestes Fach „Ursprünge der Magie". Wie du ausgerechnet ein Wahlpflichtfach wählen konntest, dass von Professor Binns geleitet wird, ist mir zwar immer noch schleierhaft, aber ich hoffe, es wird dir gefallen._

_Nun zu den Grangers. Ich freue mich, dass sie dich so gut in ihre Familie aufgenommen haben. Erst hatte ich Bedenken, schließlich kannte ich Kathleen und Gerold noch nicht sehr lange. Doch dass du mit Hermione nach Hogwarts gehst, hat mich davon überzeugt, dich bei ihnen bleiben zu lassen._

_Ihr wart gestern Abend noch weg? Wo wart ihr denn und wie war der Abend? Ich möchte keines Wegs neugierig sein, ich möchte nur wissen, ob es dir gefallen hat. Falls irgendwelche Merkwürdigkeiten auftreten sollten, oder bereits aufgetreten sind, so zögere bitte nicht, sie mir zu schreiben. Du bist jetzt in dem Alter, in dem alles komplizierter wird, als es ohnehin bereits ist. Ich weiß, dass klingt verwirrend, aber ich kann es dir auch nicht genauer erklären, ohne ein Beispiel anzuführen. Jetzt habe ich dich verwirrt, nicht wahr? Nun, vergiss die letzten Zeilen, sie sind ohnehin noch nicht all zu bedeutungsvoll._

_Nun ruft die Arbeit wieder, aber ich würde sehr gerne noch heute von dir hören._

_In Liebe,_

_Deine Aradena_

Noch einmal las er nun das beigelegte Schreiben, in welchem Aradena ihm von dem Beschluss des Ministeriums erzählte. Es war auf zwei Tage vorher datiert und hatte sogar einen gesonderten Briefumschlag. Sie hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Nur was hatte es mit diesen merkwürdigen Ereignissen auf sich, von denen sie gesprochen hatte? War ein solches Ereignis gestern Abend gewesen?

Seine Unfähigkeit am vergangenen Abend nagte schmerzhaft an ihm. Es hatte ihm zutiefst widerstrebt mit Charlies Engeln zu reden, sich betatschen zu lassen. Es hätte am liebsten mit Zaubersprüchen, Flüchen und Beleidigungen um sich geworfen, aber es ging nicht. Die Worte, jedes einzelne, waren ihm im Hals stecken geblieben. Noch nicht einmal sein verräterischer Körper hatte noch zu ihm gehalten. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich abwehrend verhalten wollte, etwas abrücken, einer Berührung ausweichen, fühlten sich seine Glieder wie Blei an. Schwer und langsam konnte er sich dann nur noch bewegen. Sicher hätten ihn die Mädchen gefragt, was er habe, wenn er mit schmerverzerrtem Gesicht einen Sitzplatz weitergerutscht wäre. Er hatte sich nicht irgendeine blöde Ausrede einfallen lassen, wie ein stammelnder Dreizehnjähriger, der das Mädchen seines Herzens um ein Date bittet. Also war er sitzen geblieben.

Langsam bestieg ihn allerdings das Gefühl, dass es wohl besser gewesen wäre, die merkwürdigen Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, als Hermiones Reaktion. Er selbst war zumindest froh, dass es ihm auf der Tanzfläche gelungen war, sich aus den Fängen dieser Ella zu befreien. Ebenso erleichtert war er, dass Hermione ihre Wut nicht an ihm ausgelassen hatte. Allerdings hatte sie in seinen Armen weitaus ruhiger und ausgeglichener gewirkt als bei dem jungen Mann danach. Wie sie ihn getreten hatte, befriedigte in ihm irgendein konfuses Verlangen, welches er weder kannte noch einzuordnen wusste. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst, wilder Vorfreude und noch irgendetwas, dass er nicht klar definieren konnte.

Doch meinte Aradena wirklich das merkwürdige Benehmen seines Körpers? Konnte es sein, dass sie mehr über ihn wusste, als er selbst?

Grübelnd legte er den Brief zur Seite und nahm sich das Buch, welches Aradena ebenfalls geschickt hatte. 'Die Sagen der Alten' hieß das ledergebundene Buch, das sicher an die tausend Seiten hatte und bestimmt ebenso alt war. Es wirkte, als hätte es die Sagen in deren Zeit noch miterlebt, so alt und zerbrechlich kam es ihm in seinen Händen vor. Welch ein Kontrast das dunkel gegerbte, rissige Leder zu seiner hellen, weichen Haut gab. Wie Tag und Nacht, Vergangenheit und Zukunft.

Bedächtig glitt seine Hand über die golden unterlegte Gravur des Werkes und schlug es willkürlich auf.

Seite 113. Eine Illustration. Eine schöne, junge Frau, wallendes dunkel gezeichnetes Haar, Augen, wie die eines Falken, golden und übernatürliche Klugheit ausstrahlend. Ihr Blick schien auf ihm zu liegen. Ihr Gewand war Pelz verbrämt, ein schwerer, gefütterter Umhang lang um ihre Schultern. Über ihrer Brust zusammengehalten von einer metallenen Brosche. Das Emblem der ersten englischen Königsfamilie, gepaart mit einer, das Maul aufreißenden, Giftzähne präsentierenden Schlange. In der rechten Hand hielt sie einen Becher, ebenfalls mit den königlichen Symbolen geziert. In ihrer Linken befand sich ein Stab, ähnlich der der Druiden, den Begründern der Magie in jener Zeit.

Ein eiskalter Schauer rann durch seinen Körper als er mit seinen Fingern über das Motiv strich. Ein Gefühl von süßem Schmerz, Trauer und eine unbegreifliche Todessehnsucht bemächtigten sich seiner Sinne.

Vollkommen verwirrt und noch immer heftig zitternd schlug er das Buch heftig zu. Sein Atem ging schwer und schnell, in kurzen Zügen, sein Herz raste, hämmerte wild gegen seine Brust. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Finger waren weiß und eiskalt.

Was war das gewesen? Und vor allem, wer war die Frau in dem Buch? Seine Sinne schärften sich und begannen ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Irgendetwas war an der Illustration was ihn mehr beschäftigte. Was ihn an etwas erinnerte. Er wusste nur nicht mehr, was es war.

Seufzend stand Hermione vor ihrem Spiegel und schaute sich selbst in die Augen. Langsam begann sich die Iris zu verdunkeln, bis sie letztendlich wieder ihr sattes, warmes Braun erlangt hatte. Den Blick immer noch starr gerade aus, verteufelte sie in Gedanken ihre Augen. Sie brachten nur Unglück. Und irgendwann, dass spürte sie nur allzu gegenwärtig, würden sie sie verraten.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Noch eine gute Stunde, bis es Abendessen geben würde. Der Blick wanderte zu der Verbindungstür zu Dracos Zimmer. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Sie hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag hier verkrochen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie vor ihm davon lief. Sie würde jetzt in sein Zimmer gehen und, ja, und was dann? Was sollte sie sagen?

'Hallo, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir?' oder 'Und wie fandest du meinen Auftritt gestern Abend?' Wohl kaum. Sie brauchte ein Strategie, einen Plan, irgendeine Vorgehensweise, damit dann nicht wie erstarrt dastand und in nur schweigend anschauen konnte.

Ihre Überlegungen wurden durchkreuzt von einem heftigen Knall.

Das heftigste Zuschlagen eines Buches, das sie je gehört hatte, kam ihr in den Sinn. Das Geräusch kannte sie nur zu gut, durch Harrys und Rons Abneigung gegen Hausaufgaben.

Ohne sich großartig Gedanken darüber zu machen, führten ihre Füße sie in das angrenzende Zimmer.

Draco schaute auf und befand sich Auge in Auge mit Hermione und schlagartig fiel ihm wieder ein, was ihn gestern Abend noch fast drei Stunden um den Schlaf gebracht hatte. Im selben Augenblick löste sich auch der Knoten in seinen Gedanken und er erinnerte sich an noch zwei weitere Vorfälle dieser Art. Nur konnte er immer noch nicht den Zusammenhang herstellen zwischen seinen Beobachtungen und dem, was er eben gerade erlebt hatte. Leicht benommen schüttelte er den Kopf um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen. Er würde später darüber nachdenken, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Wieder schaute er zu Hermione, welche, noch immer stumm, nur knappe zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Er klopfte neben sich auf das Bett und ließ sich selbst erschöpft nach hinten kippen.

Hermione kam der stillen Aufforderung ohne zu Zögern nach, auch wenn sie sich innerlich fragte, warum sie so prompt auf seine Zeichensprache reagierte, und ließ sich neben ihn auf dem Bett nieder. Sie drehte, auf dem Rücken liegend, ihren Kopf ein wenig zu Draco, nur um mit Erstaunen fest zu stellen, dass er ruhig atmend, einen Arm über dem Kopf, den anderen locker auf dem Bauch, mit geschlossenen Augen dalag. Er sieht verdammt gut aus, so aus der Nähe betrachtet, kam ihr in den Sinn. Die Augen verdrehend, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder Richtung Decke, es war wohl besser für sie, wenn sie ihn nicht all zu detailliert betrachtete. Ihr war so in seiner Gegenwart schon warm genug, da musste sie ihr Blut nicht auch noch mit unkeuschen Gedanken aufwallen lassen.

„Woran denkst du?"

Die Frage, so unvermittelt in den Raum gestellt, brachte Hermione wieder zur Besinnung. Der leichte Roséton ihrer Wangen verdunkelte sich in ein flammendes Rot. War das nicht eigentlich eine Standardfrage von Mädchen?

Sie sah verwirrt aus, und der heftige rote Schimmer auf ihrer ebenmäßigen Haut ließ sie förmlich strahlen. Er musste bei ihrem verzweifelten Versuch sich heraus zu winden grinsen. Noch nie hatte er diese Frage beantwortet, zumindest nie zur Zufriedenheit der Fragenden. Er hatte sie, einfach um sich abzulenken, einmal ausprobiert. Nun stützte er sich etwas auf seinem Arm ab, um Hermiones Gesicht noch eingehender betrachten zu können. Sie sah richtig hübsch aus, wenn sie so verzweifelt versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Er konnte ihre Gedanken arbeiten sehen, welche wahrscheinlich gerade über eine hinreichende Antwort stritten. Das Grinsen vertiefte sich und die Belustigung spiegelte sich auch in seinen Augen wieder. Nur war Mia zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, als dass sie Draco genauer unter die Lupe genommen hätte. Dieser hatte sich jetzt bereits auf die Seite gedreht, immer noch vertieft in die Betrachtung von Hermiones Gesicht. Dass sich seine Augen mit zunehmender Häufigkeit auf ihre rosigen Lippen richteten, auf denen Hermione beherzt herum kaute, bekam er schon nicht mehr mit, als er wie von einer höheren Macht überwältigt, den Kopf senkte und ihre geschundenen Lippen mit seinen bedeckte.

Entsetzt riss Hermione die Augen auf und bekam nun er richtig mit, was hier geschah. Er küsste sie. Und das nicht, weil ihre Freunde hier waren, oder ihre Schwester, die ihnen glauben sollten sie seien ein Paar, sondern einfach so. Sie war noch immer unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Und auch wenn in ihrem Innersten zwei Parteien schreiend, die eine vor Entsetzen, die andere in grenzenlosem Jubel, um die Vorherrschaft kämpften, so konnte sie doch nichts tun. Sie selbst zumindest fühlte sich machtlos und kraftlos. Ihr eigener, verräterischer Körper unterdessen nahm den Kuss nicht still hin, nein, er genoss und erwiderte ihn mit einer verzweifelten Intensität, die ihr Angst machte.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und eine strahlende Mary stürmte ins Zimmer. Sprachlos blieb sie wie angewurzelt mitten im Raum stehen und starrte geschockt ihre Schwester und Draco an, welche erschrocken auseinander gefahren waren, als hätten sie sich aneinander verbrannt.

„Essen ist fertig." kam es nun nur noch halb so enthusiastisch von der Jüngsten, welche sofort fast fluchtartig wieder das Zimmer verließ.

Mit hochrotem Kopf rannte Mia ihrer kleinen Schwester nach. Draco hingegen blieb selbst sprachlos in seinem Zimmer stehen und starrte entsetzt auf die leicht zerwühlte Stelle des Lakens. Das hatte er doch nicht etwa wirklich getan, oder?

TBC


	19. Aufklärungsversuche

**Kapitel 18: Aufklärungsversuche**

Still und mit hochrotem Kopf saßen die Jugendlichen zehn Minute später am Esstisch und aßen schweigend ihr Abendessen. Nur Draco fehlte. Hermione hatte kurzerhand behauptet, er hätte Magenschmerzen und würde wohl schon schlafen, als Mrs Granger schon zu ihm hoch gehen wollte, um ihm zumindest Zwieback und Kamillentee einzuflösen. Mary biss sich dabei die gesamte Zeit belustigt auf die Lippen, nur um nicht loszuprusten. Der erste Schock war überwunden. Sie schimpfte sich selbst, dass sie so geschockt gewesen war. Es war doch nichts dabei. Ihre Schwester und deren Freund hatten rumgeknutscht. Eigentlich ganz normal für Teenager in dem Alter. Vielleicht, weil Mia sonst immer so absolut korrekt aufgetreten war, weil sie nie einen Freund gehabt hatte. Es war ja auch egal. Inzwischen fand sie es zunehmend witzig. Vor allem, wie sich ihre große Schwester wand, um zu erklären, warum sie ihre kleine Schwester die Treppen runter rennend verfolgt hatte. Auch Hermiones Eltern machten sich zunehmend Gedanken. Seit Draco da war, blühte Hermione förmlich auf. Er tat ihr gut, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Noch nie hatte sich Hermione in den Ferien so menschlich verhalten und ihrem Alter entsprechende Unternehmungen angestellt. Die letzten Sommer saß sie entweder über ihren Bücher, oder sie besichtigte Bibliotheken oder Museen. Er war schön, dass sie endlich wie ein ganz normaler Teenager war. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Mia endlich ihrer Schwester erzählte, was sie war.

Das Essen war eigentlich kurz, doch Hermione kam es verdammt lang vor. Noch nie hatte sie so oft hintereinander stumm bei Tisch gesessen und sich weder an dem Tischgespräch beteiligt, noch irgendeine der anwesenden Personen angeschaut. Langsam wurde es lästig. Sie musste unbedingt mit Mary reden. Die sah inzwischen nämlich viel zu vergnügt aus. Ihre kleine Schwester schien aus härterem Holz geschnitzt zu sein, als sie geglaubt hatte. Und irgendwie wurde sie sich immer sicherer, dass sie es endlich sagen musste. Sie musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Leider machte sie den Fehler, Mary direkt anzusehen, diese konnte sich daraufhin nicht mehr beherrschen und bekam einen Kicheranfall, der die Salatsoße in ihrem Mund großzügig über den Tisch und alle Anwesenden verteilte.

„Äh, Mary, das ist eklig!" mehr konnte Mia nicht sagen, denn auf ihrem Nachthemd und ihren Haaren waren lauter kleine weiße Tröpfchen, die sich nun gemächlich eine Weg über ihren Körper suchten. „Ich geh duschen! Nacht Mum, Nacht Dad!" und schon war Hermione nach oben verschwunden, es war aber auch wirklich unangenehm, die Salatsoße auf der nackten Haut zu haben.

Oben in ihrem Zimmer angekommen kramte sie schnell nach frischer Unterwäsche und einem sauberen Nachthemd, griff sich noch schnell aus der hintersten Ecke ihres Schrankes eine kleine Phiole und lief barfüßig mit ihrer Beute ins Badezimmer ihrer Etage. Das Gespräch mit Mary würde wohl noch bis morgen warten müssen. Schnell streifte sie ihre Kleidung ab und hüpfte unter die Dusche. Genüsslich ließ sie den heißen Wasserstrahl über ihren Körper wandern und die an manchen Stellen bereits getrockneten Soßenreste abspülen. Noch ihr Lieblingsshampoo und schon fühlte sie sich wieder als Mensch. Schnell trocknete sich sich ab und schlüpfte in ihre neue Kleidung. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihr, dass es noch etwas Zeit hatte, also stellte sie die Phiole hinter ein paar Duschgelflaschen und hing ihr Handtuch zum Trocknen auf.

Erschöpft und einfach hundemüde fiel sie schließlich in ihre Bett. Sie war so was von fertig. Dieser Tag war mit Abstand der schlimmste ihres jungen Lebens. Aber seit Draco hier war, stolperte sie ja sowieso von einer Katastrophe in die nächste. Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was wohl morgen wieder auf sie wartete.

Währenddessen saß Draco immer noch auf seinem Bett. Er hatte die Jagd nach Mary bis ins Erdgeschoss hören können, den Aufschrei Hermiones, als wohl jemand etwas verschüttet hatte und ihren Gang ins Bad. Die gesamte Zeit über hatte er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er nun mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Wie sollte er je wieder in den Spiegel sehen können. Er musste unbedingt mit Aradena reden. Aufschreiben konnte er nicht, was er fühlte, was ihn verwirrte und was passiert war. Aufgeschrieben klang es so unglaubwürdig, selbst für die Welt der Magier. Das kaufte ihm nicht mal Aradena ab, dass er ein Mädchen geküsst hatte, ohne wirklich darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Das war doch lächerlich. Er war geistig und körperlich kerngesund, sogar seine Zähne waren tiptop, wenn man den Grangers trauen konnte. Wie konnte es da passieren, dass er sich nicht bewusste war, was er tat, wenn er jemanden küsste. Noch dazu jemanden, den er nicht einmal wirklich ausstehen konnte. Okay, jetzt belog er sich selbst. Irgendwie mochte er Hermione dann doch. Wenn keine Magie da war, mit der sie so unübertrefflich umgehen konnte, konnte sie ganz anziehend sein. Vor allem, wenn sie wieder einmal in ein Fettnäpfchen nach dem anderen trat. Da hatte man dann doch öfters das Gefühl, dass sie eben doch muggelstämmig war. Irgendwie war es eine Genugtuung gewesen, zu sehen, dass sie nicht perfekt war. Nein, sie war nicht perfekt und das machte sie ihm langsam sympatisch. Nur zugeben, das sie nett war, das würde er sich schon zu verkneifen wissen. Er war in diesen Ferien sowieso schon viel zu weich geworden.

Nun war Hermione gerade wieder auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer. Draco wusste, dass er mit ihr reden musste und er brauchte ein neutrales Thema. Da fiel ihm Aradenas letzter Brief wieder ein. Schnell durchsuchte er sein Zimmer und schnappte sich das Stück Pergament.

Es klopfte. Hermione, die gerade dabei gewesen war, einzuschlafen konnte darauf nur mit einem gemurmelten „Mhm?" antworten. Schon ging langsam die Verbindungstür der beiden Räume auf und Draco stand im Zimmer.

„Wir müssen reden!" Und damit trat Draco vollkommen ins Zimmer und ging langsam auf Hermione zu. Diese lag auf einer Seite in Fötusstellung auf ihrem Bett, einen großen Teddy zwischen ihren Armen an ihre Brust gedrückt und blinzelte ihn noch immer schläfrig an. Zum Reden hatte sie keine Lust. Sollte er doch reden, sie konnte ja zuhören und wenn es ihr zu langweilig würde, könnte sie ja einfach wegschlummern, ja das war ein guter Gedanke.

„Aradena hat mir geschrieben."

„Und? Was ist so besonderes daran? Spucks aus, ich bin müde, ich will schlafen."

„Es gibt einen neuen Beschluss vom Ministerium, was das Zaubern während der Ferien angeht!"

„Ein neuer Beschluss vom Minis ... vom Ministerium?" schon saß Hermione aufrecht in ihrem Bett.

„Zeig her!" Dabei angelte sie mit ihrer einen Hand nach dem Brief in Dracos Fingern und versuchte zeitgleich die Nachttischlampe anzuschalten, ohne eben diese auf den Boden zu werfen.

Nachdem das Licht brannte und sie den Brief ergattert hatte, flogen ihre Augen förmlich über das Schreiben. Ab und zu runzelte sich ihre Stirn, glättete sich dann wieder. Draco musste sich dringen bei seiner Tante bedanken. Ohne ihren Brief hätte Hermione ihm das doch nie geglaubt.

„Wir haben ein Problem!"

„Häh?" Draco kam gerade nicht so wirklich mit. Wieso hatten sie ein Problem und überhaupt, seit wann gab es ein „wir"?

„Mary! Sie weiß nichts davon, dass ich zaubern kann."

„Verdammt Granger dann sags ihr einfach!" Draco war bewusst wieder ein seine beleidigender Art gefallen. Leider konnte er nicht genau beurteilen, wie sie nun reagieren würde. Ob mit Wut oder Enttäuschung.

„Das sagst du so einfach Draco. Ich hab sie sechs Jahre lang belogen, glaubst du, dass geht so einfach von heute auf gestern, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen?" Langsam traten Hermione Tränen in die Augen, und Draco wurde unsicher. Wenn er etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann weinende Weiber. Das hatte er definitiv von seinem Vater geerbt. Nicht umsonst gab Lucius Narcissa immer nach, wenn diese auf die Tränendrüse drückte. Allerdings hatte Draco gelernt zwischen falschen und echten Tränen zu unterscheiden. Nur leider half ihm das hier nun auch nicht weiter. Hermiones Tränen waren echt und das machte ihn hilflos.

„Welche Wahrheit?"

Das war Marys Stimme. Draco und Hermione saßen da wie versteinert. Nun würde es sich entscheiden.


	20. Die ganze Wahrheit?

**Kapitel 19: Die ganze Wahrheit?**

'Warum passiert sowas eigentlich immer mir?' hallte es Hermione wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Jedes Mal, wenn sie glaubte 'Schlimmer kanns gar nicht werden!', kam es noch heftiger. Wer auch immer für das Schicksal verantwortlich war hatte einen sehr schlechtes Timing, oder den schwärzesten Humor, den sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Mary stand immer noch wartend in der Zimmertür, inzwischen hatte sie die Arme vor ihrem Körper verschränkt. Nichts würde sie heute davon abbringen, dass Mia ihr erzählte was sie wissen wollte. Und wenn Hermione sie belogen hatte, dann wollte sie wissen, was es war und weshalb sie das getan hatte. Mia war ihre Schwester, sie hatte sie noch nie belogen. 'Was hat sie zu verbergen?' diese Frage ging Mary nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Draco hingegen konnte das unangenehme Schweigen nicht mehr aushalten. Kurzerhand winkte er Mary zum Bett, wo die beiden saßen und deutete ihr, dass sie sich hinsetzen sollte. Hermione hatte das noch gar nicht realisiert. Sie starrte immer noch erschrocken wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange die inzwischen leere Tür an.

"Also, was hast du mir nun so schlimmes verschwiegen, dass du es mir vorenthalten wolltest?" Marys Stimme war leise, fast ein wenig traurig, aber ihre Augen lagen unentwegt auf Hermione, die durch die Stimme ihrer kleinen Schwester nun den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte. Allerdings schaute sie an Mary vorbei zu Draco.

Der wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, als ein geflüstertes "Bleib bitte." ihn zurücksinken ließ. Schweigend rutschte er weiter in die Mitte des Bettes, so, dass er nicht unmittelbar am Geschehen teilhatte, aber so, dass er noch alles verstand.

Nun schaute Hermione wieder zu Mary. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, aber sie blinzelte sie entschlossen weg. Heute war also der Tag gekommen, vor dem sie sich immer gefürchtet hatte. Wie würde das hier ausgehen. Bereits zum wiederholten Male verfluchte sie sich selbst, dass sie es ihrer Schwester nie gesagt hatte, aber sie war nun einmal feige. Paradox, wenn man bedachte, welche Abenteuer sie schon hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Und dabei war alles, was sie sagen müsste ein lumpiger Satz. Vier Wörter. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Und doch würden diese paar Worte ihr Leben und das Leben ihrer Schwester für immer verändern.

Mary schaute immer noch stumm und fragend ihre Schwester an, die ihren Blick zwar inzwischen erwiederte, aber dabei dermaßen abwesend erschein, dass die leise gehauchten Worte aus Hermiones Mund, zuerst gar nicht in Marys Bewusstsein vordrangen. Was hatte sie eben gesagt? Sie hatte es gehört, aber nicht verstanden. Aber Hermione sah so krank und bleich aus, dass sie lieber nicht nachfragte. Nur wie sollte sie reagieren können, wenn sie nicht wusste, worauf. Sie schloss ihre Augen, eine für sie typische Geste, wenn sie nachdachte. Hermione würde es zwar nicht beruhigen, aber vielleicht, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, vielleicht würde sie die Worte wieder finden. 'Ich bin ein Hexe.' das hatte Mia doch gesagt, oder war es etwas anderes und sie hatte es nun nur falsch gedeutet?

Hermiones Blick wurde immer ängstlicher, je länger Mary mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihr saß. Schließlich öffneten sich deren Lider und ein verwirrter Blick trat aus ihnen.

"Hast du eben gesagt du bist eine Hexe?" Die Ungläubigkeit in der Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Wie aber sollte sie denn beweisen, dass sie ein war. Diese Frage stand wohl schwarz gedruckt auf ihrer Stirn, denn Draco schaltete sich ein. Stiller Teilhaber an einem Gespräch zu sein lag ihm eben nicht.

"Sie ist eine Hexe, so wie ich ein Zauberer bin. Und wenn du uns beiden erlaubst, hier im Haus zu zaubern, dann können wir es dir auch beweisen, Mary."

Dracos Stimme hatte mal wieder dieses leicht herausfordernde.

Er ließ Mary förmlich keine andere Wahl als die Erlaubnis zu erteilen, wollte sie herausfinden, ob das Geständnis echt oder nur Fake war. Draco du listige Schlange. Hermione war dankbar, dass Draco eingesprungen war. Er hatte ihr Geständnis wirklich mit dem neuesten Beschluss des Ministeriums verbunden. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Mia wirklich glücklich darüber, dass der Slytherin heute hier war und ihr half.

'Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein? Meine Schwester behauptet tatsächlich eine Hexe zu sein und alles was Draco macht, ist mir zu sagen, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Denken die wirklich ich bin bescheuert? Aber gut, wenn sie mich so herausfordern wollen, bitte.'

"Na dann, Erlaubnis erteilt und nun, was wollt ihr denn zaubern? Vielleicht ein Kaninchen aus dem Hut?"

Der Spott in Marys Stimm tat weh. Hermione wusste, wenn sie Mary überzeugen wollte, musste nun etwas kommen, dass man nicht einfach als Täuschung oder Trick einstufen konnte.

"Gut, lassen wir doch etwas schweben." Murmelte sie noch vor sich hin, als Draco auch schon seinen Zauberstab zu sich gerufen hatte und ein 'Leviosa' auf das Nachtschränkchen neben Mary richtete. Dieses begann erst ein wenig zu wackeln, bevor es sich langsam in die Luft erhob und einen kleinen Kreis um Mary machte, die mit großen Augen zugesehen hatte, bevor es wieder dort landete, wo es hergekommen war. Nun hatte sich auch Hermione wieder im Griff und ließ das nächstliegende Stofftier erst die Farben verändern, bevor die es erst in eine kleine Mamorstatue, dann in eine lebende Schildkröte und anschließend in einen riesigen Teddy verwandelte. Diesen krallte sich jetzt Mary und kuschelte sich hinein.

"Wow! Ihr könnt zaubern. Ihr beiden könnt tatsächlich zaubern. Das ist ... das ist so geil. Kann ich das auch lernen?" Mary war, nachdem sie nun überzeugt war, Feuer und Flamme.

"Leider nein. Dazu braucht man ein gewisses magisches Potenzial. Und das ist selbst bei Hexen und Zauberern unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt." Hermiones Stimme klang so enttäuscht, wie Mary nun wirkte. Doch dann schlug doch wieder ihr überschäumendes Temperament durch und das Strahlen, das nun so lange gefehlt hatte, kam in ihre blauen Augen zurück. "Na, kann man halt nichts machen. Ich finds jedenfalls unglaublich, dass du mir nicht schon eher was davon gesagt hast. Das wäre soo cool gewesen, wenn wir Anstelle aufzuräumen, hätten zaubern können."

Wieder verschwand das Leuchten. Ernst schaute sie ihre Schwester an. "Warum hast es mir nicht eher gesagt?"

Diese Frage interessierte allerdings auch Draco, der wieder dazu übergegangen war, stiller Beobachter zu sein.

"Du kennst doch Harry, von meinen Erzählungen."

"Sicher, der Waisenjunge. Was ist mit ihm. Ist er etwa auch ein Zauberer?"

"Das auch, aber wie ich dir mal erzählt hab, lebt er bei seiner Tante. Du musst wissen, die halten ihn dort für etwas Abartiges. Er hat kein leichtes Leben dort."

"Das ist traurig. Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

"Seine Mutter war auch eine Hexe, ihre Schwester, Harrys Tante, konnte nicht zaubern. Deshalb hat sie ihre Schwester gehasst und nun hasst sie ihren Neffen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich hasst, nur weil ich anders bin, verstehst du. Du bist meine Schwester, ich hätte das nicht ertragen, wenn du mich nicht mehr mit diesen lachenden Augen angesehen hättest, so wie jetzt, wo das Strahlen einfach verschwunden ist." Hermione konnte nun ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Stumm traten sie aus ihren Augen und liefen in Strömen über ihre Wangen.

Mary hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Das, was Harrys Mutter da passiert war, war schlimm und sehr traurig, aber wie konnte Mia glauben, dass sie sie so behandeln würde. Sie liebte ihre Schwester. Gut, ihre Schwester konnte zaubern, dafür konnte sie schneller Kopfrechnen und hatte ein besseres Gedächtnis. Es tat schon ziemlich weh, dass Hermione ihr diese Grausamkeit zugetraut hatte. Doch ihre große Schwester nun ihr gegenüber so zusammengesunken sitzen zu sehen, schmerzte noch viel mehr. Der Bettbezug raschelte leise als Mary zu ihrer Schwester kroch und sie tröstend in die Arme nahm.

Unbemerkt der Beiden war Draco aufgestanden. Leise schloss er nun die Verbindungstür der beiden Zimmer, legte sich schlafen und löschte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes alle Lichter im Zimmer.


	21. Familienfeier

**Löwin in Seide Kapitel 20: Familienfeier**

Der nächste Morgen brach an. Die Sonne strahlte heute bereits früh so warm, dass es Hermione nicht in den Federn gehalten hatte. Sie hatte ohnehin ziemlich schlecht geschlafen und war bereits seit über drei Stunden dabei neue Zauberformeln zu üben. Endlich konnte sie wieder ihrem Hobby nachgehen. Es war eine wirkliche Erleichterung, vor allem, dass Mary es so wunderbar aufgenommen hatte. Und Zaubern hatte sie schon seit sie ihren Zauberstab zum ersten Mal in den Händen gehalten hatte stets beruhigt. Nur vergaß man die Zeit über einem schwierigen Zauber nur all zu oft. Das Lehrbuch der siebten Klasse war schon etwas veraltet. Schließlich war es als letztes von Percy verwendet worden und Ron hatte es ihr nur zu gern über die Ferien als leichte Vorbereitungslektüre überlassen. So konnte ihn seine Mutter zumindest nicht auf die Idee bringen in den Ferien neuen Stoff zu lernen.

Gerade versuchte sie eine schwierige Bewegungsabfolge mit ihrem Zauberstab nachzuvollziehen, als es klopfte und unmittelbar darauf Mary ins Zimmer stürzte. Dabei erschrak sich Hermione dermaßen, dass sie die letzten Worte der Zauberformel vertauschte und eine völlig falsche Zauberstabbewegung vollführte. Vollkommen geschockt starrte sie ihre kleine Schwester an. Der Zauber, den sie hatte üben wollen, hätte lediglich die Gestalt und Art ihres gesamten Zimmers verändern sollen, nun wusste sie nicht, ob ihr Zauber etwas bewirkt hatte, und wenn ja, was er wo angerichtet hatte.

„Mary! Musst du hier so reinstürmen, ich übe gerade!" schnauzte sie auch sogleich ihre Schwester an. Wie konnte man nur so unvorsichtig sein. Was wäre passiert, wenn sie einen Zauber auf die Tür gesprochen hätte und er Mary getroffen hätte? Ihre Eltern würden ihr die Hölle heiß machen, wenn das passierte.

Mary, sich hingegen keiner Gefahr und Schuld bewusst, schaute nur etwas beleidigt aus der Wäsche. Kein bisschen mehr so enthusiastisch wie ihr Eintreten war ihre Nachricht.

„Mum und Dad warten schon unten. Wir wollten doch um elf Uhr los!"

Absolut verwirrt blickte Mia zu der Blonden. „Hä?" Mehr kam nicht von der Seite der Älteren, die im Moment haltlos überfordert zu sein schien. In deren Kopf arbeitete es unterdessen ganz gewaltig, aber Mary, die diesen Ausdruck auf Hermiones Gesicht nur zu gut kannte, dachte gar nicht daran, ihre große Schwester darauf hinzuweisen, was denn heute für ein Tag war.

Leider wurde ihr perfider Plan, ihre Schwester ein kleines bisschen Leiden zu sehen, von einem durch die Verbindungstür kommenden Draco zunichte gemacht. Dieser, noch fleißig im Anziehen begriffen, schloss im Gehen die Knöpfe seines schwarzen, eleganten Hemdes, welches er zu ebenso eleganten weißen Hosen trug.

„Mia, kann ich so gehen? Mary meinte zwar, für die Feier wäre es schon okay, aber …" Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Blick, der ihm aus Hermiones Augen entgegen kam, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Selbige hatte seine Frage nur am Rande mitbekommen und wie gebannt auf die weiß schimmernde Haut gestarrt, die noch ab und zu im Kontrast du dem dunklen Stoff aufgeleuchtet hatte. Leider verschwand auch der letzte Rest, als Draco den vorletzten Knopf schloss.

Erst durch das sich ausbreitende Schweigen wurde sie sich ihres Verhaltens bewusst. Sofort stieg eine unangenehme Hitze in ihrem Körper auf und Schamesröte überzog ihren sonst so hellen Kopf.

„Äh was? Ja, ja, ja sieht gut aus. Geht am Besten schon mal runter, ich komme gleich nach." Damit schob sie immer noch hochrot und völlig zerstreut Draco und Mary aus ihrem Zimmer vor die Tür und schloss selbige. Zum Glück war sie eine Hexe und in Null Komma nichts umgezogen. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und eines ihrer Lieblingskleider materialisierte sich an ihrem Körper, während die ursprüngliche Kleidung verschwand. Ein weitere Wink und ihre Füße steckten in hübschen, silbernen Sandaletten. Ein letzter Wink und auch die Frisur war ausgehfein. Noch etwas Wimperntusche und Lidschatten, sowie Lipgloss und mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel brach sie auf zum 75. Geburtstag ihrer Großmutter.

‚75 Jahre, pah, 75 war doch noch keine Alter, um das man so einen Aufriss machen musste. Sein Urgroßvater würde demnächst 250 Jahre alt werden und selbst da würden wohl auch nicht alle Verwandten so einen Trara darum veranstalten. Muggel. Die mussten ja sowieso alles feiern. Sogar Todestage von irgendwelchen Typen, die irgendwas geschrieben hatten. In der Welt der Zauberer lud man zu solchen Festen wenigstens die Geister der Gefeierten ein. Was machte es schon Sinn zu feiern, ohne Gastgeber. Aber hier war Logik ja sowieso des Öfteren fehl am Platz.' Musste sich Draco eingestehen.

Gelangweilt stand er weiterhin an der Bar und rührte geistesabwesend in seinem Cocktail. Seinem alkoholfreien Cocktail. ‚Auch so eine Sache. ‚Kein Alkohol für die jungen Leute' äffte er in Gedanken die ältere Dame an der Bar nach, deren Geburtstag heute nicht gefeiert wurde. Das gab's doch wohl nicht. So weit er informiert war, und seit er in der Muggelwelt wohnte war er erstaunlich lernfähig gewesen, durfte man ab sechzehn Jahren Alkohol trinken. Laut Zauberergesetz war er sogar schon volljährig und hatte bereits die Erlaubnis zu apparieren, auch wenn er es erst im laufenden Schuljahr lernen würde. Wobei ihm gerade auffiel, dass er sogar ganz legal in den Ferien zaubern durfte. Schade nur, dass es eben nur in der Zaubererwelt galt. Außerdem hatte er natürlich dummerweise den Zauberstab auf Anraten der Grangers zu Hause gelassen. Super. Wirklich. Und überhaupt. Warum waren hier auch so verdammt viele Muggel. Der Weasley-Clan war ja schon riesig, aber was sich hier herumtrieb, dass war schon extrem. Und von Hermione und Mary war natürlich auch keine Spur zu sehen.

Er fühlte sich hier absolut deplatziert. Wie ein Slytherin auf der Tribüne der Griffindores bei einem Quidditch-Spiel der beiden Mannschaften. So etwas konnte gar nicht gut gehen. Eher im Gegenteil, das war Lebensgefährlich.'

Inzwischen hatte er Mary entdeckt, die in einer Horde fast alle gleich aussehender Weiber stand, die allesamt giggelten und kreischten, dass sie ihn schmerzhaft an eine gewisse Person erinnerten. Wie er inzwischen erfahren hatte, trug besagte Person sogar den Namen einer äußerst unangenehmen Krankheit. Wie passend. Mary war also bereits beschäftigt. Sie stach aber auch extrem aus dem Meer rot, braun und schwarz gefärbter Schöpfe heraus mit ihrem reinen hellen Blond. Und wo trieb sich Hermione rum. Wenigstens sie sollte doch so schlau sein und ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Von ihr war nirgends auch nur eine Spur zu sehen. Er hatte irgendwie sogar das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr im selben Raum wie er befand. Gut die Party erstreckte sich auch über mehrere Räume, aber dennoch. Sie konnte ihn hier schließlich nicht einfach abstellen und sich amüsieren gehen. Das wäre ihm als Gast besonders unfair gegenüber.

Also ließ er seinen Blick weiterhin über die Menge mit den vielen unbekannten Gesichtern schweifen, bis er an eine Gruppe von vier Jungen hängen blieb, welche allesamt um eine wesentlich kleinere Gestalt herum standen und entschieden zu boshaft lachten. Dieses Lachen konnte er selbst aus dieser Entfernung nur zu deutlich hören. Er kannte diese Art des Lachens nur zu gut. Schließlich benutzte er es selbst immer um Erstklässler in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Aber er war hier doch auf einer Familienfeier. Da sollte niemand eingeschüchtert werden. Ein weiterer Blick reichte aus, um den etwa dreijährigen kleinen Jungen zu erkennen, der mit großen, ängstlichen Augen seinen Teddy an seine schmale Brust drückte, die Ärmchen viel zu kurz um ihn gänzlich umfassen zu können. Das reichte Draco, schließlich würde sein Vater ihn sicher verstoßen, wenn er auch nur den Gedanken hegen würde, einem Familienmitglied auf einer Feier irgendetwas anzutun. Das grenzte in seinem Verständnis an Hochverrat, schließlich war das hier eine Familie und zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit hatte eine Familie unbedingt eine Front zu bilden. Blut war Blut und hielt zusammen, zumindest dem Anschein nach. Und da kam es, dass Draco sich bereits zum zweiten Mal in diesen Ferien unbewusst für einen Schwächeren einsetzte und sich damit absolut untypisch für ihn verhielt, als er, gefolgt von Hermiones Augen, die ihn ebenfalls gesucht hatte, auf die kleine Gruppe zu ging. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schob er die Schultern zweier Beteiligten auseinander und nahm behutsam, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, den Kleinen samt Teddy auf den Arm, wandte sich kommentarlos, allerdings einen wütenden Blick auf die glotzenden Jungs gerichtet, ab und trug seine Beute zurück zu seinem Platz an der Bar, seinem Drink und, wie er feststellte, zu Hermione.

Diese lächelte ihm so freundlich zu, dass sein Herz vor Schock glatt aussetzte, nur um dann doppelt so schnell wieder einzusetzen. Beinahe liebevoll setzte der den kleinen, ihm immer noch völlig unbekannten, Kerl auf seinen Barhocker. Nur dachte der Junge gar nicht daran, das Hemd seines Beschützers wieder los zu lassen. Viel zu sicher war er in dessen Armen gewesen.

„He Lukas, na? Willst du mich mal deinem dicken Freund vorstellen?" kam ihm da allerdings schon Mia zu Hilfe. Sofort lenkte sich Lukas' Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Cousine, der er nun voller Stolz „Pummel" vorstellte. Sie durfte ihn sogar einmal streicheln, was Draco mit belustigter Miene verfolgte, bis Lukas Mutter ankam und ihren kleinen Sohn zurück an den gedeckten Tisch holte.

Unterdessen war Hermiones Begleitung auch schon der Gastgeberin aufgefallen. Sie liebte ihre zahlreichen Enkelkinder wie ihre eigenen, aber gerade zu Hermione und Mary hatte sie eine ganz besondere Beziehung. Sie waren weder die Ältesten, noch die Nesthäkchen, aber von keinem ihrer sieben Kinder hörte sie stets so stolze Worte über deren Nachwuchs wie von Kathleen und ihrem Roger. Nun hatte die stille, ruhige Hermione endlich einen Freund, den sie sogar mit auf eine Familienfeier mitnahm. Wie innig musste die Beziehung der Beiden sein, wenn Hermione es riskierte, ihn ihrer Familie vorzustellen und dies nicht als „Beziehungsaus" ansah, wie so viele ihrer Enkelinnen es taten. Vielleicht, so begann sie zu überlegen, vielleicht würde sie noch in den Genuss kommen, den hübschen Draco als ihren Schwiegerenkel bezeichnen zu können und wie gern wäre sie doch auch Urgroßmutter. Aber man musste den Dingen Zeit geben, sagte sie sich dann immer und wer wusste schon, was noch passierte?

Sie hatte ebenfalls Dracos Handeln bemerkt und sich sehr darüber gefreut. Ihren Kindern und Enkeln musste sie immer erst sagen, dass sie die Zänkereien sein lassen sollten und hier kam endlich einmal ein junger Mann und handelte von sich aus. Es war wirklich ein Segen, dass er Hermiones Freund war. Außer Mary hätte ihn wohl keine ihrer Enkelinnen verdient, so eingebildet und schnippisch wie sie manchmal waren. Auch Hermiones Leuchten in den Augen, als sie vorhin mit ihr über den Mann an deren Seite gesprochen hatten hatte ihr deutlich gezeigt, was die junge Dame für ihn empfand, auch wenn sie selbst noch nicht darauf gekommen war. Sie selbst vertrat ja die Ansicht, dass man nur eine Liebe im Leben haben konnte, weshalb sie auch nach dem Tod ihres Mannes nie wieder geheiratet hatte. Für sie jedenfalls stand fest, dass Draco für Hermione das war, der Partner fürs Leben.

„Du hast einen neuen Fan, Draco!" witzelte Hermione später an der Bar, als Lukas nun bereits zum fünfzehnten Mal von seiner Mutter bei ihnen eingefangen werden musste.

„Wen meinst du? Pummel? Ja, ich denke der ist vollkommen von mir eingenommen." Antwortete Draco mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht, dass sie etwas anderes gemeint hatte. Aber immerhin hatte Lukas ihm Pummel vorgestellt und sogar kurzzeitig überlassen, ohne dass er hatte fragen müssen, wie Hermione zuvor.

„Du bist bescheuert!" lachte Hermione. Es war schon spät am Abend, aber beiden schien das nichts auszumachen. Ausgelassen saßen sie an der Bar, schauten den älteren Pärchen beim Tanzen zu und unterhielten sich angeregt, je nach Zuhörerschaft über Zaubertränke, schwierige Sprüche oder komplizierte Algebraformeln. Mit letzterem Thema konnten sie zumindest jeden ungebetenen Zuhörer ziemlich schnell vergraulen. Nicht selten war eine von Hermiones überschminkten und schrecklich gefärbten Cousinen angekommen und hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt, doch einfaches ignorieren und das beibehalten des ursprünglichen Gesprächsthemas, in welches kein Außenstehender einsetzen konnte, hatte sie alle vertrieben. Gerade lachten sie über ein Missgeschick eines der Tanzpaare, das nun mehr auf dem Parkett lag, als stand, als Hermiones Großmutter zu den Beiden stieß.

„Na ihr beiden, wollt ihr euch denn so gar nicht auf die Tanzfläche begeben? Ich dachte du hättest einen Tanzkurs an deiner Schule gemacht Hermione? Und ein so gut erzogener junger Mann wie du Draco, kann doch sicher ebenfalls Tanzen. Also warum sitzt ihr hier nur herum und schaut zu. Ihr seid jung, wenn ich noch so jung wäre, ich würde mir meinen Liebhaber schnappen und …" Weiter kam die alte Dame nicht, denn Draco hatte bereits mit hochrotem Kopf die völlig überrumpelte Hermione am Handgelenk geschnappt und begann sie Richtung Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Darauf hatte die alte Dame nur gewartet und gab dem DJ ein verstecktes Zeichen. Sofort, als die Beiden Tanzhaltung angenommen hatten, wechselte die flottere achtziger Jahre Musik einer langsamen, verschmusten Ballade. Beiden blieb nichts weiter übrig, als sich aneinander zu schmiegen und einträchtig einen wirklich langsamen „Langsamen Walzer" zu tanzen.

Eng aneinander gelehnt bewegten sich die beiden Körper in einem Einklang, der selbst von Außen auf die Beobachter eine besondere Aura hatte. Die Bewegungen ein einziges Fließen. Man konnte die Harmonie durch den Saal strömen spüren, wenn man nur aufmerksam war. Die beiden verkörperten in den viereinhalb Minuten, die das Lied spielte, eine Einheit, das Sinnbild der Liebenden. Schon aus dem Grund, dass es im Nacken schmerzte, wenn sie nach oben in Dracos Gesicht schauen wollte, hatte Hermione ihren Kopf seitlich gedreht und ihn an Dracos Oberkörper gelehnt. Abwesend strichen ihrer Finger durch das immer länger werdende, platinblonde Haar. Es reichte Draco bereits bis auf die Schultern, aber sie bemerkte es erst jetzt, wo es sie bei den Drehungen ab und an in der Nase kitzelte. Die Augen geschlossen genoss sie einfach die Körperwärme, die vertrauliche Nähe und sogar das Kitzeln. Dracos Hand auf ihrem Rücken fühlte sich so angenehm und richtig an. Fast wäre ihr ein Seufzen des Bedauerns entwichen, als das Lied endete und sie sich wieder von einander lösten.

Der Zauber des Augenblicks war vorüber und kaum waren sie wieder in Nähe der Bar, kamen auch schon die Grangers mit Mary und sammelten die beiden ein. Schnell wurde sich von allen verabschiedet, besonders herzlich von der Gastgeberin und der Abend nahm sein Ende.


	22. Die Ruhe vor dem Storm

**_HELLO AGAIN_**

_Ja, mich gibts noch. Und JA es tut mir verdammt leid, dass ich so ewiglich nix hab von mir hören lassen. Aber auch nach diesem Kapitel kann ich nicht versprechen, dass es regelmäßiger werden wird mit den Updates. Dieses Chap hier habt ihr vorwiegend __**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**_ _ zu verdanken, die mich unermüdlich nach Fortschirtten gefragt hat und mir nach und nach auch sämtliche Ausreden, keine Zeit zu finden abgequatscht hat. Also lest doch auch mal ihre Storie und postet dort Kommis, als Dankschön!_

_;-)_

_So, dann noch ein herzliches DANKESCHÖN an all die Leser, die mir Kommis hinterlassen haben und das sogar noch nach fast einem Jahr. Ihr seid die Besten!!!_

_Und nun, Bühne frei für:_

**Löwin in Seide Kapitel 21: Die Ruhe vor dem Storm**

Mit einem leisen Brummen fuhr der Wagen der Grangers gegen zwei Uhr früh in die Einfahrt ihres Grundstücks. Ein stilles Lächeln lag auf den Zügen von Mrs. Granger, als sie im Rückspiegel das Bild ihrer schlafenden Tochter entdeckte, die sich immer wieder leise seufzend an ihren Freund kuschelte. Mit einem piepsenden Geräusch verabschiedete sich das Auto von seinem Fahrer und Draco versuchte so sanft wie möglich sich von der Schlafenden zu trennen, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Kaum war er ausgestiegen, beugte er sich zurück in den Wagen und nahm Hermione auf seine Arme. Den belustigten Blick von Mary ignorierend, trug er sie mit einem leise gesprochenen Gute Nacht an den Rest der Familie, hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Ihr Körper hatte gerade erst die Laken ihres Bettes berührt, als Hermione blinzelnd erwachte. Mit einem leicht verwirrten „Mhm?" schaute sie auf um in Dracos Gesicht zu blicken. Dieser verharrte in seiner gebeugten Haltung und fing ihre Augen mit seinen ein. Und da war es wieder. Das Gefühl, dass es richtig war hier zu sein. In der Muggelwelt. Bei den Grangers. Im Schlafzimmer von Hermione. Da war nichts falsches, nichts, was ihn hätte zweifeln lassen. Er vertraute nie seinen Gefühlen, aber jetzt, hier und in diesem Moment waren sie so erfüllend und überwältigend wie eine höhere Macht. ‚Wie Magie würden die Muggel sagen' kam es ihm in den Sinn, als sich sein Kopf weiter senkte und er sanft seine Lippen auf die Hermiones legte.

Der Kuss war leicht wie eine Feder, so keusch und unschuldig, wie sie noch nie geküsste worden war. Beinahe von selbst schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn sanft aber bestimmt näher zu sich. Sie wollte so viel mehr fühlen, als gerade in diesem Moment. Wenn nur die kleinste Berührung seiner Lippen in ihre diese Gefühle hervorbringen konnten, wie wären die anderen, wenn er sie erst richtig küsste. Die stumme Sehnsucht, die sie seit ein paar Jahren Nachts nicht schlafen gelassen hatte, trat nun wieder schmerzlich in den Vordergrund, als sich seine Lippen von ihre lösten. Nein, sie wollte nicht das es aufhörte, das er aufhörte. Ein Lächeln war die einzige Einladung, die sie vergeben konnte, denn ihrer Stimme wollte sie nicht vertrauen. Auch befürchtete sie, könnte der Zauber dieses Augenblicks dadurch zerstört werden. Das alles hier, diese Szene, dieser Kuss und ihre Gefühle wirkten so irreal, so faszinierend auf sie, ein Traum und wenn es wirklich einer war, dann wollte sie ihn zuende träumen. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen, nie, nicht wenn sie dabei das hier empfinden konnte. Sie hatte schon andere Jungs geküsst und sich küssen lassen, aber so hatte sie das noch nie empfunden. Und noch nie hatte sie den Wunsch verspürt, mehr davon zu wollen. Auch wenn ihr nur verschwommen bewusst war, was sie wirklich wollte, sie wusste, dass er es ihr geben konnte. Vergessen waren Zeit, Raum, Namen und Abstammung, im Moment zählte nur das Empfinden.

Ihre Hände in seinem Haar und ihr warmes Lächeln waren Grund genug für Draco um den Kuss fortzusetzen. Wie hatte er diese Gefühle bei den vorherigen Küssen ignorieren können? Wie zum Henker hatte er das geschafft? Genau jetzt in diesem Moment hätte ihn nichts auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holen können. Ihre weichen Lippen, die so süß schmeckten und die Versuchung selbst darstellten wurden nur noch von den leisen, kleinen Lauten überboten, die sie ausstieß, wenn er sich kurz von ihr trennte. Er wusste, dass heute etwas entscheidendes passieren würde. Etwas, was ihre vorherige Beziehung und ihr Verhältnis dauerhaft verändern würde. Ein erschreckender Gedanke, doch nach diesem Sommer wäre nie wieder alles so wie gehabt. Das wusste er. Und es würde nicht mehr Unterschied geben, wenn er sie jetzt verlassen würde. Er hätte es aber nie tun können. Das wusste er. Ihre Gegenwart war etwas natürliches geworden, ein Umstand an den er sich begann zu gewöhnen. Sie war kein Teil seines Lebens, aber ein wichtiger seiner Ferien und vielleicht auch seines letzten Jahres auf Hogwarts. Alle weiteren Gedanken verschwanden aus seinem Kopf als er erstmals nackte Haut unter seinen Händen spürte.

Mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Verwirrung hatte Hermione registriert, wie Dracos Hände langsam über ihren Körper strichen und ihr Kleid in kleinen Schüben Schritt für Schritt in Richtung ihrer Taille beförderten. Doch kaum hatten seine Finger ihren Oberschenkel berührt, ließ sie das Denken und überließ sich völlig ihren Gefühlen. Das war neu für sie, neu und unglaublich aufregend. Noch nie war ihr jemand so nah gewesen, noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt, als könnte ihr nichts schlimmes passieren, als wären alle anderen gar nicht existent, als gäbe es nur sie beide. Sie registrierte sein kurzes Zögern, bevor Draco ihr das Kleid über den Kopf auszog. Nur Widerwillig löste sie dafür ihre Finger aus seinen Haaren. Doch die Entschädigung das seidig weiche Haar nicht mehr zu fühlen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, als seine Lippen entlang ihrer Hauptschlagader den Weg zum Tal ihrer Brüste fuhren und kleine Küsse hier und da platzierten. Die Seufzer und Laute die sie ausstieß wurden lauter und sie konnte nur hoffen, das Draco die Zimmertür geschlossen hatte, als er sie zu Bett gebracht hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie die Zuwendungen die er ihr bot und verlor langsam das Gefühl für Anstand und Scham. Der kühle Stoff seines Hemdes veranlasste sie, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nur noch in Unterwäsche begleitet auf dem Bett lag, während Draco noch vollkommen angezogen halb auf dem Bett kniete. Und obwohl sie sich nur schwer erheben konnte, denn um nichts hätte sie die Hitze missen wollen, die seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut durch ihre Adern jagten, stemmte sie sich leicht auf die Ellenbogen um weiter nach hinten zu ein einen Berg sie stützender Kissen zu rutschen. Draco folgte ihrem Körper, so dass sie keine Probleme hatte, nun mit ihren frei gewordenen Händen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und ihm über die Schultern zu streifen. Der kurze Moment den Draco brauchte um das Hemd ganz auszuziehen, nutze Hermione um sich die Sandalen von den Füßen zu streifen. Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu Draco, der vom einfallenden Mondlicht ein beinahe mystisches Antlitz bekam. Seine helle Haut reflektiert das weiße Licht und strahlte beinahe selbst. Seine blonden Haare waren leicht verwuschelt und gaben seinem sonst so gepflegten Äußeren einen wilden Touch. Verführerisch. Anders konnte sie seinen hypnotisierenden Blick nicht bezeichnen. Seine Augen schienen die Farbe von flüssigem Silber zu besitzen und ihre Haut prickelte allein bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie wieder Küssen und berühren würde. Und wie sehr sie sich das ersehnte.

Ihre Blicke auf seiner Haut spürend streifte Draco das schwarze Hemd und im selben Atemzug die Schuhe samt Socken ab. Der Mond, der ihn förmlich ausleuchtet ließ Hermione im Schatten beinahe verschwinden, sodass Draco kurz glaubte, alles nur geträumt zu haben, als er etwas goldenes aufleuchten sah. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern an Hermione goldenen Schmuck gesehen zu haben, doch kaum hatten sich seine Augen an die Erscheinung geheftet, konnte er nach und nach Hermiones Konturen erkennen. Wie eine Nymphe saß sie still auf dem Bett, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet, die Unterlippe leicht zwischen ihre Zähne gezogen. Ihr Mund glänzte leicht, so als wäre sie eben mit ihre Zunge darüber gefahren. Ihre leicht gebräunte Haut schimmerte andächtig und ließ das Weiß ihrer Unterwäsche noch strahlender erscheinen. Eine vorwitzige Locke ihres Haares fiel ihr über die Schulter und tänzelte leichtfüßig über die Hügel ihres Brustansatzes, der sich in stetigem Rhythmus hob und senkte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das fast unsichtbare Muster auf ihrer Wäsche auf. Mit hauchdünnen Silberfäden waren kleine Schnörkel eingearbeitet, die für ihn aussahen wie lauter kleine Schlangen. Sein Blick glitt wieder hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht und erkannte die Sehnsucht in ihren Augen. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung, streifte er sich noch seine weiße Hose von den Beinen und kam in nichts als knackig eng anliegenden Pants zurück zu Hermione.

Es war für sie nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm gefiel, was er hier sah. Die Beule in seiner Unterhose sprach Bände und zauberte Hermione ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Kaum hatten Dracos Hände wieder Kontakt zu ihrer Haut aufgenommen verschwand auch wieder die nagende Unsicherheit und das Gefühl von Wärme und Lust ließ keinen Platz mehr für Zweifel. Wie hatte sie in diese wohligen Gefühlsschauer vermisst, die in unregelmäßigen Schüben ihren Körper erbeben ließen. Auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen war, in dem sie getrennt gewesen waren, es kam ihr wie Stunden vor. Als seine Lippen sich wieder mit den ihrigen beschäftigten entglitt ihr ein lustvolles Seufzen. Seine Hände begannen wieder ihren Körper zu erforschen, strichen federleicht über ihre hochsensibilisierte Haut und entlockten ihr ungewollte Laute. Nur am Rande nahm sie war, wie sich eine von Dracos Händen in ihrem Rücken an dem Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen machte. Mit einem leisen Klicken gab dieser nach und die gespannten Träger fielen lose ihre Schultern hinab. Sie ließ sich gerne von ihm entkleiden, strichen doch seine Fingerspitzen sanft und erregend zugleich über ihre Haut bei diesem Unternehmen. Doch sie war nie der Typ gewesen, der nur hatte machen lassen. So wurde sie selbst aktiv und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen und letztendlich ihre gesamte Handflächen über deine glatte, kühle Haut und die fein definierten Muskeln gleiten. Angetrieben von Dracos Initiative und lustvollem Stöhnen ließ sie ihre Hände tiefer gleiten, bis sie über die hitzige Härte seine Lenden strichen. Sie konnte förmlich spüren wie ein Schauer der Lust durch Dracos Adern schoss. Sehen konnte sie es an seinen Muskeln, die sich schlagartig anspannten.

Ein Keuchen entfloh seinen Lippen, als er Hermiones kleine Hand über seine Unterhose streichen fühlte. Es traf ihn so unerwartet und intensiv wie ein Blitzschlag. Es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung sich nicht zu früh völlig zu entspannen. Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, er musste sie ablenken, denn er ahnte, dass sein Glied eine größere Anziehungskraft auf Hermione ausübte, als er längere Zeit ertragen konnte. Ihre Brüste, die völlig entblößt vor seinen Augen lagen und sich mit ihrem teils zitternden Atmen unstetig hoben und senkten, verlangten ebenso nach Aufmerksamkeit und so ließ er seinen Schopf sinken und während seine langen Haare ihre Haut an Dekollete und Bauch leicht kitzelten, ließen seine Lippen, Zähne und Zunge Lavaströme durch ihre Venen fließen. Und während die eine Brust von Dracos Lippen verwöhnt wurde, befasste sich eine Hand mit der anderen. Von diesem Gefühlsansturm völlig überrumpelt und überwältigt, ließ sie Dracos andere Hand vollkommen außer Acht. Diese bahnte sich sacht und vorsichtig einen Weg zu ihren Schenkeln, nur um an deren Innenseite empor zu gleiten und die heiße Feuchte dieser Region zu erforschen.

Hermione war noch vollkommen benommen von dem Gefühlsansturm, den Dracos Lippen an ihrem Busen verursacht hatten, als sie seine Finger an einer ganz anderen Stelle spürte. Eine, die sie sich selbst nur selten nachts im Dunkeln zu berühren gestattete. Aber nichts von dem, was sie selbst zu fühlen bereit gewesen war, war vergleichbar mit dem, was hier über sie hereinbrach wie eine Urgewalt. Und das war es wohl. Eine Urgewalt. Unweigerlich hoben sich ihre Hüften seiner Hand entgegen, um das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib zu befriedigen, doch stattdessen wurde es nur verzehrender, wilder und ging über in ein heftiges inneres Pulsieren. Kurz erschrak sie, als Draco ihr mit einer Hand den Slip auszog, doch der kleine Schock verursacht durch die plötzliche Kälte wurde fast sofort verdrängt von dem Gefühl, dass seine Finder verursachten, wie sie sanft und bestimmt zugleich durch ihre Falten strichen und langsam in sie eindrangen. Es war vollkommen anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war herrlich, erschreckend, erregend und angst einflössend auf einmal. Doch all diese Empfindungen waren nur so lange existent, bis die Lust die Überhand gewann, als seine Finger sich rhythmisch in ihr bewegten.

Sie war heiß, feucht und das wundervollste, das er je unter sich gehabt hatte. Ihre Reaktionen so ehrlich und ungestellt verrieten sie als Jungfrau. Es spornte ihn gerade zu an, ihr Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Als er das pulsieren in ihrem Inneren spüren konnte, ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab, zog sich von ihr zurück und seine Unterhose aus. Ein Blick zu Hermione sagte ihm, dass sie noch nicht wieder ganz bei Besinnung war. Langsam und vorsichtig legte er sich zu ihr und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm, als sie auch schon blinzelnd die Augen aufschlug und verwirrt ein „Wow!" flüsterte.

Noch leicht berauscht von den neu erlebten Gefühlen, spürte sie mit etwas zeitlicher Verzögerung die heiße Härte, die sich an ihren Körper drängte. Die Röte stiegt ihr schlagartig ins Gesicht und doch konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten nach unten, zwischen ihre beiden Körper zu schauen. Dracos aufrechtes Glied, so lebendig blutdurchströmt und groß, erschreckte sie und doch begann in dem selben Augenblick wieder dieses Ziehen in ihrem Inneren. Sie ahnte, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab dieses Verlangen zu stillen.

Ihr Blick hätte beinahe ausgereicht um ihm den Rest zu geben. Kurzentschlossen hob er ihr Kinn an um ihr wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen zeigten eine Spur Angst, aber auch Neugierde, Lust und das Bedürfnis mehr zu fühlen. Es war ihm Zustimmung genug, sodass er sanft ihre Beine spreizte und sanft aber bestimmt in sie eindrang.

Die Hitze und die Enge ihres Körpers waren wirklich eine Probe seiner Beherrschung, er wusste, er würde es nicht lange durchhalten, er war jung, er hatte durchhalte vermögen, aber sie, sie war so erregend und verführerisch, dass es für ihn ein Wunder war, dass er nicht schon längst gekommen war. Sein Blick mit ihrem verschmolzen durchstieß er ihren Beweis der Keuschheit und versank noch etwas tiefer in ihr. Er hatte das kurze aufflackern von Schmerz in ihrer Miene erkannt und gewartet, bis sich ihre Züge wieder entspannten. Erst jetzt begann er sich leicht und vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen. Immer noch hatte er ihren Blick eingefangen und erkannte mit Vergnügen ihre Verblüffung bis hin zu purer Leidenschaft.

Die Gerüchte stimmten. Das erste Mal war schmerzhaft. Aber nur der Beginn musste Hermione sich eingestehen. Die Bücher hatten nie ein Wort darüber verloren, wie gigantisch und berauschend ein erstes Mal sein konnte. Sie mussten umgeschrieben werden. Der Schmerz, als etwas in ihr gerissen war, war nicht im Gegensatz zu den Gefühlswallungen, die nun in immer kürzeren Abständen eine unerklärliche Hitze und ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl durch ihren Körper sandten. Doch wie bereits mehrmals in dieser Nacht, verschwanden alle Gedanken und machten einem puren Fühlen Platz, als sie begann, langsam immer mehr bunte Farben zu sehen und ihre Umwelt um sie herum verschwand.

„Ich liebe dich!" hörte Draco sie stimmlos flüstern, als sie zufrieden lächelnd in seinen Armen einschlief. Draco zog sie erschöpft noch etwas näher. Das letzte Bild, das er rekapitulierte, bevor er ins Land der Träume abdriftete, waren Hermione goldene Augen.


	23. Luke Stevenson

Hallo zurück!!

Es tut mir wirklich ehrlich Leid, dass ich mich wieder ein Vierteljahr niccht hab blicken lassen, aber wie gesagt, das Studium geht vor. Aber ich bin all den treuen und neuen LesernInnen dankbar für ihre Reviews. Euer Lob und eure Kritik haben mir immer wieder aufs neue Lust gemacht zu schreiben, sodass ich nun mitten in der Vorlesung anfing das Kapitel zum fünften Mal neu zu schreiben, da mir die Vorgängerversionen nach dem dritten Mal lesen nicht mehr gefielen

Ich hoffe ich werde euren Ansprüchen gerecht und ihr habt wieder Spaß beim lesen.

Eure Saxas13

**Löwin in Seide Kapitel 22**

**Luke Stevenson**

Dunkelblaue Augen schauten ihn aus dem großen Spiegel über der Kommode an. Seine schwarzen, Schulter langen Haare umrahmten stilsicher sein eben mäßiges Gesicht und betonten seinen klaren, fast Porzellan artigen Teint.

„Draco du siehst spitze aus." grinste Mary, die gerade hier und da etwas Gel in Dracos Spitzen verteilte. „Mia wird dich nicht wieder erkennen."

Besser die anderen erkannten ihn nicht. Schließlich würde man ihn sonst in Null Komma Nichts zerfleischt haben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand aus der magischen Welt, am Schlimmsten wohl sein Vater, erfahren würde, wie er seine Ferien verbrachte. Und auch wenn er nichts für die Umstände konnte, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten, so ging die vergangene Nacht ganz allein auf sein Konto.

Hermione hatte zwar geflüstert, dass sie ihn liebte, aber er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie es wirklich gesagt hatte, oder ob seine Sinne ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten.

Heute Morgen hatte sie noch geschlafen, als er aufgewacht war. Im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne hatte ihre Haut einen samtig warmen Glanz. Leise Seufzer waren ihren leicht geöffneten, korallenroten Lippen entwichen und ihre an schmiegsamen Bewegungen im Schlaf hatten sie und ihren verführerischen Körper noch fester an den seinen gepresst, so dass es ihn all seine innere Kraft gekostet hatte, das warme, gemütliche Bett zu verlassen und sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück zu ziehen.

Frisch geduscht und angezogen hatte er wieder nach Hermione gesehen, welche noch immer fest zu schlafen schien. Er hatte sich gerade soweit über sie gebeugt, um sie wach zu küssen, als ein zufriedenes Lächeln ihre sanft geschwungenen Lippen überzog und sie ihm auf den letzten Millimetern entgegen kam.

„Guten Morgen!" waren die nächsten Worte, die ihn in seinem noch halb berauschten Zustand erreichten. Erst Augenblicke später realisierte er, dass es nicht Hermiones Stimme gewesen war.

„Ich störe doch nicht, oder?"

Marys süffisanter Ton verriet, dass sie genau wusste, dass sie mehr als unerwünscht war.

Widerwillig löste sich Hermione von Draco und bedachte ihre kleine Schwester mit einem bitterbösen Blick. Diese hob jedoch nur unschuldig lächeln die Schultern und kam noch ein paar Schritte näher ans Bett von Hermione.

„Papa wartet unten auf dich. Er sagt, ihr wollt in ner halben Stunde los."

„Los? Wohin?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin nur Bote!"

„Kannst du dann Papa wenigstens fragen gehen, wo er mit mir hin will?"

„Okay, bin gleich wieder da, also macht's euch nicht zu gemütlich." grinste Mary verschmitzt und verschwand aus dem Raum, noch bevor das von Mia geworfene Kissen sie erreichen konnte.

Keine Sekunde später sprang Hermione aus ihrem Bett, lief zur Kommode, zerrte sich Unterwäsche und ein Kleid heraus und sprintete blitzschnell ins Bad.

Mary kam nur Sekundenbruchteile später wieder ins Zimmer gerauscht, die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Und, wohin geht's?" wollte Draco wissen, der noch völlig über das Tempo, das Hermione an den Tag gelegt hatte, verblüfft war.

„Zum Bahnhof. Das Mia das vergessen konnte ist wirklich unglaublich."

„Was will sie denn am Bahnhof? Bekommt ihr Besuch?"

„Ja, Mias Freunde kommen uns doch besuchen!"

„Noch mehr Muggel?" Langsam begann sich Dracos gesunder Menschenverstand zu regen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, er wusste nur noch nicht was.

„Muggel? Keine Ahnung was das sein soll. Ich meine Harry, Ron und Ginny. Ihr müsst euch doch kennen, wenn ihr auf die selbe Schule geht!" Mary verdrehte angesichts solch langer Leitung die Augen.

Dabei verpasste sie allerdings Dracos leicht Schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck.

Das goldene Trio und das kleine Wiesel würden also wieder vereint sein. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Hermione vergessen haben konnte, dass diese Meute heute kommen würde. Es waren schließlich ihre besten Freunde. Warum nur um alles in der Welt wollte sie ihn den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Gut, vor ein paar Wochen hätte sich diese Frage nicht gestellt, aber sie hatten einen Pakt geschlossen. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso sie das getan hatte.

„Also schieß' los Mary, was will Paps?"

Mia kam, noch fleißig die Haare bürstend, aus dem Bad gestürmt und begann hektisch einen Haargummi auf der Kommode heraus zu suchen.

„Deine Freunde kommen heute an." Mary betonte jedes Wort einzeln und ließ zum besseren Verständnis zwischen jedem Wort eine kleine Pause.

Sofort hielt Hermione in ihrer Bewegung inne, wurde Leichen blass, dann leicht grünlich im Gesicht, dann wieder aschfahl. Parallel begann sie am ganzen Körper zu Zittern und machte mehr denn je den Eindruck eines Kaninchens vor der Flinte eines Jägers.

„Sag bloß, du hast das vergessen?"

Hermione war noch immer zu geschockt um überhaupt zu reagieren. Ihre Gedanken begannen Achterbahn zu fahren und kreisten ruhelos um die Tatsache, dass es hier bald ein Blutbad geben würde. Denn es konnte nicht gut gehen, wenn Vollblutgriffindores auf einen Slytherin trafen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie auf diesen Slytherin trafen. Und erst recht nicht, wenn das alles in ihrem zu Hause statt fand, in einer Muggelvorstadt.

„Schon gut, guck mich nicht so an Mia. Es war ja meine Idee, die drei einzuladen. Aber trotzdem, so was vergisst man nicht."

„Du warst das?" Dracos ungläubige Stimme holte Hermione aus ihrer Starre. Ihr kam zum ersten Mal die Frage in den Sinn, wie sich Draco wohl fühlen würde, wenn das ganze Haus von Löwen nur so wimmelte.

„Was ist euer Problem?" Mary verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Eigentlich hätte ihre große Schwester doch aufgeregt und freudig strahlend umher laufen sollen. Und es kaum erwarten können, ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Stattdessen sah sie so unglücklich wie irgend möglich aus und auch Draco schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, von der Vorstellung, dass sie Besuch bekommen würden. Naja, vielleicht wollten sie die Ferien lieber allein zu zweit verbringen, aber dafür war es nun mal zu spät.

„Harry, Ron und Ginny sind Griffindores." meinte Draco auf ihre Frage nur, als würde das alle weiteren Erklärungen überflüssig machen.

„Griffinwas?"

„Kurz gesagt, sie hassen Draco!" platze Hermione dazwischen, noch bevor Draco auch nur antworten konnte, als ihr Vater auch schon in der Tür stand.

„Mia, kommst du endlich. Wir müssen los, wenn wir pünktlich am Zug sein wollen."

Stumm nickend folgte Hermione ihrem Vater, einen verzweifelten Blick auf Draco verkniff sie sich. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie beide aus dieser verfahrenen Situation kommen sollten. Und für Erklärungen war es jetzt eh zu spät.

„Komisch, so durcheinander hab ich sie noch nie gesehen." kopfschüttelnd verfolgten Marys Augen Hermiones Abgang.

„Na, auch egal. Und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?" wandte sie sich wieder fröhlich grinsend an Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht was du machst, aber ich geh packen. Wenn die anderen kommen, will ich soweit weg wie möglich sein." Dracos prompte Antwort ließ Marys das Lächeln vergehen.

„Was soll das heißen du gehst packen? Wir haben doch genug Platz für alle hier im Haus."

„Es wird nie ein Haus geben, das groß genug für Malfoys und Wiesel ist." entgegnete Draco nur und verließ durch die Verbindungstür Hermiones Zimmer. Mary, noch immer nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden, folgte ihm ungefragt.

„Du kannst nicht weg. Was glaubst du wie Mia reagiert, wenn sie zurück kommt und du bist nicht mehr da?" Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Gefühle für ihre Schwester ein guter Grund zum bleiben waren, aber all zu sicher war sie sich nach einem Blick in seine Augen nicht mehr.

„Und wieso Wiesel?"

Draco schloss als Antwort auf ihre Frage nur kurz die Augen, zählte innerlich bis zehn und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um seine aufbrausende Wut im Keim zu ersticken.

„Das würdest du eh nicht verstehen!" antwortete er schließlich mit gepresster Stimme, denn an Mary wollte er seine miese Stimmung ob dieser verfluchten Umstände nicht auslassen.

„Dann erklär's mir. Ich bin nicht doof, nur weil ich blond bin!" meinte Mary nun ebenfalls etwas aufgebracht, ihr sonst so sonniges Wesen schien momentan stark von einer Gewitterfront bedroht zu sein. Da kamen ihr Mias letzte Worte wieder in den Sinn. „Sie hassen Draco!" Aber das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Draco war einer der anständigsten, freundlichsten, witzigsten und gut aussehenden Männer, die sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Nicht annähernd zu vergleichen mit den Meyerjungs oder den Kerlen aus ihrer eigenen Schule. Und er tat ihrer Schwester sichtlich gut. Noch nie war Hermione so fröhlich und unbeschwert in den Ferien gewesen. Stets hatte sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und gelernt. Doch mit Draco an ihrer Seite hatte sie sie sogar in eine Disco bekommen.

„Also läufst du einfach davon." kam es ihr nun über die Lippen, noch bevor sie es gedacht hatte. Doch die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht im geringsten. Draco hielt sofort inne.

Sicher, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen, kam einer Flucht verdächtig nahe. Und eine Flucht war ein Zeichen von Angst und Angst, Angst war eine Schwäche, die sich ein Malfoy nicht mal im Traum erlauben durfte, geschweige denn in der Realität.

Aber es wäre ebenso eine wahres Himmelfahrtskommando, wenn er hier bleiben und sich seinen erklärten Erzfeinden stellen würde. Ein Griffindore wäre vielleicht so kühn, aber sein gesunder Menschenverstand riet ihm lieber nicht in der Schusslinie zu stehen. Abgesehen davon wäre auch sein Ruf ruiniert. Solange er hier in der Muggelwelt war, konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte. Solange er nicht auffiel, würde kein Zauberer der Welt einen Malfoy hier vermuten. Aber wenn diese drei Tratschtanten erst eingetroffen waren, würde das letzte Schuljahr zu einem wahren Spießrutenlauf werden. Wahrscheinlich würde er in Slytherin nicht mehr respektiert und als Schulsprecher nicht ernst genommen werden. Aber das alles konnte nur der Anfang von dem sein, was ihm blühen würde, wenn sein Vater hier von erfahren sollte.

Es blieb ihm also quasi keine Wahl.

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Entweder ich gehe, oder ich liege spätestens morgen Mittag im Sankt Mungos auf der Intensivstation."

Mary überging geflissentlich den Namen des Hospitals. Viel mehr drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, warum er augenscheinlich so eine Angst davor hatte, Hermiones Freunden zu begegnen.

„Aber warum? Warum mögen sie dich nicht?" Es wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf gehen, dass jemand Draco nicht leiden konnte.

Doch Draco hatte nicht die geringste Lust zuzugeben, dass er an diesem Umstand nicht ganz unschuldig war.

„Sie sind Griffindores, wie Hermione." sagte er deshalb bloß.

„Ja und? Was ist denn daran so schlimm?" Mary hatte zwar im Laufe dieser Ferien schon öfters diese Bezeichnung gehört, nur anfangen konnte sie mit dem Begriff nicht wirklich etwas.

„Sie sind keine Slytherins, das ist das größte Problem!"

„Griffindores, Slytherins, was für beknackte Namen. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wo dein Problem liegt, er geht doch auf die gleiche Schule, also müsstet ihr euch doch ..."

Draco hatte einfach seine Reisetasche unter dem Bett vor geholt und begann nun seine Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank in diese zu verstauen.

„... Was machst du da?"

„Packen."

„Das seh' ich, aber du kannst nicht weg, verdammt noch mal. Du bleibst. Und wenn du dich ihnen nicht als Draco stellen willst, dann eben nur als Mias Freund." Nun grinste Mary wieder. Ihr war gerade eine spitzen Idee gekommen. Sie konnte Draco anscheinend nicht ausreden, dass es Ärger mit Harry, Ron und dessen Schwester geben würde, aber was, wenn ...

„Was führst du im Schilde?"

„Wenn sie nicht wissen wer du bist, dann können sie dich nicht von vorn herein ablehnen."

„Was hast du vor? Ich seh' dir an der Nasenspitze an, dass ..."

„Jetzt pack' erst mal wieder alles aus und dann, naja, Mia wird jedenfalls solchen Augen machen." Dabei riss sie ihre Augen auf, dass ihre Pupille ganz klein wurde und von massig weiß umrandet war.

Und so verrückt es ihm in dieser Situation auch erschien, Draco vertraute Mary. Sie war ein schlaues Mädchen und so gerissen, dass es einem Slytherin zu Ehre gereicht hätte.

Und dann war sie über ihn hergefallen.

So schnell hatte er gar nicht gucken können, da war sie durch sein Zimmer gewuselt, hatte seine Sachen wieder weggeräumt, ihn ins Badezimmer geschleift und eine merkwürdige Paste in seine geliebten Haare geschmiert. Kaum war sie mit dem zukleistern seiner Haarpracht fertig, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihren seidigen Glanz auch noch besitzen würde, wenn das Zeug ausgewaschen war, da flitzte sie auch schon wieder aus dem Badezimmer und kam mit einem kleinen Döschen mit zwei Schraubverschlüssen wieder. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass er gegen sie keine Chance haben würde und schon eine halbe Stunde später wurde sein Kopf mit wohl tausenden von Litern Wasser gespült. Er konnte leider nicht sehen, was sie anschließend mit seinem Haar anstellte, aber auf den abschließenden Anblick war er nicht gefasst gewesen.

Noch immer leicht geschockt, wurden ihm kleine farbige Linsen auf den Zeigefinger gelegt und nur eine weiter halbe Stunde später war alles vorbei.

Und nun sah er sich selbst durch zwei dunkelblaue Augen im Spiegel, das schwarze Haar lässig gestylt. Er hätte sich selbst nicht wieder erkannt, wenn sein Spiegelbild nicht genauso ungläubig geschaut hätte, wie er.

„Na, da staunst du, was?!" Mary strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie Mia auf den neuen Draco reagieren würde, aber sie hoffte, dass sie die Notwendigkeit dieser Aktion einsehen würde.

„Jetzt haben wir nur noch ein Problem." meinte Draco mit einem Blick auf Mary.

„Du meinst, wie Mia auf dein neues ich reagieren wird?" grinste Mary.

„Das zwar auch, aber eigentlich meinte ich meinen Namen. Schließlich sind die Malfoys eine durch und durch reine Zaubererfamilie und ich glaube nicht, dass es unseren Namen in der Muggelwelt geben wird. Und ich kann mich auch nicht als Draco vorstellen, dann durchschauen die doch sofort diese Aufmachung." Auch wenn Ron nicht der hellste war, so blöd konnte noch nicht einmal der sein.

„Mhm, da hast du allerdings Recht. Das dein Name dich verrät, nachdem wir uns so eine Mühe mit deinem Styling gegeben haben, wäre zu blöd."

„Also du Genie, dann lass dir mal ne Lösung einfallen."

„Dann bist du eben einfach der Sohn deiner Tante. Stevenson, hieß sie doch, oder?"

„Aradena hat keine Kinder."

„Und wissen das auch die drei? Siehst du, also ab jetzt heißt du Stevenson."

Das lustige Glitzern in Marys Augen ließ keine Widerrede zu. Und sie hatte ja Recht. Aradena Stevenson war ein kleiner Fisch und auch wenn sie im Ministerium arbeitet, kannte kaum ein Zauberer ihren Namen.

Nun fehlte nur noch ein neuer Vorname, doch auch der war nach an paar Minuten des Grübelns, Diskutierens und Namen vorschlagens gefunden und von dieser Minute an würde Draco Malfoy Luke Stevenson sein.


End file.
